Vitreous
by hateshi
Summary: [AU] Orphaned, Rin finds a savior in the cold business tycoon Sesshoumaru. How can she ever repay the man that saved her life? By rescuing him from himself of course! SR, with IK, SM
1. water

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter I: water

_A drop of ink can penetrate water and taint the entire cup_

- Hateshi, _Dark Reflections_

_

* * *

_

There are days when the sky seems like it could go on forever. Everything seems more alive, and even the air you breathe smells cleaner, fresher, better. Time means nothing on a day like this; a day perfect for camping in the wilderness surrounded by the two people who mean the world to you - the two people who are the world to you.

Sunlight danced though the treetops, casting kaleidoscope shadows on the beaten-down path, changing every so often when the wind whistled through the trees. The air held the perfume of nature, of trees and dirt, flowers and mountain water. There was also the smell of fish being cooked over a small fire, alerting a certain daydreamer from her cloud gazing, butterfly-chasing, discover the secret of where exactly that frog was hopping off to adventures.

"Rin-chan!"

Rin perked up at the sound of her mother's voice and knew that Papa must have finished grilling their lunch. She carefully gathered together her newfound treasures that she discovered on her exploration of the small grassy area, deciding that she couldn't possibly live without the perfect pinecone or that smooth rock that looked like a pancake. Scampering to where her parents had set up camp, she gave a toothy grin and held out her hands to show Mama her riches. Her mom smiled and gave her a hug, twirling her bundle of energy of a child into the air. Papa looked up and grin at the site of his wife and daughter together, smiling and laughing. Mama set Rin on the ground again, grabbing an extra baggy for her to store her precious objects in before discovering that her daughter was a mess.

"Rin-chan, let's get you cleaned up for lunch. It looks like you had quite an adventure."

"Uh-huh! I found this squirrel who was gathering nuts and I decided to find out where he lives, only he lives in a high tree and so I couldn't follow him up there because I am too little and the tree was THIS TALL!" Rin stretched her arms as far as they would go, emphasizing her point.

Mama smiled as they went over to the stream. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want my little Rin getting hurt because she tried to climb up a tree. That can be very dangerous."

Rin nodded seriously. Mama took out a bar of soap and handed it to Rin.

Rin looked up at her mother worried. "Mama, will the soap make the fishes sick? Sensei says it's wrong to dump chemicals into drains that lead to the ocean where it could poison the fishes, causing the people who eat them to get sick, creating a shortage of food which would lead to hunger, making people hunt for food and then war will brake out and people will die. Rin doesn't want to kill people!"

Her mother sweat-dropped as she looked down, amazed at her daughter's sudden knowledge of the environment. "Your teacher told you that!"

"Uh…" Rin looked deep in thought. "Rin can't remember exactly."

Mama nodded, deciding not to press the politics of preschool teaching. She knew her daughter spoke in third person when she was overly emotional about something. "Well, it's okay because this is special bio-degradable soap that Papa bought especially for camping."

Rin stared blankly at her mother, who smiled. "It means that it is specially made and won't harm the fishes or the water in general."

"OH" was Rin's reply as she accepted the soap and placed her hands in the water, shrieking and giggling. "IT'S COOOOLD."

Mama helped Rin lather her hands before realizing that the child was barefoot- again. "Rin, you need to keep your shoes on. What if you step on something sharp and hurt yourself?"

"Oops?"

"Oh no, not 'oops' Missy. You know the rule." Mama sighed as she pulled out her handkerchief and dipped it in the water before scrubbing her daughter's feet and legs. Rin stood still as she was cleaned, the warm sun keeping her warm as the icy cloth ran against her bare skin.

"Mama, why is the water so cold if the sun is out?"

"Because this stream is made of melt water from Fuji-san. As the ice melts from the mountain, it enters the stream, making it extremely cold."

"OH."

Mama finished her task and replaced the soap in its little container; setting it in the pouch she carried around her waist. "Alright kiddo, let's go eat. Papa is waiting for us."

Rin nodded before letting out a squeak as her mother picked her up, wanting to protect her daughter's newly clean feet from the ground. Mama was right. Papa was waiting, and the three of them sat down on the picnic blanket as he began to serve the food. They ate the food with zest, content to be surrounded by Nature's wonders. Everything was great.

* * *

The rain was unexpected. The family, who had decided to do a little hiking through the woods, was protected by the treetops. Rin's father looked up and squinted, trying to get a sense of how long the rain planned to last. Realizing the intense pewter gray of the clouds only meant trouble, he turned his eyes back to his family to alert them that they were heading back to camp. What he didn't expect was the look on his wife's face as she grabbed Rin and put the oblivious girl behind her. Wondering what was going on he followed his wife's fearful gaze and discovered the source of her alarm.

They were far away, but it was obvious that they were coming closer. Though they moved slowly and stealthily, their low growls echoed through the eerily quiet forest until they reached the family's ears. Wolves- and from the sound they emitted, they were hungry.

It was a blur what happened next. Knowing that they were in the middle of nowhere, the only place to hide would be in one of the trees, with hope that by climbing too high the wolves wouldn't reach them. Papa grabbed Rin and lifted her high, instructing her to reach out and grab the lowest limb. Rin, who failed to notice the seriousness of the matter, thought it was a game and happily complied, wondering if she would meet a squirrel.

"Look Mama! I'm a squirrel!" Rin giggle and made her rendition of a squirrel noise. Her mother gave a strained smile, trying to mask her fear. "That's great baby! Now why don't you see how high you can climb."

Rin nodded happily before recalling her mother's words from earlier. "But I thought it was dangerous to climb trees."

"Don't worry. Mama and Papa will be right there with you." Her words came out in a rush - she was beginning to lose her cool. Rin's father realized this and placed his hand on her shoulder before helping her up into the tree. Rin began climbing higher as her mother joined her, thinking that it must be okay if Mama was climbing too. Papa waited until they reached the next branch before he began to climb the tree, cursing softly at the thickness of the tree trunk, finding it hard to get a holding for his hands and feet. Glancing back, his eyes widened. They were too close, and they were running closer.

A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and he looked up to see his wife extending herself from a nearby branch to help him. He accepted her hand and struggled to pull himself up higher as the wolves reached the base of the tree. Higher in the branches was Rin, who looked down at the growling noise that seemed to manifest itself out of thin air. Eyes bugging out, she screeched with fright as her father struggled to evade the wolves' jaws. It wasn't a game anymore.

Papa scampered up, gasping as he held his wife close, before motion for them to continue up to meet their daughter. The rain fell harder, agitating the wolves more as they watched their prey strive to get away.

Rin was scared. She climbed higher as the rain beat down her body and caused her to slip a little. Kicking a bit, she regained her footing but lost a shoe in the process. She gasped as her sock began to soak up cold water as it stood firmly on a bough. Below, her parents were having similar troubles. Though they were stronger that Rin, their bodies were older, less flexible. Not to mention they were bigger and had to be more cautious about which limb they stepped on, lest it give out from under them. Which it did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Rin nearly lost her balance again at the unearthly cry that ripped through the sounds of heavy rain and gnashing teeth. Looking down she saw her mother dangling from a tree branch, kicking her legs wildly in an attempt to regain her footing. Papa was trying desperately to reach her in time.

"Oh God, don't let me fall!" she cried shutting her eyes, trying to contain her tears. Rin's own lip began to tremble. "MAMA!"

Papa turned and shouted a warning for Rin to stay put as he made his way down to his panicking wife. Wrapping his legs around the branch, he pressed his torso against the wood and grabbed his wife's arms. "Pull yourself up! I got you. Just don't look down."

A shaky nod was her only reply as she swung her legs to the tree trunk and tried to scale it sideways. She began to gain ground when her foot slid across the wet surface, causing her to dangle in the air once again. Papa, who wasn't expecting her sudden drop, slipped on his grip of her, losing a few inches before he renewed his efforts and gripped her tighter.

"AGAIN! Try again!"

She grunted and tried again, growling as she found the task nearly impossible but damn it she wasn't trying her hardest.

"MAMA!"

She looked up to look for Rin, and cursed nightfall. Where was she? Was she all right? Lightening streaked across the sky and suddenly Rin was in sight, clinging to the tree, tears streaking her face- or was it the rain? If she hadn't been crying before, the lightening surely did it as a sob emitted from the small child.

Down below, the wolves were getting antsy. The lightening caused them to cry out, weakening their resolve to hunt down dinner and instead return to the cave. The boom of thunder that rolled across the forest instigated yips from the wolves as they danced around, ready to leave. Rin let go of the tree and covered her ears, trying to block out the horrible sounds.

"RIN, DON'T LET GO OF THE TREE! JUST STAY THERE, MAMA'S COMING!"

Rin's father turned from his wife to see his daughter in a dangerous position. However, his shift of attention cost him dearly as his wife slipped through his loosened grip. She fell to the ground with a sickening crunch and blacked out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin's father shimmed down the tree without a second thought and grabbed the nearest branch to try and fend off the wolves from attacking his wife. It was a losing battle.

…

She couldn't see what was going on down there. It was too dark. Lightening stuck again, closer this time and Rin saw a glimpse of hell. The wolves, too scared to stay and devour their prey, dragged the carcasses back to their home, leaving a trail of blood that washed away with the rain. Her father, still half-alive, was screaming as his body racked with searing pain and he struggled to get free. The roll of thunder covered the sound of one of the wolves breaking the man's neck and when it passed, the forest was quiet.

She was alone.

Rin didn't know what to do. She couldn't cry out, her voice was caught in her throat, afraid that if she spoke, they would come back for her. So she sat there, and waited, praying that her father would come back for her, that it was all just a nightmare. Shivering violently, Rin leaned her back against the tree and tucked her knees to her chest, hoping to shelter herself from the downpour. Resting her head against her knees, she wept quietly, her eyes shut tightly, trying desperately to block out the images that flashed through her mind. She stayed like this for hours, refusing to disobey her mother and move from that spot. It was then that her body went limp from the stress and she collapsed against the tree.

…

It would be three days before she was discovered.

* * *

This concludes the first chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I was also looking to see if anyone would be interested in editing new entries. Think of it as a way to get a sneak peak. 


	2. mockingbird

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter II: mockingbird

_Remember, it is a sin to kill a mockingbird_

- Atticus Finch, _To Kill a Mockingbird_

_

* * *

_

_Shit_._Where were they?_

Inu Yasha loosened the red silk tie that complemented his Armani suit. Normally he wouldn't be caught died wearing such a formal getup if he could help it, but Sesshoumaru left him in charge of the company in his absence and Inu Yasha was suppose to be closing an important merger today. Unfortunately for him, Sesshoumaru had to take a little vacation to "clear his mind" during the most stressful part of the year- not that Inu Yasha couldn't handle it. Though he had only been Vice President of Taishou Corps. for one year, after growing up with Sesshoumaru, nothing fazed him anymore. No, what he was worried about was his older half brother's reaction. Sesshoumaru was going to murder him if he didn't close the account. Sesshoumaru's voice echoed through his mind:

_I'm sure even you can handle this. It's merely a formality at this point. The contacts are drawn up and all we need are the signatures to seal the deal. I don't think I need to tell you what it means for the future of Taishou Corporation to have the Miyahara Foundation under our control. So don't mess up. I'll leave Jaken with you. _

Inu Yasha had a fight about that one. Who the hell needed Jaken, Sesshoumaru's toad-like assistant/menial servant? The idiot would just get in the way. But when he _politely_ tried to tell this to Sesshoumaru, he was answered with a menacing glare. Inu Yasha just replied with a "Keh" and a roll of his eyes. Sesshoumaru was getting too big for his britches.

Inu Yasha checked his Mont Blanc watch again. 2:53:42pm. Shit, they were one hour, eight minutes, and 42 seconds late. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Jaken bumbling towards him with that stupid staff of his, hold a scrap of paper with his other hand, waving it frantically in the air. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow as he realized the pathetic excuse for a youkai looked more stressed than usual.

"What is it?" he said through gritted teeth, already losing any compassion he may have had for the guy.

Jaken gulped as he saw the look in Inu Yasha's eye. "W-we just received a call from the Miyahara Foundation and-…"

Inu Yasha cut him off. "FEH, it's about bloody time. What happened, heavy traffic? Is she still applying her makeup or something? Did they just forget?"

Jaken shook his head, already cowering, knowing that though the messenger of bad news wasn't_suppose_ to get punished, Inu Yasha wasn't much of a gentleman. "It appears that while on a family excursion, there was a tragic accident and …uh, they both died?"

The last part came out as a squeak as Inu Yasha already had him in a choke hold. Jaken squirmed and whacked Inu Yasha on the head with his staff, using the hanyou's surprise and loud reaction as a means to leave the note his was carrying and escape. Inu Yasha rubbed his head and picked up the paper. Neatly written on the paper were a number and a name. If Inu Yasha thought his day had sucked before, then he was sorely mistaken. In crisp cursive it read: _Kouga_, Director of Public Relations, Miyahara Foundation.

Absolute madness was the only way to describe the top floor of the 150 story Taishou Corporation. Inu Yasha let out a stream of curses as he stormed to his office on the other side of the floor, employees literally diving out of the way to escape the his wrath. This created more chaos, for in their hurried retreat, employees ran into each other, files and documents ending up on the floor in complete disarray.

Inu Yasha slammed his door and paced his office, debating his options. He could call Kouga back and see if there was a will recovered yet and whether the Miyahara's named an heir to the foundation. _Fat chance in hell_ he snorted, thinking of his enemy. It was impossible trying to talk to that stupid idiot. Perhaps he should just contact Sesshoumaru and let him deal with it. But who knows how long that would take and what if in that time the board of directors of the foundation change their mind? FUCK._

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru breathed in the clean air and felt better already. Working in the city 24/7 practically killed his sense of smell. Every few years there was such a build-up of stench that the Taiyoukai had to get away from it all and would return to the Western Lands, the expansive woodland and mountain region that had been in his family for generations. These lands were the real deal- no roads carved into the earth, causing traffic noise; no factories full of smog and pollutants; no hotels promising nature. Sesshoumaru wouldn't sell off this land even if his left arm were to be cut off. Mortals couldn't understand the raw beauty that came with nature. The only building on the premise was a castle manor left over from the Sengoku Jidai that his family built. It was more like an impressive fortress, its purpose had been to guard the lands against evaders. Now it just served as a safe-haven for the weary youkai. He could remember when he was really young and Inu Yasha was just a pest that his father would take them their for the summer and train them. Inu Yasha's mother, Izayoi, wasn't allowed to come. Sesshoumaru grinned as he remembered his father's concern that his _human_ wife might accidentally get hurt. Not that Sesshoumaru would have cared much…

Sesshoumaru started down the mountain with a terrific jump, pulling out his sword Toukijin as he practiced fighting an imaginary foe while running full force, dodging trees and boulders as he did so. As he approached the bottom, he sheathed his blade and sniffed the air. Something was different. Walking through the trees, he followed his noise, the smell becoming stronger. Suddenly he paused. The scent seemed to stop right where he was, yet there was nothing to be seen. It was strange, for he though he smelled the stench of a human. Knowing that this Sesshoumaru was never wrong, he kept looking around, before the sound of some birds caused him to look up. A flash of pink caught his eye and he started jumping up the branches at lightening speed. What he saw confirmed his suspicions. There, huddled against the trunk of the tree on a flimsy looking branch was a small girl, around 4-5, wearing a pink jumper that was soiled with mud among other things. Sesshoumaru crinkled his nose at the foul stench she emitted, wanting to toss her in the nearby river.

Why was there a girl in his tree? Was she abandoned? How did she get up this high and how long had she been there? From the stink of it, at least two days. He mentally gagged. He knew that she wasn't dead, his hearing could easily pick up her erratic heartbeat, but considering how slow it was going, she didn't have much longer to live. What a bother, having dead human to clean up. Perhaps he should show some compassion and kill her. She _was_ trespassing on his land. Sesshoumaru gave her a nudge with his foot. The girl stirred with a slight groan at the pressure on her ribs. Sesshoumaru sighed and removed his foot as he carefully balanced on the branch, lowering himself to her level. His hand cupped her chin and lifted her face to his level and he internally gasped. Her face was swollen, her right eye completely shut. There were scratches all over her face and the eye that was open looked blankly outward. Slowly it turned to him, searching his face before looking him in the eye and holding his gaze, her eye widening as she did so and she let out a small gasp.

_An angel_…Rin thought as she tried to focus on the face that was looking at her intently. She was beautiful, with long white hair that framed her pale, smooth skin. Strange markings adorned her face, magenta stripes and a crescent moon of periwinkle. None of this seems to register with Rin, whose head was pounding. She looked into the Angel's eyes and her own widen in response and a she managed to express her joy through a spurt of noise. Gold…her eyes were gold, two perfect pools of rich yellow-orange, alive with expression as if they were made of fire. Rin couldn't believe that someone so beautiful existed and smiled that she got to witness such splendor.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. What had this obviously forgotten child to grin, much less smile about? He blinked.

"Child, why do you stare at me?"

Rin said nothing, merely looked at him curiously. The voice was soft and cool. The words soaked into the girl and she blinked, breaking her stare. Sesshoumaru sighed impatiently and tried again.

"What is your name?"

Again, there was no response, but he felt a tug on his sleeve as the girl held out her left hand. Sesshoumaru stared, fighting the urge to smack the dirty apendage away before he noticed a bracelet dangling from her wrist. Upon close look he discovered it was an identification bracelet. Miyahara Rin. That struck a cord. The surname Miyahara wasn't _that_ uncommon but for some reason he felt that he should recognize that particular name. Then it hit him.

"_…and that's a picture of our daughter, Rin. She's in preschool right now but…_"

Sesshoumaru looked at the child closely. If he imagined her without the dirt and bruises and swelling, she did resemble the picture. Looking over her to find any evidence to confirm his theory, he found it in the form of a hair band that was matted into her hair. _A side pony-tail_…True, it wasn't the best indication that the tattered girl before him was the wealthy pampered heir to the Miyahara Foundation, but how many people gave their child such an odd hair style? Deciding that he must be correct, his thoughts lead him to wonder where exactly her parents were.

"Where are your parents?"

At the word 'parent', the girl began to shake violently, gripping her knees tightly to her chest and staring out into nothingness. This was not lost on Sesshoumaru, who had already a sinking feeling that something bad had happened. When they showed off their daughter's picture, Sesshoumaru had felt the parental love to a suffocating degree. They weren't the type to just leave their kid to danger. Deciding that he would investigate further, since her presence had officially killed his vacation, he carefully scooped up the girl with little protest and jumped out of the tree.

Rin could barely understand what was going on when the Angel took her in her arms, but she knew it was better than staying in the tree, cold and hungry. Besides, she was quite comfortable wrapped against the fine cloth and supported by strong arms. In fact it was so cozy that she immediately fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru grunted at the child's ability to fall asleep in the arms of a youkai so easily. True, in this day and age, youkai and humans coexisted in society with some unofficial truce, but with his power and prestige, he was still feared by man and youkai alike.

Sesshoumaru pondered as to which direction he should go. The last few days had brought rain, clearing any lingering mortal scent that could have been in the air. Deciding that a surveillance of the neighboring lands would be the best way to start, he summoned his cloud and stood on it, shifting the lax girl's weight as they rose into the air. Flying was also something he missed doing in the city, not that he would ever admit it. Searching below, his eyes picked up on what could be the remains of a campsite. Commanding the cloud to descend, he stepped off to examine the site. Deciding it was probably better that the girl was asleep, he began to sniff around, making sure to watch his step as he was treading through torn, weathered goods. He picked up the faintest trace of wolves and growled, marching towards the known dens that were about a mile off.

At the wolves' dens, he found what he wanted. The smell of old blood, a few days old. The rest was obvious. Why were humans so stupid as to plan a camping trip in an area were wolves were prominent? A nagging voice telling him that he should care more made him remember that if Mr. and Mrs. Miyahara were indeed dead, then the merger was derailed. Suddenly angry beyond belief that a bunch of mangy wolves were the cause of the season's worst fuck-up, he snarled at the approaching wolf, who was most likely an alpha-male, and itched to sink his poisonous claws into their bowels and rip out their innards. What stopped him was the small sigh of content that came from the child he held in his arms. Cursing his luck, he summoned his cloud and hopped on, this time heading back to the city where he could get the girl to a hospital to have her wounds treated.

* * *

This concludes the second chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. I was also looking for a beta reader. Email me if you're interested.

The sentence in the title bracket is a modified quote taken fromTo Kill a Mockingbird:

_I remember when my daddy gave me that gun. He told me that I should never point it at anything in the house; and that he'd rather I'd shoot at tin cans in the backyard. But he said that sooner or later he supposed the temptation to go after birds would be too much, and that I could shoot all the blue jays I wanted - if I could hit 'em; but to remember it was a sin to kill a mockingbird. Well, I reckon because mockingbirds don't do anything but make music for us to enjoy. They don't eat people's gardens, don't nest in the corncrib, they don't do one thing but just sing their hearts out for us._


	3. noble

A special thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. You guys inspire me and make me want to update faster Please leave any questions or comments in your reviews. I'd love to hear what you think!

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter III: noble

Money is a needful and precious thing,—and, when well used, a noble thing_._

_- _Marmee March, _Little Women_

* * *

He had never appreciated the value of a hospital. Indeed, what was the purpose of a healing center for a taiyoukai who could heal himself? Even viruses couldn't stop him- the poison that his body generated killed any invading organism that he did not wish there. As for the medical center's ability to cure others, what did that concern him? The few in his lifetime that he had ever come to respect were all youkai and, like him, did not need a mere human to try and cure them. Another reason he hated hospitals were the smells. Oh Kami, the smells! Death and decay, rotting flesh and human excrement, sterilizing spray and foul medicines- his nose burned.

Compassion was not an emotion he cared to show, especially when he rather enjoyed being know as the 'ice prince' of the business world. Cool, collected, and never frenzied, he schooled his features to take on that of a noh mask- emotionless. Nevertheless, here he was, sitting in a hospital waiting room, waiting like a worried father or concerned lover. Sesshoumaru shuddered at the thought of being either.

He especially didn't appreciate the stares he was getting. True, he was the perfect male specimen, but he wasn't so narcissistic as to think the reason he was being gawked at was his flawless features. No, it most likely had to do with his wardrobe. He was clad in the robes befitting the Lord of the Western Lands, In fact, whenever he went back to his roots he shed his tailored suits and opted for more traditional dress. Fitted white hakama and gi cloaked his body nicely, the traditional design of crimson sakura petals was careful embroidered on his left shoulder as well as the ends of his sleeves. He wasn't wearing his protective covering, but the yellow sash with streaks of purple that normally wrapped around his armored waist was still there, holding two swords. Yes, perhaps that was why they were staring.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his cell phone from the folds of his sleeves so that he might call his brother, he gracefully flipped it open and pressed Inu Yasha's speed dial code for the office. Expecting to hear the phone ring, Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised to hear a busy signal. _Now who could that idiot possibly be talking to? _

…

"Shut the fuck up and answer my damn question!" Inu Yasha shouted into the phone.

"Now how in the hell does that make sense you mangy mutt! I can't do both at the same time!" Kouga retorted with a snort.

"Then learn to multitask you pathetic wolf!"

"Why you little-…"

"KAMI! Just tell me what happened!"

Kouga, already angered at being cut off was about to let the hanyou have it when he realized that people were beginning to stare at him through the glass wall. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to cool down.

"I guess I'll have to be the better demon- oh wait, I already am."

"WHAT!"

Kouga smiled, knowing that he hit a sore spot. "Now, now…let's be professional about this…"

Inu Yasha stared at the phone and his eyes flashed with fury. As much as it made his blood boil, he had to hold his tongue or else he would never get the information that he sought.

"The Miyahara family went on a family outing last week. They were suppose to return two days ago. Since Miyahara and his wife are very punctual, their lack of return on Saturday worried the household staff. When they didn't return the next day, a search party went to located them. We just got a call at the office three hours ago from the located site. It was destroyed and the Miyahara family was nowhere to be found. The evidence that pointed to their death was a mutilated hand that was recovered that had a ring still attached to a finger. It was identified as Miyahara's wedding ring."

Inu Yasha silently cursed his fate as he listened to Kouga. "What about the foundation? What were the plans for that?"

"We are not sure. We are getting in touch with Miyahara's lawyer as you and I speak."

_Kuso!_ Inu Yasha thought. It looked like he would have to get in touch with his brother. Jotting down a summary of what was just told to him, Inu Yasha spoke.

"Call me if any new developments arise."

"Whatever."

Inu Yasha responded with a click of the phone. _Feh._ Picking up the phone again, he dialed his brother's cell number, which went straight to voicemail. Inu Yasha found that odd, he didn't think that his workaholic brother turned off his phone for anything- the guy acted like it was his frigg'n life support or something. _What a damn time to take a holiday Sesshoumaru. _

* * *

"Thank you for turning off your cell phone. The frequency waves have a tendency to interfered with the heart monitors. Now if you would just follow me…" The doctor led the stoic demon down the hall into a room that held four beds, two of them occupied. The second held the girl that he brought. She was still asleep, though Sesshoumaru could hear a steady heart beat. His eyes trailed to her arm, were an intravenous tube was attached, continuously pumping a mysterious clear liquid into her. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked to the doctor to explain.

"The girl is greatly malnourished. We are currently trying to give her body the nutrients that it sorely needs to recover itself. It seems she has minor cuts and abrasions throughout her body and the red spots on her face are dude to excessive crying. It irritates the skin…" he explained as Sesshoumaru looked down to meet his eyes. The doctor gulped at the deadly calm gaze that he was receiving.

"Transfer her to her own room." He stated.

The doctor looked down at his clipboard, breaking contact. "W-we weren't sure of her medical insurance, and since you weren't a family member…"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to listen to the bumbling man. He was too busy wondering why he cared that the child should have some privacy. Looking at the other child, who was busy cleaning his runny nose with the back of his sleeve, he decided it was because it was just too undignified for him to stay in the room any longer. However, he wasn't sure how the child planned to pay for herself, considering her parents weren't here to cover the cost and who knows her health plan.

"Just bill Taishou Corporation."

The name had the desired affect. The doctor looked up and gave Sesshoumaru the once over before realizing that this was in fact _the Taishou Sesshoumaru_, the recent face that had claimed the top spot of "Japan's Most Wanted" List. Nodding meekly, the doctor left the room to make the necessary arrangements. Sesshoumaru sighed, walking up to the side of the little girl's bed and stared at her. Now that she was receiving care, he wasn't sure whom to contact since her parents were dead. Perhaps he should call the Miyahara Foundation. Sesshoumaru absentmindedly tapped on the girl's bracelet as he pondered his choices before he realized her bracelet was upside down, the curved side that was suppose to hug her wrist was now sitting in the air. Annoyed at even the smallest detail being out of place he flipped it back over, noticing new script as he did so. _All my love, Higurashi Kagome_. Higurashi? Now why did that name sound familiar…?

Sesshoumaru stepped outside of the room and walked down the hall, turning his cell phone on as he did so. Hitting redial, he waited as the phone connected him to his brother.

"Geez Sesshoumaru! Where have you been, I've been trying to call you!" came a disgruntled voice.

"Greetings to you too little brother," Sesshoumaru stated coolly. His brother really needed to learn proper phone etiquette. Or just manners in general. "I had to turn my phone off because I'm at Tokyo General Hospital and-…"

"Why the fuck are you at a hospital? Finally decided to get a heart transplant?"

"…Well they are having a two for one special, perhaps you'd like to come and get a personality transplant?"

"Har, har. Seriously- shit has been hitting the fan over here. The Miyaharas never showed up."

"I figured as much considering that they're dead."

"How did you know?" Inu Yasha asked curiously.

"I discovered Miyahara Rin during my vacation. The daughter." He added at Inu Yasha's silence. "The reason I'm at the hospital. Her family was attacked by wolves."

Inu Yasha cursed. Kami, but wolves had to be the worst invention ever. Damn Kouga.

"I want you to find out who Higurashi Kagome is."

Inu Yasha blinked at the sudden shift in the conversation before a grin donned his face. "Is she a pretty little nurse that you're thinking of asking out?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned that he was related to the biggest moron in the universe. Flatly he responded to the idiot's question. "I don't know who she is, which is why I'm asking you to find out. In the meantime, contact the Foundation and tell them that Miyahara Rin is at Tokyo General Hospital."

"Yeah yeah." Sesshoumaru hung up on his brother and headed back to Rin's room, switching off his phone again. The meek doctor from before was directing two nurses in moving Rin's bed to the private sector. Sesshoumaru followed as they entered a cheery room with a big window that gave a view of the hospital's garden. After making sure she was settled, he turned to leave when the doctor stopped him.

"Due to the fact that the girl is a minor, we need her parent or legal guardian's signature to sign a few documents that state she is allowed to be treated. If you could just wait until someone shows up to claim the girl…"

Sesshoumaru stared at the doctor coldly, not caring what else the timid man had to say. What on earth did that have to do with him? Let them find out whom her guardian is on their own, why did he have to wait. Isn't it enough that he was paying for the whelp to receive medical attention when he didn't really care if she lived or not? _Then why did you bring her here in the first place?_

Sesshoumaru looked back at the girl and stood beside her bed, the last question his mind posed taunting him. It- it wasn't that he was going soft, but that she may provide to be a key element in the merger that had- for the moment- been derailed. That's it. Sesshoumaru poked the girl's hand with his finger in contempt, as if to prove his point that he _really_ didn't care. Then again, when he felt small fingers curl around his and whimper slightly, he thought back to the girl's smile. She was the first mortal who had given him an honest smile since…since Inu Yasha's mother. Sesshoumaru nodded, pulling the chair close to the bed to sit next to the girl, which proved to be awkward considering she wouldn't let go of his hand. Sesshoumaru waved the doctor away, praying that someone would claim the child soon. Looking ahead, he stared out the window and waited.

* * *

"OMG Rin!"

He snapped out of his daze, mentally chiding himself for not paying attention. The blur that had rushed passed him stilled over the other side of the bed and took the form of a girl that looked to be 14-15 years old. She wore a sailor girl uniform of green and white, a red bandana tied neatly around her neck. Sesshoumaru stared at her until she realized his presence.

"Oh!" The girl looked dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that anyone else was here."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. She blushed, embarrassed.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to meet you."

"Taishou Sesshoumaru," was the response she got. Recognition of the name flitted across the girl's expression and she nodded, turning back to the small girl she had initially come to see. He was surprised that she dismissed his presence so readily considering she knew who he was. Perhaps she was wasn't as dumb as he took her for, for anyone who knew anything knew that he hated being harassed above all things. He used the silence and evaluated her. No, there was nothing special about her that jumped out at him. So why did the name sound so familiar?

Kagome smoothed the little girl's bangs from her forehead and sighed. Poor Rin. _She must be in so much pain_. Kagome understood what it was like to lose a parent. She had lost her own father to a tragic car accident. Still, she couldn't believe that Rin had made it out alive. From what her mother told her, wolves had attacked the family. Thank goodness for Sesshoumaru. Although, it was kind of hard to image that the famous billionaire tycoon inu taiyoukai gave a damn about a human but who was she to judge? Speaking of which-

"Thank you," she said softly, her eyes darting back up to meet his.

"For what?" He kept his features in a stoic expression, his voice neutral.

"The doctor said it was you who brought Rin-chan in." Kagome bit her lip, not sure if she should say anything else. Her mouth got the best of her. "A-and, for paying for the medical bills…"

Sesshoumaru just looked at her, the subject of money bored him. What he was interested in was this girl, who was obviously not a relation, and her tie to Rin. However, because the girl seemed not to want to give out her information and this Sesshoumaru was not going to stoop to ask, he merely nodded and stood up. "I must go to work."

As he left the room he could hear the girl shout after him. "Thank you!" Sesshoumaru turned on his cell phone as he left the building, noting that he had a new message from his brother.

_Hey it's me. I called the Foundation and they were surprised to say the least. It turns out the Higurashi Kagome is the daughter of the late Higurashi Yuu, the Miyahara's personal lawyer up until 7 years ago when he died. The Higurashi family has been appointed Rin's new guardian, the paperwork should be processed fairly quickly. However, Rin is now the heir to the corporation. Considering her age, it is her legal guardian who will make all business decisions in her place. I hear that Higurashi Izumi, the wife of the late Higurashi Yuu will be meeting with the board members next week after the funeral. We should get in on that. Look, I got to go, I have a meeting with Miroku tonight. Later._

At the mention of Miroku, Sesshoumaru snorted. Inu Yasha and Miroku had been friends since junior high and he had to be the biggest lech he knew. Closing his phone, Sesshoumaru took a moment to process what his brother said. Though it pissed him off that negotiations were going to be put off until next week, he was sure that he could persuade a mere housewife that handing over the company would be in the best interest of the child.

* * *

This concludes the third chapter. It's a little longer, yay! Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome! I am also looking for a beta reader. Email me if you're interested.:)

The sentence in the title bracket is a modified quote taken from Little Women:

_Money is a needful and precious thing,—and, when well used, a noble thing,—but I never want you to think it is the first or only prize to strive for. I'd rather see you poor men's wives, if you were happy, beloved, contented, than queens on thrones, without self- respect and peace. _

PS: To address simplyelena's comment, I chose tragedy as the foremost category merely because Rin's loss will play a big role in the story, as I think you guys are beginning to see. However- the second category IS romance so don't despair!

AND THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN to everyone who has reviewed. I feel honored :), oh and everyone else who reads my story too, thanks!


	4. gentle

Bwahaha! Arigatou minna for reviewing. :) Sorry for taking so long, I was on vacation for spring break and then there were icky midterms. Now I have finals! SUGOI XD;;

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter IV: gentle

Be gentle with the young

- Juvenal (55 AD - 127 AD)

* * *

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back into his chair. The clock read 5:47pm and he was put out. He didn't think negotiations would take that long, nor that Higurashi Izumi would be such a strong woman. True to her name, she was an "arrow child", shooting her way through all the jargon and clearly stating exactly what she thought. She was rather intelligent for a human, he had to give her that.

"_What do you mean, you wish to keep the same arrangements as before?" Her voice was clear Sesshoumaru merely looked up at the woman standing before him, mid-forties and well dressed, while Inu Yasha jumped up angrily. Sesshoumaru could practically read his brother's mind. 'Stupid bitch' he's probably thinking. Sesshoumaru merely pulled his brother forcefully back into his chair, sighing as his brother tumbled backward into the seat. His brother was still green, but Sesshoumaru had already anticipated the problem that the woman would be greedy and want the company for herself. Her next words surprised him. "With the death of Rin's parents, how can I blindly hand over her birth-right? Her parents were merging with you to benefit both companies, but now that they cannot commit to their end of the deal, I need reassurance from you that Rin will not be mocked merely because of her age. I am not a fool, I do not understand the company, nor does Rin. As her legal guardian, it is my decision as to what is to happen to her. I wish to honor her parents' decision to merge the companies. However, I believe that at this time, it is best to hand over the position as head of the company to you, with the condition that Rin receives a percentage of the gross income that she can sufficiently live off of." _

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that the woman was handing him the company. It was something he would have done in her situation. Well, if he was a measly human woman that is. No, she was not stupid. Even Inu Yasha understood that though the Miyaharas left Rin with quite a sum of money and assets, for a young girl, it wouldn't last forever. However, because of her terms, WHICH HE AGREED TO, Sesshoumaru found himself in an interesting situation.

"_I want you act as her financial guardian. Since my own husband has passed away, I am in need of some guidance on Rin's monetary affairs. I think this is more than a fair trade for a multi-million dollar company that you are receiving in exchange."_

That was it. No explanations, no pleading. She stated what she wanted and it worked- this Sesshoumaru was intrigued. In other words:

He had just inherited a company and a kid.

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk doing her homework. Behind her she could hear Rin playing with a doll on her bed. It had been four days since she was released from the hospital and she was to start therapy tomorrow. Ever since the small girl had woken up in her hospital bed, she hadn't uttered a sound. It was like she was a ghost. Kagome couldn't believe that the girl she had often babysat for, and adored like a little sister, had become. What was worse, the girl had become extremely clingy to Kagome, never letting the girl out of her sight. At night Kagome tucked the little girl in her own futon in a room down that hall, but come morning she always found that she had an extra person in her bed. After two days, Kagome gave up and let the girl sleep with her.

She understood the pain of losing a parent; she had lost her own father a several years ago when Souta –her younger brother- was just a year old. He didn't understand what was happening at the time but Kagome, who had been seven when it happened, remembered everything. Her father had been a famous lawyer working for the Miyahara Foundation. Apparently, her father and Mr. Miyahara had gone to Tokyo University together and became close friends. They worked together ever since- until the car accident. A drunk driver had hit her father. After that, her mother moved the family to her father's shrine. Kagome's grandfather was a little kooky but otherwise a great man.

Kagome shook her head clear of those thoughts as she felt a tug on her sleeve. Kagome looked down to see Rin looking back up at her biting her lip.

"Hey Rin…are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Thirsty?"

Head shake.

"Bored?"

Head shake.

"Uhm…" Kagome tried to think up more options when she realized that Rin was practically turning blue as she danced around in what could only be described as the traditional 'I-gotta-pee' dance.

"Rin-chan, do you need to use the bathroom?"

The rapid nodding caused Kagome to stand and guide the girl to the bathroom. Kagome had never been the best at charades. Hopefully therapy would help Rin regain her voice. The doctors' said that there was nothing physically wrong with her vocal cords, but was probably frozen do to psychological trauma. Not the first time that day, Kagome sighed sadly.

* * *

It was her third session in therapy and still the quiet girl did not make a sound.

"Rin…I know you must be in a lot a pain. I understand. It must be so hard for you, since you've gone through so much in such a short period of time. I know you don't want to talk. It's okay. This is a safe place."

Rin just stared at the woman before looking back at Kagome, who stayed in the room much to Rin's insistence. Kagome nodded encouragingly, which caused Rin to look back at the woman, who now had a pack of crayons and some plain paper.

"Do you like to color Rin?"

The girl nodded timidly.

"Why don't you draw a picture? Does that sound like fun?"

The therapist, whose name was Kaede, was a grandmotherly type of woman with an eye patch and a warm smile. Rin blinked at the woman before slowly reaching out for paper and the box of crayons.

Kaede continued in a soft voice, "You know…sometimes, when it hurts too much to talk about something, I like to write it down or draw a picture of what happened. Often it makes me feel a lot better about things."

Kagome understood the truth to Kaede's words. After her father died, she spent a few months in therapy trying to accept the fact that her father wasn't around anymore. When Rin looked up to Kagome for reassurance that she should color, Kagome gave a warm smile.

Kaede continued softly, "It's not easy to lose a loved one, especially someone as special as your parents."

At the mention of the word 'parent', Rin grabbed a crayon and started to scribble across the page with a mad fever, causing both Kaede and Kagome to widen there eyes at her sudden display of emotion. Discarding the color for another, she continued on her rampage across the page until she threw the paper to the ground. Though she said nothing, Kaede was still able to take notes based on her reactions to things. Cleary, Rin was still raw about her parents' death, like any normal child should be. It was her job to have the child come to terms with her emotions so that she could become a functioning member of society once again.

The therapist's eye darted back to the discarded drawing that was to the right of the girl. It was a scribble of brown and blue with red all over.

The brown represented the wolves.

The blue represented the rain.

The red- the red represented her parents.

It would be a long healing process.

…

Rin carefully selected a yellow crayon and began to draw two small circles close to each other. Frowning, she placed the crayon back on the table, her fingers flitting over the color selection before choosing orange. Going back over the yellow circles with the orange, she blended the two to create a sort of gold.

Across the table Kaede sat and watched Rin concentrating on her picture. Scribbling a few notes on a stationary pad, she tried to comprehend what the girl before her was drawing. Since Kaede realized that the girl responded well to making pictures, the older woman made sure to have a pad of paper and crayons when it was time for the young girl's sessions. After discovering the girl's sophisticated taste, Kaede had the office invest in the 64-crayon pack, much to Rin's delight. Now, however, as Kaede silently observed the girl, she become conscious of the fact that this was different than the other times when she created abstract scribbles in response to Kaede's leading questions.

Rin bit her lip as she analyzed the portrait before her. It still didn't seem right still. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the angel that haunted her dreams with haunting eyes. They were such an intense gold color. Blazing orbs of honey fire that burned into her soul. She could never forget the eyes of her savior, her angel from heaven. Speaking of which- Rin grabbed a suitable shade of purple before etching a crescent moon on the Angel's forehead. Humming softly, she switched to a more magenta hue and drew stripes across the face. Satisfied, a happy Rin looked up to a surprised Kaede. Tilting her head as if to inquire what was the matter, her therapist could only shake her head free from the haze that came from recognition.

"Does ye person have a name child?" she asked softly.

Rin nodded shyly and wrote down a messy character that her mother once showed her long ago while reading fairytales.

'Tenshi'

Kaede took note of this as the child continued to work. There was only one person who fit the description of an inu youkai with tribal markings- Taishou Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Her sixth birthday passed without a hitch. Rin had a small party that consisted of Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's younger brother Souta, Ojii-chan, Kagome's best friend and neighbor Sango, and herself. The day consisted of a smiling Rin eating cake and receiving small gifts from everyone. All had gone well until the doorbell rang and a young man stood holding a huge bouquet of white roses. Surprised, Kagome signed off for them, reading the name that was written eloquently on the face of the small envelope that was attached.

_Miyahara Rin._

Smiling at the thoughtful gesture, Kagome gave the beautiful flowers to the birthday girl, who ripped open the envelope and pulled out a small note. Since Rin still couldn't read complex kanji, she handed the note over to Kagome, patiently waiting for the older girl to read it aloud. She wasn't the only one, as everyone in the room stared expectantly, wanting to know who the mysterious sender was.

_For Miyahara Rin, _

_May you be blessed on this extraordinary day._

Kagome paused and everyone leaned in, waiting the sender's name. Kagome gave a half smile.

"Sorry guys, but that's it."

A mystery sender! That was even more intriguing. Rin looked up at Kagome, still wondering. Kagome smiled and stroked the girl's hair.

"Looks like you have a guardian angel."

Rin perked up. Her angel! Her angel had sent her flowers. Rin carefully accepted the note from Kagome and stored it in her dress pocket, noting that she would put it in her treasure box later. Joining back in the festivities, Rin's mind was elsewhere, wondering when she would next see her pretty guardian's face. Little did she know that her next encounter with her 'angel' would be in three years under very different circumstances…

* * *

This concludes the fourth chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome! Sorry again for taking so long.

I know this story started out with a bang and is slowing down, but now that I got some of the more technical details out of the way (such as how Sesshoumaru is tied to Rin, where Rin is staying, how Kagome and Sango connect, etc. you can expect the story to quicken its pace!)


	5. deeds

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter V: deeds

Memories of our lives, of our works and our deeds will continue in others.

–Rosa Parks

* * *

_Slap _

"HENTAI!"

Rin looked up from her desk where she was doing her homework and slid off her chair. Creeping out of her room, she tiptoed down the hallway to the top of the stairs and looked down at the scene below her. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Seventeen year old Kagome was tugging on the arm of her best friend, newly enrolled college freshman Sango, who, in turn, was struggling to get free from the other's grasp in order to maim the mysterious guy standing a few feet away with a pitiful expression on his face.

"My lovely Sango, I think you merely misunderstood my inten – "

Before he had a chance to make a defense for his case, the steamed girl shook off Kagome's arm and bawled her fingers into a fist.

"Save it _Monk."_ Sango spat out the words.

Kagome sweatdropped at her two friends. When Sango entered Tokyo University in the spring, she immediately became the object of Houshi Miroku, a trained monk with exceptional promise and lecherous ways. Kagome met him when she went to visit the campus of the school she planned to take the entrance exam for in the fall. Though a total pervert, his compassion that he showed on various occasions led Kagome to believe there was more to him that meets the eye and that he might actually be a good match for Sango – if she could ever admit her attraction to him.

Rin's eyes widened as she suddenly found herself the object of violet eyes. Blushing at being caught, she decided to make her presence known rather than run.

"Ah, Rin-chan!" Kagome smiled up at her adoptive sister. Rin smiled back and scurried down the stairs, coming alongside her older sister as she peered up at Miroku.

"Hey there, aren't you a pretty one." Miroku smiled warmly and offered the smaller girl his hand. "My name's Miroku and it's a pleasure."

Rin blushed violently and scooted farther behind Kagome, though giving a small wave.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Please tell me you're not going to ask her to bear your child."

Miroku stood up and grinned at Sango. "Would it make you jealous my dear Sango? If that was all you need to admit your undying love, then I should have taken a mistress months ago!"

Sango snorted and Kagome chided Miroku's rather colorful description in front of a child. "She just turned nine Miroku!"

Rin blinked and Miroku turned his attention back to her. "Nine? Well then, I must say you're becoming quite the young lady. What's your name?"

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kagome merely sighed and patted Rin on the head.

"Her name is Rin." Kagome looked down at the girl. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be working on your homework?"

Rin's eyes went wide and she scooted back up the stairs, though pausing just out of visual range in order to continue observing the conversation.

"She was cute…though a little quiet. Is she shy?"

Kagome shook her head. "She's mute…been that way for almost four years since the accident."

Miroku nodded, deciding that it would be best to drop the subject for the moment. Instead he decided to renew his efforts in persuading Kagome to go on a double date with him and Sango.

"Onegai…He's really a good guy once you get to know him…"

Kagome twitched.

"I don't want to go out on a blind date with some guy you've known 'forever'" here Kagome made quotations with her fingers "I've got enough problems trying to convince Hojo that I'm not interested!"

Sango nodded. "I told you she would never agree. Why else would I consent to going out on a double date with you? It will never happen."

Kagome suddenly froze. "Wait- are you saying that if I go out with this Inu Yasha guy, then Sango has to go out with you?"

In that moment between Kagome's question and Miroku's reply, Sango suddenly felt all the blood leave her fingers and her throat go dry.

Miroku brightened. "That is exactly what I am trying to say."

Sango's eyes looked over at Kagome, mentally pleading with her best friend not to sell her out like this. Sure, Kagome always said that they would make a cute couple, but she hadn't actually been serious about her dating some perverted monk- HAD SHE!

Kagome's slow grin was enough to seal the deal. "Why that sounds great! When and where?"

As Sango fell over, Rin decided that it was time to go work on her homework. After all, what else could possibly happen now that Sango oba-san had a date?

…

Sitting back down at her desk, Rin paused a moment and breathed in the heavenly scent of the white roses that were in a vase on the corner of her desk. They had arrived four days ago in time for her ninth birthday. Just like the previous years, there was only a card that wished her well with no signature. Though her family pondered who was sending her flowers every year, Rin never questioned the correspondent.

She already knew.

_Dear Angel, _

_Thank you so much for the flowers. They smell really good and are very pretty. Mama Higurashi says that it is going to be a long winter. I was wondering if you like winter. My favorite part is going outside and making snow angels and watching Kagome nee-chan and Souta nii-chan play snow forts. Tonight we are having soba._

_Love,  
Rin_

Rin carefully folded the stationary paper and placed it in the special envelope that would magically transport her letter to her angel. Hopping out of her chair, she made her way downstairs to give the envelope to Mama-Higurashi, who would put the letter in the mail for her. Rin trusted that Mama-Higurashi would make sure her letter got there safely. After all, mothers knew everything.

In truth, the envelope came upon the recommendation of Kaede, who, upon recognizing Sesshoumaru's face all those years ago, thought that it would bring the small girl comfort to write letters to her savior.

…

Sesshoumaru stood up, closing his briefcase as he did so. Placing it to the side of his office door, he walked over to the coat rack and shrugged on his overcoat. Picking up the briefcase, he left his office, dropping some files on his secretary's desk to be sorted. His personal assistant Jaken got up quickly from his spot and ushered himself next to his lord.

"Jaken, is the car ready?"

"Ye-yes milord…the limo should be here any minute to take Sesshoumaru-sama to the airport."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked down the hallway to the elevator, which was already waiting for him Jaken in tow. Stepping inside, he promptly ignored the elevator attendant and sat down on the provided seat, pulling out the information he was given. If he planned to be at the Osaka branch of Taishou Corps by 1300 hours via private jet and limo service, then he had 1.4 hours to finish the proposal at hand.

"Jaken, where is the mail?"

"R-right here Sesshoumaru-sama," replied the toad youkai as he handed his lord the day's mail.

Sesshoumaru accepted it as he stepped out of the elevator, skimming through his personal mail.

Bill. Bill. Bill. Ah, here it is.

Sesshoumaru selected an envelope before handing the rest of the mail back to Jaken. Standing outside, he looked around.

"Jaken, where is the limo?"

Jaken freaked out and pulled out his cell phone before his lord could chew him out.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the lack of reliability the world seemed to be coming to, but was already bored of the subject. Looking down, he opened the seal with a tug of his claw. It was sad how domesticated he was becoming.

_Dear Angel, _

The beginning line read, as always. He skimmed through the artificial conversation and looked to see if his charge had any requests for him. Nothing yet. Some people write to Santa Claus for a new bike, he gets to play angel over soba.

Soba…

Hmm…he was slightly hungry and he had to admit the girl's words were influencing his stomach. Normally he would never eat food of the common folk, but there were times when all he wanted to do was escape the pressures of being Taishou Sesshoumaru, tycoon.

Walking down the block, promptly ignoring Jaken's pleas not to kill him for insufferable humans and their stupid mistakes, he made his way to where a small vender had set up shop.

"One soba please. Extra tempura shrimp."

"Coming right up sir! That will be 650 yen."

Sesshoumaru opened his wallet and pulled out his platinum card, wrinkling his nose at the smell of grease that seemed to cling to the vender's shirt.

"Sir, this is a cash only stand."

Sesshoumaru turned back to look at the human, his face in its usual mask, though his eyes flashed for a tenth of a second in surprise. _Does this puny human actually mean to challenge me?_

"I never carry cash, it's an incontinence. Do you give credit? My name should surely-"

"Sorry, no sale."

The vendor started to put away the bowl, muttering about snooty beings. Sesshoumaru, who could hear him perfectly, arched an eyebrow at being cut off and then mocked.

"Perhaps you do not know who I am…" Sesshoumaru purred, digging his claws into his palm to control his urge to rip the man apart. For goodness sakes, he just wanted some two-bit soba from a street guy. How hard could it be!

"Yeah yeah yeah…I don't care if you're Taishou himself, no cash, no sale."

Sesshoumaru could feel the red bleed into his eyes. Checking his watch her realized that only minutes had gone by and his excellent vision told him that Jaken was still on the phone. Good, he had time. _Inferior being…prepare to pay…_

Unfortunately, his prey was already helping another customer who had ordered something he didn't hear. Sniffing, he could pick up the scent of lilacs, a fragrance that he associated with…abruptly, he looked down, his eyes widened at the little girl before him.

Rin had been on her way back to the shrine from the library. Shifting her books, she realized that she was hungry and decided to stop by the local vendor to have some vegetable tempura like she did every week. When she got there, she realized that he was in the middle of an argument with a businessman who was wearing dark sunglasses. Deciding it was best to stay out of the way, she tried to make herself invisible until the merchant had discovered her. Pulling out her usual order, Rin returned the gesture by giving him his 200-yen.

Looking back up at the businessman, she couldn't help but feel that she knew him. As she watched him storm away, she looked back at the vendor for an explanation.

Blinking at his story, she realized that the poor man was just hungry and couldn't afford to pay! Scooping out her extra money that she had been saving for a comic book, she motioned that she wanted to buy his order. The vendor was puzzled, never being good at charades, and was even more confused once he understood the girl's intentions. Sighing, the man gave her the food, shaking his head as she ran off to chase him. _They didn't make girls like her anymore._

Sesshoumaru could hear the sound of small feet speeding along the pavement behind it, but he ignored it. The limo had finally arrived, and he was getting a headache listening to Jaken thrash the driver.

"Enough Jaken, please get in the car."

Jaken gulped, not liking the way his lord sounded, and scampered into the limo, waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama to follow.

Which would have happened had Sesshoumaru not felt a short tug on his jacket, followed by the smell of lilacs. Looking down, he wondered if the little girl had recognized him. To his surprise, Rin held up a small bag, which Sesshoumaru realized to be the same order that he placed.

Blinking, he stared at the girl whose smile only grew wider until he was forced back four years to when he had first discovered her upon that tree branch. Rin took his hand and place the bag in it. Sesshoumaru was about to open his mouth when Jaken's squawk cut through the air.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we are going to be late."

"Alright Jaken."

Looking back down at the girl, who now held a perplexed expression on her face, he got into the car, taking off his sunglasses as he did so. Turning to look back at Rin, he uttered words he had said since his mother had been alive.

"Thank you"

Rin felt her heart stop in that moment. It was _he_. She had thought it when she heard his voice, but it was his eyes, and of course, the marks on his face. She had found him. Rin could feel her eyes water up as the sound of a car door slam brought her out of her stupor. As the limo started up, Rin could feel her heart leap with it, along with her voice.

"A-angel…"

* * *

Alright folks! The end of chapter five with Rin's first word and their second encounter! Arigatou minna for the reviews. Please tell me how this chapter sits with y'all. I'm going to address a couple of things now. Oh, and thanks about the flower comments, I decided that at the last minute and I thought it was, as mysteriousadvisor said, a nice touch :)

MoreEverything: After reading your suggestion about rating, I tried to find the rating definitions on the site, and I believe Tteen, or PG-13. I think K+ is PG, but I'm not sure. And yes, this is definitely a Sess/Rin story. Thanks for your great comment about Kagome

image-me: I don't want to spoil the story, but to give you a clue, Rin _is_ growing up in this story…

sphinx: Rin doesn't actually know her rescuer and Sesshoumaru are the same. Mrs. Higurashi probably doesn't want to burden Sess with Rin more than she has, so she doesn't superimpose a relationship onto him.

Special thanks to those who continue to read this story and especially those who review too!

SarcasmGirl8, joellesophya, D. C talk, simplyelena, mysteriousadvisor and all of you guys!


	6. peace

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter VI: peace

Better than a thousand hollow words, is one word that brings peace.

- Buddha

* * *

As the limo neared the private airfield, Jaken was having a near seizure in the backseat trying to figure out what had just happened.

Jaken must have misheard the words that had escaped his lord's mouth. There was absolutely no reason for Sesshoumaru-sama to be humble towards anyone, especially a small insignificant _human_ girl. However, Jaken also knew that it was his job to understand every syllable that left the man's mouth in order to carry out any order he commanded.

Sneaking another peek at Sesshoumaru, he found that the ice prince was glaring rather unceremoniously at him.

Jaken gulped. "I-is there anything wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I was just curious as to why you keep looking at me Jaken. Surely there are better ways to amuse yourself then check me out" was the cool response.

"O-of course Sesshoumaru-sama…this humble servant was merely curious at to who gave Sesshoumaru-sama such a strange package."

"The girl is of no consequence."

His tone was monotone, borderline aggressive.

Jaken could only nod as the limo stopped a safe distance from the small plane, the driver opening the door to let out his passengers.

Sesshoumaru stepped out, leaving Jaken and the white bag in the car.

"As for what is in that bag, trash it. I have no need for such _things._"

…

However, it was unclear as to whether Sesshoumaru was implying that he had no use for the poor man's meal, or if he couldn't stand the certain kindness that one little girl bestowed upon him.

* * *

Rin ran all the way home, feeling as though her heart would burst.

She had seen him.

She had _seen_ him.

Seen HIM

Not bothering to knock because she knew the doors were always unlocked during the day, the petite girl raced around the house wondering what she should do, whom should she talk to.

Running into Mrs. Higurashi, Rin could hardly contain her excitement.

"Kaa-san! I saw him! Ange- _what did that ugly green blob call him?- _Seshewmaro-sama!"

Wait- that didn't sound right…maybe it was Sasshoumura?

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes flew open and started to water as the child before her hopped from one foot to another, her VOICE ringing with excitement.

_How…when…_Mrs. Higurashi's mind flooded with questions but she squelched them. She knew from talking with Dr. Kaede that the best thing to do in this situation was not to overreact less she silence the girl before her once more. Instead, she led Rin to the kitchen were she pulled out fresh cookies and sat her down at the table.

"Slow down sweetheart and tell me all about it…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat back in one of the plush leather chairs in the jet. Waving off the eager flight attendant, he closed his eyes and tried to relax…which ultimately led him back to his original thoughts.

He had known from his bimonthly conferences with Mrs. Higurashi that the girl was mute.

He had known from the girl's therapist that though she seemed to have come to some sort of understanding, the psychological trauma that the girl had suffered rendering her mute could last a lifetime.

He knew the facts, and yet he also knew that as the car was driving away, he could hear a whisper of a voice in the wind that could have only belonged to that girl.

Miyahara Rin, the girl whose smile was as innocent as her past was tainted.

"_A-angel."_

He was no angel, he was a mercenary of death, killing companies and shattering careers. Nothing pierced his icy façade. So why was he still thinking about what had happened earlier? Why was the image of her beaming smile transforming to shock and adoration stained in his mind- her voice haunting him?

_Kami, but he hated kids._

_

* * *

_

Kagome brushed her hair gently when she heard her door creak. Smiling, the older girl beckoned Rin to come in.

Rin sat on her older sister's bed, watching as her onee-san prepared herself for a date.

"Do you love him?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the question. She had been introduced to Rin's newfound voice early that day, but she was still surprised that the level of maturity the girl exuded.

"L-love him? I barely know him!"

"What's wrong with your cheeks?"

Kagome's hands immediately flew up to cover her slight blush.

"There is no way that I could possibly be in love with that…_that _obscenely arrogant, completely rude, utterly handsome, adorably ear-ed…"

Kagome trailed off as Rin's interest became more apparent, causing her to realize her switch in thought.

"Will you marry him?"

"Oh Rin…I don't know. But I'll tell you what, whoever I plan to marry, you'll be the first to know."

"Before Kaa-san?"

"Yup."

Before _Sango_?"

"It's a promise."

Rin seemed contented and Kagome went back to brushing her hair.

* * *

It had been two months since Rin had begun to speak again, when everyone began to notice how expressive the child was with her vocabulary. Some of the words she used Kagome hadn't even heard of. Whenever she was questioned about her extensive knowledge, she merely smiled and said,

"I read the dictionary!"

That wasn't the only book she read in her three years of taciturn. She read books on art, history, and philosophy. Science books fascinated her. While no one had noticed her weekly ritual of going to the library and returning with a stack of books, Rin was absorbing everything like a sponge.

Souta, who was two years older than her and in fifth grade, would often have to protect his adopted sister from being teased at school. Rin didn't seem affected by the teasing, she was already used to being taunted for being mute. Whenever someone would bully her to the point Souta would have to play protector, she would merely smile when they were alone and ask her older brother to forgive them.

"They're just lashing out because they're afraid."

Souta never really knew how to react when she was like that, the look in her eyes would shift and suddenly she would seem older than his own mother. Kagome would just laugh it off when Souta approached her on the subject and tell him that he was being silly.

In truth, Kagome had noticed it too and along with her mother, they spoke with Dr. Kaede on the matter. The elderly therapist brought up in session one day as to how grown up she was acting, and received the most particular answer.

"Perhaps."

There was no confusion, no surprise, or any debate. It was as if the girl knew exactly what Kaede was hinting at and wasn't denying it.

Rin was still a child in many ways. She loved going for walks and picking flowers. Because of her interest, Mrs. Higurashi enrolled her in ikebana, or traditional Japanese flower arranging classes.

When Rin walked by a music store and heard Beethoven for the first time, she decided to pick up the piano.

Now, as her tenth birthday was coming up, she couldn't help but feel antsy. Where was her Angel?

Ever since that fatal encounter with him almost four years ago, she had tried her best to be worthy of such a beautiful being. When her efforts were rewarded with a glimpse, she tried renewing her efforts and even started to expand her activities in hopes that her Angel would once against come to her side. She even stopped writing him, convinced that there was no point with him on his way to see her. It would only be a matter of time, right?

Rin truly believed that at the death of her parents, she had met her own guardian angel, a being that came to rescue her because she was important to him.

…

_"You mean Sesshoumaru-sama? How on earth did you meet him sweetie?"_

"_Oh right, that's what that toad-thing called him. I was walking home from the library like I always do when I saw him at a vendor. Why, do you know him too kaa-san?"_

_The eager look Rin gave Mrs. Higurashi made the maternal figure realized that Rin had no idea the part that he played in her life. _

"_I do…but how do you know him Rin?"_

"_Oh, he's my guardian angel!"_

_Mrs. Higurashi face-faulted at the purity that radiated from the child. _

"_Oh that's nice…"_

…

Rin furrowed her brow at the memory when something about that conversation finally hit her.

Running down the stairs, a breathless Rin nearly collided with Mrs. Higurashi.

"Rin-chan! Are you alright?"

Rin nodded and smiled brightly up at her.

"Kaa-san, remember how you asked me what I wanted for my tenth birthday?"

"Hai, did you finally decide on something?"

"Yup, I want Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

I don't know how to react about this chapter…I mean, I like it, I don't…I think it's all very strange really.

Image-me, I don't know if that settles the debate of how Sesshoumaru felt, he just doesn't know yet!

Thanks Retta and D.C. Talk for your comment about Sesshoumaru in character. It's so hard to try to get him to show anything and keep him in character.

I encourage all my readers to tell me things such as whether anyone is in/out of character or if something seemed weird or anything!

Happy readings!


	7. change

Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! I'm reposting with a different ending to this chapter, so...sorry for those who've already read it, but I was just so "blah" about how this chapter turned out I changed it. lol.

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter VII: change

Only the wisest and stupidest of men never change.

–Confucius

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she pressed the elevator button. Rin was like her second daughter and it wasn't in Izumi's nature to deny her children anything.

"_Kaa-san, remember how you asked me what I wanted for my tenth birthday?"_

"_Hai, did you finally decide on something?"_

"_Yup, I want Sesshoumaru!"_

Readjusting the hem on her skirt, she walked into the elevator. Izumi pressed the button for the top floor, ignoring the glances she got from the other passengers. Yes, she WAS going to see _him.

* * *

_

Rin woke up and yawned, stretching her body out in the process. Bleary eyed, she glanced around her room before gasping.

It was her birthday!

Fully awake, the small child tossed the covers aside and hopped out of bed, slipping on her bunny slippers as she did so. Anticipation building, Rin tore out of her room and took the stairs at a rapid pace, trying not to trip. When she came to the end of the landing, she ran into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi was cooking.

"Yummy pancakes!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned and smiled wide.

"Of course! Nothing but the best for our little birthday girl!"

Rin grinned as Kagome walked into the kitchen, tussling the younger girl's uncombed locks.

"Happy Birthday Rin-chan!"

"Arigatou Kagome nee-chan, kaa-san!"

Kagome smiled.

"Better eat up! It's going to be a great day and you'll need the energy!"

Rin nodded and dug into her pancakes.

Of course it was going to be a great day.

The room looked amazing.

There were crepe streamers in woven patterns across the ceiling, dipping low every so often. Mrs. Higurashi had moved the furniture to the sides of the room, allowing for open space in the center. Birthday balloons filled with helium floated around, adding to the festive atmosphere. Presents were stacked high on the coffee table, mysterious packages wrapped in shiny paper. The other table that was positioned across the room was lined to the brim with food.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time- it was a party after all.

But there was one person unable to enjoy it – one person whose mind was elsewhere.

Rin.

Dresses in patent leather Mary-Janes, new stockings that lead up to a simple white dress with a blue sash around the waist, the girl peeked out the window again, hoping that within the last two minutes _he_ had appeared.

Rin was a bright girl, and understood that the time of her request that she couldn't _keep_ Sesshoumaru as a gift, but that was the point of birthday candles and Christmas lists, right?

…

Rin sat before the beautifully decorated cake and closed her eyes, trying to come up with the best wish possible. Around her, family and friends sang a slightly off-key rendition of "Happy Birthday". As the singing died off and chants of "make a wish" and "blow out your candles" arouse, Rin's eyes scrunched up tighter before she blew out the candles.

_I wish that one-day, Sesshoumaru would always be by my side. _

Rin opened her eyes and grinned as she saw that all the candles had officially been snuffed out. Everyone around her cheered and Kagome grabbed a sharp knife to cut the cake with.

"Alright everyone! Hey!" Kagome interjected when she caught Miroku's finger stealing some icing.

Miroku suddenly found himself at the wrong end of a sharp knife.

"Let the birthday girl have some cake you pig!"

"Hey Kagome, want me to beat him up?"

Miroku turned to his quasi-girlfriend. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!"

Rin giggled, drawing everyone's attention back to her.

Kagome sweatdropped. "Oops? Sorry Rin! Let me cut you an extra big piece!"

Rin grinned and ate the slice set before her.

"So Rin, what did you wish for?"

Rin's cheeks tinted red as she looked up at her older brother Souta.

"N-nothing!"

"Nuh-uh! Was it something good like a new video game? Because there are a couple I've had my eye on…"

Rin, as well as everyone else, rolled their eyes at Souta's stupidity.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true! Everyone knows that! Oh, and Higurashi kaa-san, this cake is delicious!"

Enthusiastic nods could be seen around the room, causing the older woman to smile happily.

Rin, now finished, perked up.

"Presents time!"

…

All the wrapping had come off and a heap of awesome new stuff lay in the corner. The guests were smiling as they grabbed their coats and made their way to leave. Everything was great- so why did Rin look so forlorn?

The answer was obvious to Mrs. Higurashi who was sighing in the kitchen as she cleaned up. _He_ didn't show up. The one thing the girl asked for didn't come. Normally, Izumi Higurashi could forgive the little things, but why did Sesshoumaru have to be so…so…

Mrs. Higurashi got off the elevator and walked straight down the aisle where a few offices of top executives where placed, before she broke out into a little smile. A few feet away with his door slightly ajar was Inu Yasha, the man that had managed to capture her eldest daughter's heart. They were both still in denial but it was obvious that the two had feelings for each other. Now if only they could admit it like Sango and Miroku had done…

_Directly next to Inu Yasha's office lay her final destination. Izumi's spirits dampened when she saw the dim lighting coming from the office and the empty desk in front of the imposing door that was reserved for Jaken. _

_Whirling around she saw Inu Yasha coming towards her. With his usual awkwardness at being near Kagome's mother, he explained that his older half brother was out of town on some business trip to New York and wouldn't return for two weeks- the same day as Rin's party. _

Letting out a sigh, the older woman stood defeated. She had asked that Sesshoumaru come over as soon as he returned, but Inu Yasha's skeptical response that he would be back in time provided true. She knew that it was no one's fault that he couldn't come, but still, she knew how attached Rin was to Sesshoumaru. It was a motherly instinct.

Rin smiled as the last of her guests left before wandering back to the living room to help clean up. The girl was always so eager to help and so cheerful that it tugged at Izumi's heartstrings.

When the girl was finished, she scampered out of the house to play on the shrine grounds, leaving Mrs. Higurashi to her thoughts. Deciding that she should start dinner, Izumi started pulled out the ingredients for curry.

Then the phone rang, distracting Izumi from her thoughts of Rin momentarily as she answered it.

…

The sun would set within the hour and Rin sat on the shrine steps, looking around listlessly. He must hate her now. When Rin first learned the identity of her Angel, she looked up all the information she could on him.

From what she understood, he was one of the top ten bachelors in the nation and ranked 7th in terms of wealth. He was known as the ice prince, the first part referring to his business instincts and the second to his legacy. What she found to be the most interesting was the fact that he was an inu youkai. Rin, having lived on a shrine since the day she had been discovered, knew all about the history between humans and youkai. She had also read about how Sesshoumaru was one of those youkai who still held the belief that youkai were superior to the human race. What she didn't understand that if that was the case, then why did he save her?

Rin felt her eyes tearing up as she reflected back to that fatal day when her life changed so drastically. If she hadn't been saved- oh god…the things that could have happened to her! Sesshoumaru may be cold to the world, but he was still an angel in disguise. No ice prince would have down what he did for her.

It frustrated her that she would always send him letters and he would never respond. At the time she thought that he was just busy helping other people, but now that she knew the truth about him, she was just confused. Why would her savior ignore her?

Rin could hear footsteps approaching and she quickly rubbed her arm against her face, hopping to rid her eyes of the moisture. It was her birthday and she wasn't supposed to be crying. How ungrateful everyone would think she is, that she didn't care about the efforts they put into making the day a success.

Breathing in, she smiled; becoming the cheerful girl that everyone knew once again, ready to face the world.

When the footsteps stopped, Rin looked to see who was coming up the stairs.

What she saw made her heart stop.

Standing there was a rather small toad-like demon holding a bouquet of white roses.

Rin stood up, praying that this thing (man? person?) standing before her was merely a messenger to a great good and not some admirer that had been the real sender of flowers every year.

"Sesshoumaru-sama requests the presence of one Miyahara Rin for dinner tonight." Jaken croaked out, though muttering things about useless humans underneathe.

Rin's eyes brightened and she gasped at the turn of events. Accepting the flowers, the birthday girl ran up to the shrine, bursting to tell kaa-san the good news.

Izumi, who had already been warned of this by phone, waited at the top of the shrine to accept the flowers and give Rin a kiss on the forehead, warning her to be on her best behavior.

Rin could only nod as she skipped back down the steps, annoying Jaken as she did so, until she was in the limo.

Jaken chased after her before getting the backseat with her, crossing his arms.

"To the manor."

Rin stared out the window as the car started away, anxious to be there.

To see the angel that had not forsaken her.

* * *

Alright, this chapter took forever to come out and I'm sorry guys- this chapter was sort of short and a filler for the next chapter- which is going to be pretty awesome in driving the plot of this story. ;) so don't kill me!

I want to take a moment and talk about Rin's nature. The next chapter will go in-depth, but basically she's a naturally happy girl that has her sad points because of losing her parents and growing up with an ideal (Sesshoumaru) who is slowly becoming more… "human" than he is an "angel". She's also naturally smart which is another burden for a child so young to be understood. Anyway, the next chapter will be posted soon because you guys all waited so patiently! And yes, Sesshoumaru will be back in the next chapter!

Thanks again for reviewing everyone, I love reading your reactions!

Special shout out to RayGirl91 and Sparkling-Ruby Gem- thanks guys.

Imagine-me, I'm glad that Rin's communication without words seemed believable )

Simplyelena- I'll be addressing the thank-you/food toss in the next chapter

Everyone else- love you!


	8. tea

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter VIII: tea

"Tea is wealth itself, because there is nothing that cannot be lost,  
no problem that will not disappear, no burden that will not float away,  
between the first sip and the last."

- The Minister of Leaves

* * *

Jaken was on to him.

Sesshoumaru could sense that the toad demon had questions for his lord, but the servant was wise enough not to question him. It had started years ago, when he had accepted Rin as his financial ward.

Jaken had questioned his lord's motives then, but with a withering glare from Sesshoumaru, he had let it slide. After all, who was he but a lowly retainer? This Sesshoumaru need not explain his actions to _anyone_.

Then there was what he referred to as the 'soba incident'. Had not Jaken's prying eyes been drilling a hole into young Miyahara's head, perhaps he might have enjoyed the gift in peace.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the very idea of him accepting a charity gift.

Would he have really accepted it?

It was, after all, the girl's fault in the first place that he had even attempted to buy soba. So of course it was her responsibility -her _duty to him_- to amend the situation that she created. It was not charity; it was a gift in order to rectify her mistake.

Sesshoumaru wondered if that reasoning wasn't just a painfully transparent excuse as to why he might have maybe considered thinking about eating the soba she gave him- well perhaps anyway. But then, this Sesshoumaru never made excuses.

Nor did he make mistakes. This dinner he had planned tonight was not to soothe a ten year old that had been disillusioned. It was merely a business meeting in which he, the boss in this situation, would conference to see how Rin, the charge, was doing. Every _good_ employer should make the rounds in his office to make sure that his business is running smoothly. It was merely a formality that he sent Jaken to pick the girl up in his private limo.

He didn't want her to complain later after all.

Massaging his temples at the random and somewhat idiotic thoughts that ran through his head, he tried to focus on the task at hand – something that required intense concentration:

what to wear when entertaining a ten year old.

…

Rin pressed her face against the tinted window and gasped, trying to take in the impressive architecture of the mansion before her. Jaken squawked when he saw this. Rin rolled her eyes at the silly toad as he rambled on about sanitation and human filth, tuning him out. The house couldn't even compare to the manor that she used to live at with her parents. Once the limo was inside of the Iron Gate (which had been opened by Jaken's handprint and voice authorization) Rin was able to get a better look. The grounds were immaculately groomed in the western sense of the term. Two stone paths divided the neatly trimmed grass into three stretches up to the front doors. The center stretch was more of an oval, hosting a gigantic Romanesque fountain. The edges of his property were lined with thick trees for privacy.

These details went quickly through the girl's mind but didn't stay; the her main focus being on the mansion itself.

"It's like a fairy-tale castle…" she breathed.

Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama deserves the best."

"Haaaaaai…" replied the girl in total awe.

Words couldn't describe the place accurately. The mansion stood an impressive three stories high, the fourth being a completely renovated attic. Huge Romanesque windows were embedded in the stone fascia. The front entrance even had pillars. Rin could only blink at the finery.

The limo pulled to the front entrance and Jaken had to practically shove the dazed girl out. Bidding her to follow, he opened the front door and ushered her inside. Rin's eyes immediately darted upward were the four-tiered chandelier hung.

"18th century," Jaken bragged. "The late Lord brought it for Inu Yasha's pathetic mother during his adventures in Europe. I believe he got it for five thousand, though now it's a priceless relic from the Neoclassicism period."

"Who's Inu Yasha?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama's less worthy half-brother."

Rin's eyes widen.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is so OLD!"

Jaken's eyes immediately narrowed at the comment.

"Unlike a puny human, we demons are ageless. I've served only under Sesshoumaru-sama for 120 years, but it feels only yesterday he saved me fro- hey, HEY! Don't touch that!"

Jaken was cut off from his glorious story as a bored Rin wandered off to touch a 500 year old marble statue from Italy.

…

"Okay, now sit here and Sesshoumaru should be here shortly," Jaken panted, worn from trying to keep up with the child's energy.

"Correction, I am here."

Rin instantaneously jumped up at the sound of the cool baritone voice that could only belong to one.

"ANGEL!" proclaimed Rin, ready to pounce had not Jaken whacked the side of her leg with his staff.

"Remember your place _human_!" he hissed.

Rin immediately sat back down, remembering her promise to Mama-Higurashi to mind her manners.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at the bobbing figure at the far end of the table but did not comment. Instead, he took his place at the head of the table.

"Jaken, inform the chef that we are ready."

Jaken bowed low and retreated to the kitchen to fulfill his Lord's request.

Once the smaller demon had left, Sesshoumaru met the inquisitive eyes of Miyahara Rin, the girl that never ceased to surprise him.

Rin blinked and squinted a little, trying to make out the figure of Sesshoumaru from across the long table. Jaken had seated her at the opposite end, but it was downright confusing in her opinion. How was she suppose to be eating dinner with someone who was so far away.

Jutting her lip, she decided to fix the situation. Standing up, she grabbed the solid wooded chair and began to drag it across the marble floor.

Sesshoumaru internally cringed at the acute sound of his marble being scratched but made no move to stop her. Her absolute boldness in front of him was a rarity that he didn't want to suppress for some reason.

As she pulled the chair on his right side, huffing from the labor, she looked up the emotionless demon and smiled.

_At me…she's smiling at me. _

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to make of her. Even more rare than defiance in his presence was happiness. Even in his own living quarters, which he shared with Inu Yasha, the sound of laughter could only be heard from the plasma screen mounted on the wall in various rooms. The last time he had ever seen a mortal smile so happily after working was Inu Yasha's wench mother after a day of gardening.

"That's better. Now we can talk!" Rin said happily.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at the thought. What was there to talk about with a simple-minded child? Crayons?

"…and I asked kaa-san…"

Sesshoumaru blinked. _She's already talking? _

"…so then Akita-sensei said that…"

Sesshoumaru blinked again as the chef, followed by Jaken, came into the room with the first course.

Jaken took notice as to the child's change of position, but since he couldn't prove that Sesshoumaru hadn't asked the child to sit closer, he merely glared at the girl.

The two ate the fine food, Rin chatting away happily as Sesshoumaru looked rather like a stiff noble. The main course passed as well, Sesshoumaru not even sure if the girl even knew what she was talking about anymore. When the chef brought out red bean and green tea ice cream, Rin squealed in delight. Digging in as Sesshoumaru sipped tea, Rin said something that finally caught his interest.

"…lists, like Sei Shônagon did with her pillow book, which is interesting right?"

Sesshoumaru had no idea what she was talking about or how she got to whatever question she wanted answered, but he did know about the pillow book.

"You read The Pillow Book of Sei Shônagon?"

"Yup, has Sesshoumaru-sama read it?"

"Rin…that book was written during the Heian-period…how were you able to read such complex kanji?"

"It's easy Sesshoumaru-sama, I like to read!"

Sure, Sesshoumaru had read the book, along with the more famous The Tale of Genji written by the author's more famous rival. It was not light reading, and something that a child of her age should even be interested in. Perhaps he should have her tested to see what her intelligence level was.

Rin finished off her ice cream and beamed up at her savior.

"Thank you, it was delicious!"

Sesshoumaru nodded as Jaken made himself known, holding a small package tied up with string. Rin's eyes lit up at the sight and looked from Sesshoumaru to Jaken and back again.

"Can I open it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded again and the girl tore at the package. Throwing the wrapping to the side, she opened the box and gasped. Her small hands reached in and pulled out a porcelain white teacup covered with sakura blossoms ranging from light pink to the dark crimson that Sesshoumaru used as his emblem. Then she pulled out another, and another, and then a whisk…until an entire Japanese tea set presented itself.

"S-sesshoumaru-sama…" the girl whispered at the sight of such an exceptional gift. "It's so pretty…"

"Higurashi Izumi said that you were studying ikebana and were thinking about tea ceremony next. If you plan to study, you should have the best tools."

Rin nodded, holding the cup close to her heart. If Sesshoumaru-sama wanted her to study, then she would do her best.

Jaken called for a lesser servant to clean up the mess and told the girl to bid Sesshoumaru good-bye.

Rin's eyes began to water and Jaken knocked her back with his staff.

"Say thank-you you ungrateful wench!"

Rin's lip quivered as she bowed low.

"Dōmo arigatou gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru felt uneasy as she began to cry, hating that human's were so inept at controlling their emotions. Normally he would taunt the victim, but looking at the girl before him, he couldn't help but want her to smile again. Perhaps he just wanted her to stop making so much noise.

"Enough. Next time, I expect to see you act like a real lady."

Rin looked up at the youkai's golden eyes, the same eyes she looked into some five years ago, and found the same thing. A reason to hope.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Nodding, Sesshoumaru dismissed the pacified girl to return home. As she neared the door, she resisted Jaken's pushing and called out, hoping her Angel could hear her.

"Next time Rin will be a perfect lady and even serve you tea!"

What Rin didn't know was that this night would mark yet another turning point in her life that would come with unexpected results…

* * *

Quickest update yet! WOO-HOO!  
I really liked it, even though I'll probably comb it through again and tweak it.

Next chapter deals with Rin enter puberty…oh my…they grow up so fast ne?

Please review with questions, comments, etc.  
Thank you everyone who has supported me thus far! It's so encouraging to know that you guys like the story :)


	9. intelligence

I dedicate this to all my inspiring viewers. Because of all the wonderful encouragement you give me, I've made this chapter longer than all my previous ones! So thanks guys and please continue to support me :)

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter IX: intelligence

The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination.

– Albert Einstein

* * *

"More Tea Mr. Fluffy?"

"…"

Taking the silence as a 'yes', Rin lifted the porcelain white teacup covered with sakura blossoms and poured more imaginary tea into the teacup.

"Would you like another delicious pastry perhaps?" she tried again, holding up a small plate filled with crackers.

"…"

"They're simply divine dah'ling," she drawled out, readjusting her goofy bonnet.

'Mr. Fluffy' merely sat in his chair unwavering, unaffected by the antics of the petite child. He was, after all, a stuffed animal.

"Mama Higurashi says that my tea lessons are really improving and when I finally master the art, she will hold a special exhibition at the shrine so that people can stop by and be served tea by me! She even said that she would invite the _real_ Mr. Fluffy- Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome walked by, her head in a book as she studied for her University examination. It was the weekend, the only time Kagome had to stop by, since she moved into an apartment with Sango closer to campus. Looking up, Kagome smiled at the scene before her. She knew the separation would be hard on Rin, who loved her as fierce as any blood relative. So Kagome had made the younger girl a doll that bared an uncanny resemblance to a certain Inu youkai as a parting gift. Now Kagome wondered if the girl even noticed when Kagome was around.

"Kagome says that she might even bring Inu Yasha, the guy she likes. I can't wait to meet him. She says that he's a baka, but I bet they're just like Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku."

Kagome nearly choked at the idea of her dating a pervert like Miroku. She had no idea how her best friend could put up with him. But they were so cute together. Last year Sango had finally admitting that she liked Miroku and since then, they had been joined at the hip. Sango still had two more years of college but she was sure that wedding bells were in the future in Miroku could even work up the courage to actually ask the woman of his dreams to put up with him the rest of his life.

_If only Inu Yasha and I could be like that…_

Kagome turned pink at the thought. The irritable hanyou had stole her heart since she first laid eyes on him, and though they went out all the time, it was usually with Miroku and Sango. And there was the fact that they had never kissed, which led Kagome to wonder if she was the only one who wanted to take their relationship a step further.

_I wish I could be as carefree as Rin…_

Sighing, Kagome continued to pass by the room, taking to her book to study once again.

…

It had been a little over six months since that significant dinner party with Rin and Sesshoumaru was finally getting around to delving deeper into a thought he had at the time. He had never met such a precocious child. Getting her tested would certainly clear up the notion as to whether she was gifted or not. If that was the case then she would do better with a private tutor that suffering Japan's educational system.

Granted, there was nothing wrong with the system itself, (though he had the privilege of private tutors from around the world) it did not allow for flexibility, including the idea of a child that needed to have her intellect challenged by being in a grade higher than her age permitted.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the Sunset Shrine, not trusting Jaken with the details.

…

Rin yawned as Mrs. Higurashi helped the sleepy girl into her jacket. Rin thanked her surrogate mother and sat down at the entryway, slipping her shoes on.

"So what am I taking this test for again?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Well, Rin-chan is so smart and bright, that this test will help us grown-ups know how to help you with your education. We don't want you to feel like everything you learn is _too_ easy, because that can be boring, ne?"

Rin nodded, understanding the idea of education being boring. She was the star pupil of her fourth grade class and sometimes she just felt that she either already knew what was being taught, or that the concept was being taught at too slow of a pace.

Mrs. Higurashi started up the car and soon they were on their way to the testing center.

"So this test will tell you how to make school fun?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"I'm afraid that only you can make school interesting dear."

Rin thought about that for a moment before another question popped into her head.

"So why do we have to go so early?"

"Because Sesshoumaru-sama had to pull a few strings in order for you to be tested as soon as possible with proper registration. It would be months before you could have the chance to be tested again, and think of how boring school could be!"

Rin brightened at the mention of Sesshoumaru, pretty much ignoring anything said after that. If Sesshoumaru wanted her to get tested, then why not? The girl's trust in the youkai ran a little on the naïve side.

"Okie-dokie"

Mrs. Higurashi stopped in front of a generic building and smiled.

"I'll pick you up at three. After that, perhaps we can get some ice-cream…"

"YEA!" cheered Rin, who had an incurable sweet tooth.

Hopping out of the car, she went inside, looking down at her ticket to see which room she was located in. Finding the correct room, she looked around and gulped. There were kids of all ages here, most of them looked either really young, or a bit older. Looking for the desk with the number that matched her ticket, she sat down. Pulling two pencils from her pocket, she set them down on the desk and waited patiently for some authoritative figure to tame the chaos of the room.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped. Turning her head, she found her eyes meet jet-black ones.

"Forgive me, but may I borrow a pencil?"

Rin nodded, handing her one.

"Here you go. My name's Rin Miyahara, nice to meet ya!"

"Miasma Kanna."

…

"…and her name was Kanna and she had long white hair and was super polite."

Izumi nodded, handing Rin a napkin as ice cream began to drip onto the parlous table.

Rin slurped the melting treat, her face contemplative.

"She seemed nice, though really shy. I hope I see her again."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Rin's ability to make friends with everyone she met.

"I hope so too. Do you know when they will have the scores posted?"

Rin nodded, handing the older woman a piece of paper

"Next Saturday at 10:00am. Here's the scoring sheet. After they post the results, you're supposed to call that number and set up a conference according to my score."

…

"I don't see why I have to be the one to wait out in the cold," muttered Kagome, shifting her weight. She looked down at the ticket, which provided a chart to help identify the score:

IQ

Average: 100

Above average: 120-140

Genius: 150+

Rin giggled and continued to search for her number, which provided to be a bit difficult with everyone pushing around her.

"Watch where you are going!" a high-pitched female voice snapped. Rin looked up to see a beautiful woman with red eyes boring down into her. She wore an expensive suit and had her raven hair pulled back albeit little wisps of bangs.

Kagome was about to yell at her when Rin cut her off.

"Gomen nassai!" Rin said, not wanting her older sister to cause a scene and get in trouble.

Suddenly a figure poked out behind the imposing woman.

"Kanna!" Rin squealed, forgetting the other woman.

"Miyahara-san," said the quite girl.

"Onee-san, this is the girl who lent me her pencil, Miyahara-san this is my older sister Kagura."

Rin blinked before her manners kicked in.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. This is my older sister Higurashi Kagome."

Kagura's face changed at the sound of the two names.

"Miyahara? Aren't you the kid whose parents died a few years ago, leaving the company in the hands of Taishou Sesshoumaru?"

Kagura turned her attention to Kagome.

"Weren't you the one at the Taishou fundraiser two weeks ago with Inu Yasha? You really do look like Kikyou…I can even sense a little miko in you!"

Kagome blanched at such outright rude behavior and pushed her own animosity at being compared to Inu Yasha's ex _yet again _and looked down at Rin, worried.

Rin's eyes clouded over at the mention of her dead parents. Breathing in, she tried to remember the calming words of Kaede.

Kanna looked extremely embarrassed at her older sister's brash outburst. Trying to take the heat off her new friend, she quickly found her number.

"Onee-san, my results say that I scored 173."

Kagura immediately looked down at her small sibling with pride.

"That's great Kanna! Now we just need to schedule an appointment."

Nodding to Kagome and Rin, Kagura pulled out her phone and started walking back towards the limo.

Kanna gave a weak smile, hoping that the two girls didn't take offense to Kagura's dismissal.

Rin gave a half-hearted smile and watched as Kanna trailed behind after her sister.

"What a bitch!" muttered Kagome, much to Rin's shock. "She and her sister totally gave off youkai vibes. I think Kagura's suppose to be a wind sorceress if I remember right. What a shallow-ass snob!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Oops."

Rin accepted that as an apology and turned back to the board, finally finding her score.

**186**

…

The next few months were hectic to say the least. Sesshoumaru got her into an ultra private school for the gifted where they taught children on an accelerated program. The tuition was enough to make some hearts stop, but Sesshoumaru paid for everything, telling Izumi Higurashi that it was his duty as Rin's financial advisor. Mrs. Higurashi understood that, but she also checked Rin's bank accounts and found that no money was being withdrawn. She figured out that Sesshoumaru was putting the girl through school on _his own credit_, which was the surprise factor. She didn't dare question his motives, but found it must have had to do something with a certain lovable child.

Rin, of course, knew nothing of a sort. She just knew that she was switching schools. At her new school she met a kitsune named Shippou, who, like her, had lost both of her parents. He was currently staying at an orphanage and on full scholarship.

When Mrs. Higurashi heard about his living situation, she immediately offered him her home as a safe haven. The kitsune was too smart and adorable in her opinion to be left unattended. Plus, he got along great with Rin and Souta, and Kagome simply adored him.

Then the years seemed to just…slip by…

Rin began to write letters to her Angel again, and every once and a while she would receive a response. Since her vernacular and characters had improved Sesshoumaru actually felt compelled to answer a question or two of hers.

Rin cherished those letters, savored his elegant script and his concise writing style. She kept them in a small box under her bed, along with her Fluffy doll. She would have kept playing with him had Shippou not teased her to death about a teenager playing with "dollies".

She still took him out every so often and gave him a hug, especially when she had a rough day at school.

Ah…school…

Rin was already taking high school courses when she turned eleven. She found that she was completely fascinated with world history and social studies. When her teachers asked her what she wanted to do in life, she replied that she wanted to help under privileged children receive the same opportunities that she did.

Her history professor, Mr. Myouga, told her about the UN, Peace Corps., and various other organizations that she might be interested in. Shippou thought it was a great idea and supported her, though he himself was more interested in nature and preserving wildlife.

Rin made regular trips to the library to do research and had even managed to convince Sesshoumaru (via numerous pleading letters) to let her borrow his extensive private library so that she could feed her curiosity. Sesshoumaru never directly interacted with her, he was always at work, leaving Jaken to watch over the girl so that she didn't tear the house apart.

Sometimes, when she had lost Jaken to the labyrinth that was the mansion floor plan, she would just wander around the vast estate, soaking in all she could about her mysterious savior. The house itself was practically a historical monument, with all the art and artifacts that the Taishou family had collected over the centuries.

One hall that fascinated the girl to no end had nothing to do with world history, rather, with was a long corridor richly decorated with family portraits on the wall. Generations of Taishou men and woman, all purebred inu youkai. Until she got toward the very end, where the was a picture of what appeared to be a young woman.

When Rin questioned Jaken about this, all she got for a response was "filthy hanyou's wench mother" or something equally foul. But the picture was beautiful and enchanted Rin like no other- save the portrait of Sesshoumaru himself.

It was here that Rin first met Inu Yasha and completely charmed him with just a few nice words about a certain portrait.

It was here that Rin stood, staring at the painted and framed Sesshoumaru when a noise brought her out of her stupor.

"Hey runt, it's time to go home."

Rin turned and smiled at Inu Yasha.

"I was hoping to give him the invitation in person, but I guess he's planning another late night at the office ne?"

Inu Yasha shook his head slightly at the hopeful teenager in front of him.

"Feh, forget about him. He's married to his work. I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thanks Yashie. You're coming too right?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Now let's get you home before Kagome rides on my ass."

Rin giggled. It was so obvious that they liked each other. They fought like an old married couple for the whole five years that they had known each other. Now that Rin was in her thirteenth year, she was beginning to realize exactly what made Kagome so frustrated for the past few years.

Rin smiled to herself…she would just have to play matchmaker.

Rin turned back to face Inu Yasha before they got in the car.

"Please, please, PLEASE make sure he comes…it's very important to me."

Inu Yasha looked at the intensity in the girl's eyes.

"Hai, of course Rin-chan."

Rin gave a final smile as she entered the car.

_After all, I have a promise to fulfill._

* * *

So that concludes this chapter. Next chapter is going to be some much fun! snicker Anyway, again, thanks guys for continuing to read my story and leave such great reviews. They really do help a writer carry on.

I also have a question…for my next fiction, I want it to star Kagome (not that we all don't just love Rin to pieces!) but what I want to know is…who should Kagome be linked with? Oops, to clarify (as some reviewers made me realize that what I just wrote is very vague) who do you think Kagome should be romantically linked with. The majority always seems to be Inu Yasha, but I have read some pretty good fictions were she is linked to Sesshoumaru, Miroku, even Naraku (don't make me even think of him please shudder)

Oh yeah, that reminds me, Naraku is in this story somewhere...


	10. betrayal

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my reviewers. Because of you, I got over 100 reviews! I am blown away.**

* * *

**  
**

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter X: betrayal

Every betrayal contains a perfect moment, a coin stamped heads or tails with salvation on the other side.

- _The Poisonwood Bible_

* * *

The early sun shined brightly through the window, casting shadows across the room. Rin sat in front of her dressing mirror and closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. This was it, her big day. The day she had planned for months- the day that she would perform her first official tea ceremony for the shrine. 

The family had thought that her first performance would be best if it coincided with the shrine's annual summer festival (whose purpose was to attract more people to the shrine and drive revenue). It was suppose to be at four o' clock, right after her kooky grandfather was to perform an exorcism. Kagome was already helping to set up, placing the flower arrangements Rin constructed in the performance room.

Rin inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling, her eyes fluttering open.

It wasn't presenting in front of a crowd that caused her to perform this action- she rather enjoyed serving people. No, this was a poor attempt to quell the excitement welling within her at the thought of seeing Sesshoumaru again.

Rin was desperate to see him. Inu Yasha had sensed her need in her constant hounding as to Sesshoumaru's response to her invitation. He didn't know why, though Kagome had hinted that Rin was worried that if she didn't see him now then she never would.

That was only a half-truth. The fact was, Rin wanted to know _why_. Why was it that three months ago, her private school teacher had approached her with a most interesting proposition, and at the sound of her hesitation, assured her that Sesshoumaru had endorsed the proposal without her consent?

Why would he set this up? Was she a bother? Did he hate her so much that he wanted to send her around the world in order to be rid of her presence?

What was his reason!

When Rin heard those words, she immediately consented, not even considering that she could go against Sesshoumaru's will. All her life he had acted as her Guardian Angel, guiding her through the chaos of her life.

It was because of him that she even took the placement exam, got into the exclusive school as an advanced student, and now, it was his doing that she was going to a London school known as 'Oxford' to continue her studies. She understood the idea of continuing her studies at a leading university, but still! The place was so far and Tokyo University would have been sufficient. Rin was thankful that she was fluent in English as a second language, and French as a fourth- Chinese taking a dominant third. Rin figured that while she was abroad, she would study Latin, German, and polish off her French. Rin believed that her ability to pick up languages almost immediately upon hearing them would be a great boon when she started working for Peace Corps. or the United Nations.

Her only happiness at being so far from her homeland was that Shippou planned to join her for the beginning of spring semester. He still had to finish his studies in the fall before he could graduate and meet up with her.

Rin had been ecstatic that he decided to follow her. In the three years that she had known him, they got along like real brother and sister, always bickering about Darwin or modern politics. It was nice to have someone who understood what it was like to be gifted. Rin would be sad to leave Kanna behind, the quiet girl that Rin would sometimes meet at the school's community events. Kanna's father, a powerful up and coming business man named Miasma Naraku, had demanded that his precious daughter be given one-on-one tutoring, making it difficult for Rin to befriend the obviously shy girl.

Rin smiled when she thought of her friend. Kanna promised to visit the festival and watch her performance. Standing, she tried maneuver gracefully in her full-length traditional kimono. Giving herself one last glance in the mirror, she flashed a brilliant smile at how grown-up she looked.

"How do I look Mr. Fluffy?"

She had taken him out from the box under her bed for the big day and placed him on her bed to help give her advice. The doll in question only stared back and Rin grinned.

She couldn't wait to show Sesshoumaru how much she had grown since their last visit.

…

_TWACK._

Sango returned her boomerang, known as Hiraikotsu, to her back and glowered.

"Hentai monk! Can't you quit it for just one second!"

Miroku, dressed in traditional monk robes for the occasion, merely smiled as he rubbed his wounded head.

"But Sango dear, you weren't saying that last night!"

Sango turned three shades of red and darted her eyes around, praying that no one had heard him. Poking him in the chest, she hissed.

"Look, it's one thing to make out the privacy of your home, it's another to grope me in public!"

Miroku pouted.

"But I can't help it…you're just so beautiful and your body is so luscio- "

Sango clamped her hand over his mouth before he could finished, embarrassed but secretly pleased at his devotion towards her.

"Look, we need to find Kagome to know what we're suppose to be doing."

Miroku looked around, before spotting the girl with Inu Yasha.

"She over there hanging lanterns with Inu Yasha."

Sango turned in the direction Miroku was motioning at just to watch her best friend extend a little too far off the top of the ladder and tumble into the arms of Inu Yasha, who dropped a lantern to catch her. Kagome blushed and stared up at the inu hanyou, obviously flustered. Inu Yasha gave a cocky grin and said a few words that the couple couldn't quite catch. Whatever it was, it caused Kagome's blush in increase and her to scramble out of his arms with embarrassment.

Sango sighed.

"Those two are made for each other. When you think that they're going to stop flirting and just admit that they're crazy about each other? Kagome's too dense to realize that Inu Yasha clearly returns her feelings. "

Miroku shook his head sadly.

"Inu Yasha is such an idiot. It's clear that Kagome wants to be with him but he's still hung up over Kikyou and thinks that Kagome is going to reject him as well."

Sango rolled her eyes at Inu Yasha's stupidity before she felt an ever-familiar hand edging its way down her backside.

"MIROKU!"

…

Rin stepped outside just in time to witness Sango finish beating Miroku up (something that could be seen as a daily ritual for the couple) and Inu Yasha pointing and laughing at the pulverized monk. Kagome immediately caught sight of Rin and broke out into a grin, jogging over.

"Rin you look SO adorable! Just like a little doll!"

Rin smiled up at her older sister, before pulling her mouth into a pout.

"Yeah, until I get those stupid braces on next month. I mean, what college student wears braces!"

Kagome nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, it'll be tough but you're so cute! And think, in two years you'll have perfect teeth. Besides, one of my co-workers at the preschool has braces."

At the mention of preschool, Rin couldn't help but admire Kagome's choice of profession. Though Rin couldn't recall Kagome babysitting her as a young child -she couldn't remember anything before her parent's death really- Kagome had always been a patient and loving sister to both her and Souta. Now, at 24, Kagome had gotten a degree in psychology and her teaching certificate. She had just started the preschool job a few months ago and dreamed of opening her own childcare.

"Look at the time! I better go change into my miko robes. Catch you later."

Rin was brought out of her musing to see Kagome already running up the stairs to her old bedroom. Shaking her head, she stepped out into the courtyard to join the others.

…

"Demon, be gone!" shouted Grandpa Higurashi, flinging holy water at the small shed. Miroku stood behind him and chanted, trying his best not to laugh at the absurdity of the whole setup. Sango clutched her boomerang and avoid Miroku's sparkling eyes as she waited for her cue. Suddenly, a huge pink ball of a demon with buggy eyes and stick appendages popped out of the shed.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed a couple of kids in the crowd, frightened by the huge creature.

"Give us back Princess Rin!" Sango cried, throwing Hiraikotsu in the air towards the foul creature.

"EYAA! I mean, never...RAWR!" the creature squeaked, dodging the boomerang.

Miroku snickered at this before remembering his line.

"We need Priestess Kagome!"

Kagome then stepped out from behind a tree with an arrow notched in her bow. Several audience members cheered at the sight of her letting go of the arrow.

Shippou watched steadily as the arrow came close before it dissolved, an illusion he created using his kitsune magic. Deflating himself, he fell to the ground and faked dead.

Kagome marched up to Shippou, knowing that he couldn't hold the illusion much longer before she "purified him" back into his original form.

Inu Yasha, who had refused to be seen as the "bad demon" for the story, was busy videotaping the show.

Miroku turned to Sango and grabbed her hands.

"Beautiful Taijiya…I have fallen in love with you during this battle, please marry me and bear me at least 10 children."

Sango blushed furiously, even though his speech was a part of their little skit.

"Of course, honorable monk."

Kagome and Grandpa Higurashi went inside to "rescue" Rin.

Rin came out in her traditional kimono and styled hair and smiled, bowing low.

"Thank you kind persons for rescuing me from the terrible demon. Please, accept my thanks at the teahouse where I might make some tea for you."

Kagome nodded. "We are rather weary."

Turning to the crowd she added, "Please, everyone join us in fifteen minutes to witness a traditional tea ceremony!"

The crowd broke out into cheers and the dispersed, many going to the food booth where Izumi was, though the children made a beeline for the goldfish booth that Souta had just finished setting up.

Rin looked around, accepting high praise for her performance as the tragic princess that is kidnapped by a demon who falls in love with her. Where was Sesshoumaru?

Getting past a few more people, she spotted Kanna and smiled. Waving her hand, she called the other girl over.

"Miyahara-san, this place is wonderful. You made a pretty princess…"

"Kanna-chan! How many times have I told you to call me by my first name!"

"Ah, gomen Rin-san. Anou…are you looking for someone?" Kanna finished, noticing the state of her distracted friend.

"Hai…I was looking for Flu- I mean, uh…Taishou sama." _You almost said you were looking for your stuffed animal a.k.a. your secret pet name for Sesshoumaru! Brilliant Rin. _

"And what makes you think a man of Sesshoumaru-sama's breed would be at a dinky human festival such as this?" came the all-to-familiar voice of Kagura.

Rin shot Kanna a look, the accused girl mouthing 'sorry' back.

Rin smiled brightly at the woman before her.

"Perhaps the same reason that brought you here Miasma-san."

Kagura narrowed her eyes and was about to comment when Shippou bounced over.

"Hey Kanna! Rin, Kagome says it's time for the ceremony."

"How cute, the orphans flock together. How pathetic." Sniffed Kagura.

Rin's mouth dropped and was about to say something rather colorful when Shippou promptly said a few choice words in German. Kanna fidgeted and Rin vowed to add German to her 'to-know' list as she watched Kagura turn a nice shade of purple.

Grabbing Rin, Shippou dragged her off to perform.

…

Rin sat demurely in a traditional Japanese style, going through the motions of the tea ceremony. To everyone else, she was a picture of elegance, but internally she was worried. Sesshoumaru was late.

…

Sesshoumaru tilted his neck to the side in order to relive himself of some tension. Standing up, he gathered the documents from the meeting and looked at the clock.

4:30 – the meeting went overtime.

Sesshoumaru placed the documents in his briefcase and walked out of the room, his faithful toad assistant Jaken following.

"Jaken, what is next on my schedule?"

Jaken flipped over the extensive planner and scanned the sheet.

1400 Board Meeting with the Shichinin-tai  
1600 Rin's Tea Ceremony  
1800 June Budget Report Deadline

_Master Sesshoumaru has yet to complete the budget deadline and it will surely take at least three hours, especially since Inu Yasha has skipped work again, leaving Sesshoumaru-sama with the work…he surely doesn't need to go to some lowly ceremony, especially one that is not even in the financial district! The commute alone will surely-_

"Jaken, I am waiting…" was the warning that cut through the ramblings.

"In revising your schedule, I have made it so that you have time to finish the budget report that the lowly hanyou slacked off on."

"Careful Jaken, only I like the pleasure of reminding Inu Yasha of his status. You I don't allow others to believe that I would employ someone … inadequate."

"Y-yes, of course Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Good. Now, I shall return to my office to work on the report and do not wish to be disturbed. That meeting took entirely too long and Jakotsu wasn't helping." Sesshoumaru massaged his temples at the memory of the businessman who kept staring at him with a smile.

…

She finished serving the last guest some two hours later. Smiling, she discreetly wiped her forehead with the back of her wrist. The heavy brocade of the kimono was not the best match for the burning sunset. Standing, she nearly fell over from a leg cramp when she caught herself in time. Looking around, she could see Kagome currently arguing with Inu Yasha, Sango chasing Miroku, and Shippou heading into the house with Kohaku and Souta- most likely to play a video game. Rin sighed, feeling rather alone at the moment as she looked at the courtyard that boasted couples.

_I wish Sesshoumaru were here…N-not as a, you know, a boyfriend or something. OMG, why would I even think that? I think the romantic atmosphere –never mind the fact that it's currently a war zone- I need to stop thinking about this. _

Rin whacked the side of her head, flustered beyond comparison that she would ever see her Angel in such a light. He was like, out of her lifetime, not to mention a complete jerk, standing her up.

"Who does he think he is!" Rin grounded out, suddenly realizing that _she _was the victim in this situation.

"I mean, come on! He told Inu Yasha it was in his frick'n planner for goodness sakes! What, can't he read? I stressed how important this was, I mean, sheesh, the whole thing was for him. W-we made a promise…"

Rin trailed off, suddenly feeling awful. That's right, they made a promise that she would serve him tea. Remembering a certain birthday a few years ago, Rin smiled. She shouldn't lose faith, he would come and something wonderful would happen.

Running to the steps, she sat on the last step, looking down below for Sesshoumaru.

And waited.

**And waited.**

And worried.

Determined, she ran inside and marched up to Inu Yasha who was sitting on the couch with Kagome.

"Can I have Sesshoumaru's phone number?"

Inu Yasha blinked, but handed the girl his cell phone nonetheless. Rin took the prize and scurried off leaving Kagome and Inu Yasha behind.

"Poor Rin, she was really looking forward to Sesshoumaru coming."

"Feh, my brother's a jerk-a-holic. I bet he's just sitting at the office without a care in the world."

Sesshoumaru growled at the reports before him. They weren't even half complete! Damn Inu Yasha for sticking him with this mess! Sesshoumaru pressed the intercom.

"Jaken, make sure I am not disturbed for ANY reason. I need to get these reports done in time to submit them to the board."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," came the croaked reply.

Rin flipped the phone open and searched until she found a number listed under 'office'. Hitting the dial button, she waited as the phone began to ring.

"Moushi Moushi, Taishou Corporation, Sesshoumaru-sama's office, Jaken speaking."

"Oh goodie, Jaken! Is Sesshoumaru alright? I'm worried because he didn't show up to-"

Jaken cut her off.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-_sama­_ is in perfect health. He is currently very busy and doesn't have time for someone like you. Good bye."

_Click._

Rin's mouth dropped open. Okay, she knew that Jaken didn't love her, and especially didn't like her after the blue paint incident, but geez, he needed to get over it! It was a complete accident. And since when did Sesshoumaru decline her calls? He had never made it a point in the past to ignore her.

Wait- he's just sitting in his office? The bum! He PROMISED! Rin's eyes suddenly went wide. He broke his promise to her…he BROKE HIS PROMISE to her. Rin bit her lip, trying to evaluate the facts.

1. He's sending her abroad

2. He broke his promise to her

3. He's not speaking to her

Rin burst into tears. Sesshoumaru hated her and she didn't know what she had done.

…

That night, alone in her room, Rin's last hope that she had been wrong about Sesshoumaru died as the clock struck midnight and the day ended. Picking up Mr. Fluffy from his spot on the bed she threw him across the room in resentment.

_Just because I'm not a rich businesswoman doesn't make me any less important. I mean, would he have seen me if I were someone like Kagura? _

Rin shuddered at the thought. If Sesshoumaru preferred a bitch like her, then all the rumors that he was a merciless "killing perfection", the Ice Prince of the business world, would be true.

Rin immediately got off her bed and pick up Mr. Fluffy, dusting him off. She wouldn't sink that low. She was better than that, she had been raised better than that. If Sesshoumaru didn't want her, then she would be grateful for everything he had done for her and let him go. No more letters, no more clinging, she would prove that she was a real Lady in her last hour.

But though she had every intention of forgiving and forgetting, the sting of betrayal kept the weepy teenager distraught for days to come.

* * *

Poor Sesshoumaru! Jaken is evil for keeping him from seeing Rin. Don't worry, Sesshoumaru will find out in the next chapter, but how will her react? Hmmm…Also coming next chapter, Rin plays matchmaker! I like your thinking MindIIBody! 

Again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my reviewers. I tried to make this chapter extra long as a way of showing my appreciation for you guys! I'm really glad that you guys don't mind my timeline, I honestly don't think dragging each year out would be good for this fic, you know? I swear, even though it's fall and things get busy, I won't abandon this story and will ALWAYS update within a month. I'm so upset that my favorite fics take forever to get updated, so I refuse to become that kinda author. I know that this site is for fun, but it's still a commitment you know? (Sheesh, I feel like the dubbed Chichiri no da!)

I really like the quote that I hae for this chapter. Because it's SO fitting, with the perfect moment being that Jaken had lied to him. If he figures it out and can get to Rin, salvation! Well, that is, if he cares that she's upset with him

And I started my next fiction starring Kagome, so look for that one coming out. Thanks for all your suggestions...Do you think there is a better day to upload a new chapter?


	11. courage pt1

This is by FAR, the longest chapter ever and it is because of everyone's awesome "DIE JAKEN" reviews. In fact, it's SO long that I broke it into two chapters because they each deal with a different erm, "problem" :)

Don't hate meeee!

Super thanks to all my reviewers: Kaiya Sara, InuGoddess715, nisec, Cassia, tankbbg, Broken-hearted-fool, Reiycheru, TurtleHugs, simplyelena, New Fan, lilbitzer11, MayumiCrimson, karina, Thoughts13, nana and…

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Final Flight, for not only updating as soon as chapter 9 was posted, but for evoking a need within me to write my next chapter faster. 3

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass 

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XI: courage pt.1

To me, there is no greater act of courage than being the one who kisses first.

- Janeane Garofalo

* * *

"You're a fucking asshole!" 

Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother from where he sat at the dining room table with his usual stoic mask. Normally, he would just go back to reading the morning newspaper and sipping his orange juice, taking in his first day off in three weeks. However, it was a Sunday, and Inu Yasha shouldn't have been up until well past noon. That was enough to elicit a response from the taiyoukai.

"Good morning to you too little brother. I trust you slept well knowing that I would finish the budget report for you."

Inu Yasha looked taken aback, but quickly recovered. The jackass had the nerve to just sit there looking regal when _he_ had finally fucked up more than Inu Yasha himself.

"Keh. You're the real bastard, making a little girl cry."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. What was his brother carrying on about now?

"You don't even care, do you! But then, who would expect differently from a cold-hearted prick like you. You know the only reason Rin set the whole thing up was because she believed you were coming!"

_Rin._

Sesshoumaru suddenly had the sinking suspicion that he had forgotten something big. However, to show weakness, even to Inu Yasha, was not an option.

Taking another sip of juice he merely looked back down at his paper.

"Life is disappointment."

He knew he didn't forget her birthday…Suddenly an article in the cultural section caught his eye. It was about a festival that had taken place at a rather familiar sounding- tea ceremony was presented?

_Wait a minute... _

Inu Yasha, who heard Sesshoumaru's new philosophy on life, was trying to unclench his fist, knowing that a fight with his older brother would most likely be in vain.

"You…you…bastard…If Father were still alive-"

_Wrong thing to say little brother._

Sesshoumaru was up in a flash, glaring down at his brother, his eyes bleeding red. Inu Yasha gulped, but refused to back down. Rin had suffered, which caused Kagome to suffer, and damn if Inu Yasha didn't protect the ones he cared about!

"Don't. Challenge. Me."

Sesshoumaru barely whispered the words, the threat making its point. Inu Yasha was about to respond when Sesshoumaru's arm shot out and clutched Inu Yasha's neck, waiting for his submission. Inu Yasha merely glared back. Sesshoumaru took the silence as fulfilling his request and let go of Inu Yasha.

"Leave."

It was a command, not an option.

"You're still a bastard." Inu Yasha muttered as he left the room.

…

Sesshoumaru stepped into the office agitated, having spent the rest of Sunday and Sunday night in various stages of anger. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened, he had an impeccable memory after all. He smirked inwardly as he thought of the revenge that he had in store for his most loyal assistant and retainer. However, that thought alone was not enough to quell the fury that slowly simmered. It had almost been bestowed upon his inferior half-sibling, but even he knew that Inu Yasha had every right to yell at him.

He _had_ made the promise, and it was certainly below him to torture a human girl with false words. This Sesshoumaru believed that lies were below him, even in an age of dirty politics. His tactic was merely to silence the opponent before he ever had a chance to speak. Still, besides the obvious blow to his honor, which would have be sufficient to have his blood boil, he knew that it was something else.

He couldn't remember the last time he had lost his cool to his brother, involuntarily slipping from his cool façade into his more demonic state. That was what was causing the extra stress. Since when did he ever feel that Inu Yasha –INU YASHA– was a threat? And not even a threat to his person but perhaps even more disturbing, to his spirit. He only had to recall the excitement in her eyes when she had received his gift of sakura-pressed porcelain tea set to image her disappointment at his absence.

_I highly doubt that my absence was entirely the drama that Inu Yasha played it to be. _

Still, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he could trust his thoughts. The girl had always shown that she was extremely fond of his presence. The fact that she wasn't even scared of him made him think her either extremely brave or incredibly foolish. He knew that he would never cause harm to someone under his care, even Inu Yasha though Sesshoumaru sourly hoped that this "Kagome" would purify his ass someday. Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru had to admit on some level that he was curious as to how the young human girl perceived him now. Perhaps something would have to be done about it. But now was not the time for such musings, as his prey had just made his presence known…

Jaken quickly walked up beside him, ready to greet his Lord, when:

"Jaken, I seem to recall that the young Miyahara's tea ceremony should be coming up. Remind this Sesshoumaru of the date, I cannot afford to miss it."

Sesshoumaru sounded cool, collected, and Jaken felt screwed.

"Milord, I highly d-doubt that a mere _huma-"_

"Do not question me. I said to make an appearance and this Sesshoumaru always keeps his word."

Did he think he felt screwed? He meant fucked, royally fucked.

"A-actually Milord, you see…"

Sesshoumaru didn't know how much longer he could keep his rage at bay.

"You know, I read an interesting article yesterday about a Shrine holding a festival…"

Okay…royally fucked would have been nice, now that Jaken thought about it. Anything would have been better than, than, well…Jaken wasn't sure anymore.

"Jaken. You lied to me."

Jaken burst into tears and threw himself at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Forgive this lowly worm Sesshoumaru-sama! I was thinking about the company! I didn't mea-"

Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken off of his shoe.

"Now Jaken, you and I both know very well that you could have finished the report."

Jaken cried harder. Something bad was going to happen.

"I realize that you must be under so much stress, trying to kept my schedule up to date for me, that I though perhaps a vacation was in order."

A vacation? Jaken looked up with hope in his eyes. Was Sesshoumaru-sama forgiving him?

"But of course, I know you would refuse, so I took the liberty of assigning you a low-key job for the next week. Here."

Jaken quickly got up and accepted the paper. Sesshoumaru entered his office and left his assistant in the hall, dumbfounded.

Jaken wiped away his tears and opened the piece of paper, before the blood drained from his face and he looked up at his employer's office in sheer and utter horror.

No, Sesshoumaru had not forgiven him.

No, his employer just sold his soul to a human's clinic as a clown.

That's right. For the next week, Jaken would don makeup; ridiculous clothes; a bright, rainbow colored wig; and floppy shoes for the sole purpose of trying to make dirty rotten diseased human children happy.

Royally fucked indeed.

…

Rin shoved more clothes into a trunk. Her mother was going to ship her trunks off to the college a week early so that they would arrive when she got there.

"Fit IN!" she growled, sitting on the top of the trunk and tried to make the lock fit. A knock on her door brought the girl straight out of her ranting into embarrassment.

"Come in…?"

Shippou bounced into the room, took one look at the situation, and burst out laughing. Rin tried everything she could not to strangle the kitsune.

"Hrmp. You could at least offer to help me you know."

Shippou shook his head in mirth. "Nah, it's more fun to watch you go crazy."

Rin sweatdropped at this.

Souta poked his head in. "Sheesh, it's like a tornado hit here."

Rin scowled. "I did not open my door so my brothers could just mock me."

Souta faked hurt, clutching his heart and stumbling into the room.

"Rin, you wound me! And here I was coming as but a humble servant of knowledge…"

Rin crossed her arms, waiting.

Souta brightened. "Anyway, I was just wondering…"

Rin nodded.

"Well…entrance exams for college are coming up and all…"

Another nod.

"I'm freaking out…"

Nod.

"And well, you're just SO smart…"

Rin felt her neck getting sore.

"Would-you-just-take-my-exams-for-me?"

Rin stared at him, a mental picture of her wearing platforms (she was rather on the short side), a male uniform, a wig, sunglasses, a mask, perhaps a mustache would help…boys don't tend to bathe…gold teeth?

Rin burst out laughing at the sheer silliness of her rather ridiculous interpretation of the lanky boy silently pleading before her.

"You may want to ask Shippou, he can uhm, fake your appearance better with an illusion."

Souta quickly turned his eyes to Shippou, who suddenly looked very scared and bolted out of the room. Souta gave a battle cry and sprang from the room, close on his adoptive brother's heels.

Rin smiled, the first real smile to grace her lips in weeks. She really was going to miss the crazy antics of her family. But still, the girl knew she had to get out of this atmosphere. She was still in mourning over the lost of Sesshoumaru and it seemed EVERYTHING was reminding her of him…including Mr. Fluffy. Dear sweet Mr. Fluffy who had never abandoned one of their very important tea-dates unlike a really, really pompous jerk that came to mind. Rin glared at the doll as if Sesshoumaru himself would feel her displeasure.

"Ack, bad Rin!" cried the teenager, shaking her head.

She was supposed to be packing, not wasting yet another afternoon in the clouds. Sighing, she stared hard at the doll as an inner debate took place as to whether the doll should make the trip to London. As much as Mr. Fluffy's appearance was causing her grief, it was still her beloved treasure that Kagome had made by hand upon her departure for college. Which reminded her- she needed to see to a few things before her exodus, such as seeing her favorite miko-sister finally admitting her not so secret feelings to an equally pigheaded hanyou. That was beginning to seem more ridiculous than the idea of Miroku giving up his perverted ways. Speaking of which, perhaps he and Sango would be good allies in her schemes.

Reaching over to her desk, Rin decided that it was time to make a _very _important phone call.

…

Sango nodded her head slowly, trying to process everything. Rin just watched expectantly. Sango quickly broke out into a grin and looked up at the other girl from her spot on Rin's bed.

"I know the perfect girl. I went to high school with her. Gimme a sec, k?" Sango said digging through her purse.

Pulling out her cell phone, she scrolled through her address book until she spotted the desired name. Hitting 'talk', she patiently waited as the phone rang before a girl on the other end picked up.

"La! Yura of the Hair Salon, Yura speaking. How may I help you?" came a sultry voice.

…

Miroku stared from one female to the next as if they were crazy.

"So you're telling me that you managed to secure a date for Inu Yasha and you need me to convince him to go on it. Plus, you need a guy for Kagome? All for some plot Rin cooked up in order to unite the stubborn lovebirds?"

Rin and Sango nodded. Miroku let out a long sigh.

"Alright, if we're going to make this work, then there is only one guy that I can think of that Inu Yasha is stupid enough to get trapped by. That shouldn't be a problem. What _is_ a problem is the fact that you think that Inu Yasha will ever let ME set him up on a date."

Rin tilted her head questioningly (not knowing the details), but Sango groaned in agreement. Miroku's last blind date fiasco for Inu Yasha ended with "Wait- Jakotsu is a boy?" and almost getting murdered by a certain fuzzy-eared half youkai.

"Reverse psychology."

Miroku and Sango looked at Rin, before each other. Perhaps, Inu Yasha was pretty gullible.

…

"I don't think one date will hurt Kagome. Who knows, maybe Inu Yasha will get jealous," Sango said innocently as her best friend and roommate looked at her with disbelief.

"I don't know…I don't like the idea of going out with some stranger…"

"Miroku went to college with him and will vouch for his character. Apparently, he was on the track team."

"Hmmm…maybe…"

"Come on Kags, you need to have a little fun every once and a while. I'll tell you what, I'll call you after an hour into your date. If it's going good, just hang up. If it blows, you can pretend I'm your sick aunt Thelma or something." Sango said, knowing that would cinch the deal.

Kagome's eyes widened and she burst out laughing.

"OMG, I haven't thought of Hojou in ages! The poor guy…he got so freaked out that he kept bringing me gifts for Aunt Thelma…oh man, that was funny. Gosh…junior high…" Kagome trailed off before looking at a grinning Sango.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt…"

"He'll pick you up at eight, wear your red dress."

_It's Inu Yasha's favorite._

…

"No fucking way! The last "chick" you set me up was a raging homosexual MAN Miroku, you know, as in male?"

Miroku smirked before muttering, "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't got for it. Perfect."

Inu Yasha's sensitive ears picked up his words perfectly and eyed his best friend suspiciously.

"What's perfect?"

Miroku pretended to look surprised.

"N-nothing. Nothing, I just think I made a foolish suggestion, that's all."

Inu Yasha stared at him incredulously. "What the heck, I totally heard you! Why would you ask me to go out with someone then be happy I don't want to?"

Miroku sighed, then spoke as if to a small child.

"Ever since…we'll just call it "the incident"…Sango has told me that I could never convince you to ever trust me again. I told her that of course I could, so we made a bet."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

"So wouldn't you want to win?"

Miroku shook his head.

"Not when the loser has to help Kagome volunteer at the community pool next week…just think, Kagome in a bathin-"

"I'll do it, you said it was at 8?"

Miroku inwardly laughed as Inu Yasha bought it hook, line, and sinker. Since when did Kagome volunteer at a pool? Miroku shook his head, which Inu Yasha took as a sign of defeat. In reality, Miroku was just pitying himself for having such a naïve friend.

…

"Sango, you're blocking my view."

"Well, stop elbowing me and perhaps I'll uncover your eyes!"

"Both of you, stop acting your shoe size and start acting your age!"

"Yes Mother Rin," chirped Sango and Miroku. The three then resumed their position behind some ferns.

"You really do look beautiful Kagome…" said Kouga with a wolfish grin.

Kagome smiled, flattered that he kept lavishing her with attention.

Now if only Inu Yasha were here it would all be perfect… 

Suddenly the pressure of his hands holding hers brought her out of her stupor.

"…so what do you say? Will you be my woman?"

Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out. He was already asking her to go steady? She barely knew him!

"Kouga, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room for a moment."

Kouga just nodded, completely cocky and sure that she was just overwhelmed with the prospect of dating a catch like him. He was a high-ranking lawyer under Taishou Corps. as well as the head lawyer for the prestigious Miyahara Foundation.

Kagome high-tailed it to the restroom, completely mortified at blowing off Kouga without a proper declination. Looking back, she realized that he looked perfectly content and she had to refrain from rolling her eyes. He was handsome, polite, cultured, and completely arrogant. The almost complete opposite of Inu Yasha.

Even Kouga's hair was opposite, being completely black as opposed to Inu Yasha's snow white mane that glistened silver. Speaking of silver, a flash of said color caught the corner of her eye. Straining her neck so as to get a better look, what she saw made her gasp.

Inu Yasha laughing with some petite, pixie-cut female! Kagome's features darkened and she walked over, ready to give him a piece of her mind when she stopped herself. She and Inu Yasha weren't going out, so technically he was doing nothing wrong.

_Except stringing me along for years._

Marching back to her table, she sat down and grabbed the glass of wine that Kouga had ordered and began to drink.

…

"La! I wish you would tell me what is so funny!"

Inu Yasha couldn't help it. This was the exact type of woman he expected from Miroku…not some Jakotsu. She was scantily clad in a short black dress with slits running up the sides, wore hot pink eye shadow, and kept staring at his hair. In other words, a total freak.

Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, he tried to pacify the offended female when a particular scent caught his nose.

_Kagome_.

Inu Yasha's eyes glazed over as the scent of sakura washed over him, only to realize that there was the lingering scent of another that intermingled with hers. Breathing in deeply, his nose was suddenly assaulted by recognition that that Kagome was mixed with the stench of wolf.

Wait- wolf…! 

Inu Yasha suddenly twitched and he stood up suddenly, causing Yura to break from her daze.

"La, where are you going? The food will be here soon!"

"Bathroom," he managed to spit out, his jaw locked. Taking swift strides, he followed the scent until he reached the table he was looking for.

…

Sango, Miroku, and Rin all exchanged grins as they watched their beloved hanyou and miko play right into their hands…

…

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up from her second glass of wine with an annoyed look on her face, though Kouga's expression wasn't the presentation of friendliness.

"Dog-turd, what are you doing here?"

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. Kagome looked surprised that they knew each other. Opening her mouth to inquire as to how they met, Inu Yasha beat her to the punch.

"I could ask you the same question wolf-breath. What are you doing here with Kagome?"

"I'm on a date with my woman!"

"Kouga, I didn't agr-"

"You're woman! Please, I'm sure Kagome's just doing this for some charity event. No way she would ever be seen in public with you."

"Actually I _am-"_

Kouga smirked, "See, she admits it. She's proud to be my woman. So back off!"

"Stop cutting me off you gu-"

"Are you challenging me?"

Kouga bared his fangs in response.

"What's a mere puppy like you going to do to me?"

"THAT'S IT!" came the firm voice of Kagome, her hand slammed onto the table as she stood up. Both Kouga and Inu Yasha, who had rolled up their sleeves and were already clenching their fists, jumped back into surprise.

"I'm sick and tried of watching you too banter like idiots. I can't even get a word in edgewi-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" came the breathy voice of Yura, who slid behind Inu Yasha with ease. Looking around, she pouted.

"I got all lonely at the table by myself baby."

Her eyes turned to Kagome.

"Who's she?"

Kagome was nearly seeing purple as Inu Yasha's flunky was now parading herself around Kagome. Tears were coming to her eyes at the unfairness of it all. The point was to get Inu Yasha jealous right? But here he was having a grand 'ole time with some…floozy!

"Who are you!"

Yura looked at the girl cattily and sneered.

"She reeks of human and her hair is pinned up!"

"Actually, _ogre_ I'm Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. And if you have a problem, I'd gladly purify your indecently exposed butt."

"La! I'll make you pay for that," said Yura pulling out a plaited comb.

Meanwhile, with Kagome distracted by Yura, Inu Yasha and Kouga returned to petty insults, Sango was muttering about bitchy ogres while being restrained by Miroku and Rin. Soon the manager was marching over to the increasingly disruptive party.

"Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen, but I must kindly ask you to refrain for such acts inside this establishment."

Suddenly, Kagome had had enough and grabbed her purse, fleeing the scene. Sango decided to make herself known and went after her.

Inu Yasha, who recovered from sudden events, chased after Kagome, leaving Yura and Kouga alone together. Miroku left Rin behind the plants to intersect Inu Yasha from doing something stupid. Rin decides to follow after Miroku and Inu Yasha, who were in the parking lot.

"Shit Miroku! Kouga was all over her, breathing down her neck! What was I suppose to do?"

Miroku just looked at his friend and sighed.

"Why should you care when she's only a friend to you?"

Rin realized that Inu Yasha was on the verge of some big breakthrough and ran to find Sango and Kagome, hoping that the girls were somewhere nearby. Spotting Kagome sitting on a bench sobbing into Sango's shoulder, Rin's heart ached. _Baka Inu Yasha…sometimes I wonder if he deserves her._ But Rin knew that they were meant for each other.

Gathering courage, Rin retraced her steps and appeared before Inu Yasha and Miroku. Inu Yasha just looked confused as to why she was there, and became even more confused when she grabbed his wrist and started to drag him. Miroku wasn't surprised and help guide Inu Yasha before he knew he was moving. Stopping a little ways from the girls, Rin knew that Inu Yasha's sensitive hearing could easily hear the words that were being spoken.

"Sango, he's such a jerk…why does he have to get so jealous when he doesn't even like me? Did you even see the girl he was with?"

Sango stroked her friend's head, frustrated.

"It's not true Kagome…look, there's no way that Inu Yasha could be into a girl like that when you're so much better…"

Kagome choked out a sob.

"Sango, it hurts so much…but I just can't stop loving him. I love him Sango…"

At that moment, everything else that Kagome said was gibberish as Inu Yasha stood frozen in place.

_"I love him Sango…"_

Oh God, what fool was he not to see it? Inu Yasha suddenly had to talk to her, talk to the one woman who had accepted him as he was and didn't want to change him. The one woman he truly loved. Getting up from his hiding place, he ignored the pleas from Miroku to stay put and made his presence known.

"K-Kagome…I…"

Kagome looked up, her makeup slightly smeared and she let out another cry.

"What could you possibly want? Go away!"

"I need to talk to you."

He sounded so sincere, like a little puppy trying to get back into grace with his master. Sango tiptoed away and rejoined Miroku and Rin.

"Haven't you said enough this evening? Kami, you're such a jerk!"

"Look, I heard you just now and-"

Kagome stood up and looked at him with a glare.

"You were eavesdropping! Well it's too late to take it back now but don't feel like you have to pity me or anything. I know that I could never be Kikyou for you."

Inu Yasha took a step closer, praying to anyone that would listen to give him courage.

"Kami! I never said I wanted you to be Kikyou. Heck, I'm dancing for joy that you're not. You're perfect just as you are!"

"Don't tease me…"

"Chikuso!" Inu Yasha swore, realizing that his words weren't getting through to her. Grabbing her forearms, he drew her close to him and stared hard at her, searching her steel blue eyes that held so much emotion that he had never noticed before.

Then he did it.

He kissed her and Kagome finally realized what he had been trying to say to her all these years.

_I love you too._

And in the background, Miroku and Sango shared similar sediment while Rin watched forlorn.

* * *

OMG (pops the champagne) 

Second installment coming soon!

PS. Okay, so this chapter would have been up earlier if my computer hadn't eaten the chapter. So, being fully enraged, I rewrote the chapter. Gomen for any grievous errors, I shall re-edit soon.


	12. courage pt2

As promised, the second part of courage! Thanks to those who leave reviews and support me, it let's me know that people are still reading and enjoying this fic. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass 

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XII: courage pt.2

Courage is as often the outcome of despair as of hope; in the one case we have nothing to lose, in the other everything to gain.

-Diane de Poitiers

* * *

Rin couldn't watch the scene anymore without feeling a pain in her chest. The teenager accredited the unfamiliar emotion to longing, wishing that she were in Kagome's place and that her soul mate had just announced himself. Turning away, she quickly averted her glance as Miroku had taken Inu Yasha's lead and was currently kissing a very willing Sango in a rather ardent manner. Completely embarrassed, Rin decided that asking for a ride home would be too much trouble at this point and decided to walk to the train station. Somehow, she felt that she needed air in which to breathe. 

…

Rin inhaled deeply as she cut through a small park to the train station. It was nice to get away from all the romance when she herself was suffering from a bout of rejection. Rin understood perfectly that it wasn't the same set of circumstances (not that she hadn't been searching the web for pictures of a certain taiyoukai for reasons she couldn't pinpoint), but the idea that she was rejection as a person rather than just a romantic figure was tearing her apart. Sesshoumaru had never done anything but encourage her, and on that rare occasion that she _did_ see him, she tried her best to behave. True, there was the time when he had come home early and seen her beating up Jaken, but she could swear in she saw a twinkle in his eye, though his physical expression didn't change from stoic.

Ascending to the platform, Rin waited patiently for her train and tried to get her mind from certain thoughts by refocusing on the success of her sister.

…

Rin stared at Kagome and blinked. Was it true? Had she really forgotten her own birthday? Looking up at the calendar, Rin confirmed that indeed, her birthday was tomorrow. She had been so busy with packing since she was to leave the day after tomorrow, she didn't even think about it. Looking up at her expectant sister, she replied:

"I'm sure whatever you get me will be perfect."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That's such a lame answer, I'm sure there's _something_ that you're just dying for. Clothes perhaps? Jewelry?"

Rin suppressed a groan. She just wasn't the super-chic feminine type. Plus, she already had an appointment with a leading American orthodontist who had a practice in London. The idea of wearing lace and metal didn't scream 'seductress' to her. There was also the little fact that she had no interest in dating anyone her age. Boys were idiots.

"Well…there is something I would like…" Rin hesitated, a slight blush creeping up on her face.

Kagome found instant relief, vowing that no matter the cost, she would make this present come through.

"Would you make me another doll?"

It wasn't the reply that Kagome had expected, but she understood. Rin was still a teenage girl leaving her home to travel across the world, and no matter how smart she was, the girl still had a vitreous temperament.

"Hai, of course!"

Kagome smiled as her sister's eyes lit up and she smiled. Sewing a doll would take Kagome all night, which meant cancelling her date. Kagome prayed that Inu Yasha would understand.

…

The party was quite the affair, celebrating not only Rin's birthday, but also her departure to Europe. Even Kanna came to say a few words and drop off a gift. Rin played the charming hostess, and no one could tell that something was amiss. If they did, they attributed it to cold feet.

"Happy Birthday Rinny!" squealed Kagome, wrapping her arms around her little sister and placing a gift in the younger girl's lap. Really, ever since kissing Inu Yasha, Kagome had been sweet as sugar.

Rin tore the gift open with excitement, to reveal a plush doll that bared a striking resemblance to herself. Startled, Rin let out a cry of delight as she squeezed the doll close to her.

"Oh, there's a card too from Inu Yasha…"

Rin looked over at Kagome's quasi-boyfriend who rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"Keh."

Rin flashed Inu Yasha a smile and seized the card, ripping it open with zeal. Scanning through the words written, Rin's eyes flickered up in amusement.

"Inu Yasha! I never took you for a romantic!"

Inu Yasha felt his ears burn as Kagome tried to snatch the card from Rin's grasp with curiosity. Rin hit Kagome's arm lightly and laughed.

"Hey, can't I get a private moment with your boyfriend!"

Everyone laughed at that and Sango dropped another gift into Rin's lap.

…

Rin thanked the last of her guests as they left, including Kagome who promised their mother that she would stay over next weekend. Rin grabbed a garbage bag and started to stuff bits of wrapping paper and plastic cups when Izumi Higurashi came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a cloth.

"Rin! It's your birthday and I refuse to allow you to clean up. Get Souta to do it. Goodness knows he should be studying for entrance exams and not playing video games!"

Rin nodded and scurried up the stairs to let Souta know his fate. After that, she decided to go out for a walk so she could memorize the neighborhood that she had spent the last 10 years calling her home. Picking a light sweater (Tokyo summer's were ridiculously humid), she bounced through the doors and down the shrine's numerous steps. Yes, a walk around the neighborhood would be perfect to clear her head.

Rin gazed at the various shops that lined the streets and smiled, loving how the setting sun seemed to illuminate the busy people working. She would miss this place, but it wouldn't be forever. At this point, Rin actually welcomed the change, because everything seemed to remind her of Sesshoumaru, and it was silly really, investing so much hope into a man who's name was rather morbid. The man was more of a devil than the angel she envisioned. But still! The truth hurt…

Rin stopped as she realized that the sun had already set and that she was stand back at the shrine. Not wanting to go in just yet, she walked over to the abandoned well (Grandpa Higurashi said there was some sort of curse on the well, that 500 years ago it was a bone-eater's well that was a death site for dying and decaying demons) and past it to the Goshinboku tree. The Sacred Tree was around a thousand years old and one of Rin's favorite places to hide when she was little. Rin had this fascination with heights and always climbed the tree rather than stand around it. Doctor Kaede said that she was most likely projecting the death of her parents and associating the Goshinboku with the tree that Sesshoumaru found her in.

Bracing herself, she ignored the fact that she was wearing a skirt and kicked off her shoes and cardigan, and began climbing the imposing tree. The tree was practically rock solid and impossible to climb, with made it all the more challenging and adventurous in Rin's opinion. Sweating, she made it to the lowest branch, which was still like, twenty-five feet high. Her skirt was torn and there was dirt on her face and sap on her hands, but Rin couldn't be happier. She always felt some sort of freedom looking out across the Shrine foundation and the neighborhood. Deciding that she wanted a better look, she kept climbing, the sturdy branch now in arms length. It was nearly impossible to see at this point, the leaves blocking out the glow of the evening lights but Rin was determined. She had never made it to the top and was determined to try or at least beat her old record.

…

Rin finally gave up, now somewhat frightened. It was completely dark, she had no idea how high she was and she couldn't see down anymore. Feeling rather stupid for leaving her sweater on the ground with her shoes, the girl curled against the trunk of the tree in an attempt to warm herself. The evening might be warm but the thickness of leaf barrier blocked the heat from penetrating.

Suddenly a rustling noise caught her attention and she began to freak out. For all of her knowledge of critters that nested in trees, it could still be a psychopath who wanted to kill her or something.

_Darn Souta and Shippou for making me join their stupid thriller movie marathon! I hate boys I hate boys I ha-_

**Rustle**

_OMG I'm going to die I'm going to die I…is that a chipmunk? Does Japan even have chipmunks?_

Rin squinted her eyes and tried to make out the small furry animal, her body relaxing.

_I think I need glasses…_

**Swoom **

_OMG WTF! What if it isn't some cute little rodent but wolves! I'm not ready to die, alone and forgotten._

Rin's body instantly seized up again and she began to panic as memories from her childhood fled to her conscious stream of thought.

"It seems that I am forever rescuing you from trees."

Rin's body turned to stone with the first word before she let out the breath she was holding and nearly burst into tears.

"Sesshoumaru!"

As he came into Rin's meager line of vision she did lose it. It wasn't any fun being scared by yourself. Throwing herself at him, burying her head deep into his chest, she didn't care that she was angry with him. He was _here_, wasn't he? The devil himself was acting as a light, a savior rescuing her from the darkness.

"…" Sesshoumaru had not expected this reaction. Though his vision allowed for clarity even in the night, his nose told her that she was scared and angry. But now, the animosity had relaxed and all he could smell was her overwhelming natural scent of jasmine and honey. The aroma was soothing and practically lulled him to sleep. However, sleep was something he rarely did and not the point of this encounter.

Placing a hand on the girl's back in an attempt to placate her and get her to let go of his person, he cleared his throat and made history once again, uttering more words that were completely foreign to his lips.

"I'm sorry."

Rin sniffled, trying to cut through her relief to access the situation at hand. Relaxing, as the shed tears had strained her emotionally, she suddenly felt sleepy.

"I know." The truth was she _did_ know, somewhere deep down she should have realized that he would never forsake her.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure about what he was about to do next. Honestly, the youkai never had a plan past wishing the girl a happy birthday personally, thinking that she would just swoon at his presence and that that somehow would stop these senseless thoughts of worry that plagued him, preventing him from getting any work done. And he certainly didn't plan on apologizing. The girl had strange effects on him.

Of course, it wasn't like he was worried about her reaction. Him – caring about a ningen? It wasn't fathomable. He was just…

"Thank you for saving me…again." She whispered softly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with distain, hating himself for his instant reaction to her fearful scent upon his arrival to the shrine.

Suddenly her scent changed once again, and Rin bolted up and pushed herself away and nearly fell off the branch. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist in order to keep her from losing her balance. Rin pulled her hand away as if his touch burned him.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! I didn't mean to…" to touch him when she so desperately needed comfort? To cry and freak out? Well, she certainly hadn't meant to ruin his good shirt with her tear and dirt stained face…

"I brought you a going away present." Sesshoumaru changed the subject, not wanting to hear her apologizes over something he wasn't sure if he was offended about or not. Had it been anyone else, he would have pushed them away even before they made contact, but this girl before him, this ningen, he always remembered her haunting look when he discovered her and her unpretentious smile that she gave him upon sight.

Rin was dumbfounded. He came all this way to give her a gift? Looking up at him with confusion, she couldn't bring herself to voice the questions that flooded her mind, such as why he wanted her to go away in the first place.

"Thank you."

Satisfied that she hadn't displayed the typical female reaction of greed, he pulled a thin box from his breast pocket. Rin accepted and torn at the wrapping. Sliding the lid off the box, she stared up at Sesshoumaru in wonder. Though her eyes could barely see Sesshoumaru, it seemed as though the contents of the box shined directly at her.

"Let me help you put it on."

Rin was numb to his touch, unbelieving that she would ever receive such a beautiful gift. For all her lack of feminine guise, she certain was a fan of the more beautiful half of female society. Touching the bulb that now hung from her neck, she looked up at him in adoration.

"Thank you…"

Sesshoumaru nodded, though he doubted Rin could tell the difference. Scooping her close to his body, he began jumping down the various branches before landing on the ground with infinite grace and finesse.

Rin was still in a stupor and could barely take her eyes off the sight before her. Sesshoumaru, his free-flowing hair caught in the wind as his golden eyes gleamed with the full moon reflecting within them.

…_then the clock struck midnight and Cinderella knew that she had to escape, _

_no matter that her Prince Charming stood before her…declaring himself to her…_

Sesshoumaru carried her back to the entrance of her house, which stood to the side of the shrine. Setting her down he gave a rare half-smirk.

"Clean up, I can hear your mother calling. She's worried about you."

And then he left, as mysterious as he came. Rin ran inside, catching her mother knocking on her door. Giving the woman a hug, she dashed inside and took a shower, not daring to take off the expensive-looking necklace.

…

As the flight attendant help the girl into her seat (she was in all appearances a teenage girl flying on her own for the first time), Rin pulled Mr. Fluffy out of her backpack and buckled her seatbelt.

As the plane was in flight, Rin glanced out the window to see gleaming ocean water sparkling back at her. That was when Rin knew, as she clutched the heart-shaped locket close to her breast, that she could never see him as someone to worship ever again. He wasn't the fairy godmother helping her get through terrible times and drying her tears. He was Prince Charming, the dream that poor Cinderella never even knew she could dream about. But Rin knew that she was being foolish and the only heart Sesshoumaru would ever give her hung around her neck.

* * *

OMG, I'm so happy with how this turned out that if you guys don't I will seriously cry. I mean, Rin finally realizes that she has a crush on Sesshoumaru and he apologizes! First "thank you" and now "I'm sorry"? What's left for the ice prince to say...? And she decided to take Mr. Fluffy after all...curious.  
Although, I apologize for any errors, because I'm excited and wanted to post this as soon as possible for my wonderful readers! Please review and let me know what you think! 

I need some more sugar…


	13. arrive

I love all my viewers! I have addressed a few comments at the end. Please check out my new story "Iniquitous Black" and review!

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass 

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XIII: arrive

Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born.

-Anais Nin

* * *

Moving is never an easy task. One must find a place to live. Pack up all of one's earthly possessions. Secure a mode of transport for said possessions. 

And kisses one's old life goodbye and embrace the future.

Rin was a very practical girl. She arrived in this London town and knew that it wasn't Tokyo. She knew she had to speak English. She knew that she would finally enter an institution where she was the academic equal of anyone, no matter her age or size. However, as soon as she set foot in her dorm room, glanced about as she realized her roommate had already moved in, and did something rather irrational.

She burst into tears.

And this was how her roommate, a student by the name of Wolfe Ayame, found her.

"OMG! Are you lost little girl? How did you get in here? Oh, are you my roommate's sister? Shh, it's okay!"

It was at this moment that Rin had never felt so childish.

"I'm –hiccup- Rin, your new roommate. I'm sorry, I just had a wave of homesickness…"

Ayame immediately felt a wave of compassion for the girl, having experienced homesickness herself when she first moved with her family to England five years ago.

"It's alright…I know what you mean! My Grandfather and I just packed up and moved here from Japan a few years ago and I bawled my eyes out too."

"You're from Japan? But your accent…"

Ayame laughed.

"It's true, I guess I've adapted. I bet they put us together because of our common homeland…"

Rin immediately felt better and slipped back into her native tongue.

"You've got beautiful hair…" she sighed wistfully as she tugged at her own side ponytail.

Ayame laughed again. "Thanks, I think I get it from my father's side. My parents died when I was young and my grandpop raised me."

Rin's eyes widened.

"My parents also died when I was young…"

Ayame walked over to her mini-fridge and pulled out an apple, taking a bite and revealing her pearly white fangs.

"Ah, you're a demon!"

Ayame stood up abruptly and stared at her.

"Got a problem with it!?!" she inhaled sharply.

Rin shook her head adamantly and smiled.

"No way! Actually my sister is dating a Inu half demon right now, and my adopted brother is a demon, well, I'm adopted too…I was just curious really…as to your breed," Rin finished, flustered.

Ayame relaxed and puffed out her chest with pride.

"You're looking at the leader of the White Wolf Tribe. We're based in Japan but hey, Grandfather is a banker and London was his international calling I guess. I plan to go back when I graduate and marry the most gorgeous man…" Ayame sighed wistfully.

Rin giggled, finally relaxing.

…

"OMG I want to die! I don't know HOW you can take 20 credits your first semester and still have time to smile while I'm dying at 16!" Ayame announced as she entered the room and collapsed onto her bed.

Rin looked up from her newspaper and rolled her eyes at her dramatic roommate. Honestly, the girl was worst that Souta.

"Whatcha reading?" came a voice so close that Rin nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Ayame! Stop sneaking up on me! And it's Mainichi Shimbun"

"You scary easily and why in the heck are you reading Tokyo's daily newspaper?!"

"Hey! I do not sc- okay maybe I do but sheesh. And for your information, I just forwarded my subscription. Why waste it?"

"OMG you are a genius…I'm just going to take my inferior brain and let it rest while I read _my _subscription of British Vogue."

Ayame's eyes began to sparkle at the idea of the fashion world and camped out on her bed, leaving Rin in peace.

"No way!"

"Huh? What?!" Ayame jumped back over to see what had gotten her little Rin in such a tizzy.

"_Japan's up and coming Miasma Naraku has secured the rights to the Shichinin-tai right from prominent business tycoon Taishou Sesshoumaru!"_

Ayame blinked. "So?"

"Poor Sesshoumaru-sama, he's been working on that deal for months and then _Naraku_ –here she spat the name out- "steals it from under his nose!"

"Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…his name sounds familiar…AHA!"

Ayame gave an excited howl and quickly ran to her magazine and flipped through some pages before landing on an article. Rin stared at her bizarre roommate before an article was shoved into her face.

**50 Richest Single Men in the World**

#4 Taishou Sesshoumaru (#1 in Japan)

Rin stared at the picture of Sesshoumaru and found her face growing hot. He got an entire page shot, with him sitting regally in a chair in a tailored black suit and his golden eyes staring straight into the camera. _Straight at her._

Immediately her hand went to her necklace, holding it close to her heart.

"He's H-O-T _hot_ girl! I mean, not as good as MY man but damn you know? And you follow his business? I can see why Rin…Rin? Helloooooo…Oh dear, looks like the little one has a crush!"

That brought Rin out of her stupor.

"Wha…?! Uh uh! No way! Shut up Ayame!"

"Serious denial. Sounds like you got it BAD. You know, that stuff animal you brought kinda looks like hi-"

Rin picked up her pillow and threw it at the girl laughing before her."Oh, shut your mouth!"

"Oof!" came the unintelligent response as she toppled over from the surprise attack.

Rin smirked. Slowly, this Ayame girl was helping her to open up more and act her age. Which sadly, was the reflection of the awkward teenager.

…

"I'm hideous! Don't look at me!"

Ayame laughed and tugged at Rin's frame as the small girl clung to her bed.

"They're just braces! Sheesh, they'll be off in two years tops."

"As if I'm not already a freak with my big brain. And the eye doctor is filling my prescription as we speak!"

"Hey, at least you got some sexy Chanel frames right?"

"You're the one who picked them out."

"Yeah…" said Ayame with a smile as she thought designer. _Ah lovely fashion..._

"I can't wait for Shippou to come in two months and tease me to death." She muttered into her pillow.

"Awe, he's the kitsune right? I bet he's adorable."

"Bah, all men are evil!"

"OMG, you must be seriously PMSing."

"Am not!"

"Are too! I can totally smell it!"

"That's so weird. What does it smell like?"

"Like you're in heat. I mean, don't worry it doesn't affect me."

"Heat? Like an animal?" Rin sat up at the idea of acquiring new knowledge.

"You know, for a brain you're pretty stupid about the opposite sex."

"Hey, I'm only 14 here!"

"Oh yeah. My bad. Anyway, I think you know about dogs going into heat and emits a scent that attacks males and the whole rutt-"

"Yes," Rin hurriedly cut her off and blushed

"Well, human females do that too, every month when they are most fertile. Male human noses are just pathetic and can't detect it. Probably because they want sex all the time just based on looks. What a complex idea." She added with a hint of sarcasm.

"So basically I'm sending out a signal that I am fertile and only youkai can smell it?"

"Well, animals too. Why do you think dogs are always sniffing around?"

Rin blushed at the thought that people could smell her fertility.

"This is stupid, I'm going back to reading."

"Okay, want me to tear out that picture from Vogue so you can secretly pin it somewhere I will never notice and build a shrine to him? I know you're lusting after it."

"Maybe," Rin mumbled. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait- NO!"

…

"Wow, Big Ben really is big."

Ayame laughed and Rin rolled her eyes. Shippou just gave a charming grin and looked back at Ayame. It was spring semester and Shippou had finally joined his sister at Oxford.

"Can we see the palace guards now? I always wanted to try my tricks on them."

"Sure thing, and stop pouting Rin! It's not his fault you're short."

Rin growled. She was not short! She was a proud 4'11" and she earned every inch. But why-oh-why did Shippou have to have a growth spurt now and grow 5 inches since the last time she saw him? He was now taller than her! Talk about a complex. Ayame was already 5'9" and she felt like a child in comparison to her roommate's curves.

"I'm still growing."

"Keep telling yourself that kid."

"So Shippou, know what you want to get into?"

"Environmental science and pre-med." Came the automatic response.

"Ooooo, a doctor. Too bad I'm already intended."

Shippou blushed.

Rin piped up. "I decided political science for pre-law and linguistics."

"My guy's a lawyer…" Ayame said dreamily.

"Uh oh Shippou, looks like we're going to have to cut this trip short, Ayame's never going to stop now."

Shippou looked fearful at the idea of being caught in girlie gossip and whatnot.

"And he's TALL too!" Ayame said, sticking her tongue out.

Rin fell over and twitched, causing Shippou to point and laugh.

…

"Wow, spring is almost over and I have no summer plans."

"Why don't you get a job?"

"I can't, I'm too young. Never mind my mental capacity is that of an educated college graduate."

"Well you could always get an internship."

"True I-"

Rin was cut off at the loud banging on her door.

"Come in!" cried Ayame.

Shippou bounced in, waving a piece of paper around.

"Rin you won't believe this! Miroku and Sango…"

"Are they okay? Did they break up?" Rin's voice rose in concern.

"They're getting married!"

"What? REALLY?" Rin bolted up from her bed and joined Shippou in his happy dance. Ayame just smiled and secretly took out her digital camera.

"Check out the invitation, it's for the beginning of summer."

"Perfect, we won't even miss school!" Rin proclaimed with relief as she read the invite. Without warning she broke into laughter. "Oh no!"

"What?" Shippou whined and looked over her shoulder.

"It looks like Sango and Miroku want you to be the ring bearer! How tragic!"

Shippou's face fell and he looked absolutely horrified. Rin just pointed and laughed until Ayame's voice rang out.

"Careful Rin, who know? You might play a part in the wedding as well."

Rin's face suddenly went pale and she ran out of the dorm in a blind panic to check her mail.

"Hey Shippou, 10 to 1 says she's the flower girl."

…

"I'm almost 15 years old Sango! How can you torture me like this?!"

"I'm sorry, I just see you and Shippou as my younger siblings. I mean, Kagome and Inu Yasha are best man and woman and Souta and Kohaku said they wanted to be in charge of the guest registry and presents."

Rin gasped. "No fair! We're in college too you know!"

Sango laughed. "True, but they're older?"

Rin groaned. "Alright, I concede. I better call mom now and let her know my flight info. Congratulations again Sango."

"Thanks so much Rin," gushed Sango as she hung up.

Rin looked at Shippou and shrugged. No suck luck in getting them out of their positions. Shippou shifted from his spot on Ayame's former bed. The wolf princess had moved out the day before with the end of her finals.

Rin dialed up the shrine before Izumi Higurashi picked up.

"Moushi moushi?"

"Hey Izumi-kaasan! It's Rin, Shippou and I wanted to confirm our flight arrival information for tomorrow."

"Oh dear! That's right. I completely forgot with the termite problem and helping to plan the wedding."

"Termite problem?" asked Rin as she looked at an equally confused Shippou who shrugged.

"Yes, it seems we need to fumigate, and we realized that since we were going to do that anyways that we should also do some repairs and a new coat of paint. Basically, we're shutting down for the summer."

"Oh no! But where will you live? And by you I mean all of us."

Shippou looked concerned, as his youkai hearing allowed for him to pick up his adoptive mother's voice.

"Oh don't worry. We were worried at first too, since Kagome had planned to move back in with Sango moving out of the apartment and all. You know, just until she found something. But now with this, she was going to move into the Taishou apartment with Inu Yasha, but when Inu Yasha heard of our plight he offered up the Taishou mansion to us. We didn't want to impose, but he said we were family practically, so that settled it. Sesshoumaru didn't have any objections either. I can't wait for Kagome to marry him and give me grandchildren."

Rin just stared into the phone and felt her mouth go dry, her hand going up to the ever-present locket.

Three whole months living under the same roof as Sesshoumaru?

"T-that's great. Here, let me hand the phone over to Shippou so that he can give you the information."

Shippou took the phone and snickered as Rin just sat in a daze and fingered the floral engravings.

_Oh dear…_

* * *

Oh dear is right! I'm not sure how I feel about the quality of this chapter, but at least the next chapter will be awesome (I swear!) 

**N**ext chapter is the wedding and Rin's adventures at the Taishou mansion, complete with teenage angst and embarrassment. Please review and don't forget to check out my new story and give me feedback guys! Oh, and questions! I like those too!

Reiycheru: thank you so much for your review! I'm really happy you enjoyed it so much. I loved writing the second part because it helps illustrate that they really do have some kind of connect, even if it can't be defined yet. Please keep reading and reviewing, it's really great to hear from people like you. You were like, one of if not my longest reviews! )

XprepxhaterX: Thanks, as I said above, I loved writing that part because it also shows that Rin is still a child for all her knowledge and Sesshoumaru helps humans despite his pompous airs.

Hpyer And Proud Of It: She's 14 when she receives the locket. I'm guesing her birthday to be early September/late August.

MayumiCrimson: I will say that even the most intellectual people have their stupid moments, as Rin seemed to have many this chapter ;)

SusanneTJ: I'm glad to know that people are still enjoying this, thanks!

simplyelena: Thank you for your comment. I hope that the end of this chapter brought you hope for the future. Lol

LadyRinUchiha: You have no idea. That guy needs to get humbled.

Broken-hearted-fool: THANKS XD Just in time for Halloween!

MindIIBody: Welcome back :)

InuGoddess715: I'd like to think it's a woman's prerogative to bring a powerful man to his knees

Raygirl91: Hey again. Hope you enjoyed some serious "crushing" in this chapter lol.

**And thank you to everyone else who left a review, honestly, I love them. **


	14. night

THANK YOU MINNA-SAN for your reviews. I dedicate this to everyone who laughed at Ayame's antics. It was fun to write such a light character especially since everything is so heavy -- anyway, special thanks to **Reiycheru**, **InuGoddess715**, and **RayGirl91**. You guys are awesome! Oh and check out my other fic, Iniquitous Black. Ch. 2 is up!

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass 

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XIV: night

June- She'll change her tune. In restless walks she'll prowl the night.  
July- She will fly. And give no warning to her flight.  
August- Die she must. The autumn winds blow chilly and cold

- Simon & Garfunkel

* * *

_Dear Ayame, _

_I arrived yesterday and can already tell that this summer is going to be the epitome of awkwardness…_

The curse of having braces is that no matter what you eat, it's going to get stuck. The worst part is everyone likes to pretend that they are polite, and therefore not tell you that you have a piece of lettuce glaring straight through the first and second upper bracket, but rather try to ignore it. However, even the most dignified of person cannot help but blindly stare at the foreign color screaming against your white teeth.

Now, if being a teenager with braces and glasses wasn't bad enough, Rin had to blow her entire cover by eating a salad on the plane. She was half way through tears and hugs when the ever-graceful Inu Yasha blurted:

"What's that crap between your teeth?"

No, this summer was going to blow.

…

"You will be staying in the lilac room," Jaken croaked.

Rin shifted her weight and blew at her bangs, which were stuck to her forehead due to the intense heat. The mansion was air-conditioned, which she was eternally grateful for.

"But Jaken, Izumi-kaasan, Grandpa, and even Shippou are on the other side of the mansion!"

Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Then learn to walk you lazy human!"

Rin narrowed her eyes before deciding the better of it.

"Good night!" she stated and slammed her down for effect.

Jaken jumped and griped, "Teenagers!"

Rin stared at the plain but delicate room spread out before her. The walls were of a pale lilac with a western-style four post queen-sized bed done in painted white wood jutting out from the left side. Across the bed was a real fireplace complete with a mantle. There was a white dresser to one side of the fireplace complete with a vanity mirror and bookshelf against the other side. A huge bay window stood in the far most corner with a built in seat. Poking her head into the closet she gasped at the space. Cleary she was not at the dorms any longer. Sighing with content as she lay against the bed's goose feathered comforter, she realized that she could get use to solitude…

…

Rin blinked and sat up, stretching as she did so. Did she fall asleep? Judging from the darkness outside, she must have slept quite a while. A loud rumble came from her stomach and she inwardly blushed. She must have skipped all her meals in her effort to rid herself of jet lag. Hopping off the bed, she slid into her slippers and made her way to the kitchen using a candle so as not to wake anyone else. Setting the candle on the counter, she opened the fridge to see what looked appetizing. Deciding a sandwich would suffice given the numerous cold cuts, she pulled out a few desirous items and set them on the counter.

"Hand me an apple while you're at it."

Rin jumped what felt like a million miles as she hit her head on one of the refrigerator shelves.

"OW!" She winced and her hands went to rub the sore spot. Whirling around, she saw Sesshoumaru calmly seeping a tea bag into a mug filled with hot water. "Sesshoumaru!"

"Welcome back Rin," he replied, his voice slightly elevated in concealed amusement.

"Are you…you're laughing at me!" Rin accused.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows arched slightly, and though the lighting was dim, Rin could still see it.

"Don't you arch your eyebrows at me! I cannot believe you think my pain is funny you sadist."

Sesshoumaru glided past her and grabbed an apple, closing the door as he did so.

"You're not going to even deny it?"

"No."

"Kinky," Rin muttered in English, forgetting Sesshoumaru's excellent hearing and higher education. Suddenly she clamped her mouth shut in horror, the influence of Ayame apparent.

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin for a minute, flabbergasted that the innocent girl he sent to college was picking up the most peculiar vernacular while away. Rin meanwhile was freaking out. The romantic reunion she had envisioned was quickly going down the toilet. After a rather awkward pause, Sesshoumaru decided to do the noble thing and save the girl from death.

"What are you doing up?"

Relieved, she blurted, "Jetlag, plus I'm starving. Why are you still awake?"

"Insomnia."

"Oh." _Think of something more intelligent to say! _Her brain screamed.

"Goodnight Rin. I believe your mother mentioned an early day tomorrow, involving wedding plans?"

Rin let out a groan at being reminded. She hadn't been back for more than a day and already she knew that this wedding was going to be torture.

"Thanks for reminding me of my impending doom."

Sesshoumaru gave a half smirk and left the room, leaving Rin to just stare at his retreating figure.

_What just happened?_

…

_I ran into Sesshoumaru in the kitchen on my first night and he scared me to death! Oh Ayame, I can't believe what happened. We were talking and he practically admitted to being a sadist and I made the idiotic comment of "kinky". I swear I am going to kill you for using that word all year. _

_Ah, and you should see what I'm to wear in the wedding. I have to say that I must respectfully decline your request for photographic proof that I am going to be a flower girl…_

"No…no…no…NO…**NO!**" Rin screamed as Sango completely ignored her and handed her a pair of matching gloves. Rin stared at herself in horror in the threefold mirror in the bridal shop and wanted to disappear.

"You look adorable!" Sango purred, with Kagome and Shippou trying to contain their laughter. It was time to get Rin and Shippou measured for the wedding next week and the creation Sango picked out was a nightmare.

A big, frothy, Barbie™ pink, puffed sleeved nightmare. Which now included white gloves.

"Here's a matching basket," a helpful sales lady said, handing said basket to Sango.

"Ooooo, it even has pink ribbon already woven in!"

Shippou couldn't take it anymore and fell over, exploding with laughter.

Rin whirled around. "Oh, laugh now buddy, but I'm sure your pillow will be worse!"

That got Shippou's attention. "Wait- pillow?"

Sango nodded. "That's right, how else would you carry the rings? Oh, and I found this darling top hat too…"

Rin began to laugh as Shippou started turning a shade of green similar to Jaken.

…

Rin held the candle close to her as she wandered the halls. It was two days after the fitting and she still hadn't adjusted to the time difference. Deciding that a story might help lull her to sleep, she headed for the annex library. Unlike the grand library, which could be compared to Tokyo's public library system, the annex was more of a reading room. Opening the door, she was surprised to see the room was already occupied.

"Come in."

"S-Sesshoumaru…gomen, I didn't realize that you were here. You must be busy so I'll just go-"

"Stop your chattering and close the door before the cold seeps in."

"H-hai." Rin quickly closed the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru returned to his project and Rin plopped down on a chair across from him and stared.

"Do you always play chess by yourself?"

"It's just something to relax me."

"Really? I usually read a book…"

"A bedtime story?"

"A _novel_…until my eyes get heavy, but perhaps you want an opponent?"

Sesshoumaru merely looked up at her before he began to place the pieces back in their proper positions, a silent consent to her offer. Apparently he claimed white, though Rin would have guessed as much. Setting her pieces back in place, she waited for him to make the first move.

"How long have you had insomnia?"

Sesshoumaru looked up to gauge the expression on Rin's face. Women, and people in general, had a tendency to ask empty questions in an attempt to wiggle their way into his good graces. He never knew Rin to be that way. As he suspected, she had a look on concentration on her face as she made her move. Suddenly she looked up and locked eyes with him. Holding her gaze for a minute, she broke contact and murmured, her cheeks slightly flushed, "You don't have to answer."

"Since my mother left."

His immediate and straightforward answer brought Rin's eyes back to his. She didn't say anything, but her eyes urged him forward in his tale. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"I woke up late one night because I heard a noise. My mother was leaving with a suitcase. I asked her where she was going, and she said that felt like taking a walk in the snow. I waited for her all night but she never came back. It was Christmas Eve. "

"Oh Sesshoumaru…you couldn't have stopped her."

It was a first to admit such an intimate detail of his life. His own father never even knew that Sesshoumaru saw his mother leave. In truth, he blamed himself for his mother's disappearance. It was his fault that he didn't stop her. He could remember the rage that his father went into.

But how could Rin sense this lost weakness? Did she pity him? Her expression clearly said otherwise. While she did look sad, she did not offer him false comforts like others had in the past when he expressed any type of frustration. Now, when he admitted such a raw wound, she did not coo and try to make it better, nor did she awkwardly try to laugh it off. Instead, she just held his gaze.

This time Sesshoumaru broke away and looked down. He did not have time to ponder what the depths of her eyes held, the kinship she felt. He was NOT like her, he was not weak. He was a taiyoukai, not a ningen.

"It's your move," came the soft whisper of her voice and Sesshoumaru could feel the power of her emotions within it, her honey and jasmine scent practically coating his nerves. So much feeling over an experience that was not her own. He supposed she would weep like the time last summer when he rescued her from the Goshinboku tree, but he knew better. His eyes flicked up and he saw the same smile from years before.

Moving a piece defy across the board, he leaned back as Rin took her eyes off him to study the board. There they would play for half of the night, an unspoken bond forming between them.

…

…_I wish you were here to make me laugh. Everyone else is so busy planning the wedding. Shippou has abandoned me for Souta and Kohaku, though Kohaku invited me to come along. Every time I try to hang out with my sister, she's either with Sango or Inu Yasha. I feel like I don't belong anywhere and already miss school. The only good thing is that the last few nights I've been playing chess with Sesshoumaru. He keeps beating me. I'm finding myself planning methods of attack during the day. Yes I know I'm a dork, thank you Ayame. I'm just glad that Sesshoumaru isn't attending the wedding. He was invited because of Inu Yasha, but he said he had to work. Thank Kami. Write me back –Rin_

"Alright, places please! Places!" came the voice of the wedding planner as she clapped her hands.

Rin shook her head into the present and walked over to Shippou, who was currently trying to stop Kohaku and Souta from teasing him dearly.

"Oh, just shut up already, we already know that we look stupid, I don't need you boys rubbing it in!" Rin cried, placing her hands on her hips.

Souta took one look at her determined face in the midst of pink frill and burst out laughing. Kohaku's cheeks colored slightly, though his eyes danced with laughter and soon joined Souta.

"What's with the bonnet?"

"Sango decided that since Shippou had the top hat, I should join him."

Shippou's look of relief spoke volumes as the wedding coordinator shoved Kohaku and Souta into the main hall.

"Alright you too, the music is about to start. Rin, remember to toss the petals gently, Shippou, make sure the rings don't fall off that pillow!" She spoke sternly as she readjusted Shippou's bowtie.

The music started and Rin and Shippou took their places at opposite ends of the double doors. Walking toward each other, Rin's skirt flouncing due to last minute petticoats, Shippou offered her his hand, which she accepted, making sure her basket rested properly at the crook of her arm. So far it was going perfect. Plastering smiles on their faces, they walked forward into the crowd and down the aisle. Tossing petals as she walked, Rin prayed that she wouldn't fall in her stupid new shoes that contain a sharp heel, though it was only half an inch. Her ankle warbled and Shippou made sure that she was stable.

However, Rin should have realized that being a teenager was suppose to be the most awkward years of her life, a life that everyone in the world was constantly reminding her was not made to be easy. So, being that it _had_ been Sango who picked out the outfits in extreme taste (_perhaps, _Rin mused, _to get in touch with her feminine side?_) no one in the audience, or more importantly Miroku, had been informed of their ridiculous get-ups. And Miroku, when he looked down the aisle, in anticipation, felt the corners of his mouth twitch dangerously and his eyes well up in tears.

Of pain.

Tears of great pain.

Oh, and mirth. Darn anyone if he wasn't trying to ruin this day with a comment of poor taste, but sheesh, Sango was just asking for it.

Rin and Shippou witnessed the reaction of the crowd, and when they sought reassurance from Miroku, he let them down. Then came the photographers that obstructed their view of anything. This proved to be fatal. For while Rin was trying to smile and pretend that everything was normal, the cameras and all the studio lighting blinded her for a moment, causing her to trip. Shippou too was distracted as his demonic eyes dilated, allowing Rin dragged him down, the rings flying off into the crowd.

"I smell a blackmail photo…" whispered Inu Yasha from the wings to Kagome.

…

_Dear Rin, _

_I think it sucks that Sesshoumaru isn't there to sweep you into his arms for a romantic waltz. Damn girl, how do you expect to snag a man? Anyway, things are pretty boring over here. I miss you SO much! I wish I got to party in a mansion with hot guys…_

"CANNONBALL!" Shippou screamed as he ran towards the pool, his tail twitching with excitement before he jumped up and into the pool, creating a splash just big enough to get a sunbathing Rin thoroughly soaked. Squealing as the cold water hit her heated legs; she jumped up in terror.

"SHIPPOU!!!"

"Hey Rin, watch me jump off the high dive!"

Rin shielded her eyes to the sun and watched as Kohaku made an elegant dive into the water.

"Hey Show-off! I can so beat you!" shouted Souta.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kohaku goaded as he treaded to the side of the spacious pool.

Rin just rolled her eyes as they started up again. Honestly, why were they even here? They were in college and it was summer vacation, didn't they have anything better to do?

"Souta, why don't you call Hitomi and flirt, instead of with Kohaku?" Shippou cried out, the shouting beginning to get on his nerves.

Souta opened his mouth to reply but found nothing but a blush came. Kohaku snickered.

"Hey, she's on a family weekend vacation!"

Rin smiled at her older brother's apparent flustered and decide to join in the fun.

…

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples as he could hear the sound of laughter and shouting coming from his backyard. Getting up, he walked over to the window and peered outside just in time to see Rin being shoved into the pool by Kohaku. Eyes narrowing slightly as Rin let out a shriek and came up sputtering. His line of vision shifted as he saw his half-brother and his girlfriend -Rin's sister- walk out in bathing suits.

Kami, was he hosting a party now?

Jaken burst into his mansion office and croaked, out of breath, "Sesshoumaru-sama, that insolent whelp and his miko are here!"

"I am quite aware of that Jaken, now if that rather obvious piece of information is your only excuse to interrupt me…"

Jaken swallow hard and fidgeted under his Lord's intense gaze when a thumping could be heard approaching. Rin bounced into the room, dripping wet and clutching a towel around her developing figure.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Want to join us?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the teen that was panting lightly from her obvious running and flushed. Arching an eyebrow, he made no motion to speak.

"Please! It's so much fun out there and even Izumi-kaasan and Jii-san are out there! It's like a party."

"Jaken, you're excused," came his short reply to dismiss his retainer. Jaken waddled out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him and Rin giggled. Turning back to Rin, Sesshoumaru began again,

"Rin, I'm very busy right now."

Rin pouted cutely.

"Now I owe Inu Yasha five bucks…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed for a moment as if to ask Rin to elaborate.

"He said that you were a stuck up prick who wouldn't dare descend to earth to grace inferior beings with your presence."

Sesshoumaru growled slightly.

"I'll be down in 15 minutes."

Rin clapped her hands and ran back outside to the pool area. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru appeared 15 minutes later with Armani sunglasses and blue swim trunks, his hair gleaming in the sunlight and his chiseled physique revealed. Tossing his towel into a lounge chair, he set himself up for sunbathing.

Inu Yasha's mouth dropped open and he reached for his wallet.

Rin's mouth just dropped.

…

…_anyway, enough of my ramblings about my stupid job. Miss you a ton and at least try_ _to do something I would do. Love, Ayame_

Rin had been in a daze ever since what she liked to refer to as the "incident". She had always grown up around her family and had very little interaction with boys her age, for she was always picked on in grade school for getting perfect scores. Her outlet had been her adoration for her Angel and her fantasies that he would rescue her like he had before, but this time from her mundane existence. He had in a way, sending her to that gifted school, then to Oxford.

She didn't know when her platonic feelings had turned into a full-on crush but every time she stared at Sesshoumaru, her heart began to beat a little bit faster and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She never dreamed that someone of her age and shape would ever be in a position to attract a man, much less someone of his caliber. She was intelligent, though truth be told not very street smart, and understood that they would never enter into that kind of relationship.

Sometimes her over processing brain gave her a headache. Why couldn't she be a fun and carefree as Ayame, a girl who exuded self-confidence and charisma? Still, Rin was here, in Japan, living with whom she considered to be the most handsome guy on the planet and dare she use such slang as "hot"? His icy façade turned others off, but Rin only saw the man who sat his chair by the fireplace and made small talk as he moved a chess piece.

But the summer was rapidly proceeding and Rin now stood in what she now considered to be "her" room, standing patiently as Mrs. Higurashi helped her tie her obi over her yukata. It was Tanabata, the Star festival and Rin planned to go with the usual crew. Fingering the locket that she always kept hidden under her clothes, she smiled at her reflection as Izumi stood up and patted her hair.

"Have a good time sweetie, make sure Shippou doesn't eat too much sugar. Oh, and try to be home at a decent hour."

"Hai. Arigatou Izumi-kaasan."

Rin moved slowly out of the room, trying to get use to the custom sandals. Walking down the flights of stairs, she saw the Shippou, Souta, Hitomi, and Kohaku waiting.

"Wow Rin, you look really cute!" Hitomi cried. She was a really nice girl with short wavy brown hair and an easy laugh.

"Yeah Rin," nodded Kohaku in agreement, causing both Shippou and Souta to roll their eyes. As if their sister could ever be cute!

Rin laughed and followed them outside.

…

_Dear Ayame,_

_We had a pool party not too long ago and I swear, I nearly died. Sesshoumaru came out after Inu Yasha egged him on and I swear, he was Michelangelo's David in the flesh…_

"I can't catch any fish!" Rin whined to no one in particular as the third one slipped through the small paper scoop.

Souta and Hitomi had ditched the group as soon as they arrived, and Shippou and Kohaku were currently trying to beat each other in stupid arcade games leaving Rin alone as usual.

"You need to twist your wrist more and move faster," came the smooth voice from behind her. Rin gasped lightly as she turned and saw Sesshoumaru in a regal hakama and geikogi, his hair loosely tied back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What are you doing here?"

"An important client had his daughter for the weekend and she wanted to come here."

"Oh, business? Does that mean Inu Yasha came here as well?"

"Hai, he brought Kagome along and apparently the man's daughter, Eri, had gone to school with her. After that revelation, it didn't take much persuasion for the man to see things my way."

Rin giggled. As if any man had a change standing up to Sesshoumaru. Turning back to her task, Rin grabbed a new scoop and tried to "flick her wrist" as he put it, and broke the scoop again. Rin growled lowly, causing Sesshoumaru to inwardly smirk.

Crouching down behind her, Sesshoumaru picked up a scoop and whispered into her ear.

"You have to remember, you are the predator, and the fish is your prey. You stalk him slowly, follow his movements…until –SPLASH- "you go for the kill."

Rin felt her skin prick as his breath tickled her senses until she let out a shuddered breath as two fish suddenly appeared in her bag.

"Ah! We have a winner! Congratulations Miss! Now let me just tie the bag for you…there! Now just don't let them stay in that bag for more than four hours."

Rin just nodded her head dumbly and clutched her fish as Sesshoumaru stood waiting behind her.

"A-arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Hey Rin! The fireworks are about start!" came the voice of Shippou behind her. Kohaku was standing next to her with a huge teddy bear.

"I see that you won Kohaku," Rin giggled. Kohaku blushed and looked away.

"Here, you can have it. I don't want the stupid thing anyway."

Rin blinked as Kohaku gave her the stuffed toy before she broke out into a sincere grin. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the boy for a moment, before he shook the unfamiliar feeling off.

"Thank you Kohaku!"

Kohaku just turned and grabbed Shippou.

"Come on, let's find the others."

Rin watched as they moved to go before she turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"Anou…Sesshoumaru-sama? Would you like to join us?"

Though she was polite in speech, her eyes were just begging him to say yes. Sesshoumaru just nodded, his face guarded. Rin let out a whoop and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, blushing.

"I uhm, don't want to get separated…" she mumbled as she started sprinting towards the open field. The place was packed and Rin kept getting jostled until Sesshoumaru, using his height to full advantage, saw a less crowded area higher above. He pointed this out to Rin in hopes of escaping the noise and commotion. Rin quickly agreed.

Standing now against a fence, Rin looked down at the mob of people, trying to find anyone she knew when the firework show began.

Gasping at the amazing sight, she couldn't help but shiver that she was alone with Sesshoumaru in an area that seemed to be filled with couples. Suddenly she felt a warm presence and realized it to be Sesshoumaru's outer jacket.

"You seemed cold" was his response, as if he had read her mind.

"Domo Arigatou…"

Sesshoumaru leaned against the railing amused that she was affected so easily by such a small gesture. As if he could get cold.

"Do you know the story of Tanabata?"

She did, but she still shook her head no. Sesshoumaru continued,

"Once there was a weaver princess named Orihime and a cow herder prince named Hikoboshi living in space. After they got together, they were playing all the time and forgot their jobs. The king was angry with them and separated them on opposite sides of the Amanogawa River (Milky Way). The king allowed them to meet only once a year on July 7th. This is why Tanabata is also called the Star Festival."

Rin just stared out into space as his words washed over her. This had to be one of those life moments that Ayame was always talking about. She didn't notice when he stopped talking, or when the firework show stopped, she was already in dreamland. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru's finger jabbed against her side did she wake up.

"Girl, snap out of it. It is time to go."

Rin's eyes widened to a horrifyingly new measure as she picked up her forgotten bear and fish and followed him down the hill to where the rest of the gang was waiting for them.

"Oi Sesshoumaru, where were you? Oh hey Rin…-Inu Yasha suddenly broke into a sly smile- …I see…"

Rin blushed horribly as Kagome smiled at her sister with knowing eyes. Shippou started to make kissing noises.

"Oh shut up Shippou it wasn't like that!" Rin shouted, her romantic bubble finally bursting.

"Indeed little brother. Perhaps you're jealous we managed to escape the mob while you suffered?"

"Feh," came the unintelligent response.

"Let's just get home guys," Kagome said patiently, dragging Inu Yasha off to where the car was parked. Sesshoumaru also left, leaving Kohaku and Shippou behind. Souta had left to drop off his girl.

"I'm tired," Rin stated, "Let's just go. Besides, I think my fish are dying…"

…

_Okay Ayame, if that scandal wasn't enough, you're not going to believe what just happened to me…_

After than, Rin tried to avoid Sesshoumaru like the plague, thinking that he might be on to her crush and that was the last thing she wanted. When she finally decided that she was being an idiot, Sesshoumaru decided to go out of town on business for a month.

Rin hung out with Kanna during that time and basically chilled around the mansion, reading books and spending her days secluded unless someone fished her out. Soon it was the coming of Bon festival and the return of Sesshoumaru. As much as Rin wanted to welcome him back, she decided that she should spend the few days with her parents and honor their memory. She visited their gravesite a few times, bringing various offerings. Shippou came with her, as his parents were in the same cemetery. They didn't speak much, lost in their own memories. The Higurashis didn't stop them, for they were lost in their own memories of love ones past. Kagome, Souta, and Izumi paid respects to Mr. Higurashi and Inu Yasha mourned his mother. Even the wedding bliss of Sango and Miroku turned somber as Kohaku joined them in mourning. It was indeed a sad holiday, for even as time heals wounded, it cannot erase the memories of the past.

Rin returned to the mansion on the 17th, and instantly sought Sesshoumaru out. He had been back for a few days and was working day and night it seemed. Everyone just attributed this to his natural ways, but when Rin heard this, she immediately knew that he was hurting in his own way.

Knocking on his home office door, she heard a grunt. Taking that as a sign of approval, she entered. Sesshoumaru was currently hunched over his desk flipping through files as the fax machine churned out various documents.

"Anou, Sesshoumaru-sama? I thought you might be hungry so I made you some lunch…I know it's not much but…" Rin blushed as she looked down at her bento. It was adorable with its apple bunnies and octopus hotdogs but looked like it was meant for a five-year-old.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see her standing there, holding the box, looking rather timid. He waved his hand as if to show her that he was busy and asked her to just set it on the nearby table that supported a water pitcher. Nodding, Rin did as she was told and escaped.

When he knew she was gone, he got up and walked over to see what she made. Looking down, his eyes widened at the professional looking box. What really got to him was the message spelled out with carrot peels over the rice that read, "GANBATTE!" (HANG IN THERE!)

_She knows…_he thought, as the corners of him mouth went up slightly. Though he knew his mother was alive, she might as well be dead to him. He had already accepted his father's death as it was, but his mother was something he could never get over subconsciously.

Taking the provided chopsticks, he consumed the food greedily as if to erase both the pain that traitorous woman invoked, and the strange girl who was slowly trying to heal that pain. Rin really was a bothersome child.

_It tastes good…_

…

_Anyway, this will be my last letter, as school will be starting soon. Can't wait to see you again. –Love Rin._

"Izumi-kaasan, I have too much stuff! It'll never fit in my suitcase. I'll just have to leave it here."

"Nonsense, I'll just ship it to you," Izumi Higurashi chided.

"Thanks," Rin sighed as she began to pull stuff back out.

"Almost done?"

"Just about."

"What time's your flight?"

"8:40 pm"

"Got the credit card I gave you?"

"Are you kidding me? It was the best birthday present ever!"

"Anou, I mean for it to teach you responsibility. You're 15 now."

"Oops? Of course…oh, the fish are on the dresser. Thanks again for taking care of them."

"Of course. Now, got a ride to the airport?"

"Hai, the limo is taking me."

"Alright sweetie. I'm going to go prepare dinner now, and a snack for you to take on the plane."

"Okay!"

Rin sat on her trunk and tried to close it but to no avail. Getting off, she opened it and pulled out the massive teddy bear.

"Sorry kid, guess you stay here for now."

She tossed it on her bed. With that she closed her trunk and suitcase and took one last sweep across the room before she gasped. Running to the bay window seat, she picked up Mr. Fluffy.

"Can't leave you behind!" she smiled, giving the doll a hug.

Of course, it was at this time that Sesshoumaru decided to walk into the room, seeing his person being snuggled by a teenager.

"…"

"It's Inu Yasha!" Rin blurted out, horrified. She tossed the doll quickly from her grasp. "Kagome made it!"

_The doll is Inu Yasha? Since when did he get stripes? This Sesshoumaru is not fooled. _

"She's good," was his cool response, making no motion to contest her lie. Rin sighed, thinking she was off the hook.

"Happy birthday Rin," He said, handing her a gift wrapped delicately. Rin accepted it, though surprised at its weight and smiled prettily.

"Thank you. For this, and everything. I had a lot of fun this summer."

"It was no problem, I was sorry to hear of the shrine infestation predicament."

"Uhm…I…I…want to keep in touch. You know, just to uh…see how the market is going," Rin finished off lamely.

Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow at the girl.

"I see you still wear the necklace I gave you."

"It's my favorite treasure…" Rin whispered back, pulling the charm out from under her shirt.

"I see. Perhaps I can inform you of the market…from time to time." He finished. Rin smiled as she realized he was just playing with her.

"Thank you, I am very serious about Japanese economy you know."

"You're a Miyahara. It's in your blood…You can open your gift on the plane."

Rin nodded, still wondering about his comment about her family line. Perhaps she should ask Izumi-kaasan about her parents? Rin looked up and realized that Sesshoumaru had left as quickly as he came.

"Ja ne…"

…

Rin fastened her seatbelt and waited until the plane reached proper altitude before she pulled the package from under the seat in front of her and ripped off the wrapping paper. A white box with the word _Tiffany and Co. _in silver script adorned the top.

_Too big for jewelry…__Did he get me a plate?_

It was a elaborate chessboard etched with extensively carved marble and hand-blown glass figures on a black and white marbled board. It was the perfect with built in drawers, and very very expensive looking. Taped to the bottom of the board was a envelope. Opening it, she gasped.

_Dear Rin, _

_I thoroughly enjoyed our late night matches and hope that with this board, we can still continue them. In that spirit, C2 to C4. _

-S 

He wanted to keep in touch too!

* * *

**tankbbg**: sorry that Rin blew the wedding to shreds. But I promise you…I will make it up to you. 

**archangle3000**: It was meant to imply the first chapter, but you're right. I'm changing it to drama.

Sesshoumaru's explanation of Tanabata is from gojapan dot com I was too lazy to write it.

In regards to the letters, I assume that Rin told Ayame a bit about her connection with Sesshoumaru, and Ayami told her sob story in return.

I had huge writer's block. Especially after I read a fiction where Rin was a whiny little snot. I was like…"Uh deflation." Anyway, I just sat down and forced myself to finish it for you guys for the American Holiday. This is by far the longest, and most extensive development to their relationship. Please review and let me know what you think of the major fluff I threw in there for you loyal patrons of my humble fic! –bow–


	15. charity

**Most reviews for a chapter, EVER! Thanks you guys :bow:**

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XV: charity

The desire of power in excess caused the angels to fall; the desire of knowledge in excess caused man to fall; but in charity there is no excess, neither can angel or man come in danger by it.

- Sir Francis Bacon, _On Goodness_

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration, unconsciously crumpling the newspaper's edges. How dare he mock this Sesshoumaru…the thought burned against his brain, though his rage never penetrated his cold exterior.

_Naraku…_

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" croaked the toad youkai as he waddled into the breakfast nook where Sesshoumaru was sitting, drinking his morning tea. He couldn't stand the taste of coffee, a Western invention. It was too potent for his senses.

Sesshoumaru merely waved his hand, wanting to be alone. Jaken immediately understood, leaving the mail on the table before he bowed and made his retreat. The collection of calm, he sorted through the letters. He knew that they couldn't be bills, he already signed a waver for his bank to do that. Only a select few were allowed to send correspondence to the mansion, and even fewer dared to disturb him here. His downtown apartment had been a close-guarded secret from the media, until Inu Yasha decided to take up permanent residence there and Kami forbid he did anything subtly. Though his current bitch was keeping him in line.

A ghost of a smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips and he made note to send Higurashi a token of his thanks. She was certainly a better choice for the hanyou than Kikyou had ever been.

After shifting past the thick packet that contained his latest contract proposition, he seized the letter from Rin. Standing, he took up his trademark strides across the vast building to the reading room. Sitting down in a chair situated by the dire, he opened the letter.

_Sesshoumaru-sama-_

_In answer to your question, absolutely yes. Ayame is be beyond the realms of jealously and so has decided to come along. I must admit I'm secretly relieved, for my Italian is not fluent. I will miss writing to you though. D6 – G3. CHECK. _

_-Rin. _

Ayame peered over Rin's shoulder before she gave the younger girl a teasing shove.

"Oh sure, make me sound like the bad guy -erm girl!"

Rin laughed. "I only wrote the truth Ayame. In fact, perhaps I should mention that you went on a hunger strike for me to agree?"

"That only lasted 5 hours and you know it!"

"Ah…the power of doughnuts…"

Ayame blushed at her weakness before the ending sentence caught her eye.

"You told him that? Good for you! Now if only he would write back saying he missed you too, then came and swept you off your feet and kissed you right on the spot, declaring his love…"

Rin sweatdropped. Not only was her roommate going slightly loony, but the idea of Sesshoumaru declaring his affections for her seems even more improbable than Jaken being mistook for a girl.

"You think it's too much?" Rin questioned softly. Perhaps she had been too obvious?

"Naw, I mean, it's going to take most of the summer that you would have been home otherwise. Besides, you're talking about letters! He'll probably think you're talking about chess. Does he even have sexual urges?"

Rin's cheeks flamed, a recent dream of her kissing Sesshoumaru brought fresh to her mind.

"Ayame! That's not appropriate!"

"Perhaps you should have Sesshoumaru-_sama_ teach you then? _Hmmm_?"

_THUNK. _

"…

…Rin?"

…

Sesshoumaru glanced out the window of his high-rise office, thinking. The recent events from the morning were proving to be a most unwanted distraction. In between his thoughts on how to strike Miasma Naraku down, he pondered his next move in chess. He had two possible moves, though one move would sacrifice his queen. However, the other move would put him closer to being cornered. Rin hadn't been kidding when she wrote that she had been studying the game. Considering she had been a slight challenge before hand, he had to admit he was enjoying the correspondence. Considering he had been playing the game for centuries, it was quite refreshing to meet someone that was intellectually stimulating.

Although he refused to admit it, he was also thinking about the last line of her latest letter. _I will miss writing to you though. _No one had ever told him that they enjoyed conversing with him, much less would miss it. He didn't want to admit it, but he would miss writing to her too. The girl, as infuriating as it was to his own personal record, was slowly but steadily worming her way into his life and into his heart. Sesshoumaru was unaware of this, and only believed the reason he would miss writing to her was for the good chess. He did not believe he would ever let a slip of a human girl have such an effect on him; he had too much self-control and did not trust anyone since his mother had left him. But Rin was providing to be the exception to many of his beliefs, especially her unwavering faith in him and the blinding smile…

_BUZZ._

Sesshoumaru turned his thought back to the present and hit the intercom button.

"Excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama, but your 3 o'clock appointment is here, a Mister Kouga of the Miyahara Foundation?"

"Thank you Sara, send him in," he replied automatically in his usual detached manner, bracing himself for impact. Kouga barged in and strode over to Sesshoumaru's mahogany desk and sat down in a plush leather chair, loosening his necktie in a casual manner. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Yo Sesshoumaru. I've got the monthly report for the Miyahara Foundation. Also, the results are finally in about the will. The CEOs lost and it has been determined by the court that the age limit set at 25 has been overruled in light of Rin's recent academic history. She's set to inherit the company at 21."

Sesshoumaru nodded, mulling things over as he opened the file that Kouga handed to him. The changes that he authorized had done little to help the revenue generated.

_Didn't anyone give to charity anymore?_

"As you can see," Kouga continued, "There has been little progress with the Foundation's activities. Research is struggling with the lack of funds. The CEOs tell me it's because an outsider, mainly you, is acting as the chairman of the board."

"You've been the corporate lawyer for the Foundation since Higurashi's death. What is your opinion?"

Kouga nodded excitedly, waiting for the chance. "I think they're corrupt bastards full of shit, pardon my language. Ever since the death of the Miyaharas, all they have been trying to do it take over. Had not Higurashi Izumi spoken to you first, it surely would have happened that way. I think recently, Naraku has been bribing them."

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised.

"Anyway, what I think is the main problem is the company's image. The Miyaharas were a family, they attended their charity balls for one thing, and all of their other fundraisers. They were the people's people. Nobody wants to donate to the Saimyōshō." Kouga stated, using his own personal nickname for the bastards under Naraku's control. They were like bees, swarming around, collecting money and not caring who they stung in the process with their poisonous ways.

"Are you suggesting that I take a day off to plant _trees_ Kouga?"

"No! I mean, it wouldn't hurt. But I think that you should try and introduce Rin as soon as possible. I mean, most of the people who have remained loyal patrons remember the Miyahara family and the accident. Showing that their daughter cares will help. Especially since Rin is into the whole 'save the world' bit. Ayame tells me that she's a lively girl."

"How is Ayame?"

"Haven't seen her since she moved to London a few years ago. I've been too busy with the Miyahara Foundation and the recent law suits against the will to take time off, and she had planned to come up for the summer, but her grandfather fell ill," he trailed off wistfully.

The truth was, except for a few visits before she had moved, Kouga knew almost nothing about his bride-to-be. When his father had been the tribe leader, he signed off Kouga to the White Wolf Tribe's newest princess. He wrote her letters when he had the chance, which wasn't too often. She claimed that she had loved him at first sight, but she had only been a pup then. He was suppose to marry her when she graduated from college, a promise he had made years ago to placate her upon her departure to London. Now he was faced with the reality of his actions. Interestingly enough, when he heard that Sesshoumaru was looking for a good school for Rin, he recommended Oxford because his fiancée was also attending there. It only took a bit of money make sure that they were roommates, not that either of them knew it.

"Perhaps I should set her up with an internship, to let her get a feel for the company. She expressed an interesting in the Peace Corps…" he mused.

"Perfect! She really is a girl after her parents heart."

"However, I do not think she is aware that the Foundation is her birthright, and I would like to keep it that way for the time being."

Kouga looked confused. "She doesn't know her parents legacy? About her billions?"

"From what I understand, Higurashi Izumi intended to tell her on her 16th birthday. She wanted Rin to enjoy a normal childhood."

"How old is the kid now?"

"Miyahara- Sesshoumaru stressed, not enjoying Kouga's informality with a girl under _his_ protection- "is 15, her birthday is in four months."

Kouga whistled. "Just after the summer."

"Precisely, it would be a nice conclusion, if her summer provides to be fruitful."

"I suppose you want me to fabricate a summer internship for her then?"

"Something in the PR department would be best."

Kouga nodded, and stood. "Considering it's May, I have my work cut out for me."

"Don't fail me." The words held their hidden meaning as Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed. Kouga shivered inwardly, though he bowed low instead.

"Hai."

…

"You have to what?" Shippou whined, as Rin pulled out a huge suitcase and throw it on her bed in a huff.

"You heard me! I have to get back to Japan as soon as possible for some kind of orientation."

"But what about your trip through Europe?"

Rin signed, clearly upset with the whole situation.

"You can have the pass. Ayame shouldn't be traveling alone anyway."

Shippou frowned. "Just because Taishou Sesshoumaru told you to come back you are?"

"It's not that easy Shippou. I do want to do the internship. The Miyahara Foundation sounds like a dream job. Among other things, they're one of the leading research facilities in the world! I checked out their website. One of their biggest concerns is HIV/AIDS awareness and research for an affordable cure. Did you know by 2025, half of the world will be infected?"

Shippou shivered at the thought. "It's still kinda shitty that that he did it without your consent."

"Well, he's only looking out for my best interests. This place doesn't just give out a internship to just anyone, and he _was_ the one who organized the European jaunt in the first place, because of my perfect grades."

"Hey, I got perfect grades, he didn't offer me anything. All I got all summer was a glare."

Rin blushed. "Well, perhaps you should get to know him and he won't glare at you."

"Or perhaps you should realize that Sesshoumaru is madly in love!" came Ayame, opening the door wide to the dorm room.

Shippou fell over laughing at the thought. Rin glared and threw her Fluffy doll at him.

"FLUFFY, he has insulted our person. ATTACK!"

"It's ALIVE!"

Ayame burst out laughing as Shippou freaked out over the chibi-Sesshoumaru.

"Somehow Rin, I get the feeling I'll be protecting Europe from _him_…"

…

Of course, Rin had no idea the intentions behind Sesshoumaru's sudden change of heart, but she believed in him, and knew that she would follow him blindly for as long as he would let her.

She accepted the internship, not realizing that the company had been founded on the blood and sweat of her ancestors, or the fact that since her parent's death, the Miyahara Foundation didn't give internships.

Of course, had she known all this, everything, she probably would have realized that in accordance to the agreement between Higurashi Izumi and Taishou Sesshoumaru all those years ago, Sesshoumaru never did receive that merger that had been planned, and had been waiting all these years for the chairman of the board to consent, a position left vacant for its young successor.

But since Rin didn't have any idea about the politics involved, she merely assumed that Sesshoumaru was being his usual guardian angel self, letting her indulge in her passion. She was pure, and her thoughts could hardly fathom that behind those golden orbs lay the workings of a demon.

…

Rin wiped her forehead, her bangs sticking uncomfortably to her person because of the heat. Sighing happily, she reminded herself that it was all for a good cause and continued to dig. Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder caused her to jump up and spin around in surprise. Her eyes widened in even greater shock as a man dressed in a dapper suit and a camerawoman stood but a few feet away.

"C-can I help you?" Darn her stutter.

"Hi! My name is Toran and this is my assistant Shunran. We are with TV Japan, here to cover the day's events. Do you have a moment for an interview?"

Rin nodded, though was secretly freaking out about the idea of being on TV and being interviewed by a top reporter.

"Alright, just one second, we're going live. Don't worry, they'll be easy questions such as what's your name, why are you here, etc."

Rin nodded again and adjusted her glasses. Shunran touched her earpiece and nodded.

"We're on in 5…4…3…2…"

"Hey there! It's quite a spectacle out here at Yoyogi Park located next to the Meiji Shrine where the Miyahara Foundation is giving back to the community by planting trees and restoring the rose garden that had been destroyed due to the storm last month. Here with me is an intern from the Foundation to give us more details… What's your name?"

"Rin." Rin responded promptly, not wanting to give her last name out of embarrassment.

"And what can you tell us about today?"

"The Miyahara Foundation is giving back to the community by repopulating the trees in the city, as well as restoring the rose garden that had been destroyed in last month's storm. Trees filter the air by acting as carbon tanks and reproduce oxygen! They also help fight soil erosion and make effective sound barriers, allowing people in the park to find their own place in paradise!"

"That's amazing!"

Rin nodded happily. "It's very important to be environment conscious and the power of one tree is amazing! In 50 years one tree recycles more than 4,361,000円 worth of water, provides 3,654,000円worth of erosion control, 7,308,000円worth of air pollution control, and produces 4,361,000円worth of oxygen."

"Wow, so by planting a few trees, we're saving millions of yen _and_ being more healthy at the same time!"

Rin nodded again, as a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up questioningly, she realized that it was Sesshoumaru. Rin smiled brilliantly, nearly blinding everyone in the process. It had been over a month since she saw him last and it had only been for lunch. Since taking the internship, Rin had been too busy, what with her internship and studying about the company and doing research about future projects that wouldbenefit the company to do much of anything, much less socialize with her friends.

"Taishou-sama! What a surprise!" Toran looked back into the camera, "Folks, here is Miyahara Foundation's acting chairman, the famous Taishou Sesshoumaru of Taishou Corporation and this year's Bachelor of the Year! What an honor! Has Taishou-sama come to plant trees with the Miyahara Foundation?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed at the panther youkai. He hated cats- it was in his nature. Still, if Kouga was right…

"Of course. I believe in important causes."

Rin beamed up at her Sesshoumaru. Of course he would, he was perfect after all.

"You heard it here first folks, the Miyahara Foundation and the importance of recycling."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to this young lady."

"Of course Taishou-sama!"

Toran practically graveled and nodded to Shunran, who immediately shut of the camera. They then bowed again and went back to their station van to edit the feed. Nothing ever seemed to be really 'live' anymore.

"Hi Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you really here to plant trees?"

"I think you're doing a fine job by yourself."

Rin giggled when suddenly a bunch of paparazzi swarmed around them.

"Taishou-sama! Please, look over here!"

"What are your thoughts about the day's events?"

"Who's the girl you're with?"

"Is it true that Naraku is out to destroy your company?"

The last question made Rin blink and look up at Sesshoumaru, who clearly looked angry, though no one else seemed to get it. He turned and began to evenly belittle his attackers when a stray reporter wandered over to Rin.

"Girl, what's your name?"

"Miyahara Rin." She whispered, not seeing the importance.

"_THE _Miyahara Rin? The only child and successor of Miyahara Ken and Ai who disappeared mysteriously after her parents death and presumed dead?" The reporter's eyes bugged out.

_What… How does he know my parents names?_

"Bit of a long-shot wouldn't you say Nobura?"

"Impossible! This isn't the tabloids!" another cried, picking up on the gossip

"Let the kid speak for herself! How old are you?"

"1-15…"

_What's going on…?_

"Say, that's about right! Hey Abe, are you getting this?"

"So what is your connection to Taishou Sesshoumaru? Is he acting in your stead as head of the company?"

"Are you two an item?"

_What are they talking about? Sesshoumaru…_

"Where did you grow up?"

"You're parents died in a tragic camping accident. Can you shed light on this?"

_SESSHOUMARU! _Rin's mind screamed, her hands grabbing her head in a poor attempt to quell the rush of memories. Rin tried to hide behind Sesshoumaru, which only fed the rumors.

"ENOUGH!" Sesshoumaru bellowed, his ears having picked up on the ruckus. "Leave."

"But Taishou-sama- if you could just verify…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red for second before he managed to quell the beast within. How he wished he could just kill these humans on the spot for destroying everything!

"I said- Enough." He said; his voice dripped with venom and his eyes glinting maliciously. Not caring anymore, Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's shoulders and squeezed her out from the crowd to where him limo was parked.

_This was not supposed to happen. How could a reporter make such a connection? The girl had not been brought up for years…_Sesshoumaru mused as he helped the shaken girl into the vehicle.

Then it hit him. The case! Of course a high profile case like that would mention Rin in it, since she was the legal successor. Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed himself for not fully reading the article. He had taken Kouga's word for it at the time and had not bothered checking the paper.

Getting into the limo after Rin, he ordered the driver to head to the shrine as he pulled out his cell phone to make a quick call.

"Moushi moushi?"

"Higurashi-san, we have a situation. It seems that your 'speech' for Rin will have to come a few weeks early."

"I understand."

…

"Rin honey, are you alright? I saw the news…" were the first words that flew out of Higurashi Izumi's mouth as Rin tumbled through the door and clung to her adoptive mother. Sesshoumaru followed close behind.

"What was going on? How did they know my parent's names? And what were they talking about- successor?"

The confusion and hurt in Rin's eyes was unbearable to Mrs. Higurashi and ever Sesshoumaru was feeling a little uneasy. He was the cause of this after all.

"Come on dear, let's sit down and have some tea. I had planned to have this talk with you on your birthday in a few weeks, but now is as good as ever."

And talk she did. Sesshoumaru took a seat next to Izumi and remained quiet the entire time, studying Rin's reactions. Every once and a while Rin would turn her head and give him this piercing look, as if she were trying to question his intentions in helping her as he had all these years. It was unnerving. Once she even let tears fall from her eyes, but she was silent about it, and Izumi pressed on, understanding Rin's need for control. The conversation took hours, and by then end, Rin still had yet to respond.

"Is there anything you would like to ask?" Izumi asked, worried.

Rin smiled, and again Sesshoumaru marveled how one could smile under such pressure.

"No, though I should add economics to my major if I plan to inherit my parent's company. Now, I am tired and I have work tomorrow, so if you'll excuse me, I will be going back to my room."

Sesshoumaru watched Rin's retreating figure and believed that she handled the situation rather well. Izumi had other ideas.

"I'm worried. She's suppressing everything. The last time I saw that look in her eyes was when she first came home from the hospital."

Sesshoumaru soaked in this bit of information before he made his departure as well.

…

Rin showed up to work the next day, and everyone she saw bombarded her with questions. After all, what better way to advance within the company than to suck up to the scion? Rin was overwhelmed and realized that perhaps she wasn't ready. Kouga soon found the frazzled girl hiding out on the building roof and told her to just enjoy the rest of her summer vacation as the media was bound to hassle her now that she had been tagged. Rin decided to visit her parent's grave.

Taking the bullet train Rin went to pay her respects to her parents, and begged for forgiveness, not knowing who they were beforehand. After pouring her heart out, she looked a fright and on her way back to the train, paparazzi popped out of nowhere and began to take her picture. Rin fled back home and locked herself away. She didn't come out for three days until Kagome came and pleaded with her.

Mrs. Higurashi worried.

…

Due to recent events, Rin decided that she did not want the usual birthday party and opted for a quiet meal instead with immediate family only. She was so bewildered that her picture was plastered across the globe -so far that Ayame had given her a frantic call- that all she wanted was a normal evening.

Which led to the present, with Rin sitting at the Heathrow International Airport, waiting for Ayame and Shippou to pick her up. Shippou, for his part, went on the trip with Ayame, had a blast, and then stayed in Paris to attend some sort of medical conferences. He headed back to London for school and promised to pick her up at the airport with Ayame.

Rin looked at her watch and sighed. She was sixteen now, and there was nothing sweet about it.

* * *

Uhm, Happy Holidays? Sorry this took about a MONTH.

Alright! Questions…

**Q: **How many more chapters?

**A: **No idea! But there will at least be…6-8 more!

**Q:** Chess through letters?

**A:** Of course, as you read. That's the beauty of the chessboard. It's broken up into letters and numbers for that reason, to track moves. It was the reason I picked chess as Sesshoumaru's game instead of Go.

And comments…

:hands **RayGirl91** a soda: Gomen ne, but it HAD to be done :nod:

**Reiycheru**, thank you so much for your awesome review! This chapter was the set-up for things to come, but there will be awesome goodness ahead.

**InuGoddess715**, I will do as you requested and will dedicate that Kag/Inu fluff to you. They are absolutely ridiculous and it's wonderful.

**HollisterKitten**, thank you for those lovely words! It's so hard to try and guess how they will react to things I throw at them and **karina**, don't worry, Sesshou was just experiencing something new and it will bite his booty later.

**Retta**, glad you noticed the Kohaku /Sesshoumaru battle…tee-hee!

And everyone else, THANK YOU! I use your reviews as oxygen.


	16. fatal

**OVER 200 REVIEWS! XD **

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XVI: fatal

All that remains is a fate whose outcome alone is fatal.

- Albert Camus, _The Ephemeral Creation_

* * *

"Look at these!" she cried, slamming some tabloid magazines down on his desk. Miasma Naraku looked up with an agitated look on his face. 

"They're not my type," he sneered, referring to the literary quality.

"On the _cover,_" she hissed, jabbing her finger at a certain headline to make her point.

Naraku looked up again, wishing nothing more than to slap the woman. However, what he read made his blood run cold.

_Miyahara Foundation Princess Found!_

The second cover wasn't much better.

_Taishou's Darling! _

"WHAT!" he growled out, his crimson eyes narrowing in fury. With the heir found, his plan to take over the company from underneath Sesshoumaru's nose was hindered. The picture didn't help matters. Sesshoumaru had his arm wrapped around the petite girl in a protective fashion, something that suggested that the two were _not_ strangers. The fact that she was already on his enemy's side did not bode well.

"I know! That girl is completely beneath him! How dare they suggest…"

"Shut up."

The woman glared at Naraku.

Naraku had to think. He knew that the girl was to inherit the throne at 21; he had followed the case very closely. However, he had thought that the girl was a lost cause and Kouga had merely been bluffing with his courtroom crusade. With her in the picture he knew that Taishou would inherit the company. He needed a plan if he wanted to usurp the market…

"I have a job for you."

The woman looked up, still annoyed about being silenced.

"Seduce and court Taishou."

"WHAT! You can't be serious."

"Completely…you'll be the collateral that will bind our companies together. Besides, I know you lust after him." _But don't worry…it will be a short affair, only until he writes you into his will as legal successor _Naraku thought with an evil smirk.

"I don't want to be tied down to a man, even if it is Sesshoumaru."

Naraku's eyes narrowed dangerously and he bit out, "Have you already forgotten that I hold your heart in my hands? You will not disobey me."

Kagura's eyes soon matched the hanyou in front of her. She was still recovering from her last beating. She had to cancel her last modeling gig because she had a bleeding gash across her chest that refused to heal quickly because Naraku had laced it with poison.

"As you wish then, _master._"

…

"A merger? He can't be serious! Like we would ever work with that bastard! This is probably a trick" Inu Yasha hollered, forcing Jaken to retreat a little.

"As much as I hate to agree, Inu Yasha is right. Until now, Naraku has done nothing but try to sabotage Taishou Inc. The only reason I can think of for this sudden change of heart is the announcement that Rin made in regards to the Foundation."

"Feh. Kouga said it himself; those CEOs were just Naraku's lapdogs. He's probably just trying to get your money!"

Sesshoumaru merely swiveled his chair around and stared out the window. "In one year, Naraku managed to double his profits…what benefit would he have from giving it all up? Jaken, set up a meeting with Naraku telling him that I am interested in hearing him out."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken bowed, and left the room.

"WHAT!" Inu Yasha exploded. "Why in the hell would you even consider such a thing? Naraku is evil! Who knows what he's up to."

"Exactly Inu Yasha. Keep your allies close, but your enemies closer. I need to know what Naraku is up to and there is no better way than to go to the source."

…

Naraku hung up the phone and smirked.

"Kukuku…I'm about to make an offer you cannot resist."

…

Ayame had a thing for American movies. The first night Rin was back, Ayame forced the girl to watch _The Princess Diaries_ in order for Rin appreciate her newfound heritage.

"See Rin? She realized in the end it was a good thing and accepted it, knowing that she could use her power to help others." Ayami was trying her best to sway the poor girl from her funk.

"But her life was a lie until then! It wasn't right that she didn't know her heritage. Her whole thinking structure would have changed."

"Exactly! Her mother only did that so she could enjoy the pleasures of childhood without the hassle. Her mind wasn't corrupted from petty politics. Even though she wasn't pampered, Mia never wanted for anything."

"Yeah, she was an outcast. I know those kids started to use her when they found out she was a princess, but…Sesshoumaru knew who I was this whole time. He wasn't my savior or friend! He just saw me as a business transaction."

_And so the truth comes out,_ Ayame mused. She didn't know what to say to the younger girl. It was true; Sesshoumaru had deceived her and deserved to suffer because of it (no one messes with Ayami's friends!). On the other hand, he was a taiyoukai and did Rin really expect him to care for her, a human, when he made it well known his dislike for what he felt were 'inferior creatures?' Ayame couldn't believe it when Rin had revealed her past to with Sesshoumaru to her. It seemed ethereal that the Japanese tycoon could possible have a heart but Rin was living proof of his good works. Ayame secretly thought that no one could resist Rin and her charms. While she wasn't classically beautiful, it was clear that once her braces came off her smile would be even more luminous and her bright eyes could draw anyone in if only she removed her glasses.

Rin soaked up Ayame's silent musings as an unspoken agreement with her statement and began to panic. Ayame was her most optimistic friend, and if she thought it was true, then it must me. Tears pooled into the teen's eyes and she bit her lip to keep from completely bursting into tears.

Ayame looked back at Rin and her eyes widened at the sight of Rin struggling dangerously to retain her composure.

"Am I worthless without my family's power? Am I nothing special?"

Her voice was low and unsteady, and she looked up at Ayame, pleadingly before she sobbed.

"Shit Rin, honey no…no…don't think that way," Ayame pleaded, cradling Rin's head in her lap. She knew what it was like to feel different. Ayame spent the first half of her life questioning everyone around her because of her status. She hadn't had a real friend until Rin, who didn't judge because her roommate was a demon and a princess.

"I know it's hard sweetie, and you go ahead and cry. You were hurt and there's nothing wrong with that." Ayame spoke soothing words as she tried to placate Rin. Rin eventually quieted and fell asleep. Ayame carried the sleeping girl to her bed and sighed.

…

Kouga sat down with Sesshoumaru and sighed.

"This summer turned out to be a mess ne? How's Rin holding up?"

Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably. In truth, he had no idea. He hadn't spoken with her since that night at the shrine. It wasn't like him to worry but Izumi's words struck a cord with him. He remembered how lost Rin was when he first found her years ago, and that smile she gave him. She always smiled, even when she was suffering.

"Uh…Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru snapped back to attention and mentally cursed himself for letting his thoughts wander. Kouga looked at him expectantly.

"She is re-adjusting."

Kouga rolled his eyes. Figured he was get an evasive answer from the almighty Sesshoumaru. Forgive him for worrying about the kid.

"I was just wondering because now that everyone knows who she is, they're going to track her down and get her records and everything. I think now would be the best time to get her ready to take over the company. I mean, while she was at the foundation, she really brought the place back to life. She was even heading up a project that would bring a HIV vaccine to Africa."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. He had no idea that Rin was so efficient. But he should not expect anything less from his girl; 'his girl' in a purely platonic quasi-friendship kind of way. He was allowed to be proud of her, he watched her grow up after all. He was not being sentimental or defensive.

"I see."

Kouga was glad to see Sesshoumaru taking this so well, that he just launched into his proposal.

"Yes! So…Rin would work out the kinks to this project over the school year and then spend the summer in Africa working and bringing back the wholesome image that the Foundation once stood for."

It had only been a few months, surely Rin was doing better and would contact him soon- not that he cared. Sesshoumaru just knew that was something that Rin would do. He was not getting soft, just stating realities. Speaking of the current one, he realized that Kouga was beaming at him. He really needed to pay attention.

"Perhaps."

Kouga nodded in agreement. "Of course, I'll speak to Rin about it and give you a formal proposal next week. I'll have my secretary contact your assistant."

Sesshoumaru wondered what he got himself into.

…

"You really want to do this hun? I mean, it's Africa! You won't know a soul there."

"I know Ayame but it's what I've always wanted to do. I've been so blessed all my life that I've always wanted to give back. And now I have the opportunity. Besides, I've already made up my mind about following my parents' footsteps and taking back the company. From what Kouga told me, there have been some dubious operations as of late. It's my heritage, and the only thing left I have of my former life."

Ayame nodded before she let out a sigh.

"Alright then, I'm going with you."

Rin looked up surprised.

"Really? I didn't think of you as the rough-and-tumble type."

"Yeah well, someone has to watch your back. Besides, we didn't get to hang out last summer and I want us to make up for that."

"…Wait a minute. Does the fact that Kouga's going to be visiting for two weeks have anything to do with it?"

Ayame blushed before recovering swiftly by clutching her heart and pretending to swoon.

"What can I say? I'm a woman in love!"

Rin laughed at Ayame's antics, though was secretly envious. She wished she could spend time with the man she adored. Yes, Rin decided that Sesshoumaru was merely protecting her instead of trying to gain her trust. Really, the youkai was too forthright in his actions and believed that sneaking around was left to those below him, such as a certain Miasma Naraku.

…

"MIASMA NARAKU! What in the fuck are you thinking?" Inu Yasha hollered.

Sesshoumaru internally winced.

"Brother, your language."

"Who gives a flying flip? You can't be serious."

"Quite. Kouga looked over the contracts and it seems everything is in order. Naraku merely wants a large lump sum to retire early it seems."

"Hogwash! Who knows what he's really up to?"

"Indeed. However, if it puts him out of commission, I am more than willing to buy him off."

"How do you know that he won't just ask for more money later? Or that he doesn't plan to have the company fold and bankrupt you?"

"Because of me," came a feminine voice as a woman entered the private office.

…

It was the best summer ever. Really. Rin never felt so alive as she did out there in the sweltering heat surrounded by people who not only couldn't communicate with her, but an entirely new environment. Ayame really played up her part as the charming sidekick and managed to have all the village children chasing and playing games with her by the end of the first day.

They had built a hospital and started up an education program about HIV/AIDS, as well as distributed the vaccine to everyone they could. Rin knew it wasn't enough, that there was always one more person that needed help, but it was the effect to try and reach that last person that made everything so moving. Kouga was completely impressed by the teenager and didn't hesitate to tell her. What was really interesting was the interaction between Ayame and Kouga. For all her talk, Ayame was acting like a completely different person, always submissive and meek. Well, for the first day he had arrived. Then apparently he made some crack about Rin's sister and Inu Yasha that sent Ayame into a rage and she completely beat him up. After that, they were completely hilarious, always competing with each other. It was obvious that they were attracted to one another but were completely clueless on how to go about an actual relationship.

Kouga brought along a professional photographer and journalist to write a piece about the girls representing the Foundation and how they were reaching out. The PR would be good in letting the Foundation know how serious Rin was about her position and that she was in fact her parents' child. The rest of the summer flew by after that and the girls were now preparing for their senior year of college.

…

"Oh my kami it's good to be back!" cried Ayame as she threw the apartment door open. Rin followed behind, lugging her suitcase behind her.

"You're not kidding, I'm completely exhausted. Let's celebrate my birthday tomorrow night."

"Sounds good. I'm going to check the mail then."

"Alright. I think I'm just going to take a real shower and relax. Ah, running water, come to me!"

"Shippou gets back in tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Ayame dropped her stuff in her room before leaving the apartment and walking downstairs to the main lobby. Fitting her key into the slot, she opened the box and gasped as a flood of magazines and newspapers shot out of the tiny box.

"Oi," she muttered, trying to pick everything up before her eyes landed on a copy _Britain's Daily Mirror. _

"Oh for goodness sakes! This isn't even ours."

Reaching down to pick it up, she moved to read the cover while searching for the correct owner's address when a title caught her eye.

_OFF THE MARKET: Supermodel Miasma Kagura to marry Japan's most eligible bachelor Taishou Sesshoumaru!_

Ayame felt her blood run cold. Shoving the mail back into the box so that she could deal with it later, Ayame opened up the magazine and searched for the article. It was a mistake, obviously. It was a tabloid, nothing to take seriously. It was probably a picture of Kagura and Sesshoumaru standing near each other at an event or something. She gasped when she got to the spread.

There was Kagura, wearing a high couture outfit and completely fawning over Sesshoumaru as he stared away at a different camera, his face the ever-present mask. Apparently, they officially announced that they were getting married at a formal gala, complete with the official plan to merge the two companies.

Ayame slowly let her eyes trail up the flights of stairs toward the general direction of the apartment.

_Oh shit._

…

Rin came out of the shower with a bounce in her step. This was going to be the best year yet. Kouga had already promised to train her and get her situated into the company when she graduated. Ayame told her that she was going to move back to Japan since her grandfather decided he wanted great-grandchildren to keep him feeling young, and Kouga was already settled there. Shippou also planned to move back to Japan and work at the Foundation as an intern doctor while he finished up medical school. Yes, everything was going to be perfect.

Too bad Rin had forgotten that she was a cursed teen and that Murphy's Law favored her. Walking into the living room wearing nothing more than a towel and a grin, she met the watery eyes of Ayame who was sitting quietly on the couch, debating on how to break the news to Rin.

"Ayame, what's wrong?"

Ayame couldn't do it. She couldn't form the words. Instead, she silently handed over the magazine and prayed that Rin wouldn't do anything foolish, that Rin was as strong as Ayame thought she was.

Too bad Ayame was wrong.

* * *

Alright- this was the absolute worst chapter to think about and I apologize. I can't even say anything else, I get the feeling that people are going to want to kill me...yes, the reporters were jerks but I think its Sesshoumaru who can prove to be a real butthead.  



	17. stronger

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XVII: stronger

One who smiles rather than rages is always the stronger.

- Japanese proverb

* * *

Ayame couldn't take it much longer. Her arm was getting tired. Should she put the magazine down? It was obvious from Rin's rigid posture that the girl had seen and processed the information printed on the page. But Ayame didn't want to make any sudden movements. Years of hunting taught her that the slightest movement could cause a doe to retreat. 

Rin started to shake, her fingers slowly curling up into fists as something in the base of her mind clicked.

_How dare he. _

No, she wasn't his keeper. It was obvious that if anything, she was his pet. However, like any good guard dog, she had to protect her master from women such as that…that thing!

Snatching the magazine from a surprised Ayame, Rin proceeded to rip the pages up, her eyes ablaze.

_Kagura?!__Why…she's nothing but a…and he's…it's not FAIR!_

"Yeah, who cares about Sesshoumaru anyways!" came an encouraging cheer causing Rin to realize her current state. What in the heck was she doing, acting in such a violent manner? It wasn't like her. Quickly dropping the remains on the floor, she burst into tears, Ayame by her side in a flash.

_I care!_

…

"I don't give a shit what you think, since obviously your ability to make educated decisions has left along with all reason, but I plan to ask Kagome to be my mate."

Sesshoumaru looked up, his eyes narrowing at his half brother's remark. However, he let the insult slide seeing as how someone as pathetic as Inu Yasha wouldn't understand the reasons for his actions anyway. He was getting a migraine trying to keep order between Kagura and Inu Yasha.

"I suppose congratulations are in order then."

Inu Yasha arched an eyebrow mockingly at Sesshoumaru's failure to take his bait. However, he wasn't sure if he approved of the fact that his brother didn't immediately object to his choice of mate.

"Er, thanks." Inu Yasha muttered.

"If that is your only piece of information you wish to share, then you're wasting your time. Instead, might you think about you duties as Vice President now that we are inheriting Miasma Corps?"

"You're the one screwing her, I don't see how my 'duties' as you put it, could take more time than yours."

Sesshoumaru snapped the pen he was holding in half at the idea of screwing his intended. Black ink spurted all over the documents on his desk as well as his crisp white shirt. His head whipped up and his eyes bled red as he tried to control his anger. It was getting more and more difficult as of late between Kagura acting like a spoiled model she was and Inu Yasha teasing him about it.

Inu Yasha mentally gulped at the change of aura around his normally composed sibling. Backing away slowly, he decided to lay off for the time being.

…

Rin stared out the window and watched as students made their way across campus. Flipping through her tracks on her ipod (her 17th birthday gift from Kagome), she decided to be angst-y and listen to Evanescence. As "Going Under" filled her ears, she could help but be grateful that American music could explain her feelings so well.

Her bedroom floor was cluttered with soiled clothing, candy wrappers, random shoes, and who knew what else. She hadn't been going to class but apparently she wasn't in trouble because all of her professors believed she had caught some rare (but amazingly enough- curable) African disease, courtesy of Ayame's silver tongue. The homework Ayame collected sat finished on her desk in a pile. She just didn't feel like moving, as if joining the real world would be like admitting that Sesshoumaru was going to mate that mean Kagura.

Rin remembered her, how could she not when she was Kanna's older sister? Rin knew that Kagura loved her little sister, if only by the looks she gave her when she thought Kanna wasn't looking, or through Kanna's descriptions. Apparently Kagura was just misunderstood and not the spoiled, rich, beautiful model that made her such an icon.

Rin snorted at the thought. _Poor Kagura indeed._

Kagura was mean and spiteful to her and Kagome even before she broke out into modeling, and that's what bothered her. She was haughty and had no respect for those she deemed beneath her. If she was misunderstood, the damn, her home life must be shit for her to justify her actions. And now she got to marry Prince Charming and be swept away.

_But they're not compatible!_

That was frustrating too. Maybe Rin could share her Angel (and yes, she still clung to her first hope, as if all past grievances were forgotten at the thought of his disappearing forever) if, IF the girl were say, nice? Friendly? Able to make Sesshoumaru laugh? The man was his own island and the woman he ended up with would need a strong pair of lungs to get to him.

_Kagura would probably try to trap him with a baby. Oh Go-!_

The very notion made her sick. Sesshoumaru and Kagura having sex? Now, Rin was just seventeen but she wasn't a doll. She sometimes wondered about the opposite sex and found herself scanning the classroom for hot guys. Of course, no one was nearly as appealing as Sesshoumaru, but then, no one ever would be. But listening to Ayame on the plane as she gushed about Kouga's farewell kiss (which evidently was their first), Rin felt a stab of jealousy. She was a woman too! She wanted love too! Goodness knows she followed the man for most of her life. That had to count on some level.

But I'm the cursed teenager… 

"Stop thinking like that!" came a shout across her bedroom threshold. Rin jumped before letting out a shuddered breath.

"Ayame, don't scare me like that! And how do you know what I was thinking?"

"Because you had that pout, and that only means one thing. Look, it's been a week now and you need to at least shower…for me at least, the smell is killing me!"

Rin threw Ayame a withering glare, knowing that she didn't smell quite _that_ bad.

"Okay, okay…I'll play good friend," she amended as she sat down on Rin's unmade bed.

"Shippou and I are just worried honey. I know that you think this is a major blow, but you have to realize that you and Sesshoumaru were never dating, in fact, I hate to say, I doubt he ever saw you as a sexual object at all."

Rin slumped over, her eyes reverting back outside.

"…BUT, if you're this serious about him, then why don't you try to seduce him? He's not married yet."

Rin's eyes went wide as she began to choke on her own air.

"Okay, nix the seduction. At least let him know you actually LIKE him."

"I'm just a child Ayame. It's clear that he prefers a more glamorous woman."

"Age is nothing but a number. In human years he's what, 26? 30 at most? That's not bad at all. As for glamorous, yeah, we can take care of that real quick. After all it worked for Sabrina and she was petite too."

"Who's Sabrina?"

Ayame gasped.

"You're never watched _Sabrina_? Impossible! It's practically your life story played by Audrey Hepburn!

"That one American actress?"

Ayame could feel herself growing faint. Did Rin live in the Stone Ages?

"That's it, Movie Night! I'm going to go to the store right now and rent a bunch of movies that will show you that you just need to grow a little confidence! How can you be a lawyer if you don't bark back? Perfect LSATs doesn't make you sexy! Your legs do! And no short cracks either, Emma Bunton is only 155cm."

"Who's Emma Bunton and why do I care if she's 5'1"?"

"Baby Spice! The singer! Spice Girls? Goodness, I'm not that much older that you. It was all the rage in when I first came to London."

"Oh," came Rin's intelligent response as her eyes shifted back towards the window.

Ayame couldn't take it much longer. Rin was just being unreasonable. Knowing that she couldn't outsmart the younger girl, Ayame decided to use her cunning in order to get her friend into a better mood.

"Maybe he's marrying her because she's a model, you know- pretty."

Her voice was light, as if she were merely stating the obvious instead of trying to plant seeds into Rin's mind.

At Ayame's implication Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"Sesshoumaru-sama would never be that shallow!"

"Oh would he? The guy's all image. What better for the ice prince than a beautiful doll?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. There's no way that Kagura, who is related to his nemesis, could be alluring to him."

"I'm sure you're right. Bookworms with glasses and braces do scream 'HAWT' you know," Ayame said dryly.

Rin flushed, though it was to be debated as to whether the origins were anger or embarrassment.

"I never said that I was his perfect type! And my braces are coming off next month and then I will have perfectly straight teeth you can no longer mock."

"Oh yeah, we should totally throw you a party!" squealed Ayame, hoping that her disenchanted roommate would take the bait.

"Whatever," replied Rin, glad that the subject of Sesshoumaru dropped. Ayame took that as consent and clapped her hands together.

"Perfect. Okay, I'm going to rent Sabrina from the store and you are going to take a shower."

Rin threw Ayame another glare but got up from her place by the window. Waiting until Ayame left, Rin shed her clothes and slipped into her robe. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and went through all the motions of taking a shower, though her mind was elsewhere. Did Sesshoumaru consent to marrying Kagura because she was pretty? Rin didn't know any of the details because she hadn't phoned home in a week and refused to read the newspaper that was delivered from Japan. However, even though she didn't know the details, she knew Sesshoumaru, and he was not one to put up with anyone. Stepping out of the shower and drying her hair with a towel, Rin contemplated as to what possible charms Kagura possessed. She was pretty yes, and was rich from her career. The fact that was a demon must be a big plus. Everyone knew that Sesshoumaru believed his race was above mere mortals. Rin could recall Kagome's reaction when she first met Inu Yasha "big brother". It didn't go well…

Sighing, Rin wiped the mirror clean of mist and stared at herself.

"I'm sure you're right. Bookworms with glasses and braces do scream 'HAWT' you know."

_Damn Ayame. You didn't have to put it that way. Am I really so unappealing?_

No, don't think that way. You're extremely intelligent and know better than that.

Rin shook her head of ill thoughts and headed back to her room to change, knowing Ayame would return soon with the movie.

Sure enough, Rin had barely put her pants on when Ayame burst into the room.

"So I thought to myself, why stop there? And so I grabbed _She's All That, Jerry McGuire, _and _Bridget Jones' Diary _as well. Oh, and the complete first season of _Monty Python_ and _Couplings_. The British know their comedies. I'm going to make popcorn and order pizza. Shippou said that he might stop by later but won't stay because he has a date tonight. Okay good."

Rin's eyes widened as Ayame flew out of the room to prepare for their impending movie fest.

Dang, even Shippou was getting some? 

…

"You had me at hello. Man, that line gets me every time," sighed Ayame, stuffing more popcorn into her mouth.

Rin nodded, though she thought that the girl gave into Jerry pretty quickly.

"And see? She was nothing special. But he fell in love with her."

"He fell in love with the kid first."

"Urgh, fine! Well, what about in _She's All That_? As soon as she got that makeover, he thought she was completely sexy and fell in love with her."

"So you're saying I need to look sexy make Sesshoumaru think he wants me? I don't think I could be with a person who didn't want to be with me just because I wasn't gorgeous all the time."

"I guess it's a matter of how much you really want him then. I'm sure Kagura is always ready to go."

Rin rolled her eyes at the double entendre.

"I liked Bridget Jones though. She got the man without changing a thing, and stole him away from America and his wretch fiancée."

Ayame nodded, trying to encourage the girl.

"But tell me you noticed how he sized her up when she was wearing that little black dress. You have a much better body than her."

"I suppose…" Rin trailed off, blushing. "Look, it's getting late. Did you still want to watch _Sabrina_?

"Of course! It's the whole reason we are sitting on this couch. You are going to watch this movie and take notes! The girl is a no body and then she goes away to Europe to become educated and voila! She's captured the heart of the cold-hearted businessman. Who, by the way, noticed her even when she was nothing." Ayame emphasized this last part.

Rin just groaned at the idea of watching yet another American movie.

…

"Congratulations! Quick, give her some gum, no wait, popcorn first!" squealed Ayame.

"No, drink the soda first!" cried Shippou with a smile.

Rin calmly chose the soda and opened it in Shippou's direction, the frizzy contents bursting all over him. Ayame yelped and dove for cover as Shippou got hosed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shrieked Shippou, failing to block the sugary drink.

"HA! C'mon Shippou, I think you're loosing your touch. I mean really, shaking the can? You know Inu Yasha is the only one stupid enough to fall for that old gag."

Ayame stood up and laughed at the dripping Shippou. Walking to the bathroom she grabbed a towel and handed it to Shippou who accepted it gratefully.

"I concur," sighed Shippou with defeat.

"Okay, time for pictures now!" said Ayame, pulling out her digital camera

"Hey, I'm covered with soda!"

"That's your tough luck kid," said Rin sticking out her tongue.

"B-but we're sending these pictures back to Kagome and stuff!"

"It's not about how you look Shippou, it's about Rin getting her braces off."

"Yeah, I've only had them for three years!"

"Yeah Shippou, be a man!"

Ayame dragged him next to Rin before setting up her camera stand. Putting on the timer, she raced back to the other side of Rin.

"Okay guys…1…2…3…"

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEESE."

…

Rin stared at the mirror. Forcing herself to smile, she took in her straightened pearly white teeth. They really did look good. If only the rest of her could be fixed so easily. Patting down her tangled bed-head, she glanced over to were some of Ayame's cosmetics rested. Biting her lip, she walked over and began to rummage through the items until she found a bright red lipstick color. Blinking, she headed back to the mirror and began to apply the makeup. Her eyes dilated as she saw the stark contrast the color made to her face. Deciding that she liked it, she went back to her roommate's makeup kit and stole some charcoal eyeliner. Streaking it across her face none too gently, she looked at the results and smile again.

"Hello, my name is Rin," she said in a breathy voice.

"It's simply a pleasure to meet you. Oh? Really, this old thing?" Rin glided her fingers over her towel. "You are too kind."

Running back over to the makeup she grabbed some rouge and eye shadow and hastily added it to her face.

"Why Sesshoumaru! You naughty boy!" Here Rin blushed as her own thoughts went wild. "A kiss? But you're engaged! …A mistake? You love – me?"

Leaning forward she gave a grin as she closed her eyes and kissed the mirror.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"I HAVE TO PEE! Please unlock the door!"

Rin abruptly opened her eyes and squeaked, grabbing toilet paper to wipe off the mirror.

"Just a sec! I need to um, grab my brush!"

Shoving her washcloth under the water, Rin raked it across her face in an attempt to get rid of the makeup.

**BANG! BANG!**

"I can't wait! EMERGENCY!" Ayame began to force the door's lock.

Yelping, Rin threw the washcloth over her face and yanked the door open and bolted to her room as Ayame dashed into the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her, Rin went to her vanity mirror and saw the aftermath of her little bathroom endeavor, namely her face tainted with streaks of black, red, and pink. Her face crumpled and a tear slipped down her cheek.

The ringing of the phone brought her out of her trance and she picked up the phone.

"Moushi moush- I mean, hello?" she finished sheepishly, forgetting that not everyone was familiar with her native tongue.

"Rin-chan, is that you?" came the excited voice of her older sister.

"KAGOME NEE-CHAN!" Rin cried back, the comfort from hearing her voice after months flooding her senses.

"Rin, I haven't spoken to you in ages and I have wonderful news! Inu Yasha proposed!"

Instead of feeling excited as she new she should, Rin suddenly felt the blood draining from her head.

"C-Congratulations!" Rin cried back, a wave of nausea running through her.

"Oh Rin, can you believe it? Me, Mrs. Taishou! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, Mrs. Taishou…Wow." Rin sat down on her bed. _Don't panic…_

"Oh, we're going to have a fall wedding and of course I want you to be one of my bride's maids. We're going to have a western-style wedding…"

_This won't change anything. Kagome isn't going to leave me…_

"…You're going to Tokyo University right? For law school?"

"Oh, yes. Either there or Harvard."

"Oh, please come home and go to Tokyo, I miss you! Plus I want you to help with my wedding plans…Starting in the spring will be so much better than being stuck in the States during the fall."

_"Me, Mrs. Taishou! I can't believe it!"_

_Mrs. Taishou…_Rin got back up and stared into the mirror again.

"I got the postcards you sent me from Africa. It sounds amazing! I'm so happy that you're excited about working at the Miyahara Foundation sweetie…"

_OFF THE MARKET: Supermodel Miasma Kagura to marry Japan's most eligible bachelor Taishou Sesshoumaru!_

"Yes, when I got back from Africa, it was all I could think about…"

"I'm sending your and Shippou's invitation in the mail, but I expect you guys both before the wedding! I promise it won't be quite like Sango's…especially since Miroku is dying to marry us off. Can you believe it? What's worse is Inu Yasha seems to think it's a good idea."

"Sounds like a great idea, yes…I-I have to go. I have class…talk to you soon!" Rin hurried off the phone.

"On a Sunda- " Kagome began to ask, but the dial tone cut her off.

Rin ran out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom, where Ayame was just getting out.

"Hey R- Rin?" gasped Ayame as Rin rushed past her and slammed the door closed.

"Hey, are you okay hun? Your face looked all bruised and swollen!"

"FINE! Just…go away please!"

Rin turned on the shower, and without waiting for the water to warm up or to take off her clothes; she jumped inside, letting the running water chill out her fried nerves.

_Married? Kagome? Mrs. Taishou…Kagura…_

_Sesshoumaru…_

Rin's thoughts were a mess. She couldn't think straight. The reality never set in that she was growing up and suddenly everyone around her was an adult, falling in love and getting married. Even Shippou had finally brought over his girlfriend Shiori, an ogre-bat hanyou. Ayame was engaged. Sango was married. Kagome was engaged. Souta has a serious girlfriend.

Sesshoumaru was engaged.

_Everyone I love is going to leave me eventually…_

And so it happened. Rin closed her eyes and felt the cold water as rain, and remembered how it rained **that** day -that terrible day when her whole world was taken away from her. The rain soaked through her skin and burned her as ice would. Pulling her legs close to her body, she tucked her chin and shivered.

_So cold…_

She felt abandoned, her pain invisible. The make-up from her face streaked down her cheeks and stained her clothing. She didn't care anymore. It was just like **that **day. She wanted to die.

_But then…**he** was there…_

Rin opened her eyes and half expected to meet golden orbs. But he wasn't there. Her savior was gone. An angel that had fallen before her eyes and all she could see now was the "killing perfection" that he was - the cold business tycoon that would do anything in the name of power, including selling his soul.

Rin wanted to save him from that. _She_ had seen him laugh, seen the look of disappointment and loss leak from his eyes as he spoke of his mother. _She_ knew, deep in her soul that he was just lost, that he couldn't be what everyone said because when he smiled, Rin felt as though the world were hers. The power of his smile was enough to make her want to do anything to make it appear again.

Grabbing the shower handle, she switched it to a warmer temperature in order to warm herself up. Stripping out of her clothes, she threw them aside and began to wash her skin. Deciding she was done after a few minutes, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. Patting herself dry, she made her way back to the mirror she had been fantasizing in front of only this morning.

Slowly, Rin dropped her towel and stared at herself in the mirror, wearing nothing but the ever-present necklace. Running her fingers through her long wet hair, she scrutinized every aspect of herself before a slow smile came to her face. She needed to remember that when the rain had stopped and the storm has calmed, Sesshoumaru was there. That he was always there. Thinking back to her tea ceremony that she presented at the festival years ago, she remembered the pain she felt when he didn't show, the loss of hope that he had abandoned her, much like the pain she felt now. She thought of Kagura then too, and compared herself to the wealthy kaze youkai- wondering if she was somehow inferior just because she wasn't the prettiest or wealthiest girl. Well…prettiest anyway since it seemed that she was actually a billion dollar baby. Rin just couldn't believe what anyone said about her appearance. All that she saw was a teenager that was barely 5'2", glasses, and a slender figure that lacked obvious curves. Basically the exact opposite of Kagura.

_But it didn't matter to him then_ Rin thought as she recalled his way of making up the loss to her.

_Placing a hand on the girl's back in an attempt to placate her and get her to let go of his person, he cleared his throat and made history once again, uttering more words that were completely foreign to his lips._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Rin sniffled, trying to cut through her relief to access the situation at hand. Relaxing, as the shed tears had strained her emotionally, she suddenly felt sleepy._

"_I know." The truth was she did know, somewhere deep down she should have realized that he would never forsake her._

No, this was just her overreacting. Demon or angel, she knew that she would always be connected to him. Didn't she foolishly wish to be with him forever on her 10th birthday? The truth was, Rin wasn't even one hundred percent sure if he was in engaged, and even if he was, what his reasons were for agreeing to such an unholy alliance. There was no way to answer her questions without rising suspicion about her feelings save asking Sesshoumaru herself, and Rin, no matter how hard she smiled couldn't bear to find out that Kagura had somehow managed to steal his heart away.

Instead, she kept it all to herself and let her smile grow bigger as she wrapped the towel back around her person. If she couldn't bring herself to discover the truth, then she certainly wouldn't live in denial. Bursting out of the bathroom, she ran down the hall to the living room where Ayame was watching T.V.

"Ayame make me pretty!"

* * *

In this case, I do not want anyone to get the idea that in order to snag a man, you must look pretty. Rin is merely a teenage girl who is in an awkward stage of being too mature but having a body that isn't actually curvaceous. She believes that since Kagura is beautiful, then in order to steal Sesshoumaru's attention, she must transform her appearance. Of course, Ayame knows what Rin really needs is confidence in herself, since the girl is beautiful as she is. 

I'm sorry for taking so long but this writer's block is killing me, especially since I basically have chapters 19-20 mapped out. I'm sure this is full of grammar and spelling errors, and I'm not exactly happy how it turned out but oh well. Please keep reviewing, it's your reactions that keep me coming back and trying to forge through. When I said Ayame was wrong about Rin being strong, it's because Rin is actually stronger than Ayame thinks and she's gracious enough to smile through adversity and work out her problems by believing in herself. BELIEVE EVERYONE!


	18. illusion

Official freak-out: I not only received the most reviews for a chapter (thank you everyone) but my humble story was nominated **FOR AN AWARD!**

If you would like to vote, simply go to: feudalassociation**dot**cadkitten**dot**com/homepage**dot**htm

And follow instructions! I'm under current nominations for best comedy.

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass 

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

Chapter XVIII: illusion

The writer must believe that what he is doing is the most important thing in the world. And he must hold to this illusion even when he knows it is not true.

- John Steinbeck

* * *

Rin sat down, her fingers mindlessly weaving themselves through her hair. 

"Are you sure Ayame?" Rin received an empathetic smile.

"Of course, this will be the best part about your transformation."

"If you're sure…"

"Yup, now I'm going to turn this on and close the door. Here's the button to turn if off when you're done." Ayame switched the machine on and gave the "thumbs-up" sign as she crept back toward the door.

"Just remember…be honest with yourself."

Rin gave a slight nod before she looked back at the camera in front of her. Waiting for the _click_ of the door sealing itself shut, Rin began to speak:

_"This is completely stupid…I really have nothing to say…"_

_That's not true, I have plenty to say. But all of it is directed toward a certain someone. Didn't Ayame say that this was suppose to be about me? But you are so much a part of me. Crap, I'm twirling my hair again. I really need to stop. Everyone can tell I'm nervous when I do it. Honestly, what was Ayame thinking? _I never kept a diary before, I have trouble enough as it is trying to write down my thoughts for a paper, much less explain my emotions.

"_Perhaps that is what she meant…"_

_Ayame is a funny girl. She's right though, it only takes a moment of self-reflection to realize that my roommate knows me better than anyone. She knows that I do my best when I just speak from my heart. _

_Of course if I continue to have breakthroughs in my head, then the only video progress that I will remember is frowning a lot…I'm not a mind reader. I still feel stupid talking to myself aloud. It's so much easier to actually speak with someone…isn't that why there are therapists making an exorbitant amount of money? Of course I'll just have to pretend. Since no one else is suppose to see these I guess it can't hurt to go directly to the source, namely you. _

"_Do you think I'm pretty Sesshoumaru?" _

_Shit, did I just blurt that allowed? Ack, don't swear. Talk about a Freudian slip. Look at me, darting my eyes around the room as if anyone can actually hear me. I really do need to give Ayame more credit. My lips suddenly feel dry. Ha! I feel like this is a dating video and look at me! Licking my lips as if I'm trying to catch a man. At least I feel more comfortable…_

"_I mean, do you think Kagura is prettier than me? Is that why you're marrying her? I know that it's not for her personality, because she's terrible! Not at all suited for you. You need a compassionate woman Sesshoumaru, someone who can help you through life's disappointments and help you to love and laugh again…I don't think you've really ever loved since your mother left, have you? It's like she slipped out into the night and took your heart with you."_

_Brutal honesty Rin, you can do it!!_

_"I told Ayame I want to become prettier. You know what she said? She said she couldn't make me any more beautiful than I was. Can you believe it? Underneath her brash exterior is a really good friend - and an even greater woman. Kouga is really luck to have her…"_

"_I wish you loved me…I won't lie. I am still just a child in so many ways and I can't ask you to wait for me…but I wish you would just- "_

_My voice just broke! I wonder if I look really stupid right now…especially since I think I'm going to cry…_

"_Why are you marrying her? WHY? Urgh, I can't concentrate. I feel so stupid you know, thinking I even had a chance with you. Ayame was right, I bet you never saw me as a sexual creature."_

_I need to take a deep breath and calm down. I bet my face is blotchy. _

"_Never mind what I just said. I stand corrected…this really is stupid."_

_I can hear you now, Mr. I can't stand emotional creatures. I'm a failure. _

Rin stood up abruptly and turned off the machine, wiping a few stray tears off her cheeks as she walked out of the room.

…

Rin turned on the machine and smoothed her hair one more time before she sat down.

"_Like my hair? Ayame wanted to cut it short, to try and make me into Sabrina but I rebelled. I know that you dislike short hair, your own is testimony to that. Besides, I like having it at this length. The layers are nice though, and it's so shiny! That salon did wonders. I also got my first manicure/pedicure. I wish I had your natural talons. It's funny how superficial it is so have someone else file and paint my nails. I wish I was back in Africa in a way…it was so much simpler out there. Would you think I was pretty even if I didn't indulge in such foolishness? I'm not a youkai like Kagura who has natural appeal…"_

_Damn, there I go again comparing myself to Kagura and crying over it. _

"_You must think me such a child. Every time I sit down to talk to you, I end up crying. You would think me such a weepy woman. But I must become stronger. You like strong women."_

Rin decided that was enough for the day and turned off the machine.

…

Ayame smiled. Shippou shifted his weight, holding his breath. Shiori looked nervous. Rin smirked.

"Well little brother, I didn't think such a lovely woman would ever want you…" Rin grinned as she leaned in next to Shiori.

"Whatever do you see in him?" she stage whispered, both Shippou and Ayame's ears twitching.

"Obviously my brains, bronze, and overall sex-appeal," Shippou quipped, puffing out his chest.

Shiori broke out into a girl as she replied, "His amazing humor and complete sensitivity, obviously."

Rin and Ayame broke out into laughter as Shippou deflated.

"I like her already!"

…

_"My contacts feel weird. I keep poking at my face to adjust my glasses that aren't there. Looking in the mirror is even stranger. It's like my whole face is visible and I can't hide anymore. Can you see me now? Do you like me now?" _

_I keep sounding desperate for attention. This is ridiculous. This isn't me. Stop freaking out like this is something he'll see. Be honest, but be yourself._

"_I just wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel instead of changing everything about me just so you'll notice me. You noticed me before right? Remember that summer I spent at your home? Thank you for that. I had a really great time. I wear this necklace every day you know. I wear it under my clothes. I guess I'd like to think it keeps you closer to my heart. I suppose if you really love her, I can't change how you feel. I'm really just scared of losing you."_

_OMG- I think I just hit a breakthrough._

"_I guess it's not, do you like me now, but will you still be there afterward? I couldn't bare to lose you._

"_I love you."_

…

"We graduated."

"Yup."

"HOLY SHNIKIES!" Ayame pumped her fists through the air, chucking her cap into the air. Rin giggled at her friend's antics as Shippou jumped up and stole the cap before Ayame could catch it. Shrieking Ayame soon gave chase and Shippou yelped, running for his life.

"Wow, that's completely ironic."

"What is?"

Rin jumped.

"Shiori you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I was merely looking for Shippou so I could congratulate him…"

"Oh, the fox ran off as soon as the wolf howled."

"That is ironic," said Shiori sweetly. Rin smiled back at the girl. Somehow being Shippou's older sister made her an important figure to all his girlfriends. Usually they tried to just suck up to her, but Shiori was really a gentle figure and Rin approved.

"Wait until you meet my older sister's fiancé, then it would be a real fox hunt."

Shiori giggled. Other students milled around and Rin found herself scanning the crowd for her family. Grinning as she spotted Kagome, Rin flagged her over. A second later Kagome appeared before her with Inu Yasha right behind. Rin inwardly sighed with longing as she saw how attentive he was to Kagome.

"OMG RIN! You look amazing!" Kagome cried as she gripped the smaller girl into a death grip. Rin gasped for air.

"Oh sorry! I'm just…I mean wow…" Kagome trailed off. "Inu Yasha, doesn't Rin look beautiful?" Inu Yasha's eyes trailed her figure, though it was completely obscured by the ceremony gown.

"Feh, she looks alright. I see you got your braces off kid." He grunted, his cheeks slightly pink with the effort. Kagome grinned and pinched his cheeks.

"Thanks," Rin gracefully replied.

"Wow, those contacts really are amazing…and your hair is so long and shiny…" Kagome marveled. She knew her little sister had gotten contacts but this was the first time she looked so…grown up. Rin gave a small laugh.

"My hair isn't that long! Just look at Inu Yasha's or Sesshoumaru's…mine's only to my waist."

"Still!" leaning in to whisper, Kagome continued, "and are you wearing make-up perchance?"

"Only because there are so many shiny lights and I don't want to look sickly in pictures," Rin shot back defensively. Kagome smiled. Rin was definitely a woman.

"You look incredible. Anyway, Mom and Souta went off in search of the bathroom."

"Ah, alright. How's Grandpa?"

"Still in the hospital, but doing a lot better. I can't believe he tried to climb the God Tree to purify what he claimed was a demon. It was a squirrel!"

"The old man is just looney."

"Inu Yasha!"

A small cough brought Rin out her reunion as she saw an embarrassed Shiori. Rin immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry! Kagome, Inu Yasha, this is Shippou's girlfriend Shiori. Shiori, this is my sister Kagome and her fiancé Inu Yasha."

"You're hanyou!" they both cried at the same time.

Rin smiled, knowing that they would have a lot to talk about. Deciding to leave them be since Shippou and Ayame were fast approaching, she should meet up with her adoptive mother and older brother Souta. Suddenly Rin spotted a figure towering behind Ayame's grandfather that caused Rin to break out into a grin. Quickly whipping her head about to find Ayame, Rin called out, "Oh Ayame…your fiancé has come a' courting!"

Rin smiled as Ayame suddenly halted, turned around, and practically jumped into Kouga's arms even though he was practically across the room only moments before. Sighing as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a shy kiss, Rin couldn't help but wish them happiness.

Wow, video-therapy taught her acceptance.

…

_"Day 173 of "Extreme Makeover: Rin Edition." So, Ayame's graduation present to me was dancing lessions. I can't even tell you what I feel. I think it's something akin to terror. On an exciting note, she also signed up."_

Rin believed that even in ten years, she would remember exactly how she felt today, even if she didn't elaborate. The look of sheer panic on her face would probably haunt her the rest of her life.

Making sure that Rin was no where to be found, Ayame re-adjusted the camera and flipped the switch before running to sit down.

_"Hey Babes, it's me. I just wanted to say congratulations! I know I signed your yearbook but I still wanted to take the time and tell you something that words on paper can't express. I love you like a sister. You mean so much to me Rin, it was some great that we met freshman year. I mean, even though you're four human years younger than me –and no I am not going to tell you my actual age- we really connected._

_"You're my best friend. You're my family. I can't tell you how happy I am that Kouga works for you. I guess you really are stuck with me for life! But seriously, let me say something here before I get all sentimental that we're no longer going to destroy London together: You are the most generous soul I have ever met, and that alone makes you more beautiful than some shallow model like Kagura could ever be. Sesshoumaru is a fool if he can't see it either._

_"I didn't really change you Rin, I hope you realize that a haircut, contacts, make-up, new clothes…those are all artificial items. Yeah, they're like weapons for the battlefield of love, but it's how you use your tools to fight that help you win the war._

_"Just remember, changing yourself to fit someone else's ideal will only make you resent them in the end. Just look at me. I use to bend over backward trying to get Kouga to notice me when we were younger. It turns out that Kouga thought I was just another submissive bitch in heat. Only when I punched him in Africa was he even remotely interested. I thought he meant he liked to be dominated, which was kinda freaky, but you know what he said? 'I always thought that there was more to you than met the eye. I didn't want to be the reason your fire died so I just didn't bother' or something like that. Bridget Jones…just the way I am."_

Ayame continued on a bit before she felt satisfied.

…

"I haven't on a plane back to Japan in years. I forgot how boring this flight is."

"Oh Ayame, suck it up. You'll see Kouga soon."

Ayame's eyes sparkled.

"I can't wait to go out and date like a normal couple!"

Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine, are you excited about Tokyo U?"

"Oh yes…getting my doctorate from the School of Legal and Political Studies while working at the Miyahara Foundation sounds like a picnic to me."

"Okaaay…so when is Kagome's wedding?"

"September 26th"

"Otsukimi?"

"You already know when the moon viewing is?"

Ayame just gave a feral grin, baring her fangs. Rin should have known.

"Something about the Taishou's always marrying on the night of the full moon in accordance to their family crest."

"House of the Moon, it makes sense."

"Yup."

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"SO- excited to see Sesshoumaru?"

"…"

"You hear what Kouga said- Sesshoumaru can't stand her- it was purely a business arrangement."

"…"

"Come on! Aren't you excited to see his reaction to the new you?"

"…"

"I'm bored."

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

Rin cringed as Ayame continued to babble on…and on…and on…

Forget Sesshoumaru, Rin would be glad even if Kagura would save her.

* * *

Author's Note: XD I GOT NOMINATED FOR AN AWARD:dance: 

**RayGirl91**: I love how you pick out the parts of the story that I also love. Tee-hee.

**LonelySoul828**: Thanks for the compliment. I actually never even read Sess/Rin fics before I started this. Funny how that works…

**Reiycheru**: You will see and I shall dedicate it to you.

**Broken-Hearted-Fool**: Long hair for you!

**Marie Phantom **and** Kaiya Sara**: Yes pretty, no tramp!

**LordOfTheWest**: I agree with you completely. I have absolutely no desire to portray a grown man falling in love with a child. If they fall madly in love and she steals his heart, I certainly wouldn't have done it in any of the pervious chapters for that very reason. It's a crime for goodness sakes. I don't really care if Juliet was 14 when she married Romeo, this isn't a feudal fairy tale. Rin is going to be 18 and still hasn't received so much as a kiss and she can just suck it up.

**LockDown, Antigone17**, and **inumatchmaker**: Thank you. To be quite honest, I can't wait for the next couple of chapters where all this growing up finally comes in use with the confrontation.

note: You're right, I have had experience with growing up fast due to family situations. It can be a very lonely and isolating feeling, especially when your peers can't understand why you seem so different. My father is a certified genius and I take after him that respect. As for my writing mistakes, well, I find writing to be very frustrating, since like Rin, I feel I can't get my thoughts to paper fast enough. I also get bored very easily when I type since I rather be drawing, painting, or even reading physics homework than write for a deadline.

**Everyone else: **I read each and every one of your reviews and I thank you so much for reading my story. I do consider suggestions for my story and answer questions, which is why I wrote notes to the people above.

Which reminds me, **InuGoddess715**, you asked for more Inu/Kags fluff back in chapter…14? and so I shall give you a wedding affair of it!

Oh, Oh! I already picked out the quote for the next chapter, aren't you guys lucky:

"The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed."

Albert Einstein

(think about that!)


	19. mysterious pt1

**Dedicated to ****InuGoddess715**** and Reiycheru ::heart::  
**

**Warning: **Naraku is especially creepy in this chapter…

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass 

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

Chapter XIX: mysterious pt. 1

The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed.

-Albert Einstein

* * *

"You stupid bitch!" Naraku hissed as he pressed his lips against Kagura's ear. She whimpered and shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately to hide her fear. 

"It's not my fault!" Kagura cried before taking in a sharp breath as Naraku tugged harder on her hair.

"I gave you one simple task and you can't even manage that. I hope you're not trying to double cross me Kagura…"

His hot breath against her skin made her want to run the other way. Unfortunate for her, Naraku had her in a death grip. Suddenly, Naraku hurled the wind sorceress across the room, effectively slamming her against the wall. A sickening crack cut through the tension that permeated the room. Kagura slide down the wall and a thin trail of blood followed. Naraku gave a twisted chuckle.

"See how easy it was for me to get you on your knees? You're a whore Kagura…how hard can it be for you to spread your legs for Sesshoumaru?"

"Stop it!" Kagura choked out, trying to make the room stop spinning at the same time. Naraku took long strides across the room and crouched beside her. Reaching out his hand to her head, he began to stroke her hair.

"The younger Taishou is to get married tomorrow. Use any means necessary, but you must take the older one to bed _or else_. Convince him to set a date, tell him that it needs to be as soon as possible since you'll be expecting a pup."

There had been no need to continue the threat, Kagura knew what would happen if she failed. Failure was not an option.

"I fucking hate you," Kagura whispered in a last attempt in defiance, even though she knew she had no other choice.

"The feeling is mutual my dear…" Naraku purred, causing Kagura to shudder. With a grin, he gave the woman one last slap across the face, smearing the blood from her wound across her cheek in the process, before standing up and walking toward the door. Turning, he looked back at her broken and battered form.

"Or else…"

Kagura's eyes widened and she continued to stare at the doorframe long after Naraku had left. Soon, Kanna's petite silhouette could be seen cutting through the light. Kanna emitted a small gasp as she spied Kagura's slumped form on the floor. Running across the room, Kanna kneeled down beside Kagura and tried to assess the damage. Kagura's youkai healing abilities had already kicked in, but it was having trouble with one of the model's bones protruding slightly from her back.

"Oh Kagura…" Kanna breathed. Kagura looked up at her smaller counterpart and offered a half grin, though it looked gruesome amidst the blood and tears that stained her face.

"Set my bone please," she whispered, hating that Kanna was seeing her in such a weakened state.

"Why do you let him do this? Why do you insist that we stay here when he hurts you so badly?"

"Please…just pop the bone into place, I need to be ready by tomorrow…" Kagura murmured, before she passed out from the blinding pain.

…

Several hours and many miles away from the Miasma Manor, Rin stood in the bathroom of a local wedding hall and growled in frustration. She punched her stomach in an attempt to stop the pain. There was no way she was going to get her period before the wedding ceremony.

Taking a deep breath, Rin looked back up at the mirror and smiled.

_Just breathe…Just because this is the first time Sesshoumaru will see the new you doesn't mean that you have to freak out like a little schoolgirl. You're 18 now. You're going to Tokyo University graduate school for law! Don't let this defeat you._

"I will not be defeated," Rin stated to her reflection before she gave a quick nod and walked off.

Leaving the bathroom, Rin spotted Kagome speaking with Kohaku.

"Oh there you are Rin! I was just asking Kohaku if he could fill in for Sesshoumaru since Mr. High-And-Mighty decided that work was more important that a dress rehearsal," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Kohaku meanwhile just openly stared at Rin, flabbergasted.

Rin felt her heart plummet to the ground, but she smiled anyway and turned to Kohaku before she let out a giggle.

"Ne…Kohaku, you act like you haven't ever seen me in a dress before!"

"I- I…uhm, I mean, you look really nice," stuttered Kohaku.

"Thanks," said Rin simply, not bothering with a sense of Japanese modesty. The dress she was wearing was something Ayame bought her and Rin could still remember _her_ reaction to Ayame's present.

"Great, let's get started. Sango is getting antsy," said Kagome, clapping her hands to suppress a grin. Someone had a little crush.

Rin looked around for Souta, who was suppose to escort her down the aisle. Sango stood up from her seat in the corner and walked toward Kohaku with her extremely round belly.

"Make way, Matron of Honor coming through!" she bellowed, causing Kagome to laugh at Kohaku's frightened expression.

"Oh gross, why do I have to walk my own sister down the aisle!"

"Hey, don't look at me, I rather be with Hitomi," complained Souta, pointing to his own sister. Rin stuck out her tongue in response, causing Kohaku to look the other way to hide his blush. Sango smacked her brother upside his head in response, causing the poor boy to whimper.

Miroku came up to the group, holding a book in one hand that he began to skim and read aloud from.

"Okay, music starts. Flower girl and bo- oh right, scratch that. Okay, bridesmaid…that's you Rin, and Souta walk down the aisle, splitting up right before the alter. Inu Yasha will already be standing there."

"Can someone tell me why Miroku has to read this from a book?" Shippou whined

"Hey, I'm a monk not a priest!"

"…"

"Thank you Shippou for that stimulating bit of conversation." Rin quipped.

"Anyway…Then the Maid of- _Matron_ of Honor-" Miroku stumbled through the words, "and the Best Man…who is absent and will be filled by the roll of Kohaku, walks down the aisle. Then Kagome…grandpa is escorting you right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay, then he walks you down the aisle, leaving you with Inu Yasha and sits down next to your mother. Where is he?"

"He's …sleeping," Kagome said sheepishly. "Shippou said he would walk me for now."

"Hey, I want to walk you down the aisle!"

"Souta, what's the point of that if you're going to be walking me down the aisle tomorrow? It's called a practice rehearsal for a reason you know."

"I know…"

"Stop whining!"

"I am not whining!"

"Actually, you are."

"Kagome! Are both of you against me now?"

"All of you, shut up, walk down the aisle, and leave me in peace! Sheesh."

"Thanks Sango."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Scary pregnant lady!"

"I heard that Kohaku."

"Oops."

Miroku then turned and walked back to his position behind the alter and cleared his throat.

"BEGIN."

Everyone stood to attention as Souta offered Rin his arm and together they began to walk down the aisle. Rin punched her stomach again as another wave of cramps hit. Sango poked Kohaku to begin walking, as he was too busy staring at a certain girl's backside.

"You're so obvious you know…" Sango whispered, as they began to walk down the aisle. Kohaku blushed and looked away.

"Am not!"

"Are too. Look, if you like her so much, just ask her out. Rin's a great girl and even I have to say she's grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw her…"

"I am not interested in Rin!"

"Alright then." Unfortunately, Sango couldn't wipe the grin off her face causing Kohaku to feel his own face burn.

As Sango and Kohaku took their positions, Kagome and Shippou began to walk down the aisle. Sango rubbed her belly as she stood, the pressure growing increasingly painful. Miroku noticed his wife's actions.

"Hey, do you want to sit down for a little bit?"

"How am I suppose to last for an hour tomorrow if I can even stand for five minutes?"

"Feh, it's because you're wearing those stupid shoes even though your feet are swollen."

"That's true Inu Yasha," said Sango, resting her hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder to balance her body, before she slipped out of her high heels. "My dress for tomorrow is long, so maybe I can go without shoes for the ceremony."

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, having reached the alter.

"Sango's feet hurt," explained Rin.

"Oh, then sit down Sango, I don't want you stressed out during your last month of pregnancy."

Sango gave up the idea of protesting and just sat down on a pew before a surprised expression graced her face.

"Sango?" Miroku questioned as he walked toward her.

"My water just broke."

…

Sesshoumaru scanned the room, trying to pinpoint where the enticing scent was coming from. It wasn't too difficult, for it permeated the room and entered every pore of his five senses. However, there was a heavy concentration coming from his half-brother's general area. Knowing that his brother smelled completely different when he went into heat, and that Inu Yasha's bitch's smell was much more flowery right before her time of the month, it only left one person.

Sesshoumaru couldn't tell who it was at first glance, because the woman's back was to him. However, he was beginning to think it wasn't a bad thing, since the woman seemed to have smooth, porcelain skin that screamed for his attention.

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red before he shook his head free of such base thoughts. He would not let a ningen's scent best this Sesshoumaru, no matter how the smell of lilacs infused with honey and ginger seemed to cause such carnal desires to flood his head in the first place…

Walking over toward his brother, Sesshoumaru took a moment to calm himself, as the scent became stronger with each step and the need for control became greater.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" called Kagome with a warm smile, flagging him over.

"Yo," came the simple response from Inu Yasha, who was trying to be on his best behavior for the wedding. Sesshoumaru merely nodded in response, waiting for the third member of their little party to turn around and introduce herself.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," came her soft, albeit familiar voice. Suddenly Sesshoumaru froze, as his mojo died at the thought of the 15 year old girl he had left behind at the Sunset shrine years before. Rin turned and faced him, a beautiful smile gracing her painted lips. Yes, painted. Sesshoumaru blinked back his surprised, though the action was not lost on Rin, who knew him almost as well as she knew herself.

"Congratulations on your own engagement," she supplied, her red lips never losing their beam. Sesshoumaru tore his glaze from them to reach her cinnamon eyes and suddenly he found his balance. This was Rin Miyahara, but this was not _his_ Rin, the girl who spent a summer at his mansion dancing in shorts to bad j-pop – the girl who played a mean game a chess while wearing glasses and braces. This was…a woman in heat.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her smile slipped at bit, not thinking that the Sesshoumaru would just ignore her completely. Sesshoumaru visibly twitched at the reminder of his fiancée. Inu Yasha snickered, also able to smell Rin's scent though his senses were nowhere as keen as his older brother's. Kagome didn't really notice, and just smiled brightly.

"Isn't it great that Rin was able to make it to the wedding, and guess what! She agreed to be my maid of honor since Sango went into labor yesterday night and really has no business standing up after 17 hours of labor!"

"Yeah so you'll walk her down the aisle," added Inu Yasha with a grin. "Kohaku filled in since you never showed up to rehearsal."

Sesshoumaru nodded again, cursing himself that he didn't show up. He hated surprises.

"Thank you, welcome home Rin," he stated with forced politeness, though he wasn't at all happy at the idea of his own impending marriage. He turned to Inu Yasha and raised an eyebrow.

"I am here now Inu Yasha, and I do not think I need practice on how to walk down an aisle and stand in place. Believe it or not, I am capable of grasping the concept without needing to practice it first."

Rin giggled and her scent flowed freely around the two males who both inhaled sharply. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha also picked up a bit of another scent…coming from his own brother.

"Anou, Kagome we need to get you dressed…the wedding is in two hours. Remember we promised Sango we would visit her before the ceremony."

Kagome's eyes bugged out at the idea of trying to get ready for her big day in a hurry and gasped, grabbing Rin's hand and dragging her off. Suddenly she stopped and let go of Rin, running back to Inu Yasha. Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a sound kiss that left him a little dizzy and no room for any other thoughts.

"Goodbye my fiancé! Our next kiss will be as husband and wife!" Kagome squealed, rubbing her lover's furry ears. Inu Yasha grinned and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and kissed her again, much to her delight.

"Wife…I like the sound of that…"

As Kagome and Inu Yasha continued with their lip lock, Sesshoumaru looked away only to catch Rin staring at him. She offered a half-smile, but her eyes were so full of longing and sadness that Sesshoumaru felt as though he were drowning in her soul. The scent she was emitting suddenly called to him, thought he knew that Rin had no idea the effect that she was having on him. Suddenly Rin became aware of his gaze and felt her cheeks heat up at being caught at her own game. She switched her eyes down to her feet, rapidly finding her shoes more of interest.

"Bye Inu!," Kagome called as she parted with Inu Yasha a final time and made her way over to Rin, who abruptly blinked and broke the spell. Inu Yasha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn, but I love her." He stated, looking at Kagome's retreating form. Sesshoumaru registered Inu Yasha's words, but his eyes were resting on another woman.

…

Rin and Sango helped Kagome into her wedding dress and applied make-up, brushed her hair, and saddled her with jewels.

"Where's the little one?"

"She's with her father down the hall. He said that he wanted to get one last look at her before he went to the church. It's sweet, but he won't let anyone else hold her, sometimes not even me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her best friend's words.

"Who would have thought that he'd be such a protective dad? Better hide the shotgun!" Kagome laughed.

"Can you imagine the poor guy who tries to ask her out?" Rin hooted. Sango nodded.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Miroku said that he's going to be the perfect gentleman in order to show her what a 'true man' is. Something about not wanting her to marry a pervert."

At this, all three of the girls laughed until tears streaked down their faces. A nearby nurse just shook her head at the scene.

…

Sango managed to wrestle the baby from her husband's arms, convincing him that he couldn't hold her while trying to lead the ceremony. Though she was cross that she had to miss the ceremony herself, she felt content knowing that Shippou agreed to film the ceremony. Plus, Miroku said that he would leave his cell on speakerphone so that she could still listen in.

Speaking of which, Sango pick up the phone and dialed her husband's number, who promptly picked up and set in place on the podium. Inu Yasha was already in place looking completely sexy in his formal tuxedo, his unruly hair glistening down his back. Miroku gave him the thumbs up sign. Everything was ready to begin.

Sesshoumaru stood in the wing with Rin, Kagome, and Souta, who was planning to walk his sister down the aisle. Grandpa decided that he couldn't openly give his granddaughter away to an evil demon in a holy church, and decided to just sit with Izumi in the front pew. Kagome had panicked, but Souta, who was now without an escort, decided to step up.

Sesshoumaru had to admit that his brother couldn't have picked a better mate. He respected Kagome's ability to balance Inu Yasha's temper with her own fiery nature. He could only image the mating ceremony that would take place in the privacy of their honeymoon.

Which led him back to the conclusion that the only reason that he was having visions of his brother having sex was because he was not. Sesshoumaru couldn't remember the last time he engaged in intimate activities with a member of the opposite sex. He tended to suppress his sexual urges by burying himself with work, and for the last year, Kagura had been more than enough to make him readily desire celibacy.

"Sesshoumaru, the music has started…"

Sesshoumaru broke from his thoughts to see Rin looking at him with a lopsided smile. Sesshoumaru offered her his arm without thought and Rin's eyes widened before tentatively accepting. Her scent began to wrap itself around him as she moved in closer. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the way her fingers felt as they brushed against his arm. For goodness sakes, she was just a child!

As he walked her down the aisle, he couldn't help but notice how all the males, especially youkai, were taken with her. He suddenly felt something stir within him as he caught Inu Yasha's knowing grin and suppressed a growl. As if she could affect him so!

Rin didn't know Sesshoumaru's inner struggles as she herself was being swept into romantic thoughts of bliss. To think that Sesshoumaru was walking her down the aisle! _If only the dream were real…_

Rin saddened as they approached the alter, knowing that they would soon part and stand on opposite sides of the church. Sesshoumaru felt her stress and thought it was because of all the unwanted attention. He himself could care less about the whole affair, but if his charge was suffering, then it was his duty after all to elevate her from her pain, right?

Rin swore she felt her heart stop as she felt the lightest of caress on the hand that was currently holding Sesshoumaru's arm. However, if she had any doubt at to whether she was still alive, she knew she must have died and gone to heaven because the next thing she felt was the softest kiss against her skin. Looking up with a burning passion, she caught Sesshoumaru's eyes as he slowly lowered her hand.

Sesshoumaru was blind-sighted at the look that Rin was giving him. It was something that he could almost recognize as lust, but not quite. Feeling rather repulsed by his own body's traitorous response to the girl's entire appeal, he abruptly dropped her hand and walked over to stand behind Inu Yasha. Rin stood at a lost for a moment as she felt the eyes of everyone in the room and hurried to her position, completely embarrassed. Of course Sesshoumaru didn't like her like that! He was probably trying to calm her nerves since he smelt her uneasiness.

_And what do I do? I practically ask him to…to…_

Rin couldn't even complete her own thoughts without blushing, having never felt such sensations before. Sure, she thought what it must be like to kiss him, or hold his hand…but not to picture him want her in _that way_ as Rin decided to label it.

As the ceremony proceed, Rin tried her best to not look in Sesshoumaru's direction and salvage what little pride she had left. Sesshoumaru for his part found it easy to just slip into his usual stoic façade. His only problem was that Rin's scent was beginning to lure him and every other male youkai in the room into a frenzy. If Sesshoumaru had doubts about whether Inu Yasha was in love, his steady voice as he repeat his vows and his steadfast gaze into Kagome's eyes was more than enough proof. Sesshoumaru himself was also sure that he was of similar composure. Even though the girl was 'in heat' as it were, it didn't mean that he would stoop to the level of a lesser youkai. No, he was better than that. He was a taiyoukai. He…was also engaged to another woman.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted to the audience, where he knew Kagura to be. She had slipped in late wearing giant black sunglasses and had Kanna with her. Sesshoumaru was angry that Kagura felt that Inu Yasha's wedding was beneath her arriving on time. Even the media was clamoring at the doors before she came. She was completely artificial in every way and Sesshoumaru was thoroughly disgusted. It seemed that everyone around him was just trying to secure his assets and that he had to be on-guard at all times. There was no one that was close to him and he preferred it that way. His mask was unbreakable.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

The cheers that broke through the crowd brought Sesshoumaru back to reality as Rin stood expectantly, waiting for him patiently to escort her back down the aisle. Gone was the heated look in her eyes from before, replaced with tears of happiness for her older sister and newfound brother in law. Sesshoumaru felt an odd sensation in his chest as he watched her cry over another. _She really is different from the rest of them…_

Rin realized that Sesshoumaru was watching her and smiled at him, ready to go. He escorted her down the aisle once again, before letting her go just as quickly. His duty was done.

He quickly walked up to Inu Yasha who was busy trying to yank his tie off.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru, can you take Rin to the reception? Originally Miroku was going to drive everyone but he already took off to see Sango and the kid."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think you can turn me into a chauffeur?"

"Well, I already told her that you would do it…but if you want to abandon her like you did that time at the Shrine festival…I understand completely…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the reminder of his past blunder and left to find Rin. Inu Yasha just stuck out his tongue.

_Sucker_.

…

Rin just stood where Sesshoumaru abandoned her as people began to leave the church and make their way to the reception when Kohaku approached her.

"Hey Rin, you really looked beautiful up there…" said Kohaku, blushing brightly.

Rin blushed as well, for even with Ayame's expert help, she still had trouble accepting the fact that she wasn't the ugly duckling she thought she was.

"T-Thanks Kohaku, you look great." Rin stuttered, flustered. She never really noticed before but Kohaku was actually really cute.

"Listen…Souta and I were wondering if you needed a ride to the reception. Souta went to go pull the car up and Hitomi already went with him."

"Oh no thank you, I think Mir-"

"I will be taking her," said Sesshoumaru placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Kohaku looked up at Sesshoumaru and frowned.

"I wouldn't want to bother you with giving Rin a ride, I know that you have to escort Miss Kagura. It'd really be no problem to take her."

Sesshoumaru and Kohaku locked eyes as Rin just looked on bewildered.

* * *

Gosh, I think is this chapter is silly. Well, except for the Naraku part. Other than that, it reads as awkwardly as the situations actually must have been for everyone. Well, this is a two-part chapter and TRUST ME, the second part it the better. 

**StupefiedNarutard**: Long review, thank you so much :)!! Questions…I get the business aspects from the news and reading I suppose. I have to admit, I am in the throws of obtaining a higher learning degree. You're not inferior ::sweatdrop:: I got the idea for the story from a dream. As you can tell from this chapter, I definitely struggle to branch from one idea to the next. I have events in mind, but not a concrete plotline unfortunately. I do know how it ends though, thank goodness! SO I try to just shape the story. I absolutely fear screwing up my story. I'm not that great of a writer. My worst grade in high school was in AP English. As for Sesshoumaru's mother…well, wouldn't you like to know::grin::

As for the video diary, I got the idea from all those horrible commercial ads for online dating services where you can watch videos of people to see if you want to date them. Seriously, those commercials seem so awkward; that I thought it fit Rin perfectly. Besides, I tend to talk out my problems aloud like Rin and it works. Hooray crazy people!


	20. mysterious pt2

**First: **Thank you all so much for voting for my story! I completely forgot to thank you guys! It was such an honor to be nominated and even more so that you guys supported me!

**Second: **Most reviews ever for a single chapter! You guys rock ::heart::

**Third: **Drugs are bad. Don't do them!!

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

Chapter XX: mysterious pt. 2

What has puzzled us before seems less mysterious, and the crooked paths look straighter as we approach the end.

- Jean Paul Richter

* * *

"Guys!" Rin laughed awkwardly, not understanding what was happening before her. Sesshoumaru and Kohaku broke their gaze with each other and turned to face Rin expectantly. Rin swallowed hard. It was obvious that there was something more going on than a simple ride offer. Rin wasn't sure what it was, but her heart only had room for one.

"Thanks so much for the offer Kohaku but I think-" Rin stopped short of announcing her decision when a well-manicured hand appeared on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru mentally tensed and Rin watched as Kagura snaked out from behind her fiancé.

"Hello _dear_," cooed Kagura, though the effort was strained. "Wasn't the ceremony just something? I can't wait until that's us up at the alter. Of course ours will have much more media coverage and not some tacky boy trying to marry us off!"

Rin blanched.

"I thought the wedding was beautiful! It doesn't matter what's going on around you when you're with the person you love and who loves you!"

Kagura sneered in response. Sesshoumaru then removed Kagura's hand from its current position with a flick of his wrist. Kohaku took the opportunity to speak up.

"I agree with Rin. But I'm sure you two," Kohaku nodded to the unhappy couple, "would love a moment to yourselves. I'll give you a ride Rin."

Rin was in shock that Sesshoumaru just stood there silently as Kagura inadvertently mocked Inu Yasha. She didn't notice that he was clenching and unclenching his fists as his eyes glazed over into their usual icy façade.

"Yeah Kohaku, that would be great."

Kagura snickered as the boy standing next to Rin lit up like a firecracker. Never one to allow others to have happiness when she suffered an arranged marriage, Kagura turned to Rin once again.

"Oh that reminds me, Kanna came with me and was hoping to get a chance to talk to you. Since I'm going to ride with Sesshou, you can ride in the town car with her. There's _plenty _of room."

Rin squealed at the though of catching up with her old buddy and turned to Kohaku to give him a pleading look. Kohaku merely laughed at her exuberance and held up his hands in defeat. Rin tore off looking for Kanna and Kohaku's expression turned crestfallen.

Sesshoumaru glared down at Kagura who was still wearing her ridiculous sunglasses.

"I did not give you permission to ride with this Sesshoumaru."

"Oh but dear, you did when you accepted the marriage proposal laid out by Naraku."

The animosity in her voice was hard to miss however Sesshoumaru was not willing to rise to her bait.

"We are not married yet," he grounded out before walking out on her to find Jaken. Kagura ran after him.

…

The reception was to be held at a famous dance hall that Inu Yasha had rented out for the occasion. Kagome squealed with delight as she walked into a fairy wonderland. Inu Yasha merely blushed and tried to pawn off the decorations to Sango and Miroku, but Kagome knew better. This was why he had slipped off when Sango was giving birth. Kagome had thought it was just because he had a really sensitive nose and the hospital was bothering him.

"Oh aren't you just the sweetest little puppy in the world!" She sang out as she wrapped her arms around her husband. Inu Yasha was merely stammering at that point before Kagome gave him a kiss.

"Hey! Get a room," called Miroku with a lecherous grin, just coming back from the hospital.

"Oi! Did Sango kick you out already?" Inu Yasha shot back, pulling Kagome close into his arms in a rare display of open affection.

"She might have mentioned something about bringing back cake…" muttered Miroku in defeat. Kagome laughed merrily.

"Oh Miroku! She just had a baby, indulge her." Miroku merely nodded as more and more guests poured into the room.

…

"Cheers!" Every one cried before the sounds of glasses clinking with one another could be heard throughout the room. Sesshoumaru merely handed the microphone over to Miroku, glad that his 'Congratulations Inu Yasha, you're the best!' best man speech was over. Miroku grinned. His speech had been much briefer than Rin's, but it was so funny watching Sesshoumaru struggle to be nice. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at Miroku's expression but was distracted when Rin tugged on his sleeve and smiled at him.

"Alright! Now if we can have the lovely Kagome and lucky Inu Yasha take the floor, it's time for their first dance as a couple!"

Inu Yasha glared at Miroku, not wanting to dance in front of everyone, but Kagome was already up, cheering him on. Grumbling, he stood up and escorted Kagome to the floor. As Japanese lyrics began to fill the room, Kagome started to squeal.

"Inu Yasha! It's our song!" Never mind that "their" song was from an anime that they had promptly ignored when Inu Yasha decided to initiate their first make-out session. Ah, fond memories…

Inu Yasha smiled and pulled her close to him, his hand pressing the small of her back while the other reached for her hand.

"He dances?" asked Kagome excitedly. In all her years of knowing him, he never took her out dancing, admitting that he had two left feet.

"He was inspired," agreed Inu Yasha, who prayed that the dance lessons that Miroku forced on him would pay off. Kagome smiled blissfully and gave him a kiss on the nose before snuggling into his shoulder. The couple continued to dance for a little bit until Miroku began to urge more people to join the floor.

Rin just stood there, next to Sesshoumaru. She wanted to dance with him, but was too embarrassed to ask. Plus her stomach was still acting funny and she wanted to sit down.

_I will not surrender to the pains of love!_ Rin thought, her eyes burning. _If I stand here long enough, he might ask me to dance!_

Sesshoumaru actually had no intention of asking Rin to dance; rather, he was about to get as far away from her as possible when Inu Yasha and Kagome dance over to him.

"What's wrong brother? Can't dance?" Inu Yasha taunted, knowing that his brother, and everyone else in the room, was feeling the effects of Rin's rather fragrant invitation.

Sesshoumaru, already feeling a bit of a headache coming on, did not like the idea of his authority being challenged. Grabbing Rin, who was the first female near him, he marched onto the dance floor.

"This Sesshoumaru is perfectly capable of dancing circles around you."

Rin's eyes widened, as the next song to be played was a waltz. Thank kami Ayame had enrolled them both in a variety of dance classes. Too bad Rin had a problem with most of them.

"Relax little one," Sesshoumaru whispered, feeling her body tense with the change of music. Rin practically melted as she felt his breath on her ear, but nearly died a little death at his choice of words. Little one? He still saw her as a child!

As Rin went into position, and the two began to glide across the floor, Sesshoumaru was realizing that that only thing little about her was her petite frame. Everything else about her – from the way her palm pressed against his in an expert fashion, the porcelain skin of her face accented by red lipstick, and even her scent that was beginning to suffocate his senses – screamed woman.

Rin found that dancing with Sesshoumaru was the easiest thing in the world. He had such natural presence and authority over her frame that is was as if he willed her body to move and it did of its own accord. _He truly is accomplished at everything_…Rin marveled.

Kagura watched the couple dance from across the room. Kanna sat there quietly beside her sister as she too watched the scene that was unfolding. Kagura bit on her nail. The ride over did not go smoothly at all. Sesshoumaru really had no interest in her other than the financial titles that came with marriage. While Kagura didn't mind that he was apathetic to her charms (her heart wasn't in it, quite literally), she did care that she might not be able to walk straight for a week if something didn't happen tonight to further their relationship in Naraku's eyes. Kanna understood this and bit her lip. Catching up with Rin was great, and she could see that her friend had a crush on Sesshoumaru. Kanna thought the two were rather well suited for each other, though neither of them seemed to realize it. However, Kanna was loyal to her sister first and foremost. Kagura had raised Kanna and protected her from the wrath of Naraku. No, even though she knew that it would cost Rin's happiness, she knew that her sister's life was more important. Rin would adapt and understand.

"Sister…here," said Kanna softly, producing a plain white prescription bottle with the label ripped off. Kagura looked up from her drink and accepted the bottle.

"What is it?"

"It's methylenedioxymethamphetamine."

Kagura blinked, the name going straight over her head.

"I believe it is more commonly known as ecstasy. Just slip a couple in Sesshoumaru's drink and make sure that you bring him home."

Kagura stared at the bottle again before looking at Kanna. How her little sister had this she didn't want to know.

"Are you involved with drugs?" However, she had to ask anyway. Sisterly concern.

"No."

The straightforward answer was all Kagura needed to know to believe her. However, that fact that Kanna was suggesting such a method made her curse Naraku all the more. He had his fun with Kagura, but the notion that he was slowly tainting Kanna made Kagura's blood boil. She was really beginning to get sick of her life.

Kagura got up from the table and went over to the bar where she ordered a bottle of hot sake. Bringing it back to the table, she set it down and stared at it. Kanna did too. Looking at the bottle and actually proceeding with her plan, knowing that what would unfold would be the work of deceit, seemed like such a terrible idea now. But remembering the look in Naraku's eyes when they left for the wedding was enough for Kanna to commit to such drastic measures.

"All it takes is one for a human, three for a lower youkai. So a taiyoukai would be…seven?" Kanna hesitated. Though she was certainly excelling as a budding chemist, she couldn't say for certain how much it would take for someone of Sesshoumaru's breeding.

Kagura nodded and dumbly added seven in, though a few more slipped past the bottle's rim and fell into the hot liquid unnoticed.

"How long will it take for it to affect him?"

"Assuming that he's never done drugs before, it should start about half an hour after he finishes the bottle of sake. It's in crystal form so it should be highly potent."

Kagura nodded again before getting ready to make her move.

…

As the waltz ended, Sesshoumaru practically bolted from Rin's side. Walking across the floor, he loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons on his collar. Being so close to Rin while her scent was begging for things she knew nothing off was nerve-wrecking and making him desire a stiff drink. Suddenly Kagura saddled up next to him.

"Hello dear," she purred. Sesshoumaru cringed. Suddenly a cup of sake was produced before him. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at her.

"Just trying to play the devoted wife. You must be thirsty after playing with a mere slip of a girl."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her before he downed the small glass. Kagura immediately refilled it.

"She's none of your concern. She is my sister-in-law's sister and a business associate." He drank the second cup in record time.

"And Kagura, those glasses really are tawdry. You're at a socialite wedding, I doubt the paparazzi are crowding the windows to take _your _picture."

"Biting temper as usual Sesshoumaru," replied Kagura as she filled his glass a third time. The bottle was a little over half empty now. Sesshoumaru looked down at his glass.

"So attentive to fill my glass…trying to seduce me into an alcoholic stupor?"

Kagura's eyes flashed at the insinuation that she couldn't bed a man on her own and shoved the bottle into his free hand and stormed away. Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes as her retreating figured looked like it was strutting down the catwalk.

Sesshoumaru scanned the room, wondering what happened to Rin when he abandoned her on the dance floor rather unceremoniously. She looked rather dejected at the time.

Suddenly he caught sight of her being twirled and he gave a small smile as a wide one flitted across her face. Good. He didn't want her upset over him. However, whatever semblance of happiness that had graced his face slipped as quickly as it came when he noticed her dance partner.

_Kohaku._

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as he watched the two laugh and dance to an awkward techno-pop song. Really, the boy was acting like a sniveling puppy sniffing around Rin's skirt the moment Sesshoumaru walked away.

Reminding himself to remain calm, that Rin was merely a young woman whom he had no claim over, he decided to do the rational thing and sit down at the table – where he promptly finished off his third and fourth cup of sake. He was nursing his fifth (he never got drunk, merely enjoyed the way it burned down his throat) when Kagome came over and demanded a dance with the best man. Sesshoumaru finished his cup before he proceeded to the floor.

…

"Wow I can't believe I caught the bouquet!" Ayame gushed to Rin, who was busy grinning like mad.

"It's not much of a surprise, what with the way you and Kouga were all lovey-dovey, feeding each other cake."

"Oh? You rather I express my affection by starting a cake fight?" At that, both girls burst out laughing as they recalled the priceless expression on Inu Yasha's face when Kagome smeared icing all over it.

Ayame looked around as everyone began to leave.

"It's such a bummer, I still feel like dancing," she complained. "Let's go out to a club!"

Rin blinked. "But I'm not old enough to go."

"I'm sure we could sneak you in if we had a couple of influential people with us…" Ayame started, with a gleam in her eye. Rin suddenly shrank in size.

_She wouldn't_…

Ayame soon rounded up Kohaku, Souta, Hitomi, Shippou, and Kouga. She was about to approach Sesshoumaru when she realized that he was speaking with Kagura. Knowing how Rin felt about the woman, Ayame hesitated. However, Ayame knew that now would be the only time that she would have to ask, since everyone else was already piling into cars.

Sesshoumaru couldn't see straight. His eyes were slightly dilated and darting around from place to place. He also felt his heart rate increase. While normally he wouldn't hesitate to suspect fowl play, the stress of the day and the internal battle with his base nature was making it rather hard to think clearly. Or maybe that was just because Kagura kept chattering away. He couldn't make eye contact since half of her face was covered, but her mouth was plenty visible. Her mouth, which he hadn't really noticed before, contained rather full lips that were covered in crimson lipstick. Now it wasn't quite the red that he was hoping for but perhaps it would do. He realized that it had been a couple of years since he last felt such pent up frustration and here was a woman practically throwing herself at him...

"Nee, Taishou-sama? Kagura-san? A few of us are going to a club and wanted to know if you would like to join us."

Kagura's eyes narrowed at the interruption but knew better to bite her tongue when she saw it was Wolf Ayame. Though she might loiter around such beings as Rin, Naraku had stressed that she behave well to the ookami princess.

"Oh wouldn't that be fun! I'm sure that we could go for a little while, but I do believe that we already made plans for the evening." Kagura's voice was full of double meaning and Ayame felt herself blush at such activities.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to the new presence. Ayami's eyes widened slightly when she saw the look on his face. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was checking her out. Sesshoumaru felt his body flush and felt the desire to leave immediately. Even though he didn't know the source, he could tell that something was wrong. Perhaps his inner youkai was trying to break free from his control?

The three made their way over to Sesshoumaru's limo, where Kouga and Rin were already waiting. Kagura was about to join the four in the limo when Kanna suddenly ran up to her, cell phone pressed tightly in her hand.

"Nee-san, it's Naraku."

Kagura's face paled as she accepted the phone and got out of the car. She paled further at Naraku's insistence that she and Kanna return immediately due to an emergency. Kanna understood her panic as the source of her agitation poked his head out of the car. Sesshoumaru's eyes were starting to bleed red.

Not know what to do, since she couldn't admit that she drugged him, Kagura bit her lip in frustration. Kanna was finishing talking with Naraku as Kagura reached into the limo to take out her purse.

"So sorry, that I can't stay, but I'm needed elsewhere. Kouga, please look after Sesshoumaru, I think he's had a bit too much to drink." Kagura didn't bother to whisper, knowing that with his heightened senses, Sesshoumaru could hear anything. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist in anger, causing Kagura to bump her head on the roof of the car and lose her sunglasses in the process.

Rin gasped as she saw Kagura's black eye and some nasty looking cuts that framed her high cheekbones. Ayame and Kouga's reaction wasn't much better. Even Sesshoumaru let go of her wrist as if the touch burned him. Kagura quickly grabbed her glasses and shoved them back on before she fled the scene, slamming the car door in the process.

…

Rin was having a hard time enjoying herself as images of Kagura's battered appearance danced through her head. Who could have done that to her? Not to mention that the wound must have been pretty fresh with youkai healing capabilities. Her heart knew that it couldn't have been Sesshoumaru, his shocked reaction was merely proof of that. Speaking of which, Rin's eyes made their way across the room to the bar where Sesshoumaru and Kouga were having a drink. Kagura had said hinted that Sesshoumaru was already drunk, but Kouga didn't seem to think much of it. Rin certainly trusted her company's lawyer over Kagura, but recent events had her questioning everything.

"You don't look like you're having too much fun," Ayame yelled over the loud din of the club. Indeed, her young friend looked rather awkward and forlorn. Perhaps it had to do with the male youkai who kept sizing her up and asking her to dance? Ayame knew the girl was PMSing, but didn't want to make it worse by telling her that the scent was particularly strong this time. Perhaps is had something to do with otsukimi?

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind…"

"You're not thinking about Sesshoumaru and Kagura dancing at the wedding reception are you?"

"I am now!"

"Well…he's here now and she's not. Why don't you dance with him?"

"I don't really think this is his type of dancing Ayame. Plus, what am I suppose to do, walk up to him and go 'Oh please dance with me O love of my life!'" she chirped.

"You know, for a certified genius you can be so clueless." Rin pouted at Ayame's words. Ayame started to slow her movements, rotating her hips in a sensual fashion.

"We took dance lessons in order for this moment! If you can't find the words, then you have to seduce him from across the room."

Rin's eyes bugged out at the thought of her trying to actually trying to lure a man- no, an angel- through the use of her body.

"But this music isn't like anything we've danced to before…"

Ayame just gave a fanged grin as she took off toward the stage where the DJ was playing. Rin just stood awkwardly and watched Souta and Hitomi dance. Shippou could also be spotted dancing with a girl she couldn't recognize.

_Poor Shiori_…Rin thought. The girl had just graduated from high school and was thinking about studying abroad in the United States since Shippou planned to get his doctorate at Johns Hopkins University. Rin shook her head. Who knew Shippou would grow up to be such a fox?

Rin searched the crowd for Kohaku, but figured that he went to the bathroom when she couldn't find him. She didn't have time to dwell on it as the speakers suddenly flooded with a familiar beat.

_Oh no she didn't_…

Rin couldn't help but break into a smile as her foot automatically began tapping to the music. She could sense the confusion from some of the locals as the English words began to fill the room, but Rin was already getting into position.

Ayame bounced over to where she could smell her companion and grinned. Her plan worked. Circling the smaller girl, Ayame struck a similar pose. They had already missed the introduction so they decided to just wait until the first part.

"I thought the point was to seduce them, not illicit a giggle!" cried Rin.

Ayame winked. "I thought we could relax first. We _are_ here to have fun too you know."

Suddenly the talking was over and Rin began to sing Barbie's part and dance while Ayame waited until Ken's voice came back on. They went through the routine without hesitation. Hours of goofing off in their room to Aqua's rather amusing CD had prepared them to enter into a room of their own. People around them slowly stopped dancing and began to watch as the girls pranced around and did silly antics.

Kouga caught sight of the scene first and laughed. Sesshoumaru, thankful that the stench of so many ningen covered up a certain woman-child's intoxicating scent, looked over his glass to where Kouga was pointing. His eyes further seeped in red as Rin strutted provocatively around Ayame and sang about rather interesting things to do with her person. If that wasn't enough, it seemed as though half of the male population had crowded around to see the striking female youkai and the ningen in heat.

"Man, I didn't know Ayame could move like that," Kouga whistled as he turned to hand the barkeeper some yen, "I've got to get her away from all those men."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kouga left, inspired to do the same with his own charge. It was clear that Rin had no idea the effect she was having on the male environment. Didn't that girl know better than to be so　careless? Especially when she wore a dress that managed to highlight her subtle curves and toned legs. Yes, the way the dress moved across her body, teasing him with flashes of skin was rather…inappropriate. If she was going to move like that, it was better in his bedroom without clothing at all.

Sesshoumaru blinked at his lines of thought and his pupils dilated further. What the hell was he thinking? He pulled at his collar, the heat of the room suddenly unbearable. Great Kami, it was like a furnace in there and he couldn't sit still any longer.

Rin, much more enthusiastic after "Barbie Girl," shrieked as British band Goldfrapp came on with "Ooh La La."

"What did you do Ayame, bribe the DJ?"

"I might have slipped him a mixed CD and royally commanded him to change the tune of this club," said Ayame slyly before Kouga suddenly appeared and swept her away.

Rin momentarily panicked about being left alone with the sudden advancement of males around her when Kohaku appeared to her rescue. Grinning, he held out his hand and spun her around. Rin laughed at his antics. They continued to dance without realizing that they had a private audience.

Sesshoumaru felt a rumble in his chest as he caught sight of Kohaku dancing with Rin again. As if he didn't make the point clear earlier that he didn't approve of the boy. No one had the right to claim what was his. After all, he was the one that saved her all those years ago. She owed him her life, therefore forfeiting her right to let any other male dominate her.

Sesshoumaru shook his head again. There was something wrong with his line of though but he couldn't for the life of him understand anything that was going on. The music was too loud, pounding in his sensitive ears. The room smelled like sweat, the grinding of bodies assaulting his nose. His eyes were fully dilated, and slowly turning red as the drug pulsed through his veins. Everything was focusing on Rin as she moved in time to the beat.

Kohaku was having the time of his life when he felt a vibration in his back pocket. Upset that someone wanted to interrupt him while he was dancing with Rin, he almost decided to ignore the call until he looked at his caller-id. Sango.

"Moushi Moushi!" he cried out, tapping Rin on the shoulder as he gestured toward the door and his phone. She nodded back in understanding. Kohaku grabbed in hand in a bold gesture, not wanting to leave her out there by herself. Rin followed along.

"Nee, Kohaku-chan. When are you going to visit your big sister? Roku's already been here three times today and even brought me cake!"

Kohaku groaned. Why did his sister have to complain to him _now_?

"Anou…I'll come by tomorrow, alright?"

"Bah! I want some pudding."

"Make Miroku get it!"

"Noooo, he just went home to get some sleep. I can't have him come all the way back here just for pudding!"

"Oh, but I suppose it's alright to make me suffer?"

Sango grinned, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Of course my little otouto…" she whispered deadly. Kohaku physically gulped. He wasn't the weakest fighter, but he knew that if Sango wanted to, she could still kick his butt. He had to admit defeat. Hanging up, he turned to an expectant Rin and gave a helpless shrug.

"The woman wants chocolate."

Rin giggled, knowing who was on the other line.

"Alright then, you're lucky you have such a cute niece now. Though I'm sure Kagome will not disappoint me. I'll see you later! Take care of yourself!" Rin gave him a wave and a shove. "I'll be fine! Ayame or Souta will get me home for sure."

Kohaku nodded, though still uneasy about leaving her. When did Rin get so hot? Even he couldn't deny that his long-time crush on the younger girl was being to manifest itself into something greater. All he could do was wave back dumbly as Rin disappeared into the crowd.

_Kuso._

…

Rin tried to find her way back to where Ayame and Kouga were, but she got lost in the crowd.

_I should just give up; it's way too crowded in here. I'm too short to see anyway_. Even with her heels, she barely saw past people's hair. Her decision was finalized when the next song came on, begging her to dance. Rin had always found that music was a comfort to her, and even though she was completely tone-deaf when it came to karaoke, it was an escape for her. There were few people in the world that she trusted, and fewer still that understood her complex nature. Right now, two of those persons were dancing, and the one that she longed to understand was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since the limo ride, and even then she didn't have a chance to speak with him. He just sat in the corner and brooded.

_Is he really that upset that Kagura wasn't coming? I suppose I couldn't be enough for him…_

Rin shook her head and knew now more than ever she needed to start dancing to push away the loneliness she felt in a crowd of people.

As the lyrics streamed through the speakers, Rin became lost as she slowly raised her arms above her head, her head bobbing to the beat. She began to rock her hips as the beat pulsated through her very being. She was not alone anymore but surrounded by the music that slowly seduced her. Everyone else disappeared as she closed her eyes.

…

Miyahara Rin was certainly not the only woman in the club that was emitting signals that tickled youkai senses. Certainly no female youkai participated, since spring mating season wasn't for another eight months or so. However, unbeknownst to her, Rin's scent was the most alluring, with jasmine, honey, and something more _forbidden_ radiating a purity that was undeniably alluring. And while male youkai wouldn't be experiencing heat for at least a few days (the coming of autumn was fast approaching), more than one found himself responding to her call with a rise of his own. It was a dangerous situation for a girl of Rin's naïve disposition- to be unprotected from unsuspecting predators.

Predators like…

The Thunder Brothers.

"Hey there little one, I couldn't help but notice you from across the room," came a deep voice that called Rin to open her eyes in alarm. Standing before her was a tall figure, with long black hair tied into a braid and deep ruby eyes that roamed her figure. Rin's eyes widened a fraction as another figure soon joined the first, his appearance even more intimidating with his exaggerated forehead and wide mouth, filled with sharp teeth.

Hiten was disgusted with what he saw. He thought the smell was coming from an female oni, not a ningen. He didn't like playing with the weaker species, not matter how strong her call was. It was too bad really, since despite her obvious downfall, she was pretty hot. Her fear of him was well placed and only worked to stimulate his appetite. Perhaps he could entertain her for the moment after all. He looked over to his brother Maten who was busy rubbing his head and looking pissed off at something.

"There there…don't be scared. I don't bite…much," Hiten purred, advancing toward her. Rin's eyes darted through the crowd in search of her companions and cursed her bad luck for getting separated.

"No thanks," she whispered, and backed away slowly much to Hiten's amusement. Little mouse wanted to play hide-and-seek. He grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be that way," he said more forcefully as he tried to pull her back to him. Rin stumbled a bit forward, causing her crash into him. She panicked as his grip tightened.

"You're hurting me!" She cried out, trying to push away.

"Look you little bitch, I - "

Hiten cut himself off as an overwhelming amount of youki surrounded him. Maten could also feel it and began to look nervous. Hiten looked up from Rin to see glittering red eyes staring back.

Sesshoumaru wrapped one arm around Rin's waist and pulled her back against his chest. Hiten glared but recognized Sesshoumaru instantly and knew to back down.

"Didn't want the filthy little brat anyway," he bit out, turning to leave with Maten in tow. Sesshoumaru merely followed their movement with his eyes, recognizing them as inferior youkai. He looked down at the girl below, but her face was hidden from view. She was no longer radiating fear, but sadness. Not understanding, he nudged the top of her head with his nose, breathing in her scent as he did.

Rin instantly calmed when she felt an arm wrapping around her. She recognized Sesshoumaru's touch, as he had done the same thing four years ago in the God tree. However, Hiten's comment hit her to the core. Was she dirty to Sesshoumaru too because of her very essence? She felt him nudge her head with his nose and knew that she was being silly.

Rin was lulled by his comforting touch and relaxed against him further when hot breath against her ear caused her to jump, then shiver with excitement.

"Dance."

It only a whisper of a word, but it spiked Rin's arousal. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he breathed it in and felt lightheaded. It was euphoria. Sesshoumaru moved press her closer as she began to move her hips.

Rin couldn't believe this was happening. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She couldn't think straight.

So she didn't.

Sesshoumaru broke out into a cold sweat as Rin rotated her shoulders and raised her arms to wrap around his neck. His red eyes narrowed as she began to lower herself, her back still pressed against his chest, her fingers running across his neck and through his hair. It was driving him insane. He gave a low growl of approval.

Rin had no idea that the effects that she was having on her Angel were amplified a hundred fold by an overdose of drugs and alcohol. She knew that he would normally not even be at this type of place, but remembered that Kagura had most likely been a deciding factor.

Kagura's expression as her sunglasses slipped from her face flooded Rin's vision and she shuddered. It was haunting, the fear and self-loathing that filled the wind witch's eyes in a matter of seconds as her secret was revealed. But who could have done that?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, wondering if he would know.

Sesshoumaru could only mumble a reply, causing Rin to turn around to face him. She gasped as she saw his eyes.

Sesshoumaru lowered his lids and smirked slightly at her reaction, displaying an elongated fang. However, she didn't cower in fear like he expected, but rather panicked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What's wrong?! You look sick!"

Sick? Did he now. He had never been sick in his life. The girl was obviously trying to distract him from more important matters, like figuring out how to claim her in a crowded area.

"Please, are you feeling alright?" Rin stood on her tiptoes and peered into his face, big brown eyes laced with concern. She swept his bangs aside as she felt his forehead. He was burning up!

That was all the invitation that Sesshoumaru needed as he reached up and grabbed her hand from his face and pulled it higher, causing her to expose her neck. Sesshoumaru leaned in and nuzzled the area, before kissing her.

Rin's eyes widened considerably and let out a small gasp. A million thought flooded her at once as he ran a fang along the side of her neck. However, she pushed that aside. He was obviously sick and out of his mind!

Rin tried to pull away, which caused Sesshoumaru to whine and pull her tighter to him. If Rin had doubted that he was ill before, then that surely convinced her. This was Sesshoumaru! He despised weakness above all else and here he was whimpering like a puppy!

"Sesshoumaru, stop! You're sick, we have to get you home," Rin pleaded, tugging harder. Sesshoumaru complied and let her go. If she'd rather continue this at home, then she better hurry up. Sesshoumaru was already making his way to the door, his hand locked with Rin's. Rin kept glancing around, trying to find one of the others to let them know what was going on, but she just couldn't see! Rin decided to just call Ayame when they were in the car.

…

The night's cold air was a slap in the face to Rin's bare legs, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem affected. Sesshoumaru darted erratically through the parking lot, trying to find his car. His eyes settled on the familiar ride and Rin could barely catch her breath before she was already in the vehicle, Jaken squawking at his lord's appearance.

In the car, Rin spent the better half of the ride trying to get Sesshoumaru to sit still. He was moving around every few seconds, pressing buttons and looking restless. The other half of the time was even stranger – he would sit and stare at her, tapping his legs against the floor. Rin was freaking out. So was Sesshoumaru. Her scent was suffocating him.

Jaken raced back to the mansion, freaked out that Lord Sesshoumaru was reverting back to his base form. Did someone hurt him? Challenge him? Was he going into heat early and unable to contain himself? _Impossible_, he scoffed.

…

"Jaken, you have to help me!" cried Rin, trying to support Sesshoumaru who decided to collapse in the middle of the hallway. She had bare caught him, but was rapidly losing strength in her attempts to support him. Jaken hurried to the other side of the taiyoukai, squawking about her incompetence and his Lord's health. Rin rolled her eyes and tried to just move forward. Sesshoumaru took shaky steps at first before he stumbled forward.

"Jaken, retire," he bit out, not liking another male near his conquest. Jaken groveled, but to no avail and eventually took off. Rin followed after Sesshoumaru, wanting to make sure he didn't collapse again. Sesshoumaru clutched his head, it felt like it was splitting. Rin rushed to his side and helped steady him. She sighed with relief as the door became present. He just needed a good night's rest. Obviously Kagura had been right – he had had too much to drink. Stupid Kouga for shirking on his duties!

Sesshoumaru saw his door and grinned, grabbing Rin close. She complied, thinking that he needed her help again. Though he employed Jaken, Rin knew that he would never show weakness to anyone.

_Guess I'm an exception_, she thought happily. _Beat that Kagura!_

Rin's smile was misinterpreted and Sesshoumaru pinned her against his closed door. Rin's eyes darted up to meet his, not surprised that he would stumble again.

"Almost there," she assured him, "Then we can get you in bed."

"Do you desire this Sesshoumaru's bed that much?"

Rin's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline that he misunderstood her to such an extent and actually voiced his thoughts. Realizing how out of character he was, she patted her right hand against the door in a vain search for the doorknob. Without waiting for a reply, for the sudden burst of her arousal fueled her signals to the levels of a proper bitch in heat, he trapped her there with his chest pinned against hers and whispered seductively,

"I desire you as well."

Sesshoumaru then leaned down and kissed her open mouth, not able to wait any longer. He then completed the task that Rin had sought, and opened the door – pushing them both into the darkness.

Rin never did call Ayame.

* * *

Part two complete! Since you guys are SO awesome, this is the longest chapter ever! It took forever to write too. I didn't have writer's block, but trying to figure out how to depict such an elaborate idea properly was hard. Basically, the drug ecstasy helps create a false sense of euphoria and desire. Kagura gave him too much, and mixed with alcohol, even someone like Sesshoumaru was affected. Rin of course realizes something is up (I mean, does Sesshoumaru get drunk? Is he that unhappy that Inu Yasha married Kagome?) and wants to help him, but is torn by wanting what's best for him and her desires.

Almost 300 reviews! Reviewer 300 shall have the next chapter dedicated to him or her! Thank you all so much for your support!

**Reiycheru**: I do have a soundtrack. I listen to certain songs that inspire sections of this story, and others that I feel should be playing in the background during the story. For instance, "Barbie Girl", "Oh la la", and "Sexyback" would be on Ayame's mixed CD, but while I was typing the story, I was listening to heavy metal to stay awake! I shall answer your question in more detail in the next chapter, since I'm sure everyone rather I just post this overdue second installment. Oh, and you don't need to grovel, it's reviews like yours that inspire me!

**LordOfTheWest**: I can't give away my secret, but don't worry, I still stand to what I told you earlier in regards to Rin and Sesshoumaru's relationship.

Next time: mysterious, part 3! (it's like a trilogy devoted to such a special moment, Rin's first kiss! (cough)


	21. mysterious pt3

**Congratulations Keleos**, you're my 300th reviewer (at least, I'm pretty darn sure), so the last installment in mysterious is dedicated to you! And thank you everyone else for your awesome reviews – I'm already close to 350 reviews, more than I ever expected. That being said, I'll dedicate the next chapter to 350th reviewer!

As for a soundtrack...try listening to "My Immortal" by Evanescence

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass 

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XXI: mysterious pt. 3

As we acquire more knowledge, things do not become more comprehensible, but more mysterious.

- Albert Schweitzer

* * *

Light streaked through the large French revival casement windows, signaling the coming of dawn. Shadows danced across the room, as rays of light pierced the leaves of the large trees outside. The life in the room had stilled, for the moment. Rin gave an exhausted sigh as she looked down at her lap where Sesshoumaru's head was currently taking residence. With much effort, she lifted her hand from her side and brought it down in his hair, running her fingers through it lightly. 

Normally, the mere _thought_ of the intimacy of the act would cause Rin to blush horribly, but she had exhausted her embarrassment hours before. Now, she just felt completely drained of any capable thought or feeling. All she could think about and challenge her brain to focus on was how peaceful he looked right now, at that very moment.

Wasps of Rin's hair slipped past her ear, causing her to take her other hand and brush it out of her eyes. She sighed again, hating to disturb him, but knew that she had to take advantage of the quiet. Sesshoumaru had been quite active throughout the night. Though at times he slipped out of consciousness, he made up lost time as soon as he woke.

"_I desire you as well."_

_Sesshoumaru then leaned down and kissed her open mouth, not able to wait any longer. He then completed the task that Rin had sought, and opened the door – pushing them both into the darkness._

_Rin stumbled backward, though Sesshoumaru caught her by wrapping his arms around her. Regaining her footing was hard considering she was practically swooning at the moment. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to literally sweep her off her feet, never breaking the kiss. Rin found it harder and harder to resist his insistence, and tried to remember why she couldn't enjoy the moment like she always had in her dreams._

_The reason presented itself soon enough, as Sesshoumaru made his way to the bed. He leaned over to lay her down when suddenly he launched himself onto her, breaking the kiss. Rin shrieked, startled, before she discovered that he had blacked out again. Struggling to get out from underneath him, Rin realized that his massive size and considerable dead weight were too much for her. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment. _

"_JAKEN!"_

_Jaken heard the meager cry for help and scurried back to his Lord's chambers. The sight he saw made him gasp. Rin's dress was currently around her waist while his master was currently laying on top of her. The whole sight was completely vulgar and caused him to freeze up. _

"_Jaken, you have to help me! He passed out again. We need to get him to bed."_

_Jaken let out an audible sigh of relief and went forward to assist the younger girl. While he normally would have put up a fight about following a mere slip of a ningen's orders, he remembered the look in his master's eyes when he bid him to retire. They were blood red and wild, ready to kill anyone who approached the girl. Obviously Lord Sesshoumaru valued something in the girl, and until his lord deemed otherwise, the girl was under his protection. _

_Jaken reached out to try and lift his lord's limbs when a low rumble in Sesshoumaru's chest caused Jaken to jump back and Rin to gasp. Sesshoumaru propped himself up with his arms, taking the majority of his weight off of Rin. However, what caused the young woman to gasp was not Sesshoumaru's newfound consciousness, but the expression on his face as soon as Jaken touched him. His eyes widened and he immediately bared his fangs, turning his head to growl at Jaken, before letting out a warning bark. Jaken tripped over himself as he tried to bow and grovel, begging forgiveness and pin the whole thing on Rin. _

_Sesshoumaru let out another bark and growled out,_

"_Leave us. I do not wish to see your face again before the sun rises."_

_Jaken bolted, babbling praises about his lord's mercy, leaving the two alone once again. _

_Rin gulped as Sesshoumaru turned his predatory gaze back on Rin and purred, _

"_I do not share what is mine. I suggest you refrain from calling out another's name while in my bed, or else I'll have to punish you…" _

Rin blinked back a tear as she recalled how Sesshoumaru had looked at her at that moment. She had waited so long for him to look at her as a woman, that she forgot the most important thing. It all meant nothing if the heart wasn't in it and Rin was pretty sure that Sesshoumaru's heart wasn't what had been interested in her last night. A horrible blush filled her cheeks. She _knew_ that he wasn't thinking with his heart last night.

She needed a shower. She felt completely exhausted and more than a little dirty. The air was stale and Rin felt a desperate need for fresh air. Suddenly the reality of the situation hit her. In her lap was one of the most powerful taiyoukai to ever exist, completely naked underneath a crimson sheet made of Egyptian cotton. His white comforter was strewn on the floor where Rin tossed it, in need a good wash. Perhaps now that the sun was rising, Jaken would get in the room and help. If that was the case, then she needed to shower _now_. Trying to move Sesshoumaru proved to be another problem. Rin tried to lift his head gently from her lap, but his nails dug harder into her thighs. Rin smiled a little. He was so peaceful when he slept.

_Like an angel_…she thought dryly. Somewhere in the course of the night, Rin's image of Sesshoumaru had changed. No longer was he a Guardian Angel that could do no wrong. He had fallen in Rin's eyes, become something more vulnerable, more tangible. Someone who needed saving.

Rin leaned over and kissed his forehead gently, causing him to relax his hold on her.

_I guess it's my turn to save you_…

…

Rin stopped the shower and grabbed the white towel that was hanging on the rack. It was the most glorious shower she had ever taken. Normally, she preferred baths to Western style forms of bathing, but Sesshoumaru's private bath had a separate shower and amazing water pressure. The stinging sensation from different areas of her body, still raw from the night, weren't enough to deter her from the bliss that the shower had given her. Plus, the shower proved to be the perfect solution to cleaning herself; she was in a hurry after all. Who knew how long the pillow she had substituted herself with would last.

Rin walked out of the bathroom and went straight to his closet. Sesshoumaru had destroyed her dress last night so she didn't feel the least bit guilty stealing a shirt from him. Selecting a plain white oxford shirt, she peeked at the label (Ayame's influence was strong indeed) and gave a grin. Armani, go figure.

Rin dropped the towel and shrugged on the shirt. The room had certainly gotten cooler since she had opened all the windows. She turned around to pick up the fallen towel when she gasped. Sesshoumaru was sitting up in his bed, staring at her.

"ACK!" She screamed, throwing the towel in the air. Sesshoumaru winced slightly at her tone, but otherwise remained still, his gaze steadily on her. Rin noticed at once that that red in his eyes had completely receded.

"Honto ni sumimasen Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, bowing toward him. "I didn't mean to yell, you just frightened me." _I really hope you didn't see me naked…_

Sesshoumaru just blinked and turned his head away. He had the biggest headache in the world and the small person bouncing around and chirping in his room wasn't helping. His limbs felt like lead and his stomach definitely felt uneasy. Something was amiss. Wasn't he just at his brother's wedding?

_Half-brother_…he thought mildly.

"D-Do you feel better?" came a quiet voice that pierced his thoughts. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered back over to her direction.

"I can get you something to eat…but considering how you must be feeling, I doubt anything I bring you would sit well."

"I don't eat human food," Sesshoumaru sniffed, looking away again. Rin rolled her eyes. He was acting like a child, and she certainly had seen him eating "human" food before!

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in response. "What's that smell?"

Rin bit her lip. "You don't remember?"

"…"

He ignored her as he thought. He couldn't remember anything past a certain point. He had been at the reception. He danced with Rin, but her scent was too strong so he got away. He drank a bottle of sake that Kagura had given him…then he danced with Kagome, then Kagura? Something about loud music…a club? Kouga's boisterous laugh…

Either way, he didn't remember how he got home, and certainly didn't remember any strange smells. In fact, his sensitive nose was burning. Sesshoumaru longed to pinch the bridge of his nose, or at least rub his temples, but he couldn't move.

Rin didn't know what to do. She certainly couldn't tell him the truth, but she couldn't lie either.

"I'm not sure which smell you're referring to."

It was the truth in a way. He did have superior sensory skills.

Sesshoumaru was past thinking about smell and realized something more important.

"Why are you in my room wearing my shirt while I am naked?"

Rin's eye twitched as she tried to get her way out of that explanation. Damn Sesshoumaru for not remembering! It was his fault in the first place. Rin took in a shuddered breath as she tried to remain calm. He had been sick last night, of course he doesn't remember.

_But I remember…_Rin thought desperately as tears threatened to fall. But she would be brave. She could feel his confusion as clear as day. At least he didn't seem angry that she was wearing his shirt, merely annoyed as hell that she was there in the first place.

"Because you need a bath," Rin blurted out. Another half-truth.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes further. Was she implying that he was unclean?

"Are you implying that this Sesshoumaru needs to bathe himself?"

Rin rolled her eyes again, causing Sesshoumaru to grit his teeth. Didn't she just say that?

"No, I'm implying that you need to be bathed. You are in no condition to be left alone, especially when you are running a fever."

"This Sesshoumaru does not get sick."

Rin nodded. "I agree…I believe it is something more that a mere hangover."

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched at her response.

"Elaborate."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, don't you think it's strange that you- " Rin cut herself off. He didn't remember so of course she would have to tell him things that he would never believe.

"Don't you think it's strange that you don't remember anything from last night? I don't think you consumed enough alcohol to justify your odd behavior. Your eyes were red and you were very…protective of me at the club. You wouldn't let anyone else touch me at all. Then there is the fact that your body is infused with poison. Kouga told me about it awhile back. I have been thinking about it. Simple alcohol poisoning seems rather absurd. Your body's venom should be far superior enough to keep you from ever having that reaction. And your reaction in itself isn't normal. I've only seen Ayame drunk once (what a frat party that was) and she didn't have any problem with keeping her youki in check. You acted more like you were…_high_ or something. I mean, you were like…I mean, the way you acted…" Rin's eyes widened and she blushed like a tomato.

_I'm reprimanding him like I'm his mother…oh I'm so stupid! Besides, who knows how much he remembers since he wouldn't answer my question._

Sesshoumaru knew she wasn't lying, from whatever he could comprehend from her babbling. Rin had never lied to him before, and never would. It wasn't in her nature. She was one of the few pure people that he let near him. Inu Yasha's wench being another. However, from what she was implying, he had succumbed to her body's cry and was apparently "high" while doing so. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he sniffed the air again. There were scents that he didn't recognize, but the one that he was looking for was no longer there.

Rin was no longer in heat.

Sesshoumaru felt his blood run cold, though he didn't let it show. However, Rin could feel his emotions going haywire as his eyes darted around the room to take in the situation better. Rin cringed for not doing a better job of cleaning up.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin again, who was standing there in just his shirt. Her long hair was still damp from the shower and was slowly turning the white shirt translucent. The golden locket Sesshoumaru had given her a few years ago now gleamed back at him with the morning light. The vision of her was practically blinding. Sesshoumaru willed his body not to betray him but found it to be a losing battle.

_It can't be_…

"Take off that shirt and change into a different one."

Rin blinked at his order but figured that it might be one of his favorites. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was agitate him. Rin walked back to the closest and pulled out a light pink Alexander McQueen shirt before arching an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice that her movements were slightly stiffer that usual.

"No."

Rin put it back, giggling slightly that he wanted to keep his pink shirt all to himself. She then pulled out a black shirt that Sesshoumaru approved of. Not sure if Sesshoumaru wanted her to change where she was, Rin hesitated. He seemed so cold with her.

"Change."

"Yes Master," Rin chirped out sarcastically, biting the inside of her cheek as she let the white shirt slip from her shoulders. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he stared at her back. There were claw marks raked into her flesh. Did he do that?

Rin quickly put on the black shirt and buttoned it up before turning back around.

"I'll get Jaken to come in and help you."

Sesshoumaru could feel his head pounding. The last thing that he wanted was for his servant to worsen his mood with his insufferable squawks. Besides, where was the useless toad now? Some devoted retainer.

"I don't need help." Sesshoumaru frowned before he shifted under the sheet. He winced marginally as he tried to shift his body over to the side of the bed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

She still looked so innocent and lovingly toward him. He couldn't stand it. How could she still hold affection with him when she must have been subjected to such horrible things last night? She had told him that his eyes were red. It wasn't that he couldn't remember – it was that his inner beast wouldn't let him remember.

"Fill the bath." Even though it was more like a small pool.

"I already did so when I took a shower. I thought you may be in need of it when you awoke."

She was already assuming the role as lady of the house with no questions asked. What in the hell was going on? Why wasn't she afraid of him? He wasn't a fool, even though he couldn't remember, it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together. But he was ashamed. He, Lord Sesshoumaru, was too ashamed to confront the girl before him. He had not felt as such since he was a young pup under his parents' care. It was humiliating. Yet…he knew that she didn't hold it against him. It wasn't in her nature to hate. Instead, he hated himself. A self-loathing filled himself, as he knew that what was manifesting between the two was forbidden. Still, he knew that while he certainly couldn't change _whatever_ it was between them, he could take control now and refuse any further progress.

_This Sesshoumaru is above such trivial things as love and friendship._

Still, the pain in his head, the soreness of his body, it was not something he could bear. And did he feel sick? What the hell was wrong with him? He had been in drawn-out battles and still come away feeling better. Rin's prowess must have been formable indeed. He never felt this spent after taking a female youkai to his bed. He doubted it was her human capacity that made the difference. It was her. He had to admit, however grudgingly, she had been the cause of his major character changes over the past few years. He hadn't apologized or thanked anyone since his mother! Instantly, his mind turned blank as an overwhelming urge to kill swept through him, replaced by the vision of Rin standing near him, now dressed in his black shirt that held fast against transparency but still looking completely alluring and absolutely forbidden. Suddenly, the need for shedding blood passed and was replaced by a dull pounding in his ears as his own heart throbbed in pain.

She was young, eager to please, one hundred percent mortal, and to top it off – not his fiancée. No, this was not a hang over; this was insanity. For what he was about to say, he would gladly pin it to this lapse in reason.

"Help me in." Kami, it pained him to even suggest that he couldn't get to the bathroom on his own, but the truth was, he was barely hanging on a thread and asking _Jaken_ to help him, when the kappa could barely help himself, would prove to be less than intelligent. Besides, if she wanted to play house, then he would show her why he remained single.

"B-but you're naked!"

"Surely this is not the first time you have seen this Sesshoumaru naked." He was trying to bate her into giving away something. Anything. His pride demanded that he didn't ask, that he was always in control of every situation and that this particular set of circumstances just needed further reconnaissance.

"No, it's not." Rin refused to think about the matter further and walked over to his side of the bed and stood expectantly. Sesshoumaru just looked at her, making her squirm. Rin immediately slung his arm over her shoulders and shifted her body upward to help raise him in order to break the tension. Her eyes suddenly became fascinated with the ceiling as she moved to help him into the bathroom.

"That's right, just one step in front of the other…see? We're almost there…alright now, just ease into the tub…" Rin kept babbling to think about the absurdity of the situation. She was talking to him as if he were a small child! Kami-sama, she really was turning into a mother hen!

Sesshoumaru felt his body sink into the steaming milky water and he felt himself relax into it. Rin must have put bath salts into the water, for the air was laced with the smell of minerals. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply when he was jolted back into reality when he felt hot water descend upon his head. Before he could further investigate, the smell of his shampoo permeated the room and nimble fingers began to massage his head. That was the last thing he remembered before he drifted off to sleep.

…

When Rin finished with washing his hair, she decided enough was enough. She couldn't just act normal after what happened last night, as much as Sesshoumaru seemed to want to. She wouldn't push the inevitable conversation about where last night put their relationship (Oh kami, like they even had one!) since she was too scared to think of what he might say. However, she couldn't just pretend it never happened either! It pained her to touch him, knowing that underneath the surface of the water lay the most attractive creature she had ever seen. Rin's hands ran up the sides of her arms as she closed her eyes and remembered how he had held her close. Rin could feel tears welling up in her eyes again and forced them back once more.

"Sesshoumaru…?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Silence greeted her, causing her to check and realize that he had fallen asleep to her touch. Smiling as only she could, Rin got up and left the bathroom. She plucked up the comforter up and made her way downstairs to the laundry room, remembering the location from her stay at the mansion years ago. She vowed to strip the bed of its sheets later; she planned to hit the kitchen once she got the wash going.

…

Sesshoumaru woke up with a start as he felt water seeping into his nostrils.

_Wha…_

His eyes darted about before he realized where he was. He really had to stop doing that. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. It seemed that the blackouts really were a side effect of poisoning gone wrong. Now that his head was clearing, it made sense. He had been poisoned once before.

_Mother_…

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists before standing up abruptly. His body clearly wasn't prepared for the action, for he warbled and slipped, practically falling head first out of the tub.

Sesshoumaru managed to walk away from the incident with his pride intact (after all, no one saw him), and leaned heavily against the wall, leaving a trail of water as he reached for a towel and made toward his closet. Shrugging on a t-shirt with his alma mater splashed across the front, he finished the look with underwear and ratty sweats from when he used to run track. Exhausted, he made his way back to his bed, which was only comprised of sheets at the moment. Sesshoumaru sneered as his imagination pictured what must have happened on said sheets. It was disgraceful more than anything else. She was a child, someone that he had been appointed to protect financially. Over the years, he had to admit, if only in the deepest recesses of his heart, that he had grown fond of his unusually bright charge. However, he didn't feel a sense of friendship with her, nor a romantic notion such as love – as he previous noted, he had no use for such things. He was the ice prince of the business world, about to close a multi-billion dollar deal by marrying Kagura! Love had nothing to do with it.

Still…he felt the bond. He just didn't understand it. He didn't want to. He didn't want her. Sesshoumaru climbed into bed before he gingerly sniffed the sheets. Now that his senses were slowly returning to normal, he could gauge the situation better. He picked up the scent of old blood and something else among the throng of scents that accosted his nose that made his eyes widen. Following his nose, he found a spot that confirmed his worse fears.

_It may be that I must attend another wedding before the year is through… _Sesshoumaru thought grimly.

…

Rin felt a little more normal after breakfast. She washed her dishes, not wanting to put anyone else. Her head was still to far in the clouds to remember the dishwasher. Suddenly, her eyes went wide as realization struck her.

_Oh kami…no!_

Hurrying to finish the dishes, Rin quickly made her way to the hallway were her purse had fallen from the night before. Rin fished her phone out of the bag before flipping it open and pressing the redial button. Ayame immediately answered.

"RIN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Rin pulled the phone away from her ear, Ayame's screams way too loud after a night of no sleep.

"Gomen Ayame-chan…I'm at Sesshoumaru's…" Rin whispered back. It seemed to do the trick, as Ayame's voice instantly imitated her whisper.

"Honto ne? I can't believe you, you sly gal!"

"Eh! It's not like that…really. Sesshoumaru was very…" Rin paused, doubting that Sesshoumaru wanted it broadcasted that someone was out to get him, "…drunk last night and needed help getting home. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner."

"I've practically got a search party going for you!"

"I'm really sorry! Look, I have a favor. Can you pick me up? I don't know where Jaken is, Sesshoumaru is…sleeping, and I doubt that he would like it if I stole one of his cars. I haven't exactly had time to apply for a license since I turned 18."

"Sure! I'll have Kouga swing by now…" Ayame covered the mouthpiece to tell Kouga to change their route.

"Eh? Kouga? What are you doing with him at…" Rin glanced at the clock, "6:42 in the morning? Hmm?"

Ayame blushed.

"Anou…it's not like that! We were really worried! Suddenly you, Sesshoumaru, and Kohaku went missing! Now, I can understand if Mr. Too-sexy-for-his-cummerbund left without a word, but it isn't like you! Then I tried to call, but it just kept ringing! Souta called Kohaku who also got really worried, saying he you said you would tell someone that he had to go to the hospital. Sesshoumaru wasn't picking up his phone either. So EXCUSE me for being a best friend and worrying about someone I care about…"

Rin scrunched up her face and quickly said goodbye to Ayame. Then Rin burst into tears. It was nice to know that someone cared about her and wanted her more than just one night. In fact, it felt damn good.

Suddenly, Rin felt very tired. She grabbed her purse and cursed as she realized that her shoes were still in Sesshoumaru's room. Thinking that he must still be in the tub, she crept up the stairs and down the hall. She stood outside the room and was about to open the door when she heard noises from within. It seemed that Sesshoumaru had woken up and was currently reprimanding Jaken for something. Not wanting to discuss the situation further, knowing Jaken would want a full report, Rin decided to get her shoes later. After all, it wouldn't really match her I'm-just-wearing-a-man's-shirt look. She headed back downstairs, fully intent on waiting for Ayame outside.

…

The air was tense. Kouga fixed his eyes to the road, and Ayame kept sneaking glances back at Rin, but not sure what to say. Rin, for her part, was sitting awkwardly in the backseat, her cheeks stained with embarrassment at her current state of dress without a proper explanation. Her face was slightly scrunched, as if in pain, and her hands fiddled with the locket.

"Rin…d-do you just want to go back to the shrine?" Ayame asked softly. She still couldn't erase the forlorn look the girl had on her face when they arrived to pick her up. When she had heard that Rin had spent the night at Sesshoumaru, she was relieved and a little envious. But everything changed as she saw that her friend obviously wasn't happy. Ayame was burning with curiosity, but felt that it was inappropriate to bring up such a delicate subject in front of Kouga.

"Hai."

The car was engulfed with silence once again.

…

"Thanks Kouga, I really had fun last night," Ayame smiled as she made to close the car door. Rin was already making her way up the shrine's steps. Kouga gave a grin.

"Me too babe. Look, I'm sorry it had to end so abruptly…but now that you're living here, I'll take you out on a real date, ok?"

Ayame blushed slightly as her smile got wider.

"I'd like that. Look, um, call me okay? Later. And, see if you can talk to Sesshoumaru. Get his side of the story. I'm going to try and talk with Rin, but I don't think she's really up to it right now…"

Kouga nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, just take care of her. I'll call you tonight."

Ayame closed the car door and watched as Kouga drove off, taking her heart with him.

_That man_…Ayame shook her head of such girlie thoughts. She was above that kiddy stuff! Besides, she has to go comfort Rin.

Ayame bound up the steps taking them three at a time.

…

Rin burst out of the bathroom, feeling better than she had all morning. There was just something about being in a place where she could properly tend to her feminine need of being clean and taken care of. Ayame sat on her bed, expectantly.

Rin sighed, really not wanting to have this conversation. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ayame…it was just, her problem was a whole different ball game. Rin secretly wished that it were Kagome in her room. She missed the presence of her older sister dearly when it came to advice sometimes. After all, Kagome was Rin's role model, embodying everything that Rin wanted to be. Plus, she had experience with men. Ayame, for all her good qualities, was just about at experienced as Rin had been before last night. In fact, Rin knew that was true, though Ayame had been acting like she was the love expert ever since Kouga had kissed her in Africa.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I took some medicine for cramps." Ayame nodded her understanding. She personally didn't experience a monthly cycle, but knew that wasn't a pleasant experience. Rin tossed her underwear in the garbage as she made her way over to sit on the bed next to Ayame.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm still in shock to really understand what happened myself…" Rin started, looking down at her lap. In truth, she wasn't sure if this was the best conversation to have with Ayame, considering the girl's experience had only been a step above her own (well, before last night). "I'm just really exhausted and would like to sleep. I haven't slept a wink all night."

Ayame's eyes widen at the subtle hint and her own cheeks blushed. Rin was like her little sister and to think that she became a woman before her…

"I understand. But look, when you're ready to talk, I'm here for you okay?"

"Mmm…thanks Ayame-chan."

Rin didn't know if she ever wanted to talk about the incident. But the night had led to many questions that were left unanswered. Rin wished that Kagome were here next to her, instead of Ayame. It was an awful thought, but really, Kagome was the most compassionate person she knew, and understood Rin unlike anyone else. She _had _known the girl ever since she had been born. Rin vowed that she would talk to Kagome as soon as she came back in a week from her honeymoon. Originally it was supposed to be for a couple of weeks, but Sesshoumaru had needed Inu Yasha at some big meeting. Inu Yasha had freaked, thinking Kagome would kill him, but then Sesshoumaru offered him a paid vacation for Christmas for any location in the world. After that, Inu Yasha had to grudgingly admit that his brother gave the coolest wedding gift.

Ayame stood up, kissing Rin on the forehead before she tucked her friend into bed.

"Rest up and take care of yourself."

Rin nodded and watched Ayame leave the room, before closing her eyelids wearily.

_Sleep…_

**Ring **

**Ring**

Rin's eyes flew open and she moaned. She had _almost_ fallen asleep but no. She flipped open her cell phone, thinking that Ayame forgot to tell her something. After all, it was only 8:12 in the morning.

"M-moushi moushi?"

"I must speak with you."

_Oh crap…Sesshoumaru._

* * *

So ends our little trilogy of the mysterious! Although I personally think things just got even worse for our heroine. Ah well. Can I just say I am stunned by the amount of reviews? Seriously? WOW and THANK YOU. Oh, so I was wondering, if you leave reviews, tell me what your favorite Inu Yasha fan fic is. I've been reading ones that have depressed me lately, especially when the author is like "I don't like Inu Yasha anymore…I refuse to finish, even though it's a cliff hanger." So…let me know guys! 

**Reiycheru**: otsukimi can be broken down to "o" (polite form) "tsuki" (moon) "mi" (eye) In this case it refers to the tradition of moon viewing when the moon is full. It's not as popular as it once was in Japan, but I figured this was a more traditional family. Rumiko Takahashi stresses how the new moon is Inu Yasha's weak point, so I figured that the full moon would symbolize power for the Taishou clan. I think the reason that Sesshoumaru wears a crescent moon though is so that we recognize the shape of the moon.

**Denarius**: I apologize for the capitalization or the lack of. It actually is a tribute to a favorite book of mine that did not capitalize its title. It does bother me when people just don't properly punctuate a story though. I certainly love my spell checker. And thanks for the awesome words. I'm so happy you feel that way. It's funny. Before I wrote this story, I couldn't picture them as a couple either. Then I had to in order to keep the plot moving. Ha ha.


	22. small things

**Congratulations Star Garden, **although I realized there really is no accuracy to this, you are my 350th reviewer! As such, PARTY! And congratulations to beaner93, my 400th reviewer! And thanks to everyone who is still reading this story and reviews. XD Everyone else, you're still fabulous!

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass 

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XXII: small things

What a profound significance small things assume when the woman we love conceals them from us.

- Marcel Proust

* * *

Rin immediately hung up the phone in a panic. What was she suppose to say to that kind of request? Her mind went a complete blank. She hadn't prepared a speech or anything! Plus, even she wasn't sure how to describe what happened exactly. She knew that Sesshoumaru must be frustrated beyond compare that he couldn't remember anything, with that stubborn pride of his. He would want details, something that Rin herself wasn't even ready to face. Still…the fact that he even called her must have been a huge blow to his pride. 

_And I hung up on him_.

Rin's eyes suddenly cleared from their haze and her jaw dropped as she slowly looked at her phone. She paled as she imagined Sesshoumaru's reaction to such a breach of etiquette. She dived under her covers as if to block the malicious rays of Sesshoumaru's aura that were surely hunting her down as she spoke.

For a few moments Rin hid under the covers before she realized that absolute absurdity of her actions. Sesshoumaru had never been angry with her before and if last night's actions were any indication…

A bright red Rin threw back the covers and reached for the phone, dialing Sesshoumaru's private line.

"You hung up on me."

Rin's eyes bulged as Sesshoumaru's cool voice pierced through her soul.

"I'm so sorry! I was just erm…"

"…"

"Startled! You woke me up and I thought I was still dreaming and uhm…" Rin sweatdropped as she tried, rather pathetically, to lie her way through.

"I see."

"But we should talk! Talking is good. How about tomorrow? Or are you too busy at the office?"

"Tomorrow is fine. Call my secretary Sara to schedule you an appointment. If there is no room, tell her to mark it as urgent and _make time_."

The sharp edge that formed toward the end of the sentence made Rin shiver.

"Okay, no prob- "

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Rin stared at the phone.

_Did he just hang up on me?_

…

Sesshoumaru had to admit it had been a rather childish thing to do but he had a pounding headache and listening to her nervous chatter was making it worse. How could such an affable woman come to fear him so unless he took advantage of her? Only a real monster would pursue an unwilling female. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and swirled around to face the window, taking in Tokyo's cityscape.

He still felt ill. The blackouts had stopped, but the gaps in his memory were eating away at his sanity. He was engaged to Kagura for goodness sakes but seduced a mere slip of a girl that wouldn't even be recognized as an adult by Japan for another two years.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his desk and pressed down on the intercom yet.

"Sara, has my 2:30 appointment shown up yet?"

"No sir, she's still not here. Would you like me to contact her?"

"I'll do it myself." Sesshoumaru snarled as he let go of the button. Reaching for the phone, he dialed Rin's cell phone number. To his dismay it went straight to voicemail. Refusing to leave a message (as if he had time to waste on such trivial matters), he hung up and sighed.

The clock read 2:34PM.

…

_Earlier that same day... _

Rin stepped out of the bath and dried herself off. As she squeezed the water out her slick hair, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Wiping away the residue built of from the steam, she peered closely at her neck and blushed. Just how long were these marks suppose to stay anyway? Touching an odd shaped one rather close to her heart; she was haunted by a memory past. His lips…how they had burned into her flesh! He ignited her like a fire and she could only weep bitterly at how he would never remember; never hold her that close again. Never actually love her. What do you say to someone like that?

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

Rin jumped and clutched her towel close to her again.

"Anou…Rin-chan! It's an emergency! You have to help!" Shippou cried through the door.

"I'm getting ready to meet Sesshoumaru downtown!" Rin replied, hastily gathering her belongings.

"ONEGAI!" Shippou pleaded. Rin sighed as she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Since when did she have such a sad face?

"Fine, but it better be quick!"

"Shippou I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Rin huffed as she tried to catch up with the Kitsune.

"I know I know! Gomen nassai!" he cried back as he pulled another set of clothes out of the dryer and shoved them into a duffel bag.

"You just started going to that American school and now you're going to miss your plane back!" Rin howled as she followed him back up the flight of stairs that would lead to his room.

"You don't think I already know this?! I have a guest lecture to attend tomorrow! Or is it the day after?"

"Shippou, you positively hopeless! Look, I'll just _mail_ you everything else. You don't want to get blacklisted at America's leading research university! You're suppose to be their genius doctor graduate who will create an affordable AIDS vaccine and cure cancer before you turn 30!"

Shippou looked even closer to tears. Hey, he was still a teenager alright? Didn't he deserve to screw up every once and a while? Rin could tell that her words had seemed a little harsh, even for her. However, since talking to Sesshoumaru yesterday, she hadn't been able to sleep properly. In fact, before Shippou had rushed into her room to announce he had an hour to get to the airport to make his flight, she had been standing in front of the mirror trying to prepare herself to face "the talk".

"Gomen otouto. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm just…" Rin trailed off. Though Shippou was only '17' in human years, he wasn't juvenile. He knew something had happened with Sesshoumaru (he did help with the missing Rin search), they never talked about it. Shippou understood the desire to confine in Kagome. He himself looked up to her as more of a mother figure. It was just Kagome's loving nature that made the rest of her siblings conjugate around her. However, the idea of waiting a week for Kagome to return was grating on her.

"I know. But," and here he looked at his watch, "We only have 52 minutes to get to Narita airport and expedite my butt to Johns Hopkins."

Rin nodded. "Souta's waiting out front with the car."

Shippou paled. Now it wasn't a matter of getting to the airport on time – now it was a matter of survival.

…

Rin readjusted the shoulder bag that held Shippou's laptop as she rushed to keep up with him to the check-in counter. Shippou nearly had a conniption when he discovered the wait line. The forced wait gave Rin a chance to still her racing heart before it nearly stopped altogether. The clock on the wall behind the airport ticket counter read 2:36 PM.

Rin paled considerably and instinctively reached for her purse to pull out her phone when she realized that she had left it in the car with Souta. Tapping Shippou on the shoulder, she asked to borrow his phone. Slipping out of the line, Rin dialed Sesshoumaru's office number and pondered if it was creepy to have memorized all seven of Sesshoumaru's contact numbers.

_Nah…_

However, Rin was interrupted out of closer analysis as Sara picked up the other line.

"Moushi Moushi, You have reached the Taishou Corporation, CEO and President Taishou Sesshoumaru's office. This is Sara speaking, how may I help you?" Having to say that whopping line all day long meant that Sara constantly kept a water bottle on her desk to keep from dehydration.

"Hello Sara, it's Miyahara speaking…"

Sara immediately sighed with relief. Now Sesshoumaru would stop buzzing her every fifteen seconds.

"I'm sorry to be calling so late but an emergency came up and I had to rush to the airport. Please apologize to Sesshoumaru for me. I promise to reschedule but it seems that the battery is dying and- "

"I better connect you to Taishou-sama right away then!" Sara chirped as she made quick to buzz Sesshoumaru. No way she was going to deliver bad news to her boss if she could help it. Sara pressed the button, causing Sesshoumaru to roar in response. However, when she said that a certain Miyahara was on the other line, he quickly changed his tune and had her put through.

Rin was biting her lip as the phone gave out another glaring _beep_ to signify the dying of the battery. Honestly, couldn't Shippou have remembered to charge the thing? Such a teenager! A sudden click alerted her to the completed call transfer.

"Ah, moushi moushi Sesshoumaru it's Rin and I need to let you know that I am at Narita Airport right now, so sorry to have called earlier but the way- "

"Why are you at Narita Airport?" Was she trying to flee the country to escape him?

"-pou flight America- "

"The signal is failing. Speak more clearly." _America!?_

**Beep**

Rin stared at the phone in disbelief as it died. Did this count as hanging up on him twice now? At least she managed to leave a halfway decent message with Sara…

Sesshoumaru just narrowed his eyes as the sound of a dial tone suddenly flooded his ears. Glaring, he slammed the phone down rather unceremoniously. Screw composure. He was still feeling ill and his one hope of redemption had –quite literally- abandoned him. Gathering his personal items and a few work documents, he decided that it was time to continue yesterday's course of action and stay home. Walking out of his office, he stormed passed a startled Sara and pressed the elevator button. It immediately opened and Sesshoumaru stepped inside, not before calling out to Sara.

"Sara, cancel my appointments, I am going home." With that, the doors closed leaving a very bewildered young woman with a list of clients who were not going to be happy.

…

It had been a week now and Rin still hadn't worked up the courage to meet with Sesshoumaru. However, it wasn't as if you could blame the girl. After having a near seizure when he first called her, she panicked and hung up on him. She immediately called him back and sobbed an apology and named off the first available time. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, it would be at the same time that Shippou would discover that he booked his flight for the US on the wrong day and had to rush to the airport, begging Rin to ship his luggage as soon as possible. Yeah, Rin really cried her heart out when she relayed the message to Sara.

Not.

The woman had sold her out to the boss man himself and just as Rin was giving off a legitimate excuse, the phone died a.k.a. she inadvertently hung up on him again. And this time, she wasn't able to call him back right away. So she got scared and decided to just pretend that she fell off the face of the earth in an attempt to ignore the TALK.

Yes, Rin was doing her absolute best to avoid all conversations about that night, which was providing to be quite the challenge when Ayame was concerned. Whenever they met up Ayame kept giving her these side-glances that reminded her of Kouga at work. Rin was secretly getting annoyed. She knew they were burning with questions since they had picked her up at dawn over a week ago but really, she wanted to speak with Kagome about it first but couldn't seem to peg the girl down. Ever since her return two days ago, Kagome was either at work or getting lovey-dovey with Inu Yasha and Rin really didn't want to break that up. So she waited, patiently, and spent her time at the Miyahara Foundation promptly avoiding Kouga's questioning eyes.

Finally, after five days of silent interrogation from the older couple, Rin broke down and pleaded with Kagome to come back home to have dinner with her. The older woman immediately consented once she heard her imouto's stress. However, the story she was about to hear would cause the woman to miss going home to her lover's arms.

…

Kagome stared flabbergasted at the tale that a one Miyahara Rin, a certain adopted sister, had just laid out on the table. It was something that she –and apparently no one other than Ayame- knew about.

"So, let me get this straight, you've been in love with Sesshoumaru-san since he saved you in the forest?"

Rin nodded.

"All these years…" Kagome faltered, "…and the makeover?"

Rin nodded again. Kagome then scrunched up her face and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"And two weeks ago he- "

"Yes!" Rin cried out, looking down at the floor. Kagome felt her eyes water and she got up and circled her arms around the younger girl.

"Oh Rin…I'm so sorry…I wasn't there for you…all these years…I didn't know. Please forgive me." Kagome breathed out. Rin closed her eyes as she felt tears form.

"I know it's tough but you can't keep avoiding Sesshoumaru or Ayame either. Sesshoumaru deserves to know what happened and if you really love him, then you should be honest with him. If he hates you for it, well then, it's his loss, right? After all, it wasn't your fault. As for Ayame, she sounds like a great friend. I'm sure she'll understand your avoidance."

Rin really did start crying now and Kagome rocked her softly in her arms.

"I'll make you a promise okay? We'll both stop avoiding things that scare us."

Rin looked up at Kagome with watery eyes, posing a silent question. Kagome laughed softly.

"Even I get scared sometimes Rin. The truth can be a scary thing. But it is still the best thing. So lets promise. And if we ever feel scared, we can know that we have each other to lean on."

Rin stuck out her pinky in response, to which Kagome linked her own with. Rin then buried herself in Kagome's arms and cried, letting out all the fear that she had just wash over her. Kagome was right; she was scared of Sesshoumaru's reaction. She didn't want to be hated. She wanted to be loved. In Kagome's embrace, Rin realized that everything would be okay now. Kagome hadn't judged her, had only listened patiently and made a comment every so often. She didn't try to convince Rin that she was too young for Sesshoumaru or didn't have a chance. She only pointed out that keeping to herself could only drive those she cared about away. Rin suddenly felt the emotional exhaustion that came with spilling your guts out. As she tried to compose herself, Kagome just held her close and whispered comforting words and comic honeymoon adventures until the she fell asleep in her sister's arms.

When she came to again, she discovered herself asleep in Kagome's old bed. Kagome was sitting at the end of the bed holding a small object and seemed to be staring intently at it. Rin moved to sit up, alerting Kagome to her sibling's consciousness.

"Anou…nee-chan, what are you doing?"

"Ah, gomen for waking you. I was just reading the instructions for this pregnancy test. I bought it after you fell asleep. We're going to face our fears right? But then I realized you might not have wanted me to leave so I came back immediately."

Rin merely nodded and laid her head back against the pillow.

"Arigatou, nee-chan. Let me know about it in the morning. I'm so sleepy now…"

Kagome nodded, brushing Rin's bangs aside.

"You must be after not sleeping properly for so long. Don't worry, this can wait until morning."

Rin smiled and slipped back off into dreamland as Kagome placed the object on her desk. Kagome then moved next to her sister and lay on the bed as well, soon following Rin into the land of slumber.

…

"Pregnant?" Ayame screeched, clutching her cell phone tighter. Kouga, who had been on his way to the kitchen, stopped in mid-stride as a creeping sensation went up his spine. He turned his ear toward the living room.

"B-but when…?" It was clear that Ayame was in shock, which only added to Kouga's apprehension. Ayame didn't know too many people in Japan yet, but she was using her new phone meant for national calls only. Kouga recalled the incident from two weeks ago and his eyes widened. Rin hadn't exactly looked decent when they came to pick her up…

_Man, I'm being ridiculous…_Kouga cocked a grin and made his way to the kitchen.

"You mean, the night of the wedding…?" Ayame breathed out, covering her mouth. Kouga popped back out of the kitchen and marched over to Ayame immediately. Ayame sensed his proximity and covered the talk piece, looking up at his questioningly.

"Wow, that's great…right?" Ayame asked, furrowing her brow.

"Whom are you talking to?" He mouthed quietly.

"Rin," she mouthed back. "I'll only be another minute."

Kouga gave a curt nod; not caring if she took the rest the day to finish her conversation, for it seemed he had to make a phone call of his own.

…

"Sesshoumaru, we need to talk," Kouga began, trying to keep his anger at bay but failing. Rin was like a kid sister to him ever since he met her a couple of years ago. She was the sweetest little thing and to think that that bastard Sesshoumaru had gotten her pregnant!

Sesshoumaru was in no mood to entertain anything that Kouga might have to say. He had spent the last couple of weeks in hell trying to recover from his poisoning and figure out not only what happened with Rin but also who had it out for him. First, he discovered that Rin was avoiding him like the plaque. She had vaguely agreed to meet him last week when she canceled at the last minute because Shippou had gotten his dates wrong for flying out to the U.S. and was in a panic not to miss any more school than he already had. However, she had not rescheduled. He had ordered Jaken to somehow bring the girl to him but for some reason even he was making excuses. As for poisoning leads, he knew it had to be during the wedding at some point, for his severe reaction suggested it had been a quick and violent reaction caused at some point during the day. However, since that day was pretty fuzzy and he refused to admit that he had made a blunder to anyone (Rin being the exception since she was the other victim of this debauchery), he was past being indifferent to people and bordering on murderous intent.

"What could you possible have to tell me that can't wait until I return to the office tomorrow?"

"Well, I think is better said in person," Kouga grounded out.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Spit it out Kouga. I'm in no mood to play games."

"Rin's pregnant."

_Well I suppose that answers the question as to what happened that night_, a voice in his head whispered.

"That's impossible." _Is that why she went to America? To go into hiding with their child?_

"Ayame was speaking with Rin who told her the news. I overheard. I can't believe you would do such a thing! Fuck Sesshoumaru, what about Kagura? I thought you were suppose to be this ningen hater! What are you going to do with a bastard hanyou? And she's only 18! You fucking as- "

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as he suddenly crushed the phone in his hand, causing the line to go dead.

_Rin's pregnant_.

It was Kouga's words chanting over and over inside his head that propelled him out of the door and down the stairs with the intent of finding her right away. America or not, he would find her.

* * *

And yeah, he's still under the misconception that Rin left to America, not Shippou. 

So…I actually thought I updated in October, but apparently I didn't. Formal apology. I wrote this in hast to appease so there are definitely choppy sentences and grammar errors. I shall repost with comments and corrections as necessary. Next chapter within three weeks.Quote: "Chaos is my friend" Bob Dylan


	23. chaos

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XXIII: chaos

Chaos is my friend

- Bob Dylan

* * *

Sesshoumaru took the stairs two at a time, almost skipping the stairs completely in his haste. 

_Rin's pregnant_.

_Rin's pregnant_.

_Rin's pregnant_.

His dull headache, that he had only just gotten rid of, came back with a throbbing intensity. However, he could hardly notice anything, as his canine form became to take over him, the adrenaline bringing a rush that beat any sense of confusion. 

In that moment, it no longer seemed to matter that Rin was a mere girl, or that she was a ningen, or even that she was not his fiancée. For a moment, Sesshoumaru did not think about the consequences of his actions, or even bother to think about that fact that he had committed such actions. For a moment, quicker than a heartbeat, all he could think about was that his mate was with pup.

…

His mate was with pup.

…

However, the thought, which one could never image coming from the Great Lord of the West, the Ice Prince of the fiscal world, never registered with him and thus pressed itself back into the darkest recesses of his mind. Instead, Sesshoumaru rationalized everything down to the idea that Kouga was obviously playing his brainless idea of a practical joke and Sesshoumaru intended to find Rin to prove it. Perhaps she would laugh at the joke as well. For Sesshoumaru was in complete control of everything. His word was law and Miyahara Rin was NOT pregnant with HIS pup because he had NOT done ANYTHING that would constitute as mating.

_Sesshoumaru climbed into bed before he gingerly sniffed the sheets. Now that his senses were slowly returning to normal, he could gauge the situation better. He picked up the scent of old blood and something else among the throng of scents that accosted his nose that made his eyes widen. Following his nose, he found a spot that confirmed his worse fears._

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth together and a fang pierced his lip, causing more than mild discomfort. Unclenching just enough to elevate the fang from its current position, he couldn't be bothered to lick his lip as a bead of blood immediately appeared and began to trail steadily down the side of his chin. Physical pain couldn't compete with the soul-shattering turmoil that was brewing in the pit of his stomach.

To have sex with a ningen. To mate a mortal. To impregnate Rin! Sesshoumaru's mind whirled with visions of a young preschooler that he discovered in a forest, a precocious child reciting literature from the imperial court of the Heian period, a spry teenager who played a clever game of kings.

Miyahara Rin was a child!

"_Relax little one," Sesshoumaru whispered, feeling her body tense with the change of music. _

_As Rin went into position, and the two began to glide across the floor, Sesshoumaru was realizing that that only thing little about her was her petite frame. Everything else about her – from the way her palm pressed against his in an expert fashion, the porcelain skin of her face accented by red lipstick, and even her scent that was beginning to suffocate his senses – screamed woman._

Just remembering the way she felt in his arms and how she lit up with joy whenever she got a step right caused Sesshoumaru's skin to burn. Perhaps she wasn't the child he remembered…perhaps he could-

_Kagura_.

Sesshoumaru nearly tripped on the last stair as his keen senses alerted him to a familiar stench of Miasma. Startled back into reality, Sesshoumaru's features stopped in mid-transformation and began to recede as his fumbled to fix his appearance and calm himself. All thoughts of Rin diminished – after all, he had no weakness.

Walking across the entrance hall with composure that only he could manage, he was greeted with the sight (and sound) of Kagura in a shouting match with Jaken.

"I'll make you move!" Kagura hissed as she pulled out her fan.

Jaken merely scoffed and brought forth the staff of two heads. "You impudent onna! As if Master Sesshoumaru has the time for the likes for you. I'll teach you manners with this staff."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, already regretting his pause into mundane youkai affairs. Both Kagura and Jaken looked up from their fighting positions with surprise, Kagura's eyes bulging nearly as wide as Jaken's before looking away. Jaken immediately stuttered and ran over to his lord, muttering excuses about Kagura's insistence to see Sesshoumaru and not knowing her place. He literally threw himself as Sesshoumaru's feet and began to grovel. Sesshoumaru refrained from rolling his eyes as he kicked the kappa youkai off of his shoe. Jaken squawked and cowered in the corner.

Turning from his vassal to Kagura, he arched an eyebrow.

"What brings you here unannounced? I haven't heard from you since your disgraceful appearance at my brother's wedding."

Kagura immediately hardened at his words, clenching her fists at her sides and narrowed her eyes to him before biting her lip and looking away. She relaxed her hands and tried to count back from 10 to keep her composure.

"Look at me when I speak to you," Sesshoumaru barked, annoyed that his search was being delayed by such idiocy.

"I can't," Kagura grounded out, trying not to shake from unwanted fear.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in response, his voice dropping an octave.

"Then leave, if you have no respect for your Lord."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room to the garage, figuring Jaken could manage to contain her now that he gave an official order. Getting into the first car, knowing that the keys were already in the ignition (he did own the world's finest security system a.k.a. himself), Sesshoumaru went to readjust the mirror and noticed that the bulbar conjunctiva of his eyes were still red.

_Kuso._

Sesshoumaru heard the door open again and saw Kagura coming toward him. Sesshoumaru growled, pressing the garage door button hoping to escape whatever new whim she was about to go on.

Kagura closed her eyes took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. It wasn't her fault that he was obviously demonic at the moment! Everybody knew that unless you were prepared to fight an inu youkai, you submitting by lowering your head. Respect indeed! Well fine, she would look him in the eye and tell him what she came here to tell him. However, as soon as Kagura lifted her eyes to meet his, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in response.

"I said leave Kagura."

"You said leave if I had no respect. Fear, I find, is the greatest form of respect – wouldn't you say?" Kagura had somehow found the courage to face the demon king.

"I don't have time for this Kagura. Leave a message with Jaken."

"You don't have time for your own fiancée? The one that will seal the biggest deal of the century making you billions?"

Sesshoumaru merely looked at her, his red eyes flashing in a warning tone.

"No, I have more important matters to attend to," Sesshoumaru grounded out, slamming his car door. He began to back out of the garage down the driveway, leaving a desperate Kagura to begin chasing after him.

"WAIT! SESSHOUMARU YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! DAMMIT SESSHOUMARU!" Kagura flailed her hands as she ran, but realized that he really was serious about ignoring her. Kagura bit her nail in frustration, and decided to bite the bullet.

"IT WAS ME! I POISONED YOU!"

The car stopped abruptly, answering her question as to whether he heard her or not.

…

"Why in the hell do I have to come in on a Sunday and deal with this?" Inu Yasha grumbled as he shifted through his brother's inbox.

Sara, the ever-patient secretary, decided it was best to refrain from talking at this point.

"Look at this mess! This looks like it's been backed up for days! Shit," Inu Yasha howled as one stack tipped off the desk due to his carelessness. "Damn, can't a guy get a decent honeymoon?" Although the mere thought of his honeymoon caused Inu Yasha to involuntarily blush and his face to twitch.

Bending over to pick up the fallen stack caused him to drop his cell phone and start up a whole new string of curses. What was with his brother? Sesshoumaru would never have left this much work over a weekend. If he had, Inu Yasha could safely bet his life that he'd be talking to Sesshoumaru in his own office right now instead of talking to his frantic secretary over the phone.

Inu Yasha had been enjoying a rather wonderful honeymoon with his lovely wife, refreshed and ready to come back to work on Monday when he finally decided to check his messages to discover a cryptic message from Sara asking him whether Sesshoumaru was capable of getting sick as he hadn't been himself recently. Inu Yasha decided to investigate after he called her back and she told him that Sesshoumaru had been calling out sick and missing important meetings. Now, if that wasn't cause for alarm, Inu Yasha didn't know what was.

Hence, Inu Yasha decided to come into the office a day early and try to get down to business, as calling his brother (half-brother) up to inquire after his health was as impossible as him getting sick in the first place. No, instead he decided to do the smart thing and plow through a mountain of documents and messages.

"You still there?"

Inu Yasha grunted into the phone, which satisfied Sara since Inu Yasha was never one for dialogue.

"Alright, if you look in the right top drawer, Sesshoumaru keeps his office planner there, not to be confused with his palm pilot, which he keeps on him at all times. I update the planner every morning with his schedule and you'll realize that I've had to do a bit of canceling of meetings and rescheduling…"

Inu Yasha followed her instructions and stared as the last two weeks were covered with red X's and arrows darting all over the place. Meetings were highlighted and circled, others crossed off, and certain deadlines were pushed back. That didn't bother Inu Yasha too much, considering it was his brother who made the mistakes for once and not he. Besides, it looked like most of the missed meetings were with old clients who would overlook the breech in conduct once it was explained that they were short-staffed. The youkai clients on the list wouldn't have a say either way since Sesshoumaru was still the Lord of the West. Actually, when Inu Yasha actually took the time to think, he realized that Sesshoumaru's presence alone was enough to make the other party cow-tow, even though he blew them off. Yes, there wasn't a single willful person out there who would dare to incur the wrath of Sesshouma-

"SHIT!" Inu Yasha bellowed, causing Sara to scream on the other side of the line, the noise sharply breaking through the silence and scaring her. Although, it was Inu Yasha's sadistic laughter that followed that really upset her.

"Inu Yasha…?"

"Haha…that stupid bastard," Inu Yasha chuckled to himself, before setting the planner on Sesshoumaru's desk and reaching for his brother's personal contact list.

"Anou…Inu Yasha?" Sara tried again timidly.

"Huh?? Oh. Sara, I'm going to have to call you back. Seems the almighty Sesshy has made a blunder. Bye." Inu Yasha hung up the phone much to Sara's protesting. Selecting the number he wanted, Inu Yasha began to dial.

"Moushi moushi, is this the residence of Toutousai? Forgive me for calling your personal line. This is Taishou Inu Yasha from…"

…

"Karaoke it is then! Next Friday, understood. Nn, of course, Sesshoumaru and Miyahara Rin will both be present. Thank you SO much for your time and consideration." Inu Yasha hung up the phone with a sigh and glanced at the time.

_Holy shit the old geezer took over two hours of my life!_

However, he was a bit relieved that he managed to control his anger for so long. He only yelled at Toutousai twice! It was a bit of a record. Unfortunately, securing a second meeting with the screwy old youkai proved to be a challenge. The man had been squeamish about meeting with Sesshoumaru in the first place. It was only after Inu Yasha promised a safe environment (karaoke) with members of the opposite sex (how he was going to tell his wife that she and her kid sister had to sing in front of a rock and a pervert was beyond him) and good sake that Toutousai was put at ease.

Now…if he could only find a way to convince Sesshoumaru to attend.

Oh, that's right. Sara could just lie to him.

Inu Yasha's fangs protruded from his lips as he dialed Sara's number.

…

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the bay window and stared out at the expansive greenery before him. Kagura couldn't help but admire the way the sunlight gleamed off of his form, giving him an unearthly feel. It was times like these that she wondered what was her purpose in life. She was not like the beautiful and free creature that stood before her. Kagura knew better than anyone how low and disgusting she really was – the offspring of Miasma Naraku, one of the most hated and feared businessmen in the industry. Every time she looked in the mirror she could see her own worthlessness. She was quite literally heartless, and the men of the world decided that made her a unique beauty. Naraku realized very quickly that Kagura did not have the spine to become his successor, and had made Kanna his right-hand man as it were. Kagura was cast aside to play the bargaining chip, often shoved into alliances through physical means. Kagura couldn't remember how many different males, youkai and ningen alike, that Naraku had forced her to cater to. Sitting in a stuffy room on tatami while pouring sake to a middle-age businessman who was tickled pink to be served by_the _Miasma Kagura, #1 supermodel of Japan, was slowing driving her mad. And look at her now – forced to marry Sesshoumaru who was too smart to buy into Naraku's little ploys. However, even Sesshoumaru couldn't foresee that Naraku had bigger plans. All he was waiting for was for a heir, then…

Kagura physically shuddered.

To kill the Lord of the West and assume position as both head of the youkai and business world was pure evil.

It was Naraku.

Kagura's eyes met with Sesshoumaru's who had since turned and stared hard at her form. His eyes seemed to penetrate her soul and made her want to vomit.

"I didn't come here to fight, you know," Kagura gasped out, hoping that by admitting defeat he would not kill her for her trespasses.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"You admit to poisoning this Sesshoumaru and I have yet to kill you. It wouldn't be a battle but a fitting punishment to kill you now."

Kagura's eyes darted back to the floor.

"I was desperate. I never met for you to get ill…" Oh dear, where was her fighting spirit?

"…" His understated silence spoke volumes.

"It was ecstasy. It was merely meant to…make you more susceptible to…me," she finished lamely, realizing that perhaps admitting to attempted murder was no the best plan she ever had.

"I never meant for you to react in such a violent way or to leave my sight but Naraku…"

_Naraku_.

_Damn him_.

_DAMN YOU!_

"I came here today to barter. You're a businessman after all."

It was true. Though Sesshoumaru hadn't really wanted to shed blood on his marble floor and Persian carpets (though he could just give her a taste of her own medicine and inject poison into her body through his talons), he did want to end this little game.

"You know about SHIKON, correct?"

Of course he knew about SHIKON. Founded by Midoriko over a hundred years ago, it had become a multi-billion dollar company that branched into all sorts of markets, from biochemical research to a well-respected modeling agency. If he remembered correctly, it was Midoriko's granddaughter Kikyou that had turned the company into the empire it was today. Kikyou, Inu Yasha's first love.

"It's Naraku's ultimate goal to buy up all the shares of the company and together with your empire, he plans on monopolizing the international market."

Sesshoumaru tried not to show his surprise but one eyebrow couldn't help but rise at such an outlandish statement. Naraku was trying to usurp _his_ position and ultimately rule the world? Impossible.

"He doesn't want anyone to get wind of this, so he's put half of the shares in my name under the guise of my modeling career. I'll give them to you, if you do me a favor in return."

_Okay Kagura, deep breath…_

"Defeat Naraku and release me from him."

"You wish to betray your own?"

"I don't want this life anymore. I don' t want this marriage any more than you do. Naraku is using Kanna and me as pawns in his little game of war. I'm sick of it. If it's money that you wish, then the SHIKON stocks will be more than enough. Naraku never planned on letting you keep the companies in the first place! He was going to kill you after an heir was produced. Think about it, it really is better to partner with me." Kagura was standing now, the conviction and desperation in her voice not allowing her to passively sit any longer.

Sesshoumaru cool expression remained the same as he responded.

"Unfortunately for you Kagura, I was never interested in the money as everyone seems to think I was. I agreed to this alliance merely to figure out what Naraku was planning. He has been too quiet as of late. Now, I know."

_Naraku is mad if he thinks that he can challenge this Sesshoumaru._

Kagura scowled.

"If you want to be freed from his grasp so badly, then defeat him at his own game."

"You're scared of him too, aren't you! That's the real reason you would ever agree to marry me. There are other ways to get information than this. Surely you know this."

Sesshoumaru eyes sharpened.

"This Sesshoumaru does not fear anyone. I do not believe Naraku to even be on the same level as me."

"You're either a coward or a complete narcissist!" Kagura yelled, her temper boiling over through her fear. Her salvation was slowly slipping away…

"I merely have no obligation to you, a foolish onna who is risking my infinite patience. Now, at the risk of repeating myself, I don't have time for this. Anything else you wish to prater on about can be left with Jaken."

Kagura merely slumped back onto the reclining couch as Sesshoumaru walked over to the exit. Before he crossed the threshold, he stopped and cast a glance over his shoulder at the wind witch's defeated form.

"Kagura, remember this. I have spared you this time only because you proved to be of some use. Cross me again and I shall crush you." With that, Sesshoumaru left Kagura alone to weep bitterly.

_If Sesshoumaru calls off the engagement, then Naraku shall know the truth and I shall die. Oh Kanna…_

…

With the sun setting, Sesshoumaru finally arrived at the ancestral Shrine. Taking the stairs at a graceful three steps at a time, he practically glided across the courtyard in his quest to get information on Rin's location. However, his grand entrance was stalled as ofuda scrolls suddenly shot at him from all directions.

"DEMON BE GONE!"

With a bored (and slightly annoyed) swipe of his claws, Sesshoumaru destroyed them and looked to find the source – a old short looking man waving a broom.

"…"

Before Grandpa Higurashi could lay another senseless attack, Higurashi Izumi raced into the courtyard and shoved him aside.

"Grandpa! Don't be so rude to our guests!"

Grandpa scowled, pocketing the charms. First his granddaughter marries a hanyou and now demons were just running willy-nilly throughout the shrine like it was nothing? Was nothing sacred anymore?

"Hahaha…honto ni sumimasen Taishou-sama, he just didn't recognized Inu Yasha's brother from the wedding." The last part was more pointed toward Grandpa Higurashi who just 'hrmped'.

Mrs. Higurashi stood from her low bow and smiled. "What brings you here today?"

Sesshoumaru, who had cringed slightly as being known as _Inu Yasha's brother_, sucked up his pride.

"I am looking for Miyahara Rin…it is very important that I speak with her."

Mrs. Higurashi tilted her head as if deep in thought, causing Sesshoumaru to wonder if she already knew that he had gotten Rin pregnant. To think Higurashi trusted him all those years ago to help her!

"I haven't seen her since she left for the airport with Shippou…I was out of town for a couple of days visiting a sick relative you see…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he could swear that he felt hotter. She really was gone? Without telling him?

_Rin…_

"But I know she's spending the night at Ayame's and will be back tomorrow. Is there anything you need? You can try her cell phone if you want."

Sesshoumaru's eyes contracted as he had the uncontrollable urge to just kill the smiling woman in front of him. Why did everyone make things so difficult? Of course he could just call her cell phone. He really needed to calm down.

With a bow, Sesshoumaru made his exit, already planning his next move.

…

Sara felt sick. She just got off the phone with Inu Yasha and the fact that he let _her_ do the honor of telling Sesshoumaru that he needed to go karaoke in order to save face made her wonder if she could ever show HER face in the office again. However, though Inu Yasha left the responsibility to her, she had no problem blaming the whole fiasco on the VP. Dialing Sesshoumaru's private cell line, she waited.

…

Sesshoumaru, who was just about to dial Rin's number, blinked as he realized that he had an incoming call. Picking up the line, he wondered what Sara could possibly want. She only called this line in case of emergency.

"What do you want?"

Sarah swallowed. He sounded like he was in a good mood. _Greeeeeat…_

…

"It's like I said, it's with a very important client of the Taishou Corporation and he has also been very generous to the Miyahara Foundation so it's practically killing two birds with one stone."

Rin bit her lip.

"So…Sesshoumaru-sama will be there?"

Kouga laughed really loud to cover up his nervousness. If Rin didn't agree to come, then it was on him. However, Rin could only image Sesshoumaru's reaction at seeing her for the first time in weeks. Just picturing his angry face as he cast her aside was enough to make her want to avoid him for eternity.

"Of course…but so will Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Ayame! It'll be lots of fun."

"It's not a business meeting?"

_Crap- the kid is too smart for her own good_.

"Well, it is…you see while us men make the business deals, you ladies can have fun."

Rin's lip turned down.

"Isn't that misogynistic? with that logic, why do you want me as head of the Foundation if I am a woman? And if you are treating me like my assumed role, then I have the prerogative to say no, since the client isn't directly mine."

_So much for Ayame's advice that Rin is willing to do anything when it comes to Sesshoumaru. Time to change game tactics._

"Kagome said that she'd be bored by herself if you didn't come. She doesn't really know Ayame after all."

Rin's expression immediately softened at hearing her big sister's name.

_Bingo._

…

"We're going to have some much fun!" Kagome chirped, as she picked out her favorite dress and slipped it on. Rin just sat there on Kagome's –well, Kagome and Inu Yasha's- bed and watched Kagome flit about the room in a frenzy. Trying her best to smile, Rin fingered the always-present locket and inwardly sighed. How was she suppose to act when she saw Sesshoumaru? Did she play it cool or pretend like nothing was wrong? Kagome already met the guy of her dreams and wanted her to look her best for him. Was she underdressed then? Rin looked down at her slacks and button down shirt- clearly not something a regular teenager would wear.

"You're thinking I look stupid, I want to go home, and no one, especially Sesshoumaru, will miss me if I just avoided the whole scene."

Rin's eyes immediately came back into focus and widened at her sister's amazing ability at telepathy. Kagome just laughed and slipped off her dress and handed it to Rin.

"Here, it will bring you luck. I hope you don't mind that I wore it the other day though."

Rin greedily took the dress and disappeared to the bathroom. She was just going to be herself. If Sesshoumaru liked her, then he had to like all of her.

_But it didn't hurt to look nice trying…_

…

"Okay, I'll order drinks and then we can get this party started!" Kouga whooped and Ayame giggled beside him. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and wondered what the hell Kouga was doing here again. Especially since Inu Yasha's wife was sitting on the mangy wolf's other side, talking to Rin. Kouga caught Inu Yasha's eye and winked.

What the fuck – was this some kinda harem?

Inu Yasha immediately grabbed his wife and pulled her across the room to sit on his lap.

"Inu Yasha! I was talking to Rin!" Kagome yelled, wacking her husband in the arm. Inu Yasha jutted out his chin.

"It didn't look that way to me! Sitting that close to Kouga, do you suddenly like him more that me?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Kouga's A FRIEND! A FRIEND!"

"Besides, he's mine!" Ayame chirped, circling her arms around Kouga's free hand and stuck her tongue out. Kagome blanched and wrapped her arms around Inu Yasha's neck, snuggling closer to his torso.

"_Okay_… Inu Yasha you can't get jealous whenever I'm next to another male. I married you because I love you! Okay?"

Inu Yasha suddenly felt the whole thing was stupid and diverted his eyes. Kagome grabbed his chin, making him look at her again before she smiled and kissed him. Inu Yasha grinned and kissed her back.

Rin clutched the hem of the dress and felt extremely awkward, especially since Kouga had hung up the phone and was suddenly embracing Ayame.

_Awkward…_

But, as it has been proven, Miyahara Rin's life was cursed, for just as she was looking for a place to hide, the door slip open and two more entered the booth.

Toutousai and Sesshoumaru.

…

"Well, don't I feel embarrassed!" Ayame giggled, not looking embarrassed at all. Toutousai grinned as Ayame placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I get you anything? I'm Wolfe Ayame, Kouga's fiancée."

Toutousai looked extremely happy as Ayame leaned over, making her cleavage more visible.

"Heh, what a lucky man I am to be surrounded by such beautiful women!" Kagome giggled slightly as Inu Yasha tightened his grip around her waist. At least she was sitting next to him now.

"Here, some fresh sake!" Ayame gave it to Toutousai much to Kouga's annoyance.

Rin, who was wedged between Kagome and Kouga, tried her best to avoid Sesshoumaru, who was sitting next to Toutousai practically burning holes into her head. Inu Yasha was protecting Kagome from Toutousai, who hit on her as soon as he walked into the room. Kagome was trying her best to stay pleasant and calm Inu Yasha down while Ayame was having a blast making Kouga jealous.

It was a great party.

…

_Not_.

…

Rin, in a desperate attempt to get the things underway, tugged on Ayame's arm.

"Why don't you sing first?"

Toutousai stuck his head out and smiled.

"Why hello there, who must you be?"

Rin smiled. "I'm Miyahara Rin. Thank you very much for your indispensable business with the Miyahara Foundation. I'm really happy I got the chance to meet you today."

Toutousai felt his heartstrings pull at the little girl in front of him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. Will you sing for us?"

Rin's eyes widened and she searched for help in the crowd, but even Ayame gave her thumbs up.

"I only know Puffy AmiYumi…" she mumbled, embarrassed by her childish choice in front of Sesshoumaru. Rin shook her head. Here she was trying to act normal when all she had been doing for the last half hour was avoid his glance and act like a shy little girl. So what if she was a nerd and still liked Puffy AmiYumi? She liked to sing and darn nit if someone stopped her!

Grabbing the microphone, Rin plugged her one of her favorites, 'Hurricane', and waited for the music to start. Ayame grabbed a microphone as well, deciding to play backup. As the girls belted it out, Kagome took pictures and laughed when they tried to get her to sing as well. Inu Yasha grinned and stole the camera to make sure to capture the moment. Kouga began to gossip with Toutousai about which girl was the cutest, leaving Sesshoumaru alone with his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru was wearing black business slacks and a maroon button down shirt that was slightly open in an attempt to seem casual, when he felt anything but. He was actually really anxious, the desire to confront Rin overwhelming every other basic need. And now, watching her act as though nothing had happened was unnerving.

"Yo, Sesshoumaru, if you like her so much, why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," Inu Yasha quipped. Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed as he realized that the song was over and everyone was looking at him. How rude.

"It seems I won't have to little brother. You took enough pictures for both of us. What's wrong? Afraid she might leave you?"

Inu Yasha balked and Kagome immediately went into damage repair mode while Rin and Ayame jumped into Kouga and Toutousai's conversation as distraction.

"You really were wonderful. I'm so glad I decided to come after all. After Sesshoumaru thoughtlessly cancelled our meeting, I had been planning to take my business elsewhere. However, as seeing such lovely young ladies, I can't help but reconsider."

"You're a big flirt Toutousai!" Ayame squealed. Rin laughed as well, though couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be looking at her. Kouga frowned.

"Ayame, come sing a duet with me."

"Okay!!" The love practically oozed from the one word. Suddenly Rin found herself alone with Toutousai. She soon found herself in stitched as Toutousai began to tell old stories of when he and Taishou Inu were younger and Sesshoumaru was just a pup. Soon she was choking on her own laughs and needed liquid refreshment.

"Here, have some sake to calm down."

"I've never had sake before…" Rin hesitated. Toutousai smiled.

"Try it. If you don't like it we can order some juice from the menu. I myself could use some tea." Rin genuinely smiled back, realizing that Toutousai wasn't some creepy pervert. Grabbing the glass she tried the drink but immediately made a face.

"It's a little strong for me."

Toutousai nodded. "Took me years to grow to like the stuff. Let's order something else. Let me just find the menu…"

As Toutousai got up, Sesshoumaru, who had been watching the exchange with increasing tension, got up and stalked over to where Rin now sat alone. Kagome and Ayame were in the background serenading their perspective beaus.

"Rin…what do you think you're doing? You of all people should know that you shouldn't be drinking alcohol." _It's bad for the baby… _However, Sesshoumaru couldn't seem to get the last part out.

Rin looked down ashamed. It was true, she was under the age limit, but she didn't think he would be so mad at her. He saw her drink champagne at the wedding after all. He really must hate her for avoiding him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, her nightmare slowly unraveling in her head. Next thing she knew, he would tell her that he hated her and never wanted to see her again. She couldn't bare it! Couldn't he tell that his good opinion mattered the most?

Looking up at Sesshoumaru with glassy eyes, Rin could feel that there was this underlying tension, like he was going to snap at any second. Feeling as though she couldn't stand it anymore, she apologized again and ran to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru pursued.

As the door to the booth slammed shut, everyone looked up, startled to see the heroine of the story run off in tears. Kouga shook his head.

"That bastard. I tried to help him out but it seems like he's just going to keep making her cry. I feel sorry for the baby."

Kagome, Ayame, and Inu Yasha stared, the girls dropping their microphones.

"BABY?!" Kagome and Ayame screeched, causing Toutousai and Inu Yasha to cover their sensitive ears.

"Yeah, how are they going to raise a kid if they can't get along?"

"Who told you Rin was pregnant?" Ayame bellowed. How could she not know her own best friend was with pup? Is that why they hadn't been hanging out recently? The sleepover last night had seemed a little off…

Kouga began to look confused. "I heard you talking to Rin about it a couple of days ago."

Ayame began to look angry. "Were you eavesdropping on my phone conversation?"

Kouga began to sweat.

"Did you even listen to the whole thing? Because I swear I said, 'Has she told Inu Yasha yet?' somewhere in there."

Inu Yasha looked very alert at the sound of his name. Kagome turned to him with a weak smile.

"Surprise…"

As Inu Yasha let out a whoop of joy and tackle his mate, Toutousai excused himself to answer a phone call from his ox. As Kouga began to join the excitement, Ayame's face suddenly turned grave.

"Kouga…in your stupidity, did you happen to tell your theory to Sesshoumaru?"

Kouga turned to Ayame and went pale and his eyes straying to the door, where Sesshoumaru had been chasing down Rin just moments before.

Kagome and Inu Yasha settled down as they too realized the gravity of Kouga's silent answer.

* * *

All I can say is that I'm sorry, I got really sick back in December and am just now recovering. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the reviews, they helped keep me motivated when I didn't feel like doing anything. I also paid homage to chapters 203 4 of the manga series. Takahashi's idea that I enjoyed.

Ch. 24 quote: "If your not willing to sound stupid, you're not worthy of falling in love" – _A Lot Like Love_

**raitei85 **– yes, you are

**Hikaru Rouge** – oh yes.

**beaner93** – I might your version better, lol.

**Ahhelga** – Thank you. After I read your comment, I reread what I wrote and you're right. I can only hope that as I continue to evolve, it still stays true to my vision and how Takahashi meant for her characters to exist.

**Susurrous** – I made up the first quote in the story.


	24. stupid

Forgive this late chapter and sincere thanks for all that have stuck around thus far. Hello to new readers as well. Almost 500 reviews! Gosh.

**CONTEST: The 500th reviewer can name the next chapter. Just pick a word that you enjoy or would like to see featured. Leave an email so I can contact you if you do not sign in to leave a review. Cheers!**

* * *

**vitreous **_adj._ 1. Pertaining to, resembling, or having the nature of glass; glassy. 2. Obtained or made from glass. 3. Of or pertaining to the vitreous humor. Latin _vitreus, _from _vitrum, _glass

_Inu Yasha_ and all characters within are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Vitreous**

chapter XXIV: stupid

"If your not willing to sound stupid, you're not worthy of falling in love"

– _A Lot Like Love_

* * *

_Rin realized that she was cornered. She couldn't escape Sesshoumaru like the times before, claiming to be busy or just blatantly ignore his phone calls. He was right there, and he did not look happy._

_"When were you going to tell me?" His voice was low, evenly spaced with a sharp blade hiding, waiting to slice her up and expose her for a fraud. She really should just tell him what happened that night. It was almost a month ago and it seemed all but one bruise had faded away. Rin self-consciously touched the mark right at the beginnings of her left breast. The move seemed to affect Sesshoumaru, who appeared to calm a bit._

_"I was…I just…" Didn't want to. I didn't want you to feel ashamed or avoid me because of your actions… These were the unspoken words that Rin wished she had the courage to say._

_"Were you going to wait until the end? Hide until I was the last possible to know? This affects both of us."_

_Rin rubbed the bruise as she tried to understand Sesshoumaru. True, she rather he never knew the events of that night that involved them both…but to what end was he speaking?_

_Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and suddenly felt a wave of calmness rush over him. He felt so soothed that if he didn't know better, he might have started panting. Was this confrontation that therapeutic? Or perhaps…_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes opened in a panic and he rushed toward Rin, who didn't have time to blink. Reaching for the collar of her dress, he hastily tugged it to the side to confirm his worst nightmare. However, all he saw was unmarred flesh. Sesshoumaru breathed a sign of relief._

_"Sesshoumaru?"_

_Sesshoumaru bristled, letting go of her collar. If she didn't carry the mark, then this was just considered sexual harassment._

_"I know about the baby." Indeed, though he had only heard from the wolf before, standing this close to her, where he could inhale her scent of honey and jasmine, he could smell something else. His eyes traveled and confirmed that the scent was strongest near her belly._

_"Y-you know?" Rin was shocked, but remembered that Sesshoumaru was a taiyoukai and that if anyone knew, it would be him._

_"Yes, of course I do. Do you not think this Sesshoumaru capable of finding out?"_

_Rin blanched. How could he even suggest that she would doubt him?_

_"N-no, I just…it wasn't like it was a secret. However…are you not mad that the baby isn't fully youkai?" Rin remembered Kagome expressing Inu Yasha's fear that Sesshoumaru might try to kill the baby, since it would be hanyou, like him._

_Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how to respond. It was true in the past that he wouldn't hesitate to kill a being that was so tainted as not to belong to either race, his past record with Inu Yasha wasn't pretty. But how much of that was a reflection of the anger he felt that the Great Taishou Touga was no longer with his own mother? Izayoi, though a princess she may have been, was nothing in comparison. Sesshoumaru had always strived to be as strong as his father, though he never seemed able to surpass Touga's shadow. The legacy was too great. But with his death and Sesshoumaru's inauguration as Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru blamed it on the poisonous wench who seduced his father. _

_However, he somehow had managed to call a truce with the mutt in the last fifty years and be civil enough. Sesshoumaru had also come to terms with the fact that it was not Izayoi's fault but his own mother's, who had left the position as Lady of the West for reason even he still did not know._

But perhaps…with a mother like Rin…_ Sesshoumaru felt a pang in his heart._

_"I would care for any offspring that you produce."_

_"Huh?" Rin blurted out, her hand ripping away from her person in shock._

_"The baby…our pup…" Sesshoumaru, deciding that he would care for such a mutt (he never went back on his word), was beginning to get impatient with the young thing in front of him determined to play stupid._

_"S-sesshoumaru, I…that is…Rin is not pregnant!" Rin was cracking under his intense gaze._

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Though he could tell she was not lying, he clearly smelt…and Kouga…_

_"Kagome nee-chan is pregnant…not Rin."_

_"You carry the scent of an unborn child."_

_Rin sweatdropped. It was impossible for her to be pregnant (wasn't it?) so how could…_

_Wait a minute…_

_"Anou…Rin is wearing Kagome nee-chan's dress. Perhaps…?"_

_Sesshoumaru took a step forward and kneeled down, placing his hands around her waist and pulled her forward into his nose. Rin blushed heavily at the intimate gesture but knew there was nothing romantic in his actions. Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and recognized the faint smell of his half brother's bitch. Indeed, the error was his. Fuck._

_"Why did you avoid me?"_

_It was a faint whisper that Sesshoumaru struggled to ask, his head still buried in Rin's abdomen in something akin to … embarrassment? His Lordship had never experienced such an emotion since he was a young pup striving to please his mother. The softness of his voice soothed Rin._

_"I didn't want to talk about that night and knew that the next time I saw you I would have to tell you everything. I was just scared."_

_Scared? Of him? The feeling didn't sit well. Hadn't she always followed him in blind faith?_

_"There was blood on my bed."_

_Rin's eyes widened and felt her whole body go rigid. It was now or never._

_"I got my period."_

_That was one explanation as to why she was no longer in heat._

_"And the smell?"_

_"What smell?" He asked this the last time too._

_"In the room, everywhere. Unfamiliar."_

_"You…vomited everywhere." No need to sugar-coat it. He did say that he never got sick before. Perhaps that explained why he couldn't recognize it._

_Sesshoumaru jerked away from her, unbelieving. Rin merely looked down and gave a sad smile._

_"You were so sick…one minute you were a Casanova, the next you were blacking out and heaving the wedding banquet everywhere. I didn't know what to do. You even got it all over your comforter…"_

_"So you bathed me." Everything was beginning to seem absurdly normal._

_"You were sick."_

_"I was poisoned."_

_Rin gasped. She had had her suspicions but…who on earth would want to poison Sesshoumaru? A business rival perhaps? But who would be that foolish? Someone desperate…_

_"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"_

_Rin's body began to shake as huge tears escaped her eyes._

_"I was scared…I thought you were going to die…you looked so weak and were not acting as yourself. Even Jaken was worried. I didn't want you to know that you endured something so humiliating. I know how important strength is to you."_

_Sesshoumaru didn't like to see her tears, at least not over him. No one had ever cried over him – for him. She was such a strange creature, this fragile adolescent woman before him._

_"Why do you cry for this Sesshoumaru?" He had to ask, had to know why she was so different from the others. Why she affected him so._

_"B-because…"_

_"Because?" He never knew himself to be so patient._

_"B-because I love you."_

**Briiiiiiiiiiiing**

Rin sighed before snapping out of the memory. It didn't do well to let her mind wander in the middle of lecture. How was she ever supposed to become a lawyer if she didn't know the first thing about law? Rin glanced at her watch and silently cheered. Class was over.

It was the end of April and Rin was finishing her first month at Tokyo University Law School. Her days were filled with a precarious balance between studying for her joint major of law and economics (one of the University's more obscure law divisions that had the enrollment rate of one female for every 12 males) and her evenings at her internship job at the Miyahara Foundation's Public Relations department.

Gathering her items, Rin shoved them into her bag and quickly slipped on her coat. Today was Tuesday, the busiest day of the week for her, as she had a full morning of classes then work at the Miyahara Foundation from early afternoon. It was a routine she was quickly becoming use to, but required the utmost haste.

Rin raced down the stairs when she heard her teacher call out her name. Biting her lip to keep her impatience from slipping out, she headed over to where he was standing.

"Ah, Miyahara-san. I wanted to personally congratulate you on a well-researched paper. I myself have an interest in environmental law and politics. If you ever need anything, please feel free to ask – in fact, let me give you my card…"

Rin thanked him and bowed appropriately, but was groaning on the inside. Honestly, did he think her so simple that he could buy his way into her good graces? Rin had never been subject to incessant brown nosing while in England, but in Japan, her name seemed to open a lot of doors. She was happy to have been accepted to Tokyo University's Graduate School of Public Policy, what with its joint operation with the School of Economics, but it was just for her Masters – she wanted to get her doctorate in Human Rights or Health Care. However, it seemed that every one in the school had a different agenda for the precious teen.

Rin rarely questioned her origins, as she had absolutely no memory before meeting Sesshoumaru in that tree some fifteen years ago. She didn't even know that her parents were _the_ Miyaharas until that fiasco with the media a few years back. Sometimes she wondered what her life would have been like with her birth parents, but she couldn't image a life without Izumi kaa-san or Kagome nee-chan (sometimes her brothers were a bit much). Plus there was Sesshoumaru. How could she ever manage to breath without Sesshoumaru? Rin paused en route to sigh over him before picking up her speed to the parking lot. After successfully passing her driving test, Higurashi Izumi took her adoptive daughter to a foreign dealership and let Rin pick out any car she desired. The result was a banana yellow convertible Porsche, something completely impractical but absolutely adorable (Rin didn't know it but Izumi had been instructed by Sesshoumaru to purchase the flashiest car at a particular dealership as a symbol of wealth).

Throwing her bag into the passenger's seat, Rin checked and readjusted her mirrors and slipped on her glasses. She had been in such a rush this morning that she didn't have a chance to put in her contacts. However, the only real reason she wore them was to impress Sesshoumaru and ever since "the baby incident" a little over six months ago, she barely saw him outside scheduled meetings.

Rin tried not to think about Sesshoumaru's engagement to Kagura as it made her want to do something awful like spit. The wind witch had gained sympathy points with Rin when the younger woman witnessed the bruise back at the wedding, but anyone who had the chance to be with Sesshoumaru and didn't rejoice had to be mad. Rin's only solace was that Sesshoumaru seemed to be equally aggravated by his betrothed. Rin knew of the arrangement through Kouga, who had been the acting link from the Miyahara foundation to Taishou Corps for the last fifteen years. Now with Rin stepping up to her birthright, Kouga was quickly becoming her right-hand man…er, youkai. The former publicist turned corporate lawyer was a God-send (if that was possible).

Parking her car into the designated spot (there really were some sweet perks with this after school job), Rin grabbed her briefcase from the back seat and rushed inside. Pausing enough to smile at the reception desk (she didn't need a badge, everyone seemed to know who she was), Rin bolted for the elevator, sticking out her hand to activate the motion detector and stop the door from closing.

_Yes! _Came the silent cheer as she managed to slip in time. The sound of someone clearing their throat in the background caused the young woman to stop mid-victory dance and stand straight, readjusting her glasses.

"Sorry about thaaaaa-" Rin stalled as she turned to greet the other occupant only to find Sesshoumaru looking down at her curiously. Turning bright red, Rin swirled back and faced the door, swallowing hard.

_Dummy. Dummy. Dummy! _Rin groaned, clenching and unclenching her fists to keep from hitting herself. Sesshoumaru blinked at the young woman's bizarre behavior before he found himself half-smiling.

...

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sesshoumaru barked, glaring at a fax machine that seemed to spew out sheet after sheet of non-descriptive jargon. Koharu skittered after him, her arms flailing to keep her balance. She was new and completely terrified of her employer.

"I don't know sir. It just stopped working!" His personal secretary Sara cried as she bent over to rescue the loose-leaf shooting out of the copy machine, which had chosen that exact moment to become possessed.

Sesshoumaru raised his lip in an almost sneer at the complete disorder before him. Why did the machinery have to pick this afternoon to act up? He had an important meeting with Kouga in an hour and his personal offices were a mess.

"FUCKING SHIT!" came an angry cry from behind. Sesshoumaru's natural instincts already had him spinning around just in time to witness Inu Yasha's spectacular face plant. Apparently the scattered paper on the floor had its amusements.

"Hey, sorry I'm early but - wow, this place is a mess…" Kouga whistled at the chaos before him, taking off his hat.

"Get the hell off me you mangy wolf!" Inu Yasha howled from beneath Kouga's feet.

"Oh, didn't see you there," Kouga laughed, moving away. Inu Yasha snarled as he propped himself onto his feet.

"What the fuck do you mean you didn't see me you creep!"

"Ya heard me you damn fleabag!"

**Ring**

**Ring**

"I got it!" Sara cried as she ran for the phone on her desk. "Oh, and Koharu, can you get our guest some coffee?"

"Moushi Moushi, You have reached the Taishou Corporation, CEO and President Taishou Sesshoumaru's office. This is Sara speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ah, Taishou-sama, it's Toutousai-san! He says it's very important."

**CRASH**

"Oh Koharu! You spilled the coffee everywhere!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up right away!"

Sesshoumaru massaged his temples, trying to head off his impending headache. Kouga was early, and about to start a fight with Inu Yasha. The machines were going haywire and Sara's new assistant secretary Koharu managed to spill coffee all over the floor and onto important _classified _documents. And now Toutousai was making his what- third call of the day? Forget this.

Sesshoumaru stormed over to the copy machine, Sara jumping out of the way as he yanked the cord out of the wall. Everyone looked up as the machine made a pathetic noise before shutting down completely.

"Call the necessary people to come fix these machines and clear out all these papers. Inu Yasha, talk to Kagome about your sexual frustration, instead of trying to pick fights with Kouga. Kouga, show up to my office an hour early again and I'll let Inu Yasha have his way with you. And- "

"Ah, Kouga-kun! I got your briefcase!" came an out-of-breath voice from down the hall.

Kouga turned as Rin appeared into view, handing Kouga the briefcase before bending over, resting her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath.

Sesshoumaru froze before grabbing a nearby file.

"Have someone help the girl clean up this mess and bring a fresh cup of coffee to my office."

"Ah, good afternoon Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin chirped.

Sesshoumaru nodded in response and motioned for Inu Yasha to take over, before closing himself in his office.

Inu Yasha and Kouga exchanged a look with each other, clearly bewildered with his sudden change in attitude before their eyes settled on the panting figure against the doorframe.

"Rin." They both said simultaneously.

"Yes? Oh wow, this place is a mess."

…

The effect Rin had on Sesshoumaru was so pronounced that Inu Yasha concluded that his older brother (half brother!) must be in a foul mood all the time because he could not be near the one he loved. On, Inu Yasha understood quite well that before Kagome, he was less than courteous and the time before he managed to form an official relationship with the miko was when he was at his worst. He sympathized that the taiyoukai didn't seem to realize this himself –or perhaps was ignoring the feeling on purpose- because she was not a youkai. Though an outcast, his guardian Myouga taught him all about the social mores of high youkai society and the strict code of marrying like with like. It really translated as ningen were useless and an inferior race not to be dealt with more than necessary. Even Inu Yasha in his youth believed that if he married a youkai, he would become stronger. That theory had been shattered when he met Kikyou… a woman so strong that even youkai feared her strength. _But trust was an issue. She lacked the love and compassion that Kagome has…_

This knowledge helped to ease Inu Yasha's double torment at home with his very pregnant Kagome and at work with his sadistic dictator boss Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha had no way of knowing that the few times that said dictator did enjoy himself at work was when Inu Yasha would stumble in after a sleepless night due to a fight with his wife and bitch to everyone within ear shot.

Sesshoumaru's black mood was like a poisonous cloud that seeped into every corner of his life. And every day, he seemed even more abrasive and unapproachable. Which, incidentally enough, was great for business. He ruthlessly went through case after case in a militaristic fashion that hadn't been seen since his younger years when he had just assumed CEO position after the death of his father. Stock skyrocketed and company employees silently cheered at being able to afford that dream vacation or send their kid to private school. However, no one dared to approach the head-honcho unless absolutely necessary and even then the minimal amount of words were used. Tension was high except every other Thursday when one Miyahara Rin would arrive to give Sesshoumaru updated reports from the Public Relations department as their good-will ambassador. Only then did Sesshoumaru ever seem to relax into his normal frigid self. She was revered as a Saint among the office workers on the top floor for being able to put up with their fearless leader's attitude. Many rumors swirled as to why he changed whenever she was around (important business partner? Bringer of good news?), but most decided it was because the girl was most cheerful and delightful thing they had ever seen. No one ever thought that love played a factor as Sesshoumaru was betrothed to the wind-witch supermodel. But Heaven help them when Kagura came.

Sesshoumaru seemed to find certain zeal in coming down especially hard on Inu Yasha for some reason. His normally curt commands and dry humor were little more than barks and bite. Inu Yasha couldn't take it anymore and decided to take matters into his own hands. The idea of his only living relative marrying a choke Miasma was out of the question. If Sesshoumaru refused to admit that he was in love with Rin and want to kill Kagura, then Inu Yasha would give him a gentle shove right off the Cliffs of Insanity – if he didn't commit suicide first.

…

It was the most amusement that Sesshoumaru had had in years. Watching Kagome scream at Inu Yasha for hours on end, with threats that made even _him _wince, then start sobbing only to holler again made staying in the delivery room worth the disgust he felt at actually witnessing the birth of his nephew. The blood and other bodily fluids did not bother him, rather they soothed him and reminded him of a time when he lived for the kill in battle. However, the medicinal smells that were used to sterilize and the robotic beeps of foreign machines made him stay unusually close to the only other bystander in the room – Rin. As Mrs. Higurashi tried to reassure Inu Yasha that Kagome _did _love him and did _not _want to sever off his male reproductive organs, Sesshoumaru sat silently in the corner of the room next to Rin. Every time the girl would grab his hand in fear, he would calmly rub circles into her palm with his thumb until she calmed down.

After the whelp was properly bathed and clothed, Inu Yasha proudly announced that they had decided to name their son after his father, Taishou Touga the second. It was the only time that Sesshoumaru changed his expression of an indifferent sneer to one that had never been there before. It was fleeting, like most emotions that burst across his face when they were too much for even his level of control, but Rin saw it nonetheless. However, though she had an idea of what it might be, she said nothing.

…

If Inu Yasha thought a pregnant Kagome was Hell, then having a newborn in the house was like being told he was never going to be reincarnated. The sleepless nights and Kagome's complete baby devotion i.e. who cares about Inu Yasha the maid attitude were causing him to seek refuge at work. This brought him back to his original plan to remove the stick up Sesshoumaru's ass. He knew he would have to start small, and found the perfect opportunity at the Tanabata Gala event to be held next week. Kagura had left a message with Sara an hour earlier saying that she would be out of town for the next two weeks what with a photo shoot with Versace in Haiti, a fashion show in New York, and some birthday party for a famous photographer or something in Venice. It wasn't like Inu Yasha was _eavesdropping _or anything. Knowing that Sesshoumaru's personal secretary was at lunch, Inu Yasha sneaked over to Sara's impeccably organized desk and rifled through the phone messages until he found the one from Kagura. Plucking it from the pile, he slipped it into his breast pocket before silently retreating back into his own office.

_Let the games begin._

…

"What do you mean Kagura's not coming tonight?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Yeah, she called earlier. She should be somewhere in New York right now trying on dresses or pants or whatever." Inu Yasha said, feeling no guilt whatsoever at digging Kagura's grave.

Sesshoumaru twitched. Just like that wench to forget that she had important social obligations here in Japan with him. He would teach her that he, not her frivolous career as a breathing hanger, came first when they were to be married.

"So what are you going to do for an date? Want me to call up an escort service? I could even order night service if you like. Surely you must desire something other than Kagura by now."

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to see red as thoughts of killing the annoyance in his office surfaced.

"Probably hate the idea right? Of course you do. But what to do…" Inu Yasha mused. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he snapped, causing Sesshoumaru to jerk out of his red haze.

"What about Rin? The social event of the season and the Taishou Corporation head and Miyahara Foundation darling showing up together would cause quite the stir. I was just talking with Kouga today who was lamenting that he never gets a chance to hang out with Ayame because of work. If you take Rin, then he'd be able to take her. I'll have Sara arrange the details. Man I'm a genius. Well, I have a lot of work to do so I'll get out of your hair. Later."

Inu Yasha bolted from the room without giving Sesshoumaru a change to say anything.

_My acting is flawless, _he thought with a cocky grin before giving Sara the thumbs up sign.

Sesshoumaru stared where Inu Yasha just stood before twitching slightly. The guy was more transparent than water. Since when did Inu Yasha chit chat with Kouga? However, spending the evening with Rin did seem more pleasant than having to pretend to be interested in Kagura nagging him to death. _Perhaps_…

…

For the gala, Rin originally planned to wear a simple black cocktail dress. When she had been informed that her escort had changed to Sesshoumaru, her dress magically seemed to be in need of changing as well. Taking the afternoon off from her summer work schedule, Rin headed to Ginza with Ayame to find a suitable dress for the evenings festivities. Ayame bubbled at being invited to one of Kouga's work functions and Rin felt a twinge of guilt for always asking him to be her escort. She really should find someone else but Shippou was taking summer school and interning for one department or another and Souta was often traveling for work. _Sigh_…

The result of their tireless effort was a rich crimson floor-length dress for Ayame and a midnight blue gown for Rin with drapes of black lace and diamonds cutting diagonally across the front the dress and wrapping around to the back.

Rin parted ways with Ayame at a hair salon as Rin decided to keep her hair simple for once. Heading over to her older sister's downtown penthouse, Rin prepared for the night with Kagome, who helped apply fashionable makeup before getting for her first appearance in public since having a baby. Little Touga was to be spending the evening with his maternal grandmother while Kagome and Inu Yasha spent a much-needed night by themselves.

The limo ride was filled with chatter about baby Touga and how he was the most wonderful creature to ever exist on this Earth. Rin listened as best as she could while Sesshoumaru stared outside the window with his usual sour expression painted onto his features. Inu Yasha complimented himself on discovering the secret to keeping Sesshoumaru's temper in check but Rin wasn't convinced that Sesshoumaru was feeling normal. The few times he managed to tear himself away from the passing sights to acknowledge what someone was saying, he would frown ever so slightly before turning away again.

As the limo pulled up to the KEIO Plaza Hotel in Shinjuku, where the event was to be held, Inu Yasha gallantly jumped out before offering his wife a hand. Sesshoumaru stared at his brother, who could only smirk at his own success. _That's right Sesshoumaru. See what you're missing? Now hurry up and realize that you love Rin. _

Rin watched Sesshoumaru's reactions to the whole scene with a perceptive eye before it dawned on her what was going on. She wasn't a baby genius for nothing. As Sesshoumaru escorted her to the lobby, shielding her from the photographers much as Inu Yasha had done for his own wife, Rin felt a tug at her heartstrings.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me."

It was the softest whisper, but Sesshoumaru heard her loud and clear over the shouts of the paparazzi. He looked down at her and she continued, as if she knew she had his full attention.

"He still needs you."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen and he unintentionally squeezed her closer to him. Another camera flashed, causing him momentary blindness. He had to get away. Steering her into the hotel, he immediately banked left toward one of the small business meeting rooms. Rin followed obediently and stood in front of the immaculate oak table in the center of the room as Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him.

Once he knew they were alone, he faced the young woman opposite him. She really did look lovely. The blue contrasted nicely with her alabaster skin and the high collar discreetly showed off her slender shoulders.

"What makes you think this Sesshoumaru is pretending?"

Rin couldn't help but smile at the games they played. As if he could fool her. She chose to ignore the question and continue from earlier.

"Inu Yasha hasn't abandoned you for his new family. I know you must feel lost now that your brother no longer clings to you for guidance but he loves you and still looks up to you."

It was strange. Anyone else and he would not be able to hold back the scathing retort that Inu Yasha was _not_ his brother nor did he care what the half-breed thought. But there was something about Rin. The sincerity in her eyes perhaps. The way her head tilt slightly as if to say she understood the hardships of letting go of loved ones and the lost feelings that came with it.

"He is not your mother."

That did it. Sesshoumaru stormed over to Rin and grabbed her wrist, wanting to shake her for mentioning his mother. But he couldn't move as he glared down at those two luminous amber eyes that were already forming tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just when I think about it, I get so frustrated. I don't want Sesshoumaru to look so sad." Rin tried to wipe away her tears with the back of her free hand when Sesshoumaru grabbed her other wrist.

"Be still."

Confused, Rin's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru leaned in and licked the slightly salty liquid away. The sensation of his tongue against her bare skin caused her eyes to flutter shut and calm her. Sesshoumaru stopped, before leaning his forehead against hers.

_How does this little one see even what I cannot?_

He could hear her heartbeat increasing at his close proximity and he felt the disturbance from the last few months slowly dissolve. Sesshoumaru let go of her wrists before taking her hand instead.

"Come."

As if in a trance, Rin followed as he led her up the stairs to the fifth floor as the gala was to be held in the Concord Ballroom. The rather ordinary room had been transformed into summer garden with special lighting provided by skilled kitsune to make it seem as though the ceiling gave way to the midnight sky. It was as though the fairy-tale had come to life.

_Star-crossed lovers fated only to meet once a year..._ Rin could not smile at something so bittersweet.

…

They did not talk about that night. It was as if they had come to an quiet understanding. Summer quickly faded into autumn which gave way to winter and Rin entered her second year at Tokyo University Law School unscathed. Sesshoumaru did not act any different toward her but his workplace suddenly became more pleasant overnight it seemed. Inu Yasha knew better.

Well, as much as he would ever understand.

Rin continued to work with the PR department at the Foundation and took on a second job as an intern at a small non-profit law firm. Nobody could understand why she would turn down working at some of the most prestigious firms in the city but those closest to her knew that Rin was not a child of greed but wanted to help others such as her former self, alone without hope. She wanted to give a voice to the people, as her Angel had given her so many years ago.

She wanted to emulate him.

She had no idea that she would find herself hating him before the school year was through.

...

For her twentieth birthday, the PR department bought Rin a cake. Though simple in size and design, it managed to bring a tear to the young woman's eye. When they presented her with a small gift of roses as well, she nearly broke down in happiness. Instead, she gracefully accepted the gift with the poise only matched by her late mother, Miyahara Ai. And as some of the older workers realized, for a moment, it was as though the late madam was alive again.

Her family was scattered but they sent their warm wishes. Shippou, in his second (or was it third?) year at Johns Hopkins, was pronounced a medical genius and couldn't even leave his job as a lab assistant all summer. Apparently there was also mention of a spitfire underclassman by the name of Souten… Souta was off somewhere, researching for a new video game no doubt, in South Korea with a few of his co-workers. Something about expanding their companies market appeal. Rumor had it he was going to propose to long-time girlfriend Hitomi when he returned - about time too when one considered they had been fond of each other since elementary school.

Kagome was also away on business in Paris. Well, Inu Yasha's business. Rin could only laugh when her brother-in-law insisted that his wife and child accompany him on his two week jaunt. What if he missed baby Touga's first step? And Kagome knew some French from college (whilst his lacked a certain…charm?) so he justified the bill as interpreter and entertainment value.

That left only Izumi-kaasan and Grandfather, who did their best to fill the absences at the dinner table by inviting a special guest to a traditionally family affair.

You guessed it. Ayame.

Sesshoumaru was busy. With Inu Yasha gone, he was pulling twice the workload with some big deal closing in Hong Kong. Rin didn't mind as he sent her twenty white roses and a mother-of-pearl inlay hair-comb. It was beautiful, thoughtful, and completely unnecessary. It has Rin chirping for weeks.

Which was why she was content with the small gathering, though Mrs. Higurashi made sure to remind Rin not to worry, the big party would take place on Seijin no Hi, the national holiday in January that celebrated the coming of age for young men and women.

…

Rin was busy. VERY busy. With New Year's coming to an end, she had her party coming up next Monday and then her graduation from Tokyo University two months after that. The Miyahara Foundation also demanded more of her time with its upcoming release of a new drug designed to reduce the risk of cervical cancer. Plus, she had to decide if she wanted to accept the position offered to her to work full-time at the Foundation in the PR department or to pursue high education at one of the many institutions that accepted her – like Cambridge and Harvard. The decision wouldn't be easy and Rin found herself popping headache medication like it was candy. She wished that she could see Sesshoumaru. He always remained so level-headed and was so intuitive. He would surely know what to do. But she hadn't seen him in months and what she had heard of him was through the media like everyone else. He was in Hong Kong, overseeing some large product while Inu Yasha stayed in the Tokyo office. However, he was due back in time for her party and she couldn't wait.

…

The twenty year old young woman stood facing the mirror as Sango's skillful fingers nimbly tied the obi sash into an intricate knot. Kagome sat on the bed, nursing her son, and sighed wistfully remembering the days when she was young. Rin caught her older sister's eyes in the mirror and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Okay, milady...I am done. Now my lovely assistant Kagome will give your face the look of spring before I finish with my expert hairdressing skills."

"Thank you so much for helping me so early in the morning," Rin chirped as she spun around in the delicate pale yellow kimono with pink silk sakura sewn into the design, the rich red and gold obi dangling down her back. "I was really worried that I would have nothing to wear to the party and end up embarrassing myself and everyone."

Sango laughed, "I don't think that's even possible. You look adorable in anything you wear. And your long hair..."

Kagome shook her head as Rin sat obediently in front of her. Her son had just finished his meal and Sango took him away for a good burping as Kagome began to examine her decorative combs. "Stop worrying so much since all you _really _care about is whether Sesshoumaru will notice you and somehow he always does."

Rin blushed at how obvious her feelings must be, which only caused the two older women to laugh.

...

Rin stepped outside the pearl grey town-car and grasped the handle of the parasol that had been opened for her. Her hair, which had been half pulled back with a gold comb offset with dangling sakura blossoms and half trailing down her back, glistening in the morning sunlight. Her face was painted delicately with only the barest of makeup to highlight her red lips and the kimono was held perfectly in place. The look was completed with stark-white tabi and lacquered zori. As she made her way down to the local city office, people stopped and openly stared at her beauty.

Rin tried her best not to fidget, feeling the pressure of people staring at her. Was she over-dressed? Under-dressed? There were other girls wearing kimono and some men as well. Food on her face? _I knew eating chocolate in the car was a bad idea..._

Still, she followed inside and prepared to listen to government officials give boring speeches about her new rights to vote and drink. As the lectures about responsibility drone on, Rin's thoughts drifted to the evening's planned festivities.

…

She was brighter than any light that filled the hall. Sesshoumaru hadn't seen the chit in months yet he knew exactly where she was the second he walked into the building. As he sipped a glass of champagne, he eyed the young woman who seemed completely surprised that she was receiving so much attention. The entire night she seemed to beam and treat every guest with special reverence as if they were the one person in the room. Soon the party would end and he could give her his real gift. He saw that she was wearing the comb he had given her and he felt a deep sense of satisfaction. Sesshoumaru had seen it in a store window on his way to some meeting or other and purchased it without a glance at the price. He was glad that he chose right, though something told him that she would graciously accept any gift. He anticipated seeing her reaction to the envelope hidden in the breast pocket inside his dinner jacket.

...

Rin thanked the last of the guests before she unceremoniously plopped down into a chair. What a party! Her tired eyes drifted over to a table piled high with gifts and gave a small yawn. So many people had come, it really made her happy. Kagome and Jiji were currently arguing about something while Kohaku was picking up trash.

_Such a sweet guy, staying after,_ Rin mused before deciding to join him. Before she got a chance, Mrs. Higurashi appeared before her.

"Don't worry about cleaning dear. You must be really tired. It was quite the party ne? So good to see the family all together. Even Shippou managed to come home for New Years. Anyway, why don't you head back first. I believe someone is waiting to give you a ride..."

Rin's eyes followed the direction of Mrs. Higurashi's gaze and saw Sesshoumaru waiting by the door. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Mrs. Higurashi just smiled as Rin left without a proper response.

"Thank you, Izumi kaa-san!" She called after her shoulder, remembering some semblance of manners.

Sesshoumaru watched the tiny girl, now recognized as a proper adult by society's standards, rush toward him in her kimono without managing to trip. He gave a small half smile and a nod, motioning for her to get into his black lamborghini.

"Wow! New car?"

"Christmas gift from Inu Yasha. Something about Batman."

Rin's eyes bugged out. Sometimes Sesshoumaru was a little out of touch with reality. The movie just came to Japan a few weeks ago but had already been out in the States for months and was getting Oscar buzz.

"It's nice. Whose the Joker then?"

"Joker?"

Rin shook her head with a laugh. "Ask Inu Yasha. He'll understand."

Sesshoumaru just nodded before opening the door for her.

"Thank you."

...

They ended up at a cozy cafe that played soft jazz music in the background and managed to make a semi-decent croissant. Sesshoumaru sipped at his green tea as Rin shifted through the pile of documents.

"What ... exactly is this?"

"Each document should be properly labeled. They are the standings of yourof your bank accounts, trust funds, stocks, the deed to your parents mansion, as well as the country houses in Italy and America, and well as their last will and testament that names you as their sole heir in case of both their deaths."

Rin stared blankly at the will, not registering the words written in unfamiliar handwriting.

"Why are you giving it to me now?"

"As stated on the first sheet of paper, the court ruled that upon your twentieth birthday, all holdings shall be given over to your from your guardian."

"Izumi kaa-san...?"

"Actually, Mrs. Higurashi came to me a few weeks after she was appointed as your legal guardian and asked me to take over your finances."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Rin suddenly felt a knot in her stomach.

"You were too young to understand and still recovering from the trauma of witnessing your parents death. The therapist recommended that you keep in contact with me through letters."

Rin felt the blood drain from her face.

"You mean my letters to Angel. The ones that Izumi kaa-san would mail off and told me if I prayed hard enough, you might appear again one day."

"I suppose."

There wasn't enough air in the room. Rin took a deep breath, but ended up needing another and another to calm herself.

"You mean, for the last 15 something years, you were my financial guardian because you were asked to?"

"Yes, though that does bring me to another matter." Here Sesshoumaru pulled out another document from his briefcase. Rin watched his every movement sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"These are the original contract papers between your father and myself regarding the merge of the Miyahara Foundation to Taishou Corporation, as well as the signed document stating that Izumi Higurashi agreed to freeze the merger until you were able to consent and naming me acting CEO until you came of age. You can have Kouga review everything, but you'll find it all in proper order. The Foundation has flourished under my care and I believe with the merger, it will continue to do so."

Too fast. Everything was happening too fast. Rin couldn't think straight. But there were a few things that she DID understand:

1) Sesshoumaru was not her friend, but an appointed guardian

2) He was the one who had been approving her every choice since she could remember if it involved money, meaning Izumi kaa-san had also been deceiving her

3) The Miyahara Foundation was hers by birthright, and he wanted to take it away

4) She was an idiot and had to get out of there FAST

Rin quickly gathered the papers together, practically snatching the one that Sesshoumaru was holding.

"Rin, are you alright?"

_So he finally noticed...that...that STUPID BASTARD. _

"Have you been laughing at me this entire time?"

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Rin jumped to her feet and stumbled from the restrictions of the kimono. Sesshoumaru went to steady her when she flinched.

"DON'T touch me!"

Everyone in the cafe looked up at the sudden outburst and recognized the two figures immediately.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly in a warning tone. No one, not even she, had the right to yell at him.

Rin shoved the papers into her purse and couldn't help the hot tears that were pouring from her eyes.

"Don't touch me...I can't believe you! How could you keep this from me. I feel so stupid. I told you I loved you and how you must have laughed at my foolishness! I'm sorry I was such a burden for you but I promise you will no longer have to worry about my financial security. And I refuse to agree to give you the Miyahara Foundation! Had you asked, I would have done anything for you but you just used my feelings for you to get what you wanted! HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

Rin turned and bolted for the door, but Sesshoumaru was quicker. Slamming it shut, he looked down at her cooly, baring a fang.

"Done with your tantrum? You forget I'm use to Inu Yasha's whining."

Rin glared up at him for the first time since she laid eyes on him and Sesshoumaru was taken aback.

"I am not Inu Yasha. I am not anything to you anymore. Transaction completed."

With that, she shoved past him and began to run through the evening snowfall. Sesshoumaru made to follow her but a timid waitress stopped him with the bill. Throwing money at her, he went to get his car so he could chase after her when he realized his actions. Sitting in his car, he roared in frustration at the unfamiliar feeling of anxiety and regret.

_Transaction completed._

The look in her eyes when she said that – he had caused that. This wasn't what was suppose to happen and now he didn't know how to fix it.

Or why he cared so damn much.

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews and kind words. I wrote this chapter three times, the first two getting eaten by my computer and causing me to scream. I know this is forever late, but my New Year's Resolution is to finish what I started - though I knew I would never abandon this project. This chapter did not turn out like I wanted. The second version, completed in July, was the best and after I lost it I was so angry that I couldn't look at fanfiction until last December. The ending is so rushed. ARGH!! It kills me inside.

I'll check reviews again for questions but I thought that publishing this as soon as possible was more important. A couple of crazy things happened as well, such as a move to another country (JAPAN!), family members getting sick with cancer, and job changes. However, I am back and already working on the next chapter. Thought I would have a small contest since I enjoy reading reviews and love hearing your opinions.

**CONTEST: The 500th reviewer can name the next chapter. Just pick a word that you enjoy or would like to see featured. Leave an email so I can contact you if you do not sign in to leave a review. Cheers!**

*sawikie: thanks for the correction 3


End file.
